Revendo Conceitos
by Bruh Black
Summary: Quando o ódio passa a ser amor! Venha descobrir com os Marotos, Lilian Evans, Bruna Balzac e Yasmin Sthendal em: Revendo Conceitos! Por que um dia você também poderá mudar de idéia! Capítulo 11 on!
1. Planos, Foras e Confissões

**Capítulo I – _Planos, Foras e Confissões..._**

Em seu sexto ano de Hogwarts, três garotas conversavam no dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

- Meninas! – dizia a primeira com os olhos verdes marejados e uma feição de pânico – Ele _nunca_ vai sequer olhar pra mim!

- Bruna, pelo amor de Merlin! Você tem aos seus pés o garoto que você quiser! – argumentou a ruiva com cara de tédio.

- Pois eu concordo em gênero numero e grau com a Lilly! Alem do mais, eu posso muito bem pedir pro Amos falar de você pra ele, já que eles são amigos de infância – a morena abriu um sorriso contagiante.

- NÃÃÃÃO! Não, não, não e NÃO! Ele vai perceber que eu gosto dele! Aiiii, o que eu vou fazer gente? – Bruna andava de um lado para o outro no quarto ao receber o silencio das amigas como resposta, até que... – AAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritou fazendo com que as outras a olhassem assustadas

- Eu vou pedir ajuda ao James! Claro! Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

E deixando a ruiva com uma notável cara de desaprovação à menção do nome Potter, ela saiu correndo, rumo ao Salão Comunal.

- Até parece que alguma idéia produtiva vá sair daquela cabeça cheia de titica do Potter! – resmungou Lilly ao que Yasmin somente riu da expressão da amiga.

No dormitório masculino.

- Cara! Como, me diz? Ela não pode me rejeitar dessa forma, Pontas! Nenhuma garota me chama de cachorro assim! Não que eu não seja um, mas... – acrescentou ao ver o sorriso sarcástico do amigo – Mais eu tenho que ficar com ela entendem?

- Oho... Teríamos _mais um_ maroto apaixonado por aqui? – perguntou Remus, frisando bem a expressão "mais um".

- Não entendi esse "mais um", Aluado – respondeu o garoto que usava óculos e tinha os cabelos incrivelmente arrepiados – você sabe muito bem que o meu "lance" com a Evans não envolve sentimentos! É somente um caso de orgulho _maroto_ ferido.

- AHÁÁÁ! Entregou-se Pontas! Quem aqui falou no assunto "Potter só leva toco de Evans"? Quem não deve nada teme, meu caro amigo! – Desdenhou Sirius, provocando risos de todos os outros e recebendo uma almofadada como conseqüência – mais respondendo sua pergunta, lobinho... Não, eu não estou apaixonado! – ao dizer a palavra fez a encenação de um vômito – Eu só acho a Lene uma gata, e é como o ditado nos fala: "Pisou, gamou!".

- Hahahaha, eu que o diga, Pulguento! – completou James antes de ouvir batidas frenéticas na porta.

Ao abrir, viu Bruna Balzac adentrar no quarto, extremamente nervosa.

- James! Eu preciso falar com você, AGORA! – falou, ignorando os olhares curiosos dos outros marotos.

- Ta! Calma Bruh! Respira e vamos dar uma volta!

Eles saíram do quarto com James a abraçando pelos ombros depois de soltar uma piscadela aos amigos.

Remus, Sirius e Petter ainda puderam ouvir James dizer:

- Calma minha linda... Você está falando com a voz da experiência!

Ao chegarem nos jardins, Bruna contou toda a historia a James, que a ouviu muito entediado.

- James, porque ele tem que ser tão... Tão... _Perfeito?_

_- _Bruh, esse cara não tem nada demais! Você é muito pra ele...

- Ah, claro... Se dependesse de você eu estaria com o metido, insuportável do Black, né? Faça-me o favor James.

- Até que não seria má idéia... Pena que o Almofadinhas já está... ESPERA AI! Tive uma idéia!

Ficou parada esperando James voltar com a sua "brilhante idéia", enquanto olhava para aquele incrível corvinal que conseguia mexer com todos os seus sentidos... Achava incrível como ele era tão diferente dos outros caras, sempre tão educado, tão gentil. Ele era como...

- BLACK?

- Eu mesmo querida... Olha Pontas... É exatamente esse o olhar que elas fazem quando eu estou por perto.

- Ah sim claro, olhar de repugnância, só se for né Black?

- Já chega vocês dois! O plano é o seguinte...

- Hahahaha Pontas, até parece que você tem um plano que preste! A única coisa que consegue da Evans é um: "Não Potter... será que você não poderia procurar o que fazer e parar de me perseguir?" Definitivamente James meu veado querido... Eu não acho que você vá ter uma idéia muito produtiva.

- É James... Infelizmente o imbecil falou alguma coisa coerente...

- Ta, me escutem primeiro antes de tirarem suas infelizes conclusões, e só pra deixar claro: é CERVO, seu pulguento! E aquela ruivinha ainda vai ser minha... Mas que seja! Vamos ao que interessa. A questão é a seguinte... Bruh, você quer que o feioso do Flanders te note, e o Sirius quer que a Marlene acredite que ele pode ter um relacionamento que dure mais que um mês para ter argumentos com ela. Porém meus caros, sem a ajuda deste gênio aqui presente vocês não irão conseguir. E eu tenho a solução perfeita.

- Uuuh mestre dos magos, diz ai então – indagou Bruna com cara de plena descrença.

- Você e o Almofadinhas serão o mais novo casal de Hogwarts. – Argumenta James como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- O QUÊ? – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Como vocês podem não perceber?! É o plano perfeito! Assim o Flanders vai morrer de inveja porque o seu "tão odiado", Sirius está namorando uma das mais lindas grifinórias e conseqüentemente vai notar o quanto você é perfeita. E a Marlene irá ficar totalmente comovida com o cachorrinho apaixonado. E depois ela vai estar no papo! Simples, porém perfeito! Assim como eu, é claro – concluiu o maroto dando o seu melhor e mais convincente sorriso.

- Você pirou James! Em todos os nossos anos de amizade eu sempre te achei louco! Mas depois dessa idéia HORROROSA e maquiavélica to começando a achar que o sanatório, no seu caso, é inevitável! EU NÃO VOU NAMORAR ESSE PROTÓTIPO DE SER HUMANO. – a garota estava visivelmente irritada com a proposta. Afinal ela jamais pensaria na possibilidade de ficar com o maroto que ela mais odiava: "Sirius Black, o maior ego de toda a Hogwarts".Era como ela e suas amigas, Lílian Evans e Yasmin Sthendal, costumavam satirizar com o garoto.

- Pois eu topo. – Disse Sirius dando o seu maior sorriso maroto - Afinal, mataríamos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só! Eu teria argumentos com a minha Lene e olhando bem... Você é bem linda também Balzac. A não ser que você prefira encenar com o Petter!

- Uiii! São Jorge me livre deste dragão!- a garota fez cara de nojo e continuou - Isso tudo é absurdo... Nem que você fosse minha ultima esperança Black – a garota se levantou decidida indo em direção ao grupo de corvinais do 7º ano parados próximos ao Lago- Eu posso muito bem conseguir sem você.

Ela foi caminhando até que um pavor tomou conta de seu ser ao imaginar a possibilidade de ao menos dizer um "oi" para Daniel Flanders. Na metade do caminho ela voltou até aonde os dois marotos ainda a observavam atônitos.

- Aiii... Eu aceito! Mais que fique claro que isso não passa de uma encenação e que eu jamais sairia com um medíocre como você! Estamos combinados, Sirius Black? – perguntou estendendo a mão ao garoto, que a encarava com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Combinadíssimos Bruna Balzac. Mais eu duvido que você não vá se render ao "charme Black".

- HAHAHAHA, cala a boca almofadinhas, antes que ela mude de idéia. Agora vamos, porque se nos atrasarmos pra aula de Historia da Magia o Aluado, e a doida da Evans nos matam. – disse James já de pé e oferecendo a mão para Bruna, ainda sentada na grama.

Eles seguiram para a aula de História da Magia, encontrando lá os amigos que já estavam acomodados em seus respectivos lugares, e o professor Bins, já explicando sua matéria.

Bruna ainda estava totalmente abalada com a idéia que eles vieram discutindo no caminho da sala de aula. Sirius a pediria em namoro no almoço, na frente de todo o salão principal. E o pior é que ela teria que aceitar. Isso era extremamente trágico para a garota.

- Er... Com licença professor. Nós podemos entrar?

O professor com a cara mais irritada possível respondeu: - Não gostaria de ser o responsável por mais uma entre as milhares de detenções da lista do Sr. Potter e sua, Sr. Black. Por favor, sentem rápido e não atrapalhem mais minha aula. Srta Balzac, agora até você? – Indagou o professor ao ver a garota, que aguardava na porta adentrar na sala.

- Me desculpe professor. Não estava me sentindo muito bem. – respondeu a garota sem jeito.

- Ok, ok, sentem-se.

Bruna sentou-se ao lado de Lílian que a olhou com um olhar reprovador seguido de um comentário que já fora esperado pela garota:

- Eu não acredito! Até isso o irresponsável do Potter está fazendo com você? Bruna você está andando demais com esse ai. Mal acreditei quando a Yas me disse que viu você nos jardins com ele e o Black. Como você pode ser amiga... _Deles_?

- Lilly, deixa de ser exagerada! Foi só um atraso de nada! E respondendo a sua outra pergunta... Eu não sou amiga do Black, você sabe muito bem o quanto eu não o suporto, quanto ao James, bem, você é que é muito exigente! Eu e ele somos amigos há anos, e você não tem nem idéia da ótima pessoa que ele é!

- Ah! Faça-me o favor Bruna Balzac! Você anda precisando rever seus conceitos sobre coisas ótimas, pois pra mim não tem nada de boa uma pessoa que sai por ai azarando qualquer um que trombe com ela nos corredores. – Porém a garota foi repreendida pelo professor, já irritado com as incansáveis interrupções em sua aula.

Em outra mesa não muito distante os marotos passavam de mão em mão um pergaminho relatando o plano elaborado no lago para Remus e Petter.

_Eu duvido muito que isso vá funcionar, Almofadinhas... Você sabe muito bem que a Marlene não é tão boba quanto as garotas que você está acostumado a sair. - _Remus

_Ahá... Falou então a voz da sabedoria né Aluado _– James

_Digamos que eu tenho experiência o suficiente pra fazer essa afirmação, meu caro pontas. sorrindo maroto _- Remus

_Ah, seu lobo de uma figa... Nem me lembre! Porque só de pensar que você foi o "primeiro amor" da Lene (mesmo depois daquele fora que você deu nela) já me revira o estômago nem te digo o que você faz com esse seu sorriso maroto ta ouvindo Lobo Mau? - _Sirius

_Não... Na verdade estou lendo Almofadinhas! Hahaha! Mais brincadeiras à parte... E ai quando o plano entra em ação? _– Remus

_Aguarde o almoço, Aluado! E você certamente saberá quando ele estiver em ação! _– Sirius

A cansativa aula chegou ao seu fim. Conforme o combinado Lílian e Bruna desceram para o Salão Principal antes dos marotos, para a execução do plano. Yasmin havia combinado com as amigas que encontraria com elas depois, pois ia primeiro se encontrar com o namorado da Lufa – Lufa, Amos Diggory. Estava arrumando seus livros, quando constatou que estava sozinha na sala. Bem, quase sozinha.

Remus resolveu esperar ao ver que teria uma chance de ficar sozinho com a bela Yasmin na sala, e uma lembrança de três anos atrás se fez presente por um momento em sua cabeça...

_Em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, Remus Lupin, um garoto bonito, inteligente e muito aplicado já era muito bem visto pelas garotas. O que elas não sabiam era que ele ainda não tinha tido nenhuma experiência amorosa, e era constantemente motivo de gozação entre seus amigos, que também não eram tão experientes assim, mas pelo menos já haviam dado o seu primeiro beijo._

_Em uma tarde ensolarada, passados os exames finais James o chama para irem até a sala precisa aonde, segundo ele, Remus iria "tirar o seu atraso"._

_Quando chegou lá Remus encontrou apenas sua colega de casa Yasmin, e uma sala num clima muito romântico. _

_A garota estava um pouco nervosa, pois ela sabia que ela seria a primeira garota com quem ele ficaria, e tinha muito medo de lhe decepcionar, por isso queria acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. Encarou o garoto à sua frente e lhe disse:_

_- Bem, espero que goste do seu primeiro beijo, Remus._

_E sem mais pestanejar ela o beijou._

_Remus foi pego de surpresa. Estava apavorado com a possibilidade de não saber o que fazer, e acabou indo rápido demais. _

_Foi barrado quando a garota o empurrou e tomando uma grande quantidade de ar disse:_

_- Merlin! Você estava me deixando sem fôlego! Er... Remus, acabei de me lembrar que tenho um compromisso urgente agora! Desculpe-me! Já estou atrasada! Nos vemos na aula certo? Tchau._

_E assim ela o deixou na sala, sozinho e sem reação._

Em meio às lembranças, Remus foi andando displicentemente sem nem ao menos se lembrar que já não estava sozinho. Somente "acordou" quando sentiu um esbarrão e barulhos de livros caindo.

- Oras Lupin... Parece que anda no mundo da lua! Não olha por onde anda não? Olha o estrago que fez! – Esbravejou Yasmin se abaixando para pegar vários pergaminhos espalhados pelo chão da sala.

- Me desculpe Sthendal – disse o garoto abaixando-se para ajudá-la, tentando parecer o mais tranqüilo possível diante daquela aproximação. Mais no fundo ele sabia, que Yasmin Sthandal era a única que o fazia perder a pose de "maroto inabalável" que ele tinha perante as muitas garotas com quem já havia saído.

- Tudo bem... Afinal, você sempre estraga tudo mesmo! – e mais uma vez ela o deixou sozinho e sem reação em uma sala após um incidente desastroso entre eles. Remus resolveu não se atrasar para o incrível pedido que presenciariam no almoço.

No salão principal, Bruna e Lílian já estavam acomodas estrategicamente ao lado de Marlene e na direção de Daniel, quando escutam a porta se abrir com um estrondo.

Lily ao perceber sua amiga se encolher um no banco ao seu lado disse:

- Bruna! Agora você tem que respirar fundo e encarar os fatos. Ninguém mandou cair nas invenções malucas do Potter! – Porém esta foi interrompida ao ouvir a voz de Sirius, magicamente amplificada, ecoar por todo o salão e chamar a atenção de todos os presentes.

- Desculpem-me por atrapalhar a incrível apreciação desse almoço, mas hoje, o maroto que aqui vos fala tem um pedido muito importante a fazer. – E se postando a frente de Bruna, ele retira uma pequena rosa de um de seus bolsos e à entrega pra garota, logo depois sobe no banco e retoma a palavra – Bruna Balzac... Você gostaria de ser minha... NAMORADA?!

Por todo o salão ouviam-se exclamações de surpresa e ansiedade à espera da resposta de Bruna.

Ao constatar que a amiga ainda estava relutante em responder a pergunta do maroto, Lilly cutuca a garota, que sai de seu estado de "transe" e responde:

- Eu... Eu... Eu aceito Sirius, claro! – e fazendo uma cara de desgosto foi abraçada pelo maroto.

Porém o que ela menos esperava aconteceu a seguir, quando Sirius colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura da garota, e a outra em seu queixo, fazendo seus rostos ficarem cada vez mais próximos, até que por fim ele a beijou. A garota estava sem nenhum tipo de reação e, a única saída, era corresponder ao beijo, que ela não teria como negar que era um dos melhores que já havia provado.

Foram interrompidos com um sonoro "hem, hem" (**n/a: isso me soou tão Umbridge não? Eeeca!**)seguido da voz reprovadora da Professora Mcgonagall.

- Por favor, poupem-nos de suas demonstrações publicas de afeto, Sr. Black e Srta. Balzac – completou a professora fazendo o "casal" se sentar à mesa, muito sem jeito.

O almoço transcorreu normalmente após o pedido, porém, Lílian ainda permanecia muito contrariada ao fato de uma de suas melhores amigas estar namorando um maroto, e James que logo se ausentou, alegando ter assuntos mais importantes a tratar.

"No mínimo vai ficar se agarrando com alguma idiota por algum corredor escuro! Imbecil..." Pensou Lílian, após a saída do garoto.

Ao termino das aulas as garotas se dirigiram ate o salão comunal... Bruna teve que despistar Sirius, que agora agia como um cachorrinho atrás dela. Mas elas precisavam se reunir no dormitório, pois Yasmin havia chegado para as aulas da tarde com uma inconfundível cara de choro, que não foi explicada pela garota que alegou não querer falar sobre isso. Duas delas já

estavam no dormitório, porém Lily ainda não havia chegado.

No final da ultima aula que tiveram no dia, Lílian havia ficado na sala para tirar uma dúvida com a professora Mcgonagall, que dava aula da matéria em que ela apresentava mais dificuldade.

Estava saindo da sala quando reprimiu um gritinho de pavor ao se sentir sendo puxada para uma sala vazia. Quando percebeu notou que estava encurralada na parede da sala por ninguém menos que... Potter!

Uma fúria imensa foi tomando conta de seu ser... Porém ela resistiu o quanto pôde... Não era de seu feitio gritar com as pessoas a todo o momento, mesmo perdendo a paciência muito rápido, Lily era uma garota que procurava se controlar... A menos que a situação lhe causasse uma raiva insuportável.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios quando o garoto sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem:

- Pois é minha flor... Nossos melhores amigos já estão juntos... Que tal se nós seguíssemos o exemplo deles, hã?!

- Há... Ok, Potter... Piadista você então hein?! Agora se você pudesse me soltar eu ficaria eternamente agradecida porque eu tenho qu... – foi interrompida quando o maroto colocou o dedo em sua boca, pedindo silencio.

- Sabe Lilyzinha... já faz tanto tempo que eu to com vontade de... Fazer uma coisa – o garoto a olhou de uma forma que faria qualquer uma se sentir apavorada... Ou não.

- Pó...Potter... O que você pretende? Não se atreva – Falou com um fio de voz ao perceber que o garoto estava ficando assustadoramente perto...

Logo sentiu os lábios do maroto tocando os seus, e sua língua pedindo permissão para entrar em sua boca. Lílian estava quase perdendo os sentidos quando se lembrou que a pessoa que estava beijando era o Potter... o repugnante Potter... Aquele por quem ela sentia um ódio imenso, e não pensou duas vezes. Reuniu toda a força que tinha e empurrou o garoto, dando-lhe um belo tapa em sua face.

- NUNCA mais, ouviu bem seu filhote de trasgo, NUNCA mais ouse me tocar... Estúpido!

E saiu deixando um maroto massageando o local onde levara o tapa, que logo após disse para si mesmo:

- Ruivinha, ruivinha... Você ainda vai implorar para que eu te toque!

Lílian entrou correndo no dormitório ainda revoltada pelo incidente na sala há poucos minutos atrás. Mas esse pensamento foi varrido de sua mente quando viu Bruna abraçando Yasmin, que chorava desconsoladamente em seus braços. Foi correndo ao encontro das amigas e disse:

- Merlin... Yas o que está acontecendo?!

- É justamente o que eu queria saber Lily! Yas, conta pra gente amiga! Por favor, se acalme!

- Eee... Eu... O Amos... TERMINOU COMIGOOO! – disse a garota em meio a muitos soluços.

- O QUE? – perguntou Bruna, apavorada pelo sofrimento da amiga.

- É isso mesmo, Bruh! E tudo por culpa do Lupin...

- Lupin?! Mais o que o Remus tem a ver com você e Diggory, amiga? – perguntou Lily

- Bem... – começou a garota, estando um pouco mais calma por estar desabafando com alguém – lembram que eu havia marcado um encontro com o Amos antes do almoço? – prosseguiu após a afirmação das amigas – eu me atrasei, por que quando estava saindo da sala o Lupin esbarrou em mim e fez milhares de pergaminhos se espalharem por toda a sala, e eu pra me desculpar com o Amos contei a história... Só que ele ficou uma fera por saber que eu estava em uma sala sozinha com ele...

- Espera ai... – Bruna interrompeu – o Diggory tem _ciúmes_ do Remus?

- Aaai meninas... é uma longa história! Acontece que... bem, vocês sabem que eu já fiquei com o Remus não? Acontece que eu não gostava do beijo dele, num sei se vocês vão me entender... mas não rolava aquela química sabe? Só que ele, começou a me chamar pra sair, e bem... eu sempre respondia com evasivas... Mais um dia eu acho que ele se cansou das minhas desculpas e tentou me agarrar, e ai eu disse que não! Disse que nosso beijo não havia combinado, e ele entendeu de forma muito errada e saiu gritando comigo... E no final ainda disse que ia me provar que beijava muito bem. Na época eu fiquei muito chateada... Porque eu realmente achava o Remus um cara legal, mas... sem a bendita da química não dá vocês concordam? E o Amos assistiu toda a cena, e foi nesse dia que ele me pediu em namoro, e até hoje ele tem muito receio do Remus!

- Porque você nunca contou isso pra gente? – Perguntou Lílian, ligeiramente chocada.

- Não sei... Vocês me perdoam? Sempre soube que chegaria o dia em que eu teria que confessar

pra vocês o porque da minha implicância com o Remus... Mais sempre procurei adiar isso... Mais me sinto melhor agora.

- Amiga... Mais o Amos é um imbecil... Não me leve a mal – completou Bruna ao ver os grandes olhos azuis de sua amiga enxerem de lágrimas – mais isso não é motivo pra ele terminar com você, flor!

- Eu sei... Sabe, eu nunca fui _realmente_ apaixonada por ele... Mais ser dispensada não é legal pra ninguém né? Pra falar a verdade eu vinha pensando em terminar com ele, mais ele foi mais rápido que eu! E isso não faz bem pro meu ego! – disse a garota pensativa.

- Ahhh pelo amor de Merlin né Yas? Você é outra que tem o cara que quiser! Argh! Você e a Bruna estão me saindo melhor do que a encomenda viu? – disse a amiga fazendo as outras rirem.

E assim se iniciou uma grande guerra de travesseiros, e Lily preferiu não comentar o ocorrido com as amigas.

_**N/a:**_

Fim do 1º capituloo! Yeah! Postei gente!

Espero que vcs gostem!

Espero reviews!

bjãããO a tds!

Bruh


	2. Tréguas

**Capítulo II – **_Tréguas_

_E assim se iniciou uma grande guerra de travesseiros, e Lily preferiu não contar o ocorrido para as amigas._

_Enquanto isso no dormitório dos Marotos..._

Sirius estava sentado na cama olhando com espanto para Petter, que comia sua quarta barra de chocolate.

- Olha Rabicho, depois você não vem reclamar pra mim que nenhuma garota aceita ficar com você só por causa do seu peso ta legal? – falou Sirius, chamando a atenção de um pálido Remus, sentado no parapeito da janela.

- Qual é, Almofadinhas? Você sabe muito bem que eu fico assim quando chega a Lua Cheia.

- Petter, quer parar com toda essa droga?! Quem deveria estar nervoso era eu, e não vocês! Agora para de comer isso, antes que você fique com dor de barriga! – Remus já estava ligeiramente irritado, afinal nunca havia obrigado os amigos a o acompanhar nas noites de lua cheia. Muito pelo contrário, sempre fora contra, e isso o deixava muito tenso e preocupado.

- Ihh Lobinho! Também não precisa se estressar né? – Sirius foi interrompido por James, que acabava de entrar no quarto, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Qual a boa, Chifrudinho?!

- Sabe Sirius, eu vou até relevar... – ao ver as caras de desentendimento dos amigos, explicou – Só porque... EU BEIJEI A EVANS!- após essa declaração a face dos amigos mudou para uma de plena descrença.

- Pontas, cara! Assim não dá! A gente já não disse pra você parar de tomar aquele chá com coisas estranhas que os Elfos têm lá na cozinha? – Disse Remus, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- HAHAHAHAHA – Sirius que estava sendo tomado por uma crise de risos, quando finalmente pôde se controlar prosseguiu – James, o dia que a Evans te beijar eu estarei namorando sério com a fresca da Balzac... Poupe-me né? – Continuou mesmo ouvindo Remus balbuciar coisas como "mais sério ainda? Ele já não larga do pé dela."

- Bom... Ela me deu um tapa depois. Mas ela correspondeu! E foi o que aconteceu, e Remus para de me olhar com essa cara! Você sabe que eu não mentiria pra vocês! – completou o maroto ao perceber que Aluado o olhava como se ele fosse um louco, fugido do sanatório.

- Ta legal, James... Desculpa, mais é realmente muito estranho que a Lily tenha te beijado, quando todos nós sabemos o quanto ela te odeia né?

- Eu sei, Aluado! Mais vocês vão ver... Ela ainda vai me querer... Porque eu senti que ela gostou do beijo! E para de dar risada Petter!

- Tatata Pontas! Continua ai com a sua utopia vai... Mais agora calem a boca, porque amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo pra por um plano em ação! Boa Noite! – declarou Sirius, saindo do banheiro já vestido com seu pijama.

Os outros seguiram seu exemplo e cada um foi para sua cama, envolto em seus próprios pensamentos.

No dia seguinte, Bruna foi a primeira a acordar em seu dormitório, e como era de costume, se vestiu e desceu para o salão comunal, para ler, onde encontrou os mesmos alunos que sempre a acompanhavam nessa leitura matinal. Dentre eles encontrava-se Marlene Mckinnon, a "vítima" de Sirius.

Bruna cumprimentou a mesma com um aceno de cabeça e sentou-se na poltrona ao seu lado e abriu seu livro, porém seus pensamentos lentamente foram levados a um certo moreno, de porte atlético e batedor do time da Lufa-Lufa.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios ao sentir duas mão lhe segurando carinhosamente a cintura, e sussurrando em seu ouvido, para que só ela pudesse entender o que lhe fosse dito.

- Não sei se você reparou, querida, mas o meu "alvo" está sentado do seu lado. Será que você poderia começar a me ajudar? – após Sirius terminar de dizer isso, Bruna entendeu o recado e deu um sorriso radiante, que para quem tivesse acompanhado toda a cena poderia ser entendido como uma conseqüência de algo muito interessante que ele havia lhe dito.

- Eu também sonhei com você a noite inteira, meu amor! – Disse em alto tom, para que a garota ao seu lado, que os observava atentamente pudesse ouvir.

- Ah é? Então porque a gente não aproveita pra matar as saudades agora hein? – terminando de dizer isso, foi se aproximando de Bruna, que o olhou com desaprovação, porém o maroto não deu atenção e logo depois de dar uma olhada pelo canto dos olhos, para se certificar que Marlene observava a cena, ele encostou seus lábios nos dela, e fez com que uma espécie de corrente elétrica passasse por seus corpos no momento em que sua língua invadiu a boca da garota.

Era tudo muito estranho para ele, era a segunda vez que se beijavam e ele sentia aquela sensação. Ele e Bruna se odiavam desde quando foram passar férias juntos na casa dos Potter, mas ele não podia, e jamais o fez, negar que Bruna era uma garota muito atraente, e que seu perfume o deixava inebriado. Tentou focalizar seus pensamentos em Marlene, que era a única razão para que ele estivesse beijando a garota a sua frente. E assim continuou o beijo.

Bruna entrou em choque quando viu o maroto se aproximar. Seus pensamentos que ainda vagavam por Daniel, foram totalmente dispersados. Ela tinha consciência de que aquilo tudo era absurdo, e só um joguinho para eles alcançarem seus objetivos, mas Sirius tinha um beijo que a levava para outras dimensões, e mesmo ela não o suportando sentia que estava gostando disso tudo, o que a assustava. Por fim chegou à conclusão de que não era coisa para se preocupar. E continuou desfrutando das sensações que o contato entre as bocas lhe proporcionava.

O beijo continuou por um bom tempo, e o casal mal percebeu quando o alvo de sua provocação saiu do salão comunal a passos fundos.

Só se deram conta de que estavam sendo observados por James, Remus, Lílian e Yasmin, quando sentiram necessidade de interromper o que faziam para tomar um pouco de ar.

- Uau, Sirius! Para uma encenação até que a coisa está bem real, hein? – falou Remus, arrancando gargalhadas dos amigos, menos do casal e de Lílian, que olhou para a amiga com uma inconfundível cara de decepção.

- Eu me recuso a acreditar que você já está caindo nas lábias desse... Desse... Cachorro! Bruna! Eu sinceramente não acredito! Será que você não percebe que ele é um... Um maroto – a garota praticamente cuspiu a palavra e em seguida fez uma expressão de nojo, deixando os garotos com um semblante ofendido, porém estes não tiveram tempo de protestar, pois no instante seguinte a ruiva já saia pelo buraco do retrato bufando, e balbuciando coisas que não eram do entendimento dos amigos.

Bruna que ainda tinha os braços em volta do pescoço de Sirius, empurrou o maroto e saiu correndo pelo mesmo caminho que Lily havia feito segundos atrás.

- LILY! ESPERA!

Os garotos seguiram para o Salão Principal com Yasmin. Ao chegarem no local Remus se despediu dos amigos, dizendo que precisava conversar com uma amiga. Yasmin sentiu uma pontada de inveja ao ver o garoto a olhar com cara de pirraça e abraçar Patrícia Brown e em seguida beijar-lhe o pescoço. Porém não teve tempo para pensar o porque daquele sentimento, pois nesse mesmo instante seus pensamentos foram preenchidos com a cena que estava presenciando.

Em sua direção estavam sentados, na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, Amos e Maggie Thoms se beijando apaixonadamente como seu não houvesse mais ninguém olhando a cena.

Yasmin não pode evitar a raiva que a invadiu e saiu correndo em direção a porta com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, e não percebeu que Remus observava a tudo. O garoto sem pensar duas vezes largou o seu café, sob protestos da garota que estava sentada ao seu lado, e saiu correndo atrás dela.

- Lily! Esperaaa!

- Bruna! Você não me escuta mesmo não é? Eu te avisei tantas, tantas vezes! Bruna será que você não percebe que ele está se aproveitando de toda essa situação? Francamente! Eu pensei que você fosse tão inteligente quanto parece!- falou a ruiva ainda andando com a morena em seu encalço.

- Li! Quer pelo menos parar de andar pra gente conversar? – Disse a garota, ofegante, ao que Lily parou e conjurou um copo d'água para a amiga.

- Obrigada! – Continuou Bruna, ao se recompor. – Lily, deixa de bobagem amiga! Eu não quero nada com o Black. Você sabe muito bem que eu jamais chegaria perto dele se eu não quisesse conquistar o Daniel! Além do que, o Black também não tem nenhum interesse em mim pra estar "se aproveitando da situação" !

- Ah Bruh! Toma cuidado! Ele é o melhor amigo do Potter. E é tão ruim quanto ele.

- Lílian pelo amor de Merlin! Quer fazer o favor de deixar o James de fora de pelo menos UMA conversa nossa? – Disse a morena andando, impacientemente, de um lado pro outro no corredor - Posso saber qual o motivo de tanto ódio assim por ele Lily?

- Bruna, se eu fosse listar todos os motivos nós ficaríamos aqui até amanha, e perderíamos muitas aulas, e isso não é a postura adequada para uma monitora. – respondeu a ruiva com um sorriso cínico nos lábios – Mais se você quer tanto um motivo... Eu te dou o mais novo de todos... O seu "amiguinho" Potter ME BEIJOU! A FORÇA!

- O JAMES O QUE?!

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! – a ruiva estava com a face vermelha, fruto de sua raiva ao se lembrar do ocorrido.

- Mais espera ai! Quem é que até agora a pouco estava dando o maior escândalo comigo porque eu beijei um maroto aqui hein, Lílian Evans? Hahaha, quem diria! – Bruna tinha um sorriso maroto em sua face, o que deixou a amiga ainda mais revoltada.

- Quer calar a boca sua cabeçuda? Quer que alguém escute um despautério desses?- logo após bufar a ruiva continuou – EU não o beijei! Aquele imbecil que me encurralou em uma parede e... Bem... Pegou-me desprevenida. – Porém, suas faces rubras desmentiam sua fala.

- Seeei... Desprevenida! Lílian, a quem você quer enganar? Mas eu não te culpo... O James beija realmente muito bem! Mas voltando ao assunto – mudou o rumo da conversa ao perceber que se continuasse a falar o que pensava não sairia viva dali – Olha só amiga, eu só quero conquistar o meu Dan, entende? E eu juuuro, que eu não vou me apaixonar pelo Black, ok? – A garota levantou a mão em sinal de juramento.

- Ta vai... É só por um mês que eu vou ter que aturar minha melhor amiga nas garras do cachorro malvado né? Então eu topo! – e assim abraçou a amiga.

- Ok, agora vamos logo tomar café, porque eu já estou faminta! – e puxando a amiga, ela seguiu pelo corredor em direção ao Salão Principal.

As duas seguiam seu caminho rindo e fazendo brincadeiras uma com a outra, até chegarem à porta do Salão e verem Yasmin passar por elas correndo e chorando.

- Yas? Espera ai! Que foi que houve? – Bruna fez menção de sair correndo atrás da amiga, porém Remus a barrou.

- Deixa que eu vou, Bruh! – a garota ia questionar, mas quando percebeu, ele já havia virado o corredor, onde Yasmin entrou.

A ruiva que até então observava a cena atônita, olhou para a porta do Salão, e pode perceber o motivo do choro de sua amiga, ao ver Amos saindo de mãos dadas com Maggie.

- Ops! – exclamou a ruiva, chamando a atenção de Bruna, que se juntou a ela.

- Escuta aqui, vocês por acaso sabem aonde foi a Yasmin? – indagou Amos.

- Ela foi... – começou Lílian, mas foi interrompida por um cutucão em suas costelas e ao ver o sorriso maroto que se formava nos lábios de Bruna, preferiu se calar.

- Hum...Olha só Diggory... – começou a morena – Eu não sei para onde ela foi, mas ela estava indo naquela direção – e apontou para o corredor onde Yasmim e Remus tinham entrado – com o... _Remus._

Um intenso sorriso de entendimento se formou nos lábios de Lílian, que continuou as falas de Bruna.

- É verdade, Amos... Mas se nós pudermos ajudar você em alguma coisa...

- Ah... Ela foi com o Lupin? – um brilho de ódio se formou em seus olhos a receber a confirmação das meninas – Pois eu vou até lá, ela deixou cair esse livro no salão, agora a pouco – e já ia andando até Bruna entrar em seu caminho.

- Nananinanão querido... Porque você não deixa isso comigo e eu entrego para ela, hein? Não vai lá atrapalhar! Vai saber o que eles estão fazendo, não é mesmo?

- Ah... Claro... – Jogou o livro nas mãos da garota e saiu pisando fundo e arrastando a garota ao seu lado depois de dizer: - Diz então pra sua "amiguinha" cuidar melhor das coisas dela, da próxima vez.

- UUUUH, que estressadiiinho! – exclamaram as meninas, gargalhando.

- Isso é pra ele entender que NINGUÉM mexe com as minhas amigas! – disse Bruna ao que ela e Lílian começaram a fazer uma espécie de dança da vitória.

As garotas estavam entrando no salão quando Daniel Flanders e seu melhor amigo estavam saindo. Lílian sentiu Bruna tremer ao seu lado, e segurou a mão da amiga.

- Oi Balzac! – disse Daniel segurando a cintura da garota e lhe depositando um beijo na face.

- Bom dia, monitora Evans. – o amigo de Daniel cumprimentara Lily e fizera o mesmo que o amigo.

- Bom dia! – responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

James estava tomando seu suco de abóbora quando notou quatro jovens conversando intimamente próximos ao começo da mesa da Grifinória. Seu sangue subiu a cabeça quando viu que duas das pessoas eram Lílian e um garoto da Lufa-Lufa, com a mão em sua cintura e murmurando algo em seu ouvido, e ficou ainda mais irritado quando percebeu que a ruiva parecia estar gostando do que lhe era dito.

Engasgou-se com a cena, chamando a atenção de Sirius que estava ao seu lado, babando por Marlene. O mesmo seguiu o olhar de James e constatou que sua "namorada" estava sendo abraçada por Daniel.

Os dois se levantaram em um salto e caminharam até os quatro. Quando chegaram lá Sirius cutucou o ombro de Daniel, enquanto James pegava Lílian no colo e a levava para fora do salão principal sobre os gritos de protesto da mesma.

- Posso ajudar Flanders? Tá precisando de alguma coisa com a MINHA NAMORADA? – falou Sirius tirando Bruna dos braços de Daniel.

- Não Black... Só estava desfrutando dessa beleza que é a sua garota... – Respondeu Daniel, entrando na provocação.

- Ora seu... – Sirius ia partir pra cima de Daniel, quando Bruna segurou sua mão e se colocou entre os dois.

- Eh... Desculpe-me Daniel, o Sirius só está um pouco alterado, não é mesmo _amor? –_ ela entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Sirius e começou a puxar o garoto para fora do local – Vamos, querido, vamos – Sirius preferiu não contrariar a garota que estava com um olhar mortífero.

- Potter! Ponha-me no chão AGORA! – disse a ruiva, sendo ignorada por James, que ainda a carregava apoiada em seus ombros. – James Potter eu estou falando sério! Já chega, quem você pensa que é para me pegar desse jeito? Detenção Potter! Detenção é isso que te aguarda! Você está faltando com respeito a uma monitora. O que é que você tem nessa cabeça cheia de titica?

O garoto entrou em uma sala vazia e a colocou em cima da mesa do professor.

- E desde quando eu me importo com detenções e regras, Evans? – disse James, ainda a segurando pela cintura.

- Sabe Potter... Eu acho que depois da detenção que você vai levar hoje, você vai passar a levar MUITO a serio as regras. – Disse a ruiva com um olhar maléfico.

- HAHAHAHA, ah é Lily? E o que você vai fazer? Negar-me um beijo? – Disse o garoto se aproximando perigosamente de seu rosto.

- Mas isso já é muito obvio, não? – disse Lílian, que para entrar em seu jogo aproximou ainda mais os rostos, afinal, se ele queria provocar alguém, ele veria que ela também sabia o que fazer.

- Sabe que não? – e sem dizer mais nada ele a beijou.

Lílian dessa vez fora realmente pega de surpresa. Ela não esperava que o maroto fosse cometer esse abuso mais uma vez. Porém ao sentir o toque macio dos lábios do garoto nos seus ela se esqueceu de todo o ódio que sentia. Raios! Por que ele havia de ser tão bonito e beijar tão bem?

Sem pensar duas vezes ela colocou seus braços envoltos no pescoço de James. Continuaram o beijo até escutarem um gritinho histérico vindo da porta.

Lílian se soltou do maroto, assustada e ao constatar que na porta estava a professora Mcgonagall com uma expressão de intenso desagrado ela empurrou o maroto a sua frente e desceu da mesa, o mais rápido que pode.

- Mais que absurdo é esse aqui? Onde os senhores pensam que estão? Francamente! Em cima da minha mesa! – Completou a professora com a face rubra, devido ao estado de nervos em que se encontrava.

James olhou ao redor e pode perceber que tinha levado a ruiva até a sala de Transfiguração, e a depositado na mesa da professora e vice-diretora Mcgonagall.

- Pro...Professora me desculpe! Eu, sinceramente não sei o que passou pela minha cabeça! – a garota estava da cor de seus cabelos. Não acreditava que ela, uma monitora, que aspirava ao cargo de monitora-chefe, havia sido pega aos beijos, na mesa da professora com um _maroto._

- Já basta Srta. Evans! Eu não quero mais explicações! O que eu vi foi o suficiente! Eu já estou acostumada com as faltas de respeito do Sr. Potter, mas eu jamais esperei isso da Srta! DETENÇÃO! Quem sabe assim não aprendem a controlar seus hormônios.

- Mas professora! EU? Numa detenção? Com ELE? – Indagou uma desesperada Lílian – Isso não pode ser verdade.

- Pois é verdade sim, Srta. Evans. Agora façam o favor de se retirarem. E vocês estão suspensos das minhas aulas de hoje! Aproveitem esse tempo para refletir o comportamento de vocês, e não para se agarrarem pelos cantos. – completou a professora com o seu famoso olhar severo.

- Professora... – A garota ainda pestanejava quando James pegou em sua mão e saiu puxando ela para a saída da sala.

- POTTER EU MATO VOCÊ! COMO VOCÊ PODE? – a garota já estava com o rosto banhado em lágrimas – Eu... Eu vou tomar uma detenção, perder a aula mais importante para mim e ainda vou ter que agüentar as pessoas me olhando como a "mais nova da lista Potter" e isso é tudo culpa SUA! – Lílian estava em prantos quando James a abraçou e ela estava tão nervosa que permitiu tal ato.

- Calma Ruiva! Também não é pra tanto! Desculpe-me ok? Olha, nós teríamos aula de Transfiguração agora não é mesmo? Então para compensar nós vamos até a biblioteca e eu tiro todas as suas duvidas ok? E quanto às pessoas... Olha... Eu nego... Nego tudo! Eu direi que eu a agarrei a força, ok? Se você tem tanta vergonha assim! – completou um pouco magoado e levantando seu queixo com a mão ele disse – Mas por favor! Pare de chorar Lily! Ta?

A garota estava comovida. Nunca imaginara que James pudesse ser tão carinhoso e prestativo.

- Ok Potter. Mas só se você tirar TODAS as minhas dúvidas! – e fez uma cara de riso.

- Todas as que você tiver minha Ruiva! Agora vamos! – e eles foram em direção a biblioteca.

- Pra você é Evans, Potter.

Bruna ainda carregava Sirius quando este protestou.

- Qual é, Balzac? Já chega, eu to ficando cansado! Vai me arrastar até onde hein?

- Black, eu não acredito que você fez isso! Ele estava me abraçando seu idiota! O que foi que você fez? – disse a garota o jogando contra a parede, logo após parar em frente a uma.

- Bruna... Eu só tava te protegendo ta legal? Será que você não percebe que agora ele só está preocupado em me provocar? Deixa de ser burra Balzac! Você tem que esperar ele te notar pela garota maravilhosa que você é. Não por você simplesmente ser a namorada do rival no quadribol dele! – Disse Sirius ofegante, arrancando da garota um olhar de incompreensão.

Ela tinha certeza que estava rubra. Sempre ficara assim quando lhe faziam algum elogio. Mas esse em especial havia feito seu coração disparar. Mas que raios! Por que ela estava assim com uma coisa dita por ele? Afinal ele não significava nada pra ela.

- Sabe Black, até que às vezes você pensa! Estou impressionada! – ao ver a careta de reprovação na face do garoto ela riu e continuou – Obrigada, Sirius...

- Não precisa agradecer! Afinal nós estamos juntos nessa não estamos? Agora vamos logo pra aula...

Estavam indo em direção a sala da Professora Mcgonagall quando Sirius avistou Marlene, sem nem pensar duas vezes encostou Bruna na parede mais próxima e a beijou com fervor.

Passado algum tempo ele interrompeu o beijo, e ao constatar que Marlene já tinha ido embora, deixou a garota se recompondo enquanto dizia:

- Sabe... O Flanders e a Marlene costumam sentar perto do lago à tarde... Te vejo lá?

A garota confirmou com a cabeça e ele lhe depositou um beijo na face e saiu andando ao sentido contrario de sua aula.

Estava inconformada! Como ele podia beijar outra em pleno Salão Principal, na frente de toda a escola, no dia seguinte ao que terminaram? Yasmin corria sem rumo e preferiu ignorar as amigas... Não estava em condições de se abrir com ninguém nesse momento.

Entrou na primeira sala vazia que viu e se sentou no frio chão de pedra da sala.

Apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos e começou a pensar em todos os momentos que havia passado com Amos. Ele nunca a tinha feito se sentir feliz, mas estava deixando seu orgulho em frangalhos.

Sentiu duas mãos lhe acariciando os braços, que estavam em volta de seu corpo. Levantou a cabeça e ao constatar com surpresa quem era ela disse:

- Remus? O que você faz aqui?

- Shii... Não precisa se preocupar! Eu não vim aqui para nós discutirmos como sempre! Eu sei que você não está bem, e vim aqui lhe dar o meu apoio. – o garoto limpou uma lágrima que caia solitária em seu rosto, ao que a garota o puxou pelo pescoço e o abraçou.

Permitiu-se chorar nos braços do maroto que lhe acariciava, gentilmente os cabelos. Já não estava mais chorando por Amos. Alias, nem sabia ao certo o motivo do choro. Porém o conforto que aqueles braços lhe proporcionavam a fez aos poucos se acalmar.

Ficaram assim por um tempo até que Remus quebrou o silêncio:

- Você quer conversar? – perguntou à garota, e ao receber uma resposta negativa dela, se calou.

- Remus, porque nós sempre brigamos? – ela se virou para olhar para ele.

- Eu não sei... Talvez por causa de tudo aquilo que aconteceu com a gente no passado... – continuou ao ver a expressão de desentendimento da garota – aquela nossa má experiência. – completou ele, constrangido.

- Remus, me perdoa... Eu não queria ter sido rude com você... Eu sempre te achei um cara legal... Mas eu só queria a sua amizade! E você não respeitava isso. – a garota agora olhava no fundo de seus olhos.

- Eu sei... Eu é quem tinha que ter respeitado você, e as suas decisões! Mas quando a gente está apaixonado se faz cada coisa não é? – ele retribuía o olhar na mesma intensidade.

- Você realmente me amou? – respondeu a garota, engolindo em seco.

- Sim... Eu te amei... Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá... Afinal, é passado! Amigos? – perguntou estendendo a mão para ela como se faz quando está a combinar algo.

- Amigos! – a garota deu um sorriso e recusou sua mão para abraçá-lo, ainda tentando ignorar o aperto em seu peito quando ouviu o maroto lhe dizendo que seu sentimento por ela fazia parte do passado.

- Vamos pra aula então? Ainda tenho que me desculpar com a Patty, eu a deixei sozinha no café da manhã! – perguntou levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudar a garota.

- Vamos... Claro... – respondeu a garota com um meio sorriso.

_**N/autora:**_

_Eaiii queridos?! Estão gostando?! Espero que sim!_

_Ninguém comentou ainda... Mas resolvi postar aqui o segundo capitulo do mesmo jeito!_

_E assim que acabar de postar o 3º na comunidade do orkut onde eu posto eu vou colocar aqui tb!_

_Beijinhos!_

_Leiaaaam! Comeeentem! Pleasee! D_


	3. Descobertas

**_Capítulo III – Descobertas_**

_- Vamos pra aula então? Ainda tenho que me desculpar com a Patty, eu a deixei sozinha no café da manhã! – perguntou levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudar a garota. _

_- Vamos... Claro... – respondeu a garota com um meio sorriso. _

Estavam seguindo no corredor até que Yasmin olhou para Remus e pode constatar como o garoto estava com um aspecto doentio.

- Remus, o que está acontecendo? Você está pálido! Ta se sentindo bem? – indagou a garota, preocupada.

- Er... Não... Não se preocupe, Yas... Eu estou um pouco... er... Gripado, sabe? – respondeu o garoto ficando com as orelhas vermelhas, pois essa era a sua primeira reação quando mentia.

-Você tem certeza? Olha se você quiser, eu posso te acompanhar até a Ala Hospitalar... Depois nós explicamos para a Mcgonagall... Ela vai entender.

Ela estava realmente preocupada. Já havia percebido que a saúde de Remus era muito frágil, pois todo mês ele tinha essas indisposições, que embora disfarçadas por ele, não passavam despercebidas por ela.

"Talvez seja genético, não? Todo mês alguém da família dele fica doente também..." – pensou a garota.

- Olha Yas! É serio! Eu não preciso nem de Ala Hospitalar, nem de nada... Jajá isso passa. Olha só a Patty ta logo ali na frente, eu vou conversar com ela, ok? – e depositando um beijo em sua face ele saiu pelo corredor até acompanhar o ritmo de Patrícia e colocou suas mãos em sua cintura, provocando um aperto no peito de Yasmin.

- Mas que raios será que ele faz pra compensar o pouco talento nos beijos, para ter tantas garotas assim hein? – murmurou para si própria, seguindo para a aula.

i Na Biblioteca /i

Lílian tentava praticar um feitiço que James lhe ensinara, há uma hora. Enquanto o maroto apenas a observava com um olhar sonhador. Até que resolveu quebrar o silencio e fazer a pergunta que há muito gostaria de ter feito.

- Lily, por que é que nós não podemos nos dar bem, hein? – indagou o garoto com um biquinho triste.

- Potter, mais será possível que você não vai mais respeitar nem meu horário de estudo com esses seus pedidos baratos? – a garota se levantou – Ora, francamente! Não perde uma oportunidade!

- Lily! Não... – o maroto aumentou seu tom de voz e agarrou o pulso da ruiva, impedindo a mesma de sair do lugar – Lily, por favor! Eu não ia te chamar pra sair, ok? – e sob a cara de descrença da mesma ele continuou – É serio! Senta ai... Eu só quero conversar.

A garota o olhou, desconfiada, mas cedeu e sentou-se, fazendo logo em seguida um movimento de cabeça para que ele dissesse o que tinha para dizer.

- Olho só, eu quero saber por que nós NUNCA nos demos bem, entende? Tudo bem que eu azarava o Caquinha Ambulante, leia-se Seboso, mas poxa... Eu já parei sabe... E por que você ainda me odeia?

- Eu não o odeio Potter! Não mais... Só gostaria que você parasse de me importunar com esses pedidos... De verdade... Você nem sabe o quanto eles me incomodam. – Declarou a garota com muita sinceridade em sua voz.

- Ah Lílian... Me desculpa ta? É mais forte que eu... hehehe – o maroto tinha um sorriso envergonhado. – Olha só... E se eu parasse de pedir pra sair com você? Você aceitaria uma...Trégua? – falou o garoto um pouco receoso, já que quando o assunto era ele Lily se transformava em uma pessoa bem mais irritada.

- Trégua? Sem pedidos para sair? Merlin ouviu minhas preces! – e depois de levantar as mãos aos céus, em sinal de agradecimento ela lhe estendeu sua mão direita – Eu topo Potter! Será que você consegue me provar que já não é mais o grande idiota de sempre? – o olhou de uma forma inquisidora.

- Mais é lógico que eu consigo ruiva... Você está falando com um maroto... Eu não fracasso em nada – sorriu maroto ao perceber o que dissera – exceto com você, né? – e por fim ele pegou a mão que a garota lhe oferecia.

Os alunos à volta se já estavam assustados antes, depois daquilo tiveram seus queixos deslocados, devido à alta queda.

Ver Lílian Evans e James Potter estudando juntos na biblioteca (Madame Pince ficara tão assustada quando vira o dois entrando na biblioteca rindo JUNTOS que nem ao menos os chamara a atenção) em plena harmonia e em seguida a garota oferecer sua mão a ele e nem ao menos se irritar quando ele fez um leve carinho na mesma, definitivamente não era uma coisa que se via todos os dias.

- Vai ficar mesmo me observando assim, Potter? Isso me desconcentra! – a garota já estava rubra. Sentir o olhar do garoto pesar em si enquanto estudava a deixava desconcertada. Achou que depois que eles tivessem conversado ele pararia de a encarar, mais o olhar só ficou mais intenso.

- Me desculpa... Eu vou parar... Er, Lily... – disse o garoto receoso – será que agora que somos amigos você pode chamar-me pelo meu primeiro nome? Esse seu Potter é impessoal demais... Parece que quem está me chamando é a Mcgonagall.

- Hum... É faz sentido... Ok, JAMES... Você venceu! – e a garota lhe deu um sorriso que fez o seu coração amolecer.

- Ok... Vamos estudar agora, não acredito que você ainda não conseguiu realizar esse feitiço. – ele mudara de assunto, pois estava extasiado com o efeito que aquela garota provocava em si.

Pegou em seu pulso e fez o movimento correto de varinha para ela.

- É assim, Lily!

- AAAH! Eu conseguiii! James, você é um anjo! – e assim ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha em forma de agradecimento, ao que o garoto estremeceu e resolveu dizer que já era hora de irem para a próxima aula, antes que ele fizesse alguma besteira e perdesse novamente a tão sonhada confiança da garota.

A aula de transfiguração correra normalmente... Alias, normal até demais em sua opinião. Já que os únicos marotos presentes eram Remus e Petter. Porem o primeiro sempre levava as aulas muito a serio, e Petter não era do tipo que fazia a balburdia habitual sem Sirius e James, que sempre eram o "cérebro" das traquinagens.

Automaticamente ela começou a se perguntar porque Sirius faltara na aula.

Pensou que, provavelmente ele estaria por ai, se agarrando a alguma garota. Mas ela não concordava com isso, pois se Marlene visse algo, Sirius colocaria sua parte do plano a perder e iria ficar sem a garota que gostava.

"Bruna Balzac, mas que raios você tem a ver com o Black? Pare de se preocupar, o garoto já é bem crescidinho (até demais) pra você virar babá dele!" – Pensou a garota.

Ela assistira às outras aulas com Yasmin, que parecia sonhar ao seu lado, até que quando elas saiam do salão principal, em direção ao lago, depois do término do almoço ela lhe perguntou:

- Posso saber o motivo dessa carinha de boba, Sthendal? Não que você nunca tivesse é, claro! Mas é que hoje ela está mais evidente. – sorriu irônica, adorava provocar suas amigas.

- Pois é amiga... Todos esses seis anos ao seu lado, não me trouxeram bons hábitos! – e depois de receber um tapinha no braço da amiga ela continuou – Eu não estou com cara de boba, Bruh! Só estou mais aliviada... Aquela conversa com o Remus me fez muito bem!

- O Remus lhe fez bem? E desde quando você o chama pelo primeiro nome? Desde quando _vocês dois_ têm uma conversa civilizada? – indagou Bruna com uma face chocada, pois não estava entendendo nada.

- Hehe, ah amiga... Hoje quando eu estava mal foi ele quem me ajudou... E muito viu? Ele é um bom rapaz! Pobrezinho, e pensar que eu o julguei tão mal! – Disse a garota voltando-se para Bruna que a olhava confusa.

- Meu Merlin! Mais que raios está acontecendo? Primeiro Lílian chega na aula cheia de risinhos com o James e eles ainda fazem dupla, agora Yasmin me diz que julgou mal o "pobrezinho" do Remus Lupin? O que mais falta acontecer? – a garota olhava para o céu, quando foi puxada por um par de mãos bem conhecidos.

- Oh! Eu digo o que mais falta então honey: Bruna Balzac e Sirius Black tendo um romance de mentirinha, que não é tão mentiroso assim! – Disse Yasmin sorrindo marota ao ver Sirius puxando Bruna para um canto. Deu risada quando a amiga lhe fez um gesto feio com os dedos, e foi embora para seu dormitório, tirar o uniforme já que teriam a tarde livre.

- Olá "namoradinha"! – Sirius lhe depositara um beijo na bochecha ao que a garota falou:

- Ui Sirius! Mas que susto! – sorriu para ele e continuou – Posso saber onde é que o MEU

NAMORADO estava o dia inteiro? – o olhou com um falso nervosismo.

- Calma, amor eu não tava te traindo! Só tenho olhos para você! – ele lhe deu uma piscadinha marota.

- Ah sim! E pra todas as garotas que tem status "pegável" naquela listinha sua e do James né?

Eles gargalharam juntos, até que Sirius disse:

- Opaa... Agora esquece a listinha... Olha só quem ta vindo ai.

A garota olhou na direção onde o maroto indicara com a cabeça e viu Daniel e seu amigo que abraçara Lily no café da manhã se aproximando.

Como estavam na frente de arvore na margem do lado, ele se sentou e indicou o espaço entre suas pernas para que Bruna se sentasse ali**. ( n/a: sabe quando você senta no chão com o seu namorado? Ou no caso dos meninos com as suas namoradas? Não? Rs... ah é assim! Desculpem-me! Não tinha como explicar melhor!)**.

A garota sentou e Sirius lançou um olhar vitorioso para Daniel, que sentou emburrado no chão com seu amigo e começou a ler um livro.

Sirius brincava com os cabelos castanhos da garota, que tinham um cheiro, em sua opinião, maravilhoso.

- Será que a gente ta se entendendo? – perguntou, fazendo a garota virar o rosto para lhe encarar.

- Não sei! – ela deu um meio sorriso – eu já não sinto mais aquela repulsa de antes por você! Mas talvez seja melhor assim né? Já que nesse mês nós vamos ter que passar tanto tempo juntos...

- É... – Disse ele, pensativo – Eu sempre achei você legal... Rs, mas fiquei mordido quando você me rejeitou naquelas férias na casa do Pontas.

Eles riram ao se lembrarem da cena, até que Bruna se manifestou:

- Sirius, eu não ia dar o meu primeiro beijo em você! Ainda mais depois de você ter dito que só me aturou as férias todas, pois achou que teria sua "recompensa". – Ela fez uma careta, fingindo estar brava e Sirius fez um carinho com seu dedo indicador em seu nariz.

- Eu era um menino bobo. Bem, se serve de consolo... Aquele também teria sido o meu primeiro beijo. E eu queria mesmo que ele tivesse sido com você... De verdade. – Agora a garota lhe encarava no fundo dos olhos.

- Ah, é? E porque?

- Por que eu gostava de você... – ele sorriu constrangido – Você tinha aquele seu jeitinho de bonequinha, que eu achava lindo... E quando descobri que sua mãe e a mãe do James eram muito amigas eu fiz de tudo e mais um pouco para que ele te chamasse pra ir pra lá! Rs... Mas você feriu o meu orgulho, e eu não podia simplesmente aceitar e abaixar a cabeça né? Afinal eu sou um maroto – Sorriu orgulhoso, enquanto a garota ria de seu jeito convencido.

Estava se aconchegando melhor em seus braços quando sentiu Sirius lhe virar, discretamente e dizer em seu ouvido:

- O Flanders ta vindo aqui... Me beija!

A garota se assustou. Nem lembrava mais da presença de Daniel, mas ela obedeceu ao que lhe fora pedido. Virou-se, e puxando delicadamente o rosto de Sirius, depois de fazer um carinho no local com seus dedos, ela o beijou.

Fora um beijo calmo e cheio de ternura. Sirius tinha se sentido muito bem quando ela colocara aquelas mãozinhas delicadas em seu rosto.

Nunca nenhuma garota havia o tratado de forma carinhosa, sempre se preocupavam somente em desfrutar do beijo aprofundado que o maroto tinha a fama de ter. E ele, que sempre achara que beijo bom era aquele que lhe deixava "aceso" estava descobrindo com Bruna que um beijo também pode ser um carinho, delicado, e que o fazia sentir-se nas nuvens da mesma forma.

- Black! O treino duplo da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa! Anda logo, senão você vai nos atrasar – Disse Daniel com um tom de voz amargo.

O casal parou o beijo e Bruna o olhou de forma terna e disse:

- Ah, Flanders! Vai roubar o meu "bebezinho" é? – ela sorriu para o garoto e olhou de forma maléfica para Sirius, que entendeu que ela estava provocando Daniel. Depositou um selinho nos lábios do garoto e se levantou:

- Vai amor! Eu sei que você não vai me trocar por ele – riu divertida

- Mas é claro que não, minha linda... Acha que eu vou trocar uma princesa por um trasgo? – disse logo após se levantar também, e sorriu irônico para Daniel.

Agora fora a sua vez de dar um selinho em Bruna, e antes de sair em direção ao campo de Quadribol com seu "adversário" e lhe jogar um beijinho no ar ele disse:

- Depois a gente se vê, ok?

Bruna assentiu e seguiu para o dormitório para procurar suas amigas.

Ao término da aula de Herbologia, Lílian, que estava sentada ao lado de James o olhou e disse:

- Bom, eu vou almoçar e procurar as meninas, ok?

Ela já ia pegando seu material e saindo quando James disse:

- Não, espera! – Continuou ao ver que seu pedido fora atendido – O que você vai fazer a tarde? Nós poderíamos ir para o Salão comunal jogar um pouco de Xadrez. O Remus me disse que você joga muito bem... Quero só ver se você me supera! – ele deu uma piscadela para a garota, que o olhou com um cara de riso e confiança.

- Bom, quanto à segunda pergunta, é obvio que eu te supero James! Dãh! Quanto à primeira... Agora à tarde não vai dar. Combinei com as meninas que ia me juntar com elas para nós fofocarmos um pouco! Mas eu vou adorar ACABAR com você à noite.

- À noite?! – Ele bateu na própria testa, e disse: - Ah, Lily... À noite eu não posso... Hoje começa a lua ch... – nesse momento, quando percebeu o que falava ele ficou pálido e apavorado, ainda mais quando Lily o olhou, cheia de dúvidas.

Mas o que ele ia dizer? Que tinha um encontro com uma garota e ela queria ver a lua?

"Droga... eu não posso fazer isso! Eu estou tentando provar pra ela que não sou mais o mesmo de antes e faço isso?" Mas uma vozinha chata em sua cabeça começou a ecoar...

"Talvez seja minha consciência... Não James! Deixe de ser egoísta... Primeiro seus amigos, depois você pensa na Lílian" – o maroto pensou, um pouco chateado e torcendo para que Lílian não visse isso como um erro da parte dele. James sacrificaria tudo por seus amigos... Até mesmo o amor e a confiança de sua ruivinha.

- É que hoje começa a lua cheia, sabe Lily? E... Bem... Eu... Tenho um encontro. E a garota me pediu para irmos até a torre de astronomia para observar a lua... Já que ela é fascinada por isso. – ele disse com amargura e tristeza na voz.

- Ah... Tudo bem James! Não precisa ficar branco desse jeito garoto! Rs não é porque agora somos amigos que você não pode sair com nenhuma garota. Eu só acho errado você trocar de namorada a cada semana e brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas. Bom... – resolveu mudar de assunto já que o garoto ainda não voltara a sua tonalidade normal e encarava os pés como se estivesse com vergonha de algo. – Amanhã eu detono você no Xadrez, ok? – e dando um tímido beijo na bochecha do maroto ela o deixou sozinho na Estufa, e foi almoçar para depois se encontrar com as amigas, com o pensamento de que havia algo errado.

James ainda estava chateado, primeiro por ter sido leviano e quase ter entregado o segredo de um de seus melhores amigos, e também por estar com medo de que Lílian ficasse chateada.

Estava se sentindo culpado, mas havia sido algo fora de suas intenções.

Lílian era extremamente divertida, ele nunca imaginou que a ruiva se parecia tanto com ele quando estava entre amigos. Por trás daquela monitora que visava acima de tudo às regras, existia uma verdadeira "marota".

Divertiu-se tanto com ela naquele pouco tempo em que resolveram ficar "amigos", que se sentia conversando com um dos marotos, e acabou comentando sobre a Lua Cheia.

Mas no momento em que ela lhe dera aquele beijo em sua bochecha, um ato que ele jamais esperaria dela, mesmo eles estando bem um com o outro, seu coração se encheu de ternura e paz.

Afinal, pra que ia se sentir mal se Lílian havia acreditado na historia e ainda o tratado bem?

E com esse pensamento ele seguiu para o dormitório masculino, aonde iriam combinar tudo para a noite, pois Remus logo já ia para a Casa dos Gritos.

Estava parada em frente ao Retrato da Mulher Gorda, e ia dizer a senha quando uma voz conhecida atrás de si o fez.

- Mibulus Mimbletonia.

- Oi Remus!

- Oi Yas... Vamos entrar... Preciso falar com você. – eles agradeceram a mulher gorda e entraram no salão comunal, sentando-se nas duas poltronas à frente da lareira.

- Queria te dar tchau antes de ir! – disse Remus.

- Tchau? Porque? Pra onde você vai? – Perguntou a garota, confusa.

- Er... Bem eu... Ah, a minha mãe... Ela não está muito bem sabe, Yas? Então meu pai pediu pra eu ir pra lá também. Ela sente muito a minha falta, meu pai acha que pode ser esse o problema.- disse o garoto com suas orelhas vermelhas, e muito constrangido por mentir para ela.

- Hum... Sim, entendo. Bom, Remus vai lá então... Quando você volta? – perguntou a garota sentindo um leve desapontamento ao pensar quanto tempo ficaria sem ver o maroto.

- Vou ficar em casa uma semana! – e ao ver a carinha triste que ela fez ele continuou – Mas não precisa morrer de saudades, Yas... Afinal, nós voltamos a ser amigos hoje, né? Você nem tem muito tempo assim de convivência comigo pra já não viver sem mim – ele lhe deu uma piscadinha marota, e levantou-se, puxando a garota pela mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

- Há... Você é tão engraçadinho, sabia? – perguntou olhando pra ele.

- A verdade é constrangedora não é mesmo? – ele havia sussurrado isso ao ouvido dela, logo após ter puxado-a pela cintura.

Estavam terrivelmente próximos, e ele já não conseguia mais controlar o impulso de beijá-la.

Estava se preparando para selar seus lábios aos dela quando se lembrou do beijo que haviam dado há três anos atrás. E instintivamente ele se afastou.

Não queria sofrer o que sofrera mais uma vez por ter sido rejeitado pela garota que gostava.

Definitivamente, ele era um maroto, e marotos não eram feitos para ouvir a palavra: "não".

"Exceto James e Sirius, que já estão se acostumando com isso, é claro".– pensou ele divertido.

- Agora eu tenho que ir, ok? – disse para uma Yasmin com uma face decepcionada.

- Tudo bem! Melhoras para a sua mãe Remus. – a garota ia saindo quando ele lhe puxou pelo braço.

- Tchau minha linda! – e dizendo isso ele lhe deu um beijo no cantinho de sua boca, fazendo seu coração disparar. E ele foi em direção ao dormitório masculino, deixando-a sem reação.

Passado algum tempo, quando já havia se recomposto a garota seguiu seu exemplo e foi para seu quarto.

Quando entrou no dormitório feminino Yasmin estava deitada em sua cama, com um sorriso vago. A garota constatou que Bruna ainda não havia chegado, e entrou no quarto sentando-se na ponta da cama de sua amiga.

- Posso saber o motivo desse sorriso mocinha? – perguntou um pouco confusa com a felicidade da amiga, já que até hoje de manha ela estava chorando em pleno Salão Principal.

- Não é nada Lily! – respondeu Yasmin com um sorriso contagiante, que desmentia o que ela havia dito.

- Hum... Sei... Não teria a ver com um certo maroto com o qual você está intima não? – perguntou Lílian dando uma piscadinha para a amiga.

- Ai Lily! Deixa de ser boba! – disse Yas seria. Até que não agüentou mais e começou a rir.

- Ahááá! Eu sabia Yasmin Sthendal! Pode ir me contando TUDINHOO! – disse Lílian, empolgada.

- Ah... Bom... O Remus veio me dar tchau agora. E bem... Nós... Quase nos beijamos! – completou a garota que por imaginar o quanto estava rubra cobriu os rostos com as mãos.

Ela e Lílian não perceberam que Bruna havia chegado no quarto e escutava tudo da porta.

- O QUE?! Hahaha eu não acredito! Onde esta todo aquele ódio hein Yasita querida? – perguntou Bruna, de uma forma irônica.

Porém, como resposta recebeu uma almofadada.

- Olha só garotas... Mudando de assunto um pouco. Eu estou preocupada com o Remus. – disse a garota mudando sua face de feliz para uma bem tensa.

- Por que? – perguntaram Bruna e Lílian em uníssono.

- Não sei... Acho que o Remus não vai muito bem de saúde. Hoje pela manhã ele estava com uma aparência tão abatida. Estava tão pálido. Eu perguntei o que estava havendo e ele disse que era só uma gripe. Mas eu não acho que seja isso. E poxa... Todo mês ele tem essas indisposições, e elas sempre coincidem com as saídas dele para visitar parentes doentes, por uma semana. Eu realmente penso que tem algo errado nisso. – disse Yasmin

- Olha só, e não é que pra quem o odiava você reparava em bastante coisa não? – declarou Bruna, fazendo as três garotas rirem, e depois concluiu – De fato... Eu já questionei isso com o James uma vez. E vocês já repararam que sempre nessas semanas em que o Remus se ausenta os marotos ficam super estranhos, sempre abatidos, cansados...? Parece que não dormem... Será que isso tudo é saudade do amigo? – perguntou irônica. – Pois eu acho que não!

- É... Eu concordo! – declarou Lílian – alem do mais o James hoje se recusou a jogar xadrez comigo! E não querendo ser prepotente, mas desde quando o James rejeita algum convite MEU? – disse orgulhosa, enquanto as amigas seguravam-se para não rir. – ele veio com uma história de Lua cheia, encontro... Mas ele se enrolou todo! Tenho certeza que estava mentindo. Ou seja, ele tem algum compromisso que não quis revelar. E talvez tenha a ver com isso, não?

- Faz sentido Lily! – disse Bruna pensativa, até que soltou um gritinho empolgado, fazendo as amigas pularem na cama. – Eu tive uma idéia.

E ao olhar de indagação das amigas ela prosseguiu:

- Se eles realmente fazem alguma coisa quando o Remus sai da escola, o Sírius também faz. E bem eu vou até lá agora e ter a nossa confirmação! – Explicou a garota para as amigas empolgadas.

- Mas isso não garante nada, Bruh! Porque ele pode simplesmente dizer que não vai sair com você, oras... – disse Lílian para a amiga.- Mas tudo bem, a gente entende que você quer uma desculpa pra ver o dog! – A garota parou o comentário ao receber um olhar mortal de Bruna.

- Ai é que você se engana, amiga. – Continuou Yasmin – Bruh, presta atenção... Você vai lá no dormitório deles agora, e diz pro Sirius que você ouviu a Marlene, ou Daniel comentando que iriam dar uma volta pelo castelo a noite, e que seria o momento perfeito pra vocês botarem ciúmes neles e blablabla... Não sei, invente algo... Se ele não puder vai inventar alguma desculpa...

- E quanto ao Pettigrew? Como vamos saber? – indagou Lílian.

- HÁ... Aquele ali é mais burro do que uma porta! – Disse Bruna, fazendo as amigas rirem de seu comentário. – Deixa que dele e do Sirius eu me encarregue.

E dizendo isso ela saiu do quarto, depois de mandar um beijinho para suas amigas.

_Dormitório dos marotos_

- Cadê o Rabicho? Por que raios ele tem sempre que chegar atrasado, hein? – perguntou Pontas, para Sirius.

- To aqui, Pontas... Relaxa... Ainda ta cedo... – Respondeu Petter, entrando no quarto displicentemente e deixando a porta entreaberta.

- É, ainda é cedo, mas uma hora dessas, nosso amigo já ta lá na Casa dos Gritos, passando por aqueles momentos péssimos que ele passa antes das transformações, Rabicho! A gente não pode vacilar! Temos que combinar tudo certo pra que ninguém saia machucado entende? E além do que eu ainda tenho umas coisas a fazer, e você fica ai atrasando a gente. – Disse Sirius, com um tom de voz sério.

- O Almofadinhas ta certo. Sabe do que mais... Eu acho que hoje nós poderíamos levar o Remus pra dar uma volta na Floresta Proibida... Eu sei que depois ele vai ficar muito puto com a gente... Mas não tem perigo. Nenhum louco vai sair do castelo em noite de lua cheia né? – Disse James, mas continuou a receber um olhar inquisidor dos amigos – Exceto nós, é claro.

- Eu concordo com o Veadinho – disse Sirius.

- Eu já disse que é CER-VO! CERVO... Entendeu ow vira-lata? – disse James irritado e depois continuou – E você Petter?

- Er... Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Vocês sabem que da ultima vez que fomos pra Floresta Proibida com o Remus eu fiquei preso naquele galho, e não conseguia voltar ao meu normal. – disse Rabicho, com uma careta.

- Hahahaha – Sirius gargalhava, lembrando da cena. – Ninguém mandou ser burro oras, e se transformar em um bichinho minúsculo. Agora se vocês me dão licença eu vou dar tchau pra Bruh! – completou o maroto, confuso com os olhares maliciosos dos dois amigos.

- Huuuuuuuum... Olha só que coisa... Achei que esse namoro era só de fachada, Almofadinhas... Mas pelo visto me enganei... Já está até dando satisfações para a_ Bruh_? – Perguntou James com um tom de voz maléfico para Sirius.

- Pontas... Por que você não vai caçar sapos para dar a Evans de natal, hein? Quem sabe ela beijando-o não acha o príncipe que ela tanto procura e não vê em você, hãã?! – Perguntou Sirius deixando o quarto vitorioso.

Conforme havia combinado com as amigas, ela estava indo para o dormitório dos marotos, arrancar algo de Sirius.

Estava seguindo atrás de Petter na escada quando, o maroto abriu a porta e deixou-a aberta. A garota podia ouvir que James estava ralhando com Petter pelos seus atrasos.

Quando o menino entrou no quarto ela se posicionou para ouvir melhor. Talvez assim nem precisasse tentar descobrir algo por Sirius, pois eles poderiam dizer ali dentro e ela ficaria poupada desse trabalho.

Ficou ouvindo toda a conversa dos garotos atordoada com o que escutava.

"Remus em uma transformação? Casa dos Gritos? Floresta Proibida em noite de Lua Cheia? Petter se _transforma_ em um animal minúsculo? Mas que raios está acontecendo?" – pensou a garota, até que ouviu Sirius dizendo que a iria procurar e saiu correndo, para que o maroto não visse que ela bisbilhotava a conversa.

Sentou-se em uma das poltronas e observou Sirius vindo em sua direção.

- Oi... – disse ele dando um selinho em Bruna – Nossa... Que cara é essa?! – perguntou o garoto vendo que ela estava com uma feição de quem acabara de ver um monstro.

- Er... Nada Si! To legal... – respondeu para ele, sorrindo amarelo.

- Hum... Ok... Bruh,acho que hoje não vai dar pra gente fazer nada... À noite... – disse o maroto sentando-se no chão, à frente da poltrona de Bruna.

- Ah... – respondeu, fazendo biquinho e sentando-se ao lado dele – E eu posso saber por que não?

- Para de fazer essa carinha de cachorro molhado porque ela me pertence Srta. Balzac – disse Sirius, dando-lhe uma piscadinha, enquanto fazia carinho nas mãos da garota. – Hum... Não... Não pode, sua curiosa!

- Aaah, então é assim Black? Vai esconder as coisas da sua namorada? – disse a garota irônica.

- Não... Porque você não é minha namorada – disse ele chegando perto dela.

- Ah, não sou? Então por qual motivo você ta assim tão próximo, sendo que eu só dou essa liberdade para um namorado? – perguntou Bruna, sorrindo triunfante.

- Por que você é irresistível Bruninha... – sorrindo maroto ele a puxou e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Agora eu tenho que ir! Amanhã eu te espero aqui pra descermos pro café da manhã, juntos ok?

- Sim, Senhor Black! – disse aceitando a mão que Sirius lhe oferecia para ela levantar.

- Hey Bruh... – disse o maroto de forma terna, já a meio caminho da porta do retrato, fazendo a garota olhar para trás. – Se cuida!

- Você também Sirius... O quer que seja que você estiver aprontando... Tome cuidado. – murmurou pra si mesma, já que Sirius já havia deixado o Salão Comunal.

Bruna entrou no quarto, fazendo um estrondo com a porta e ao passar ela encostou-se nela, ofegando, pois havia saído correndo, para logo contar o que havia escutado para as amigas.

- Merlin! Que raios está acontecendo Bruna?! Elefantes invadindo a escola e pisoteando todo mundo? – indagou Lílian com uma das mãos no peito, em sinal de nervosismo.

- Não... Mas, quem sabe o Remus não se_ transforma_ em um, já que seria totalmente o oposto do Pettigrew que se transforma em um animal bem pequenininho – disse a garota atropelando as palavras.

- O REMUS SE TRANSFORMA EM O QUE? – Yasmin agora havia pulado da cama e olhava desesperada para Bruna.

A garota relatara a conversa dos marotos, e a cada palavra que ela dizia Lílian ia perdendo o pouco de cor que tinha na face.

- Meu santo Deus! – disse a garota, fazendo com que Yasmin, que não havia chegado a nenhuma conclusão também ficasse da cor de seu lençol branco.

- Lílian Evans, o que raios você está pensando? – Perguntou Yas, apavorada, e ao receber de Lily um olhar preocupante, ela chegou mais perto de sua amiga e a chacoalhou pelos ombros, em sinal de puro desespero. – Fala Lílian! Por favor...

- Yas... O-o-o qu-que acontece... É qu-que... Nós fomos muito obtusas todos esses anos! Yas... O Remus se ausenta da escola, mensalmente, por uma semana... E essa semana... Cai sempre... Na lua cheia! – Disse Lílian, abaixando a cabeça.

Bruna, instantaneamente soltou uma exclamação e levou as mãos à boca.

- Você ta querendo dizer que o Remus é um... – Começou Yasmin, trêmula.

- Lobisomem! Ai-meu-Deus! – completou Bruna, correndo para o lado de Yasmin, que acabava de se sentar no chão do quarto, ainda em choque com toda a história.

Não sabia o que se passava com ela. Há menos de um dia ela simplesmente não podia ver Remus na sua frente. E agora sentia ciúmes quando o via com outras garotas, e sentia seu peito se rasgar, ao saber que Remus carregava tão um fardo tão pesado.

- Merlin! Eu não posso acreditar nisso – disse, derrotada.

- Yas... Fica calma... Por favor... Você não ta, realmente se importando com o fato do Remus ter esse pequeno... hum..._ probleminha_, né? – indagou Bruna, olhando assustada para a amiga.

- Bruna! Mas é obvio que não! Como eu poderia? Você sabe que eu sou uma das poucas pessoas que não tem o mínimo problema com Lobisomens! Mas não entra na minha cabeça! Por que homens tão bons, como o Remus, como o meu irmão... Eu não sei... Eu to sentindo uma dor horrível no peito! – disse Yasmin deixando que algumas lágrimas, de angustia rolassem por seu rosto.

- Amiga! Isso só prova o quão maravilhosos eles são! Muitas das pessoas que passam por isso acabam se entregando! Usando isso para "contaminar" mais gente... Pois não aceitam o fato de elas não terem uma vida normal, enquanto os outros são felizes! Agora o Remus, e o Lucas... São pessoas íntegras! E que também não se deixam abater! Quantas vezes em nossos seis anos de estudo com ele nós o vimos praguejando por esse mal? Quantas vezes tivemos alguma noticia de Lobisomens nessa região? Nunca... Muito pelo contrário, ele está sempre feliz, de bem com a vida, sempre disposto a ajudar! Nós não podemos julgar o Remus... Isso é o que ele menos precisa! – Disse Lílian, sabiamente, acalmando a amiga.

- A Lily ta certa, Yas! Nós não podemos discriminar o Remus! Jamais! Isso seria baixo, e mesquinho da nossa parte. – completou Bruna.

- Eu não penso em discriminá-lo Bruh! – disse Yasmin, decidida – Sabem... O Remus é um dos melhores garotos que eu já conheci... Mesmo o "detestando" antes... Eu sempre soube... Do caráter dele... Ainda que vez ou outra ele ajude o Sirius e o James a pregarem peças no Snape! Mas não importa! As milhares de coisas boas que ele faz diariamente compensam! – disse Yasmin, para depois, com os olhos brilhando em esperança completar – Eu preciso ajudá-lo! Sei que ele deve sofrer com essa situação muito mais do que aparenta!

- Amiga... Isso tudo é muito lindo! E eu acho ótimo que de uma vez por todas você compreenda que o valor do Remus não deve ser analisado por um primeiro beijo mal sucedido, mas como você pretende fazer tudo isso? Yas... Ninguém pode mudar o fato dele ser o que é! Você sabe disso! – declarou Bruna, pois não queria que a amiga alimentasse falsas esperanças.

- Eu sei disso... O que eu pretendo é descobrir a forma como os marotos o ajudam! Talvez eu possa tirar alguma "inspiração" desse ato deles... E descobrir uma forma de amenizar a angústia dele, quando chega a Lua Cheia.

- Aiii isso é maravilhoso... Apesar de que o que animaria bastante o Remus da sua parte, definitivamente, seriam coisas que os marotos não podem fazer por ele! – disse Lílian, sorrindo marota para animar a amiga.

- Então é isso! Nós vamos seguir os marotos hoje à noite. – disse Bruna, levantando decidida.

- Sim... Obrigada meninas! – disse Yasmin, sorrindo agradecida, ao que as amigas trocaram um olhar de entendimento, e pularam para cima de Yasmin, dando-lhe "um abraço de urso", fazendo com que as três caíssem no chão.


	4. Nem tudo são flores

**Capítulo IV** – **_Nem tudo são flores..._**

_Então é isso! Nós vamos seguir os marotos hoje à noite. – disse Bruna, levantando decidida._

_- Sim... Obrigada meninas! – disse Yasmin, sorrindo agradecida, ao que as amigas trocaram um olhar de entendimento, e pularam para cima de Yasmin, dando-lhe "um abraço de urso", fazendo com que as três caíssem no chão. _

_In the dark of night _

_Those small hours_

_Uncertain and anxious_

_I need to call you _

Estava olhando para a vidraça e podia observar o tempo lá fora.

Nesse momento o por do sol se fazia presente, e sua tensão só aumentava. Já estava se sentindo fraco, e os instintos de sua forma animal já se afloravam.

Ficou mais um tempo nessa situação, pensando que logo seus amigos chegariam, o que aumentava cada vez mais sua angustia, pois tinha muito medo de machucá-los algum dia.

Sorriu internamente. Tinha amigos verdadeiros! E isso o tinha ajudado em diversos momentos, tinha irmãos!

Lembrou-se de Yasmin... E pegou-se pensando quanto tempo perderam brigando, e no amor que ele ainda sentia por ela. Como gostaria que sua garota estivesse ali.

Porém, a luz do Luar se mostrou por todo o quarto, e logo ele foi perdendo a consciência, e entrando em um mundo de sensações horríveis e tenebrosas.

Sim. Havia começado, mais uma vez, o seu tormento.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

i Rooms full of strangers

Some call me friend

But I wish you were so close to me /i

Desceram para o salão comunal, e ficaram escondidas atrás de poltronas, esperando que os marotos logo descessem e elas os pudessem seguir.

Estavam ansiosas, e teriam que tomar muito cuidado para não serem pegas. Nem por Filch, nem por seus amigos, pois o plano iria por água abaixo.

Logo Sirius, James e Petter desceram e depois de averiguar ("de forma muito irresponsável, pois nem nos viram aqui!" – segundo Lílian) saíram pela porta do retrato em direção a entrada que dava para os jardins.

Esperaram um tempo e logo foram atrás dos garotos, e quando eles saíram do castelo, elas pararam de lhes seguir, e ficaram observando tudo pela grande janela que tinha no local.

- Mas como raios eles fizeram isso? – perguntou Bruna, em choque, assim como as amigas ao ver que Petter sumira, dando forma a um rato e logo após ele se embrenhar em meio a uns galhos do Salgueiro Lutador a arvore paralisar.

Mas o que viram a seguir as deixou ainda mais apavoradas.

Agora no lugar de Sirius e James encontravam-se um belo cão preto, com pelos brilhantes e bem alinhados, e um Cervo ("Meu Deus! Um veado!" – exclamou Bruna após a transformação de James) com enormes chifres, e um porte de animal bem comportado.

Entraram por entre uma espécie de porta no tronco da árvore e sumiram.

Passado um tempo, em que as amigas ainda olhavam perplexas para o lugar onde os amigos haviam se transformado, elas os viram saindo do tronco da arvore, seguidos por um Lobisomem.

Nesse instante Yasmin endureceu seu corpo, e ficou olhando fixamente para o animal.

Sentiu seu coração falhar ao ver aquela cena, e nem percebeu quando suas amigas pegaram em suas mãos para lhe passar forças.

O cão e o cervo atraiam o Lobisomem para o caminho da floresta proibida. Vez ou outra o cachorro desviava de seu caminho, e fazia graciosas "corridas".

Em uma dessas escapadas ele viu três garotas olhando fixamente para os animais.

Soltou um latido, que fez chamar a atenção dos outros, e o cervo veio cavalgando em direção a ele e os dois trocaram um significativo olhar. Era como se estivessem se comunicando.

Neste momento o cão veio até a porta da entrada e deu lugar a Sirius, enquanto o Cervo e o rato tentavam desviar a atenção do Lobisomem.

- Vocês têm que sair daqui agora! – disse um Sirius ofegante, e desesperado.

- Black, vocês fazem idéia do quanto isso é perigoso? – Perguntou Lílian para o maroto.

- Evans, vai dizer que você não faria o mesmo por suas amigas? – questionou olhando para a garota.

- Ah me poupe vocês dois! A Yasmin ta toda dura aqui e vocês vão perder tempo brigando agora? Lílian a gente tem que tirar ela daqui agora! – disse Bruna, com um tom de voz preocupado.

- Droga! Porque vocês tinham que vir pra cá hein?! – disse Sirius bufando – Yasmin? Sthendal? ALO?

E ao ver que a garota não saia de seu transe, ele resolveu tomar medidas drásticas: pegou-a no colo e começou a seguir para a Torre da Grifinória. Mas no momento em que fez isso Yasmin pareceu "acordar" e começou a protestar:

- Black, ponha-me no chão! Eu não sou uma inválida!

- Seu pedido será uma ordem, depois que você me prometer que não vai teimar em ficar aqui! É muito perigoso! Se fosse o Remus quem tivesse visto vocês, eu não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido! – disse Sirius.

- Ta! Eu prometo! – disse a garota a contragosto.

- Certo! Agora saiam daqui! Por Favor! – falou o garoto, após colocá-la de volta ao chão.

- Venha Yas! – disse Lílian, puxando a menina por um de seus braços.

Bruna ainda estava parada olhando para Sirius.

- Bruna! Mas que raios você ainda faz aqui?! Vai logo! Pode acontecer algo! – declarou Sirius, preocupado.

- Sirius... – disse a garota em um fio de voz, se aproximando dele e colocando uma de suas mãos em seu rosto – Eu acho magnífico isso que vocês estão fazendo! Estou orgulhosa de você!

Ele sorriu e começou a fazer um carinho na mão da garota, que estava em seu rosto.

- Prometa que vai se cuidar? – perguntou Bruna.

- Eu prometo! Agora por favor, Bruh! Vai... Não quero que nada de mal te aconteça! - e após uma confirmação dela, eles se abraçaram rapidamente, e Bruna saiu correndo atrás das amigas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_In the dark of night_

_Those small hours_

_I drift away_

_When I'm with you_

Acordaram exaustos na manhã seguinte.

James havia sido o primeiro a acordar, e tinha ido tomar uma ducha quente, para ver se amenizava a dor que sentia em seu corpo. Ao sair deparou-se com Petter e Sirius discutindo o ocorrido da noite anterior.

- O Remus vai nos matar cara! – declarou Sirius, com uma face tensa para James, assim que esse se fez presente no quarto.

- Eu sei! Meu! Foi um vacilo muito grande! Mas a gente vai ter que contar pra ele, Almofadinhas! – disse James, ainda somente com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. **(n/a: uuui deliiicia! P uahuahauhuah)**

- Vocês acham que elas vão contar para alguém? – questionou Petter.

- Eu acredito que não, Rabicho! A Sthendal tava muito abalada! Vocês tinham que ver! A menina ficou toda dura! Achei que fosse enfartar... A Bruh ficou normal... E eu sei que ela não faria isso! Agora a Evans! Eu não sei não! Porque a chatinha já tava implicando... Dizendo que era perigoso e bla bla bla! Você podia colocar essa ruiva na linha, né Pontas? – falou Sirius, entediado.

- Chatinha é a sua mãe, Almofadinhas! Não fala assim dela! – bufou um ofendido James.

- Chatinha, a minha mãe?! Só? Hahaha caramba Pontas... Tentou alvo errado! – disse Sirius, divertido.

- Ta, chega vocês dois! Vamos logo pra Ala Hospitalar, ver o Remus! - disse Petter, já entediado com a discussão dos amigos.

Assim que os dois que faltavam tomaram seus banhos, e se vestiram eles saíram do dormitório, encontrando na Sala Comunal as três garotas, a sua espera.

- Bom dia! – disse James dando um beijo na bochecha de Lílian.

- Bom dia! – Responderam as garotas.

- Aonde vocês vão? Como está o Remus? – perguntou Yasmin, afobada.

- Olha... Não vamos mentir! Estamos sim, indo ver o Remus! Mas não nos pergunte onde ele está. – disse Petter decidido, recebendo um beliscão de Sirius.

- Ai, Almofadinhas!

- Eu quero vê-lo.

- Yas, não acho que seja uma boa idéia! – disse Bruna.

- Eu concordo com a Bruh! Nós nem sabemos se o Remus quer te ver ainda Sthendal! Espera ele nos matar primeiro... Depois nós voltamos pra te contar se ele quer primeiro! – disse um deprimido Sirius, que estava sentado ao lado de Bruna.

- Almofadinhas, Rabicho! Venham até aqui um instante...Licença, garotas! – e levou-os para um canto antes de continuar - Talvez fosse bom o Remus ver um rostinho diferente depois de uma noite de lua cheia. – disse James, com um tom de dúvida na voz.

- James... Eu não me arriscaria! Cara, o Aluado já vai ficar uma pilha com a gente! Imagine se você levar_ ela_ pra lá?! – declarou Sirius.

- Eu me responsabilizo seu Vira-Lata desalmado! Olha só pro estado da garota! Ela ta sofrendo! E quem sabe assim ela e o Aluado não se acertam de vez! Vocês sabem que por mais que ele diga que não ele ainda a ama. – falou James.

- Pontas, você é quem sabe, cara! Só acho que o Remus não vai gostar que a garota que ele ama o veja todo machucado e detonado em cima de uma cama! Mas sua cabeça é seu guia! – disse Sirius, retornando para perto das garotas, ao que foi seguido por James e Petter.

- Yasmin... Eu vou te levar até lá! – falou James – Mas você tem que entender, que talvez o Remus não vá gostar muito disso.

- Eu estou disposta a pagar esse preço! – levantou-se decidida.

- O Pontas só vai piorar as coisas! – Disse Sirius, preocupado.

- Porque? – Perguntou Bruna, encostando sua cabeça no ombro do maroto, assim que Yasmin, James, Lílian, e Petter saíram pela porta do retrato.

- Porque ele não vai aceitar! Merlin! Até parece que o James não conhece o Aluado – disse Sirius, ao que Bruna fez uma cara de interrogação.

- Por acaso esses apelidos de vocês tem algo a ver com a forma animaga de vocês?

- Hehe... Tem sim! Mas e ai... O que achou da almofadinha Sirius, hein? – perguntou, malicioso.

- Hum... Nada mal,_ cãozinho_ - disse Bruna, que havia levantado e agora observava o corpo do maroto.

- Ah é? Rs... Vem cá vai! Ainda não recebi um "bom dia" decente! – o garoto também havia levantado, e puxava Bruna para um abraço.

- Vamos? – perguntou Bruna, soltando-se dele, após algum tempo.

- Claro! – e lhe sorriu.

E involuntariamente Sirius entrelaçou seus dedos aos da garota, e eles saíram do buraco do retrato de mãos dadas, como dois namorados.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_In the dark of night_

_By my side,_

_In the dark of night_

_By my side,_

_I wish you were_

_I wish you were _

Estavam seguindo pelo corredor que dava para a Ala Hospitalar, onde Remus repousava em um biombo mais reservado e protegido por uma série de feitiços que faziam com que só pudesse entrar lá quem o garoto autorizasse.

James entrou no local e pediu para que Lílian e Yasmin o aguardassem do lado de fora, enquanto ele falava com seu amigo.

Yasmin estava ansiosa e Lily tentava acalmá-la.

- Remus? Ta acordado?

- James? – perguntou Remus, e ao receber a confirmação do garoto, permitiu sua entrada. – Pode entrar cara!

- Ta vestido, Lobinho? Não to a fim de te ver peladão hein? – disse James, entrando no quarto, tentando animar seu amigo.

- Hahaha, não Pontas! Você não terá o prazer de ver o meu lindo corpinho! Mas eai? Como foi? Vocês se machucaram? – nesse momento as feições de Remus se enchiam de culpa.

- Er... Não Remus! Ta tudo legal com a gente! Fica tranqüilo! Mas... E você?

- Ah Pontas! To levando... Você sabe como é né?

- Hum... Sei... Bom... Mas eu acho que tenho algo para te animar! – disse James, um pouco receoso.

- Me animar? Nesse momento? O que? – perguntou Remus, em tom de descrença.

- Vou precisar que você se controle ta Remus? E que confie em mim! Quero pedir para que você permita a entrada de uma pessoa...

Remus passou a ficar inquieto e disse:

- James! Quem é que você trouxe cara?

- Remus, confia em mim! Não é ninguém que vá botar teu segredo em risco! Por favor! É muito importante que você veja essa pessoa!

O garoto o olhou desconfiado. Mas por fim falou:

- Ta legal James! Vou confiar em você.

James despediu-se do amigo, dizendo que mais tarde ele e os outros marotos voltariam e pedindo para que Remus aguardasse sua próxima visita. Levou Yasmin até o compartimento de Remus e a deixou lá.

- Re-Remus? Pó-Posso entrar? – indagou, com a voz trêmula.

O garoto estremeceu e se sentou na cama. Não! James não faria isso com ele! Tinha certeza que um de seus melhores amigos não levaria Yasmin para vê-lo nesse estado.

- Entre. – disse, com dúvida na voz.

A garota entrou lentamente, e se posicionou à frente da cama de Remus, que ficou estático ao vê-la.

- O que _você _faz aqui? – perguntou, com as feições duras.

- Remus, se acalme! Eu só vim ver como você estava!

- Ahh, claro! Mas vem cá... Você não tem medo que eu me transforme no lobo-mau e te devore? –

Perguntou irônico.

- Deixe de bobagens! E de grosserias também! Eu aqui, pois estava preocupada com você! – retrucou Yasmin, ofendida.

- Eu não preciso de sua piedade! Você veio aqui só para me humilhar! Para lembrar-me de minha condição e me condenar por eu já ter me aproximado de você, não é? – Disse o garoto, extremamente nervoso.

- Remus Lupin! Como você pode cogitar uma idéia dessas? Merlin! Por qual motivo eu deveria achar ruim você ter se aproximado de mim? Por favor! Me deixa te explicar as coisas! Você não está compreendendo! – disse se aproximando do garoto, ao que este recuou, como se ela fosse um bicho.

- Me explicar o que? Passo a passo como meus "amigos" traíram minha confiança? – disse Remus, exaltado.

- Será que por Merlin você pode parar de dizer besteiras? Fomos nós quem desconfiamos de tudo e seguimos os meninos ontem à noite. E ai nós... Nós... Bem... Nós o vimos se transformando! E eu quero, aliás, eu preciso ficar do seu lado agora, entende? – disse Yasmin, fitando os pés com vergonha, por ter sido tão direta. Mas o maroto parecia não ter notado essa declaração de tal forma.

- Eu já disse que não preciso da piedade de ninguém! Eu estou cansado de as pessoas carregarem sempre essa angústia no olhar quando estão comigo! E tudo o que eu menos preciso é essa reação vinda de você Yasmin! Agora por favor! Saia! Deixe-me sozinho e esqueça de tudo o que você sabe, ok? – falou Remus, que embora estivesse com o tom de voz alterado, Yasmin podia perceber mágoa e sinceridade em sua resposta.

- Remus... – disse em um fio de voz se aproximando dele, que dessa vez não recuara – Deixa que eu cuide de você.

Ela colocou uma de suas pequenas mãos em seu rosto, sentando-se na ponta da cama, e sem conseguir controlar seus impulsos ela se inclinou, deixando próximos seus rostos, sentindo a respiração ofegante de Remus.

O garoto estava encostado na cama, e curvou-se também, aumentando assim a proximidade dos dois, mandando ao inferno seu orgulho, e sua insegurança. Seria o momento de provar a Yasmin que havia se "aprimorado" em certos assuntos.

Assim puxou-a para um beijo.

"Merlin! Apolo desceu para a terra!" Pensou Yasmin.

Jamais havia imaginado que o beijo ruim do garotinho desajeitado pudesse virar aquela maravilha dos deuses!

Remus estava extasiado. Como precisava daquela garota. Como sonhara em poder tocá-la outra vez.

Mas ao se dar conta de que ela já sabia de seu segredo, todo o encanto do contato se quebrou, e ele a afastou. Imaginou-se não ser digno de estar ao lado de uma pessoa tão especial quanto ela.

- Remus, o que...? – perguntou a garota, ofegante.

- Vai embora! – disse com a voz um pouco trêmula e também ofegante. – Me esquece Yasmin! É pro seu bem! Eu não quero ser uma ameaça para a garota que eu... – porém hesitou ao ver o que falava.

- Que você...? – questionou Yasmin, com esperança.

- Que... Que eu amo, Yasmin! Agora vai! Por favor! – disse em tom de súplica.

- Remus você não pode fazer isso! – Yasmin estava dividida entre alegria, pela declaração de que Remus a amava, e em aflição, por ele a mandar embora, depois do que tinha acontecido. Porém, depois do olhar que ele lhe direcionou, ela resolveu ficar com a segunda opção. Abaixou a cabeça e disse:

- Se você prefere assim...

Trocaram um olhar triste, e ela saiu pela porta.

Não ia chorar novamente! Estava cansada... Se Remus a havia rejeitado por uma besteira, era por que não a merecia. E com esse pensamento seguiu para a sua primeira aula do dia.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Assim que mostrou o lugar onde Remus estava para Yasmin, James retornou para a companhia de uma pensativa, e aérea Lílian.

- Posso saber no que você está pensando mocinha? – perguntou divertido.

- Em você... – disse a garota distraída.

- Hã?

- Digo, em vo-vocês... Você sabe... No que vocês fazem pelo Remus. – retrucou a garota assim que percebeu o que falara.

- Ah ta! – respondeu James, desapontado.

- James – começou Lily, se aproximando dele – Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse tão íntegro, tão fiel, tão amigo... Eu sinceramente estou envergonhada de ter te julgado tão mal por tanto tempo!

- Lily... – disse James, com o tom de voz rouco e tremido, reações provocadas pelo encontro de suas mãos, realizado por Lílian.

- Me perdoe! É serio! Eu fui uma tola ao pensar que vocês eram tão ruins assim!

Ela parou de falar assim que viu James lançando um olhar cobiçoso para seus lábios. Seu olhar era quase uma súplica, e ela se viu clamando para que ele concretizasse logo seus pensamentos, e acabasse com essa agonia que estavam sentindo.

James estava quase tocando seus lábios nos dela quando a porta da Ala Hospitalar, revelando a presença da Professora Mcgonagall e do Professor Dumbledore.

- Mas tenham a santa paciência! Já não foi o suficiente a cena de vocês dois naquele despautério bem em cima de minha mesa? Agora já chega! Vamos ter que tomar medidas drásticas em relação á isso, Albus! Esses dois jovens não se controlam! – disse a professora exaltada.

- Ora professora... Creio que não haja motivos para tanto... Deixe os garotos Minerva! Além do mais temos muito com o que nos preocupar no momento. Sr. Potter, saberia me informar se o Sr. Lupin está acordado? – perguntou o sábio diretor.

- Professor... Talvez esse não seja o momento mais indicado para o Remus receber visitas, se é que o senhor me entende! – disse James trocando um significativo olhar com o diretor.

- Oh, sim claro! Muito bem, Minerva voltamos mais tarde! Tenham um bom dia! – disse o diretor indo em direção a saída do local, e indo embora, não sem antes virar para trás e piscar para James.

Passado um tempo James e Lílian resolveram ir para o café da manhã enquanto Lílian questionava:

- O que será que ele queria com o Remus?

- Dumbledore? Nada de especial. Ele e a professora Mcgonagall sempre vêm visitar o Remus na semana da Lua Cheia.

- Ah... - disse Lilian, olhando fixamente para um garoto que vinha na direção deles, chamando a atenção de James.

- Bom dia, Lily! - disse o Mike Thunder, o amigo de Amos Diggory

- Hum... Bom dia, Mike! - respondeu a garota, sorrindo envergonhada.

O garoto lhe soltou uma piscadinha para Lilian e saiu andando na direção contraria a eles. James olhou para tras e pode constatar com ódio que o garoto admirava, com um olhar cobiçoso o corpo de sua ruivinha.

- Vocês se conhecem há quanto tempo? - perguntou incrédulo, para uma ainda vermelha Lilian.

- Não sei... Acho que uns Quatro dias... Ah sei lah James! Por que? - perguntou confusa.

- Você conhece o cara há quatro dias e deixa que ele te chame de Lily, e ainda o chama pelo primeiro nome?

- James, qual é o problema? Mike é o nome dele, e em geral as pessoas me chamam de Lily - explicou com uma face entediada.

- Lilian! Eu te conheço há SEIS ANOS e fazem dois dias que você deixou eu te chamar de Lily! Pelo amor de Merlin! - disse James, ofendido.

- Arre James! Eu não vou discutir com você essas coisas ta? Menooos! Quase nada! Agora vamos vai! - bufou, irritada Lilian, puxando o maroto para o salão principal.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Here comes the clown_

_His face is a wall_

_No window_

_No air at all _

Já havia se passado uma semana desde a fatídica noite em que o segredo de Remus havia sido descoberto pelas meninas.

O maroto ainda apresentava sinais de mágoa para com os amigos, e não permitiu a entrada dos marotos em seu leito durante o período da lua cheia exceto um dia quando pediu para Sirius que os amigos não o acompanhassem na transformação.

Sirius estava sentado no salão comunal da Grifinória, em uma de suas poltronas preferidas quando sentiu alguém lhe fazendo um carinho na nuca. Nem precisou se virar para saber quem era. Ele já conhecia aquele toque.

Respirou fundo e disse quase em um suspiro:

- Bruh...

- Como você sabia quem era? – perguntou a garota, pasma, fazendo o maroto virar para si.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, em sinal de negação e colocou um sorriso terno no rosto:

- Isso não importa! Agora vem aqui vai! Me dá um abraço! – falou puxando a garota que o olhava confusa para sentar-se no seu colo.

- O que foi Si? Ta tudo bem? - perguntou Bruna, preocupada com a atitude do amigo, depois de atender seu pedido.

- Não sei, Bruh... Tava aqui pensando... Eu não podia ter deixado o Pontas levar a Yasmin pra ver o Remus! – disse aflito.

- Si! Não é culpa de vocês, alem do mais, eu conheço minha amiga o suficiente pra dizer que mesmo que vocês não a levassem ela ia rodar esse castelo inteiro até achar o Remus. – Disse Bruna mexendo nos cabelos lisos de Sirius. **(n/a: eu sei que no filme o Sirius tem cabelos RUINS a lot! Até jovem o cabelo dele vai ser feio, jah viram as ftos? Mas até onde eu saiba o Sirius tem os cabelos bem negros e lisos... com um pouco caído nos olhos... pelo menos eh assim que vem escrito na cena da penseira né? )**

- Eu sei Bruna! Mas do que adiantou toda essa teimosia dela? Agora o Remus ta odiando nos odiando! E ela da mesma forma.

- Você fica bem mal quando briga com algum dos marotos né Si?

- Bastante... Eles são minha família, Bruh! Se não forem eles, eu não tenho mais ninguém nesse mundo!

- Eu te entendo! Sirius... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – disse Bruna um pouco receosa.

- Pode claro.

- Você não sente falta de uma família de verdade?

- Ah Bruh... Sinceramente não... Sabe, eu já sofri demais, quando era mais novo... Eu sabia que era diferente de todos eles... Mas não conseguia entender por que isso acarretava tanto ódio em relação a mim! Mas eu era só uma criança. Depois que eu vim pra Hogwarts e conheci os garotos foi que eu percebi a nossa real diferença. Eles são perversos... Eu não posso sentir falta de pessoas tão sem caráter como eles, entende? Alem do mais eu tenho sim uma família! Os pais do Pontas sempre me receberam muito bem! Eu até chamo a mãe dele de mãe mesmo. – disse Sirius, substituindo a face antes tensa por uma terna.

- Eu acho isso lindo Si! – disse Bruna, dando-lhe um sorriso contagiante, se aconchegando melhor ao colo de Sirius.

Sirius sentiu seu corpo amolecer com a alegria contagiante da menina. Não conseguiu segurar o impulso que veio a seguir, e sem nem ao menos se preocupar se alguém observava a cena, ele foi aproximando seus rostos.

Borboletas se mexiam inquietas no estômago de Bruna, que esperava ansiosa pela aproximação de Sirius. Que não tardou a beijá-la.

Os dois mentalmente concordaram que aquele era o beijo que mais estavam apreciando.

A sensação de que, pela primeira vez a situação não fora forçada pela presença de Marlene ou de Daniel e sim movida por uma real vontade que já existia há um tempo era maravilhosa, e eles desfrutaram disso por um tempo, até que Bruna esquivou-se do contato para tomar ar.

Ficaram encarando-se ofegantes... Um olhar cheio de dúvidas e ansiedade por ambas as partes, até que Sirius disse com a voz um pouco trêmula:

- Me desculpa! – e abaixou a cabeça, para que a garota não pudesse ver o quanto estava abalado com aquele beijo.

- Tu-Tudo bem! – respondeu a garota sem jeito, levantando e indo de cabeça baixa em direção a porta do retrato depois de dizer: - Sirius, eu vou indo o-okey? Depois a gente se vê.

- Droga! – disse Sirius batendo a mão no braço da poltrona e virando a mesma para a direção da janela aonde ele observava os jardins e pensava.

- Por que eu não consigo te tirar da cabeça, Bruna? – murmurou pra si mesmo, e fechou os olhos, lembrando dos momentos que passaram há pouco.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ainda atordoada devido ao ocorrido com Sirius, Bruna seguia para a primeira aula do período da tarde, quando sentiu que havia esbarrado em alguém, levando assim os livros que carregava ao chão.

Abaixou-se para pegar o que havia caído junto com a pessoa com quem havia trombado.

Ao se levantarem, Bruna constatou que a pessoa era Daniel.

- Balzac... Ta tudo legal? Nossa me desculpa! Sério eu estava muito distraído! – perguntou o garoto, preocupado.

- Ah... Eu... Er... Eu estou bem, Flanders! Não há com o que se preocupar! – respondeu Bruna, sem jeito – Bom eu vou indo... Hãã... Tchau.

- Não... Espera Bruna... – disse o garoto, segurando seu braço.

- Sim?

- Eu... Bem... Não sei se vocês já foram avisados... Mas no final de semana vamos ter um passeio pra Hogsmeade... E... Bem... Eu e o Mike, meu amigo, gostaríamos de saber se... Se você e a Evans já tem companhia.

A garota parecia que levara um soco bem na boca de seu estômago.

Não é que seu plano com Sirius estava dando resultado? E ao lembrar-se do maroto, sua mente automaticamente já lhe formulou a pergunta de que se realmente queria que atingissem seus objetivos. Pois isso marcaria o final de seu "romance" com Sirius. Balançou a cabeça a fim de espantar seus pensamentos e respondeu, incerta a Daniel:

- Hã... Flanders... Eu já vou estar acompanhada... Eu... Vou com o Sirius, né? Meu namorado...

- Ah... O Black? Sim... Claro... Me desculpe... Eu realmente me esqueci de vocês dois – respondeu o garoto, decepcionado.

- Ahn... Não... Sem problemas Flanders... De verdade! Mas... Eu acho que a Lily ainda não tem um acompanhante – disse Bruna, sorrindo maliciosa.

- É? Hum... Você poderia convencê-la a ir com o Mike né? Ele ta bem a fim de sair com ela!

- Lógico! Eu te dou a resposta dela hoje à noite! Se ela topar você diz pra ele convidá-la!

- Certo... Er... Posso te esperar na Torre de Astronomia hoje às 9 horas então? – e ao ver incompreensão na face da garota, completou: - Você sabe... Pra nós planejarmos tudo!

- Aaah! Claro! Bom dia Flanders! – e dando um sorriso terno para o garoto ela seguiu de volta à Torre da Grifinória, para procurar Lílian no dormitório.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Havia procurado Lílian por todos os cantos, e não a achava.

Até que a avistou com James e Yasmin, sentados na biblioteca, passando alguma matéria que Yas apresentava dúvidas.

Entrou correndo no local, e gritou eufórica:

- LILIAN!

A ruiva e os amigos a olharam assustada, e Madame Pince veio ao seu encontro para ralhar com ela.

- Srta Balzac... Pensa que isso aqui é uma feira trouxa? Francamente! Tenha mais respeito! – disse a mulher, severa.

- Me desculpe Madame Pince! Isso não se repetirá! – respondeu Bruna, sem jeito.

Ao receber mais um olhar reprovador da bibliotecária, ela foi juntar-se aos amigos.

- Você ta louca, Bruh? O que foi que houve? – perguntou Lily, preocupada.

- Lílian Evans... Hoje é seu dia de sorte! – disse Bruna, eufórica.

- Meu? Por que? – perguntou a ruiva perplexa.

- Lílian, sabe o_ Mike_?? – perguntou Bruna, enfatizando o nome do garoto, e deixando Lílian rubra.

- Sei... E o que tem ele a ver com o meu dia de sorte? – perguntou a ruiva entre dentes.

- Ah... Nada demais... Ele só quer acompanhar você no passei a Hogsmeade, no sábado. – disse Bruna, com falsa displicência, analisando as unhas.

Porém a reação que se deu a seguir não era a esperada por Bruna.

James havia engasgado com a própria saliva, e recebia diversos tapas nas costas de Yasmin e Lílian, que tentavam reanimá-lo.

Depois de recomposto o maroto sentou-se com uma feição raivosa, ao que Yas conjurou-lhe um copo d'água, e a ruiva continuou em pé, olhando estática para Bruna.

- O que foi que você disse? – perguntou incerta.

- Que o Mike quer levar você a Hogsmeade!

- Você não vai aceitar, né? – disse James, levantando-se de um salto, com um tom de certeza em sua voz.

- E por qual motivo eu não iria? – perguntou Lílian, pasma.

- Por que... Por que... Por que você não deve ir, oras! – balbuciou James.

- Ah me poupe James! Sabe Bruh... Eu vou sim! Eu estava sem companhia mesmo! Além do mais... Aquele Mike é um Deus!

James soltou um resmungo emburrado, e largou-se novamente na cadeira, cruzando os braços.

- Ahn... Você tem certeza Lílian? – perguntou Bruna, incerta, olhando significativamente para James.

- Absoluta! – disse Lílian convicta, entendendo aonde a amiga queria chegar – Vamos meninas! Tchau James!

E assim puxou, empolgada as amigas que deram tchau para um pasmo, e nervoso James.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O relógio marcava 20:45 quando Sirius, que estava sentado em sua cama "ouvindo" o relato de Pontas sobre Lílian e Mike, enquanto observava atentamente o mapa do maroto.

Gostava de fazer isso, e acompanhar o movimento de Hogwarts.

Porém, um pontinho saindo da torre da Grifinória, intitulado "Bruna Balzac", chamou sua atenção.

Foi acompanhando o trajeto de sua "namorada", até que a mesma entrou na Torre de Astronomia, seguida por Daniel Flanders.

Nesse momento foi como se tivesse recebido um tapa em sua face.

Pensou:

"Ela não pode ficar com ele! Não! " mais ao perceber que não podia cobrar isso, afinal a intenção de todo o plano era exatamente essa, maneou a cabeça e chegou a conclusão que só estava se sentindo mal pois Bruna, era sua namorada na cabeça de todos... E não pegaria bem se a menina ficasse com o seu maior rival.

Mas mesmo com esse pensamento levantou de um salto... Ele não iria ficar parado vendo o Flanders ganhar sua garota.

- Pontas... Me empresta a capa?

- Ah... Ta ali no malão... Você vai sair pra onde cara?

- Ah, valeu James! Depois eu te explico! Agora eu to com pressa!

E pegando a capa ele saiu do dormitório, batendo a porta atrás de si.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_In the dark of night_

_Those faces they haunt me_

_But I wish you were_

_So close to me_

_In the dark of night_

**(N/a: partes em Itálico para a cena vista do ponto de vista da Bruna e partes sublinhadas para a cena vista da perspectiva do Sirius! Entenderam? Qualquer dúvida eh soh me perguntar! )**

_Despediu-se das amigas, dizendo que ia combinar tudo com Daniel, mas que logo voltava (Achou melhor completar, assim que percebeu o olhar malicioso que as amigas trocaram)._

_Ao passar pelo Salão Comunal seu coração falhou... Parou um tempo em frente à poltrona onde horas antes ela e Sirius haviam se beijado de forma intensa e verdadeira._

_Com muito esforço esquivou seus pensamentos para Daniel, e ao olhar em um relógio que carregava em seu bolso constatou estar atrasada._

_Resolveu ir logo para a Torre de Astronomia._

_O caminha parecia longo quando se ia no silencio e sozinha para o lugar._

_Chegou no local esperado e entrou, postando-se no parapeito para olhar a lua, que brilhava intensamente naquela noite._

_Logo ouviu passos atrás de si, e percebeu que Daniel havia chegado._

_- Oi! Me desculpa... Você está aqui há muito tempo? – perguntou Daniel preocupado._

_- Não... Acabei de chegar também! – disse Bruna dando um sorriso simples._

_- E ai? Deu certo? A Evans vai aceitar se o Mike pedir pra levá-la em Hogsmeade?_

_- Sim! – disse Bruna eufórica – Não é ótimo?_

_- Acho que seria melhor ainda se fossemos em dois casais... Mas em todo o caso... – Daniel logo mudou de assunto, ao receber um olhar inibidor de Bruna._

_Ficaram um tempo em silencio, observando o céu, até que Bruna resolveu quebrar o silêncio:_

_- Incrível! O céu está lindo hoje não? – disse extasiada._

_- Acho que não é só o céu... – disse o garoto olhando fixamente para Bruna._

Saiu apressado pelo buraco do retrato, tomando um atalho que conhecia... Não podia se demorar 

muito, ou talvez o pior acontecesse.

Voou pelos corredores, e logo estava no lugar esperado.

Entrou debaixo da capa e ficou observando atentamente a conversa dos dois.

"- Acho que seria melhor ainda se fossemos em dois casais... Mas em todo o caso...".

Fechou o punho em sinal de desagrado. Mas ficou satisfeito ao ver o olhar de repreensão que Bruna lançou a ele.

Agora estavam em silêncio, e Sirius controlava-se para não ir até lá e acabar com toda essa proximidade dos dois.

Até que Bruna disse algo que Sirius não captou muito bem, devido à resposta de Daniel e sua atitude seguinte. 

_Ficou sem reação ante a resposta de Daniel._

_O garoto ia se aproximando cada vez mais... E à medida que o espaço entre eles diminuía sua vontade era gritar e empurrar o garoto dali._

_Mais que raios estava pensando? Afinal, beijar Daniel era o que ela mais queria quando aceitou "namorar" com Sirius... E uma pergunta ecoava em sua mente: "Por que agora ela sentia-se diferente, em relação a Daniel? Por que não pensava mais no garoto como antes e já não sentia mais vontade de provocá-lo e chama-lhe a atenção?"._

_Não teve mais tempo para pensar... Daniel cobriu seus lábios com os dele, fazendo-a encher-se das mais diversas sensações._

_Estava nas nuvens... O beijo do garoto era além do que ela poderia imaginar. Era um beijo que a fazia sentir-se protegida. _

_Porém faltava algo... Faltava..._

_- Sirius... – disse Bruna em um sussurro, soltando-se do garoto._

_- Sirius? – perguntou o garoto ofendido._

_- É! Como você pode Flanders? Eu tenho... Tenho um namorado, você não podia ter me beijado! Mas que absurdo, onde você pensa que está com a cabeça? – perguntou a garota, atropelando as palavras._

_- Me desculpa Bruna! Eu não pude me controlar! Eu sinto muito! – disse Daniel, envergonhado._

_- Ah faça-me um favor, sim Flanders? NÃO ME PROCURE MAIS! Que absurdo! – disse indo em direção a saída, depois de dizer: - E diga para o seu amiguinho esperar a Lílian no Salão Principal, amanhã as Nove horas! Boa noite. _

Ficou olhando atônito a cena. 

Não acreditava que aquele projeto de ser humano estava beijando Bruna. E o que era pior: Ela permitira.

"Mais é claro que ela permitiu, seu imbecil... Ela o ama...". Pensou com amargura.

Resolveu deixar Bruna resolvendo sua situação... Não pretendia atrapalhar sua amiga.

E assim saiu, voltando para o dormitório dos marotos, onde já encontrou seus amigos dormindo.

Resolveu seguir o exemplo deles, e deitou-se em sua cama para logo adormecer. 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**N/a:** Oiii! Aain demorei neh?!

Me desculpa gente! Eh ke não tenho tido mto tempo pra escrever ultimamente... mais eh isso... o capitulo tah ai! ;)

Bom vms lah... as partes em itálico e em inglês ao longo do capitulo são trechos de uma musica chamada By my side da banda INXS... vou colocar a tradução pra vcs aki dps!

Ah qria pedir desculpas... no outro capitulo me esqueci de responder as reviews...

Vou responder nesse então! ;)

São só três mais eu juro que fico mto feliz...

Com os coments de vcs e do pessoal lah do orkut q comenta mtoo pra mim! D

**_Thaty:_** oiii querida! Mto obrigada por ter sido a primeira a comentar aqui! Olha só... de novo a Mcgonagall pegando os dois no flagra! Hauhauauha moh corta barato ela, não? Que bom que vc está gostandoo! Beijos!

**_Coelho da Lua:_** Oiii... aain que bom! Obrigada pelo coment, mais o que é kawai? Rss... espero que seja um elogio! Ah viu só? Nem demorei tanto assim! D beijinhos!

Bom eh isso! Obrigada, e continuem comentando hein?!

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

Bruh Black


	5. Hogsmeade Conturbada

_**Capítulo 5 – Hogsmeade Conturbada**_

Despertou devido à claridade que entrava no dormitório.

Olhou em um relógio de bolso, que deixava sempre ao lado de sua cama, e constatou ser 7:40 da manhã.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. Tomou banho e vestiu uma calça jeans clara com uma blusa preta de manga 3/4 que lhe caia muito bem. Olhou-se no espelho aprovando o visual.

Seus cabelos negros e lisos caiam aos ombros e seu rosto era coberto por uma leve camada de maquiagem, e em seu pescoço encontrava-se uma gargantilha de coração que havia ganhado de seu pai, tempos atrás.

Viu que suas amigas não davam nem sinal de que acordariam, e resolveu ir tomar o seu café. Quando voltasse as acordaria.

Desceu as escadas pulando os degraus, como costumava fazer, passando batida em direção a porta do retrato. Seu estômago agora roncava, porém parou quando ouviu uma voz vinda do canto da sala chamar seu nome:

- Yasmin!

Olhou para trás e viu um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros, caindo em seus olhos. Uma aparência calma, e serena. Lindo.

- Desculpe... Eu te conheço? – perguntou Yasmin, confusa. Nunca tinha reparado no menino.

- Acho que não... – disse o garoto, sorrindo – Prazer... Meu nome é John...

- John... Sim, claro! Muito prazer John... – disse a garota encantada. – Bem, mais o que você queria comigo?

- Humm... Você vai hoje pra Hogsmeade? – perguntou John, constrangido.

- Er... Vou, claro! – respondeu, confusa.

- Bem... Eu... Gostaria de saber se você não gostaria de ir comigo?

- Eu... Hã... – balbuciou Yasmin pensando. Não sabia se estava preparada para um encontro... O término de seu namoro com Amos e todo o incidente com o Remus eram muito recentes.

"Mas que diabos você está pensando Yasmin? Esse gato ta te chamando pra sair e você vai recusar?! JAMAIS..."

- Sabe John... Eu gostaria sim! – disse dando um grande sorriso.

O rosto do garoto se iluminou em felicidade.

- Então podemos nos encontrar umas 9 horas aqui? – disse empolgado.

- Claro... Às nove estarei aqui! Bom... Agora eu vou tomar café John! Foi um prazer ter te conhecido! – despediu-se Yasmin, ainda não acreditando que aquele garoto a havia convidado para sair.

Com esses pensamentos seguiu o caminho do salão principal, desatenta e alienada, ao que se passava ao seu redor.

Quando entrou no local, havia poucas pessoas na mesa de sua casa. Dentre uma delas encontrava-se Remus.

O olhar dos dois se encontrou, trazendo um certo aperto ao coração da garota.

Sentou-se afastada do maroto, e já ia colocando uma torrada na boca quando viu alguém sentando ao seu lado. Com a boca ainda aberta, esperando a entrada de comida, ela olhou e viu que Remus era essa pessoa. Em sinal de puro desentendimento deixou sua torrada cair na mesa.

- Bom dia... – disse o maroto com a voz rouca, o que na opinião de Yasmin, o deixava ainda mais sexy.

- Bo-Bom dia... – disse com um tom de voz baixo, tentando esconder seu nervosismo.

- Será que a gente pode conversar? – perguntou Remus, constrangido.

- Pode falar... – Respondeu Yasmin, seca.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas... Eu sei que eu fui muito estúpido com você Yas... – disse o maroto, de cabeça baixa. – Mas eu gostaria que você entendesse que... Quando se trata... _Daquele_ assunto as coisas mudam bastante pra mim...

Yasmin permaneceu muda, e ao perceber o silencio da garota, Remus resolveu continuar:

- Eu não deveria ter te mandado embora daquele jeito... Agora eu vejo que você só queria me ajudar... Por favor, Yas... Eu to sentindo a sua falta... Eu não quero que você saia simplesmente da minha vida como eu te pedi aquele dia na Ala Hospitalar. É serio... – finalizou com um tom de sinceridade em sua voz.

- Ta legal Remus... Já passou... – disse a garota, levantando-se, ao que ele segurou seu braço.

- Não... Espera... Eu sei que não ta tudo bem! Olha... Por que nós não vamos juntos pra Hogsmeade pra gente poder conversar melhor?

- Não vai dar Remus... Eu já vou com outra pessoa... Fica pra próxima ta? – respondeu a garota decidida, puxando seu braço de volta, deu um beijo no rosto do maroto, e pegando sua torrada na mesa e mastigando-a rapidamente, ela saiu do salão principal.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

- Bom diaaa! – Disse Lílian, empolgada para Bruna, atirando um travesseiro na amiga.

- Sai daqui Evans! – disse Bruna, mal humorada.

- Ah Bruuuh... Acorda vai amiga! A gente ta atrasada já! A Yas nem acordou a gente hoje! – retrucou a ruiva, fazendo bico.

- Como nããão? Aii e agora? Eu não vou ter tempo de dar um jeito nesse cabelo horrível! – disse Bruna, apontando com cara de pânico para seus cabelos.

- Bom dia Senhora Futilidade! – falou Yasmin, rindo ao entrar no quarto.

- Ahá... Você diz que é futilidade porque seu cabelo é lindo... Sua pateta – disse Bruna, arrancando risos das amigas.

Lílian e Bruna puderam notar que Yasmin estava com um semblante confuso. Não sabiam descrever se a amiga estava feliz ou triste. Parecia mais um misto dos dois sentimentos.

- Hã... Yas, ta tudo legal, amiga? – arriscou Lily.

- Ah... Mas será possível que eu não consigo esconder nada de vocês? – disse a garota derrotada.

As duas amigas trocaram um olhar cúmplice e Bruna disse, sentando ao seu lado na cama:

- Obvio que não, agora desembucha Yas!

- Ah... Eu não vou mais pra Hogsmeade sozinha sabe... – disse Yasmin, incerta.

- COMO NÃO? O Remus? Vocês se acertaram? – perguntou Lílian empolgada.

- Ah... Eu não vou com ele pra Hogsmeade... Mas, ele veio falar comigo.

Yasmin contou todo o ocorrido da manhã para as amigas que a escutavam atentas.

- Amiga você não acha que pegou pesado com o Remus? – perguntou Bruna, incerta.

- Eu não sei Bruh... Talvez sim... Mas eu andei pensando muito... Acho que o fato do Remus ter dito que me amava me assustou um pouco, entende? Eu sinto falta dele, mas acho que as coisas estavam correndo muito rápidas entre nós dois. É complicado, porque eu sinto que gosto dele um pouco mais do que deveria. Mas amor... É uma palavra muito forte, na minha opinião. – respondeu Yas, pensativa.

- Ah Yas... Mas você tem que entender... O que o Remus sente não é fruto dessa amizade tardia de vocês, né? Pelo que eu entendi ele nunca "te superou" desde o incidente no 3º ano, que você nos contou. – completou Lílian.

- Sim Lily! Mas... Não sei... É melhor eu ir com calma... Quanto mais alto eu estiver, pior vai ser a queda entende? Não quero me envolver demais...

- A gente te entende amiga! Meninas... Agora se vocês me dão licença eu ainda tenho que conter esta juba de leão! – disse Bruna, indo para o banheiro e acenando para as amigas, que riram de sua feição de desespero.

- Vou me arrumar também Yas... Espera a gente lá embaixo? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Hã... Não amiga! Vou me encontrar com o John no salão comunal! – disse Yasmin, encabulada.

-Ah sim! Uuuh vai lá garota! – ironizou Lily, se esquivando de um travesseiro de Yas que saia do dormitório.

XxXxXxX

_No dormitório masculino:_

- Caramba Almofadinhas! Acorda droga! – dizia James, irritado.

- Pontas vai procurar o que fazer meu! Me deixa! – respondeu Sirius, emburrado tampando a cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Ah qual é cara? Você vai se atrasar! – retrucou o maroto, chutando a cama do amigo.

- Até que não seria má idéia né? – disse Sirius, baixinho, para que só ele ouvisse, levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Estava tomando um banho enquanto gritava para James, que estava do lado de fora do banheiro.

- Pontas, você vai levar a Evans?

- Argh... Não... Ela vai com um cara ai... – disse James, emburrado.

- Cara? Que cara? – questionou Sirius, saindo do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, enquanto com outra enxugava seus cabelos. **(n/a: MEU DEUS! IMAGINEM ESSA CENA?! O não! Não imaginem não! SÓ EU POSSO IMAGINAR O MEU SIRIUS DE TOALHAAA! Muauahauhahuauh )**

- Sei lá Sirius... E você? Vai com a Bruh?

- Obvio... Ela é minha "namorada" – disse Sirius, amargurado.

- Que foi cara? To te achando meio irritado hoje... – Perguntou James, já imaginando que o problema se tratava de Bruna.

- Ah James... Não é nada vai! Deixa quieto! – respondeu o amigo, vestindo uma calça, ao que James achou melhor não insistir.

- Ok... To descendo ta? Falou Almofadinhas!

- Falou... – disse Sirius.

James desceu, e logo encontrou Lílian sentada em uma poltrona, lendo.

- Bom Dia! – disse chegando perto da garota, a assustando.

- Uiii... Que susto James! – disse a garota, com a mão no peito. – Bom dia!

- Hum... Você ta linda... – Disse James analisando-a sedutor, ao que a mesma ficou rubra.

- Obrigada... – disse, constrangida.

- Vai se encontrar mesmo com o carinha lá? – perguntou James, tentando mostrar superioridade.

Lílian ficou incerta em responder... Não estava entendendo. Achou que a reação de James fosse ser outra.

- Sim... E você? Vai sozinho? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Acho que sim... Ou não! Chegando lá eu vejo – disse James, indiferente.

- Hã... Ta legal então! Jay, to indo ta? Ainda vou tomar café...

Lílian levantou-se e deu um beijo no rosto do maroto, dizendo:

- A gente se vê!

"Claro Lílian... A gente ainda vai se ver muito nessa visita!" Pensou James, maquiavélico.

XxXxXxX

Estava quase pronta quando Lílian lhe disse que estava indo para ler um pouco no salão comunal.

Vestia uma calça jeans escura com uma blusa rosa de manga comprida. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando solta cobrindo um pouco dos olhos sua lisa franja.

Arrumou sua cama e desceu, não encontrando mais ninguém.

Olhou no relógio, questionando-se se Sirius já havia saído da Torre da Grifinória.

Porém sua dúvida logo foi respondida, ao ver o maroto descer a escada que dava ao dormitório masculino.

Sentiu seu coração falhar naquele momento. Como ele podia ser tão belo? Com aqueles olhos que lhe davam um ar quase fatal.

Olhou-o e abriu um sorriso que não foi retribuído por ele.

- Bom dia! – disse Bruna, incerta pela a atitude do garoto.

- Oi! – disse seco – Vamos?

- Ahn... Vamos! – respondeu a garota preocupada.

Saíram do local em silencio, e permaneceram assim até metade do caminho, até que Bruna não se agüentou e perguntou:

- Sirius... Ta tudo legal? Você parece magoado...

- Ta tudo bem Bruna. – respondeu indiferente olhando com interesse para os pés.

- Você tem certeza?

- Ahan... – retrucou Sirius, ao que a garota respondeu com silencio, achando melhor não o provocar mais.

Quando chegaram ao saguão de entrada, onde Bruna havia combinado de se encontrar com as amigas Sirius viu de longe Daniel.

Sentiu uma vontade quase que incontrolável de ir até lá e quebrar todos os dentes que ele possuía na boca.

Porém uma idéia diferente passou por sua cabeça. Ele tinha que provar para Flanders que ELE era o namorado de Bruna, ainda que não passasse de uma brincadeira. Mas não tinha problema, o outro garoto não tinha porque saber disso.

Entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Bruna, que o olhou desconfiada, e seguiu até onde Flanders e Mike conversavam.

- Bom dia Flanders! – disse irônico.

- Pois não Black... – respondeu o outro, ressabiado.

- Ah! Não era nada amigo... Só queria dar um oi mesmo. – disse Sirius com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto.

Daniel e Mike estavam encostados em uma parede. Sem nem pensar duas vezes Sirius encostou Bruna ao lado deles e foi se aproximando lentamente da garota que estava parada, inerte esperando a reação do maroto. Podia sentir uma raiva, e uma mágoa muito grande nos olhos dele.

Sirius capturou os lábios de Bruna, em um beijo desesperado.

A mesma não pensou em nada quando aceitou a carícia. Cada vez mais se tornava dependente daqueles beijos.

Daniel olhou para a cena, e não agüentando mais saiu batendo os pés, com Mike ao seu encalço.

O casal continuou com o beijo, até que Sirius soltou Bruna e saiu andando, deixando a garota, ainda de olhos fechados sozinha.

- Mais o que... SIRIUS! – gritou Bruna, correndo atrás do maroto.

- Que? – respondeu ele como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

- Sirius porque você fez isso? – perguntou Bruna, incrédula.

- Ué... Eu achei que a real função do nosso namoro fosse chamar a atenção do Flanders e da Marlene, só estou cumprindo com a minha parte no plano. – disse Sirius, e batendo teatralmente na testa, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo muito importante continuou: - Oh, mais que cabeça a minha! Me esqueci que você já conseguiu o que queria não é verdade? Você já beijou o sapinho e ele já virou o seu príncipe! Oh me desculpe Bruna, da próxima vez vou me lembrar de não atrapalhar o seu relacionamento com ele ta? Agora se me da licença eu vou procurar o Pontas, a gente se vê!

E assim ele saiu, deixando sozinha pela segunda vez naquele dia, sozinha e remoendo as palavras que ele havia lhe dito. Até que chegou a uma conclusão...

- Ah não! Ele me viu com o Daniel! – disse a garota para si mesma. – Ah Sirius!

E com esse pensamento ela saiu, para tentar achar o maroto e explicar tudo para ele.

XxXxXxX

- PONTAS! – Sirius gritou ao localizar o amigo andando com Petter, até a saída do castelo.

O garoto olhou para trás e cutucou Petter para que eles esperassem Sirius.

- Fala Almofadinhas... Ué... – disse James, procurando alguém atrás de Sirius. – E a Bruh?

- Deve ta por ai Pontas... – respondeu Sirius, irritado, e mudou de assunto. – E vocês? Vão sozinhos?

- Não... Eu vou encontrar com uma sonserina lá no povoado. – disse Petter.

- Sonserina? Uau... Alguma delas te aceitou? – perguntou James, surpreso.

- Claro, porque não aceitaria? – retrucou o garoto ofendido, ao que Pontas e Sirius se olharam, maliciosamente.

-Nada Rabicho... Nada! Bom... Eu não pretendo ficar sozinho por lá. – disse James olhando para sua "presa" num grupinho de meninas, próximo ao deles.

- Você quer pegar a Conner, cara? – perguntou Sirius, descrente.

- É... Qual o problema?

- Cara... A garota é uma gata... E não fica com quase nenhum cara! Pra ela ficar tem que ser considerado bom mesmo! – respondeu Sirius.

- Ah relaxa Sirius! Por isso mesmo é que COMIGO ela fica! – disse James, convencido.

- Ah... Cala a boca vai Pontas! Vamos logo! – disse Sirius, empurrando os dois amigos para fora do local. – E o Remus?

- Foi procurar aquela Patty, que ele tava ficando. Parece que a garota o convidou pra ir a Hogsmeade com ela! – respondeu Petter.

- Sério? Olha só o Lobinho, cara! Poxa gente! Eu não entendo! Quando ele vai parar com essa besteira de só falar com o Rabicho? – perguntou Sirius, triste.

- Eu não sei cara... Ele ta fazendo falta não ta? Eu espero que as coisas não demorem tanto pra voltar ao normal como quando você fez o Snape ir até o salgueiro lutador! Nós poderíamos tentar falar com ele hoje, não? – disse James, pensativo.

- É uma boa! Tomara que funcione. – disse Sirius – Então não temos que esperar mais ninguém né?

- Não! – respondeu James, enquanto eles caminhavam em direção ao povoado.

XxXxXx

Procurou Sirius por toda parte.

Não achou o maroto em lugar algum... E decidiu que o correto seria esperar até chegarem em Hogsmeade, pois lá com certeza o encontraria em algum momento.

Agora tentava achar Yasmin e Lílian, já que havia saído do local onde havia combinado de as encontrar.

Por fim achou as amigas indo para fora da escola, acompanhadas por Mike, Daniel e John.

- HEY! ESPERA AI! – gritou a garota, quando as amigas já estavam caminhando.

Correu até lá e entrou, batendo a porta irritada.

- Uau! Que houve amiga? – perguntou Lílian.

- Ah! Na-da! – respondeu Bruna, ofegante, parando para respirar.

- Bom dia, Balzac. – disse Flanders, incerto, acomodando-se junto a Bruna.

- Só se for pra você Flanders! – respondeu a garota, virando-se e deixando de encarar Daniel.

O trajeto até o povoado correu de forma tranqüila. Os "casais" e Daniel (que constantemente lançava olhares esperançosos a Bruna) conversavam animadamente.

Yasmin estava encantada com John. O garoto além de lindo era extrovertido, simpático, inteligente e cavalheiro.

Lílian freqüentemente pegava-se babando por Mike, que por sua vez, sempre que percebia os olhares furtivos da ruiva, dava a mesma resposta, e a encarava como se ela fosse a coisa mais perfeita do mundo.

Logo avistaram o povoado de Hogsmeade.

Lílian deu de cara com outro grupo de alunos, parados na porta do local. Eram James, Sirius e Petter, que se posicionaram em frente à Lílian, e os outros conforme estes iam entrando.

James piscou para Lílian, que no mesmo instante foi pega pelos ombros por Mike.

Daniel que fora o penúltimo a entrar se colocou ao lado do portão e quando Bruna ia subir o degrau que havia, ele estendeu sua mão para ajudá-la, e a garota aceitou.

Sirius olhava fixamente para a cena. Mais uma vez sentiu a sensação de estar sendo acuado.

No momento em que Bruna voltou ao chão seu olhar cruzou-se com o do maroto, e percebeu que de novo Sirius estava no lugar errado, vendo a cena errada. O garoto olhou-a de forma magoada e disse:

- James... To indo cara... A gente se vê depois. – e saiu, pisando firme.

- Ah mais que saco! SIRIUS! SIRIUS ESPERA AI! – disse Bruna, saindo correndo atrás do maroto.

Daniel olhou feio e despediu-se de Mike, dizendo que ia fazer algo importante.

- Pontas... Eu já vou também. Tem alguém me esperando! – disse Rabicho, saindo feliz.

Yasmin observava a tudo, sentindo o clima pesado que se instalara no local, até que foi tirada de seus devaneios por John, que lhe disse:

- Hey... Vamos?

- Ah... Vamos, claro!

Despediram-se dos amigos, e foram andando para a direção da Zonko's.

Agora sobravam somente James, Lily e Mike.

O maroto encarava a ruiva, quando entre os três passou Ana Conner, uma grifinória do sétimo ano.

James a secou dos pés a cabeça, e olhando incansavelmente para Lílian ele a chamou:

- Hey Conner...

A garota parou, olhando-o, ao que James fez um sinal para que ela o esperasse.

- Bom! Até mais Lily! – disse o maroto sorrindo, e saindo correndo atrás de Ana.

Lílian olhava com um certo aperto no peito, James abraçar a garota pelos ombros, e dizer-lhe algo ao ouvido, até que despertou quando seu acompanhante perguntou:

- E ai Lily... Aonde você quer ir?

- Ah... Eu... Vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada? – perguntou, incerta.

- Claro! Vamos então.

**XxXxXx**

Yasmin e John haviam acabado de se despedir dos amigos e iam até a Zonko's, quando viram um garoto encostado em uma parede beijando arduamente uma menina que se apoiava em si.

Yasmin estacou no mesmo momento. Reconheceu como sendo o casal, Remus e Patrícia.

Foi inevitável sentir uma pontada de inveja da garota. Lembrou-se do beijo que ela e Remus haviam trocado na ala hospitalar.

Fora um beijo calmo, desesperado e repleto de _sentimento._ E desde então a garota não parava mais de pensar no maroto, repreendendo-se sempre com a idéia de que não PODERIA estar gostando dele.

"Acordou" quando ouviu estalares de dedos, e uma voz que reconheceu ser a de John dizendo:

- Yasmin? Ta tudo bem? – perguntou o garoto, olhando-a sair de seu transe, intrigado.

- Ahn? – perguntou Yasmin, virando-se para encará-lo – Ah... Sim... Eu-eu to bem!

- Ufa! Achei que você tivesse tendo um treco! Você parou ai toda dura assim que viu aquele casa... – mais o menino nem acabou a palavra, pois naquele instante entendeu o que se passava.

- Ah... O Lupin... Eu não... Não sabia que você gostava dele! – completou o garoto com uma feição decepcionada.

- O QUE? Gostar? Do Remus? Mais é claro que não! – disse Yasmin alterando a voz, e ficando vermelha.

- Ahn, me desculpa! É que eu pensei...

- Pensou errado John... Agora vamos! – disse a garota puxando o outro, nervosa para longe do casal.

Nessa hora Remus interrompia o beijo e pode ver Yas se afastando com um garoto, que não soube dizer quem era.

- Patty... Você sabe quem é aquele cara que tava com a Yasmin?

- Aonde? Ah... Sim claro! É o John Smith... Ta no 7º ano... Ele é da sua casa... Você não sabia? Ele é apaixonado pela Sthendal desde quando ele estava no quinto ano. Acho que agora que ela está sozinha ele vai aproveitar né? Mais falando em aproveitar... Vem pra cá vai _gatinho! _– disse a garota puxando Remus para mais um beijo, ao que esse franziu a testa, por ser chamado daquela forma.

Enquanto beijava a garota não pode deixar de pensar que talvez estivesse perdendo Yasmin. Não poderia deixar as coisas com o tal de John irem tão longe...

Ele _teria_ que tomar uma atitude!

**XxXxXxX**

_- Hey Conner..._

_A garota parou, olhando-o, ao que James fez um sinal para que ela o esperasse._

_- Bom! Até mais Lily! – disse o maroto sorrindo, e saindo correndo atrás de Ana. _

- Potter... Em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou a garota, em tom de descaso.

- Ah... Você pode me ajudar em inúmeras coisas querida... – disse James, capturando-a pelos ombros.

- Potter, a Evans está logo ali... Ela pode não pensar boa coisa com você me tocando assim. – retrucou Ana.

James parecia que havia levado um soco no estomago. Mas como raios até Ana Conner, que nem do mesmo ano que eles poderia saber de sua obsessão em sair com Lílian? Não tinha consciência de que seu caso era grave assim.

- E quem se importa com a Evans, Ana? – perguntou o garoto, sorrindo galanteador.

- Hã... Vamos pensar... – disse a garota, fingindo analisar algo – Você?

- Eu? Não minha cara... Pra que me preocupar com a Evans quando tenho uma companhia e tanto ao meu lado? - respondeu James, piscando para a garota, que apenas murmurou um "homens" em tom de deboche.

- E então... Aceita me fazer companhia...?

- É... – respondeu a garota, olhando para trás, como que em busca de algo. – Eu me perdi das meninas mesmo... Serve você como acompanhante.

- _Serve_ eu? Ora Ora... Não faça pouco caso de mim Aninha...

- Argh Potter... Vamos logo! Podemos ir ao Três Vassouras? **n/a - ps: a minha duvida é... nessa epoca existia o 3 vassouras? Pq acho q a madame Rosmerta não é tão velha né?! Ah me perdoem se foi uma gafe! **perguntou a garota, esperançosa.

- A gente pode ir aonde você quiser linda! – disse James, seguindo com a garota ao local escolhido.

Quando entraram lá encontraram sentados em uma mesa Lílian e Mike, que haviam escolhido o mesmo lugar para irem.

James sorriu, triunfante. Ali se iniciaria seu plano.

Avistou uma mesa vazia, perto da onde estava Lily e encaminhou Ana para lá.

Puxou a cadeira para a garota se sentar, fazendo o mesmo em seguida, ao lado dela.

- Então... O que vamos pedir? – perguntou sorridente para Ana.

- Hum... Eu gostaria muito de uma cerveja amanteigada! – disse a garota com os olhos brilhando.

- Ok... Espera um pouquinho...

James levantou-se e foi até o balcão, pedindo assim duas cervejas amanteigadas. Ao voltar, constatou que o casal Lílian e Mike havia acabado de receber seu pedido.

Foi até a mesa e disse apressado para Ana:

- Ana, querida... Se você me dá licença, eu vou ao banheiro, certo?

- Ah... Certo, claro! – disse a garota sorrindo-lhe ternamente.

James entrou no sanitário masculino e sorrindo maquiavelicamente tirou a sua capa da invisibilidade do bolso, que seria fundamental para colocar seus planos em pratica. Vestindo-a, saiu do banheiro.

Encaminhou-se até a mesa de Lílian e ficou observando atentamente a conversa dos dois, esperando o momento certo para fazer o que tinha em mente.

E este momento logo chegou.

Mike levantou seu copo, propondo um brinde a Lily, que estava sentada muito próxima, ao seu lado.

No mesmo instante James bateu, tomando cuidado para nenhuma parte de seu corpo ficar a mostra, no fundo do copo, fazendo com que todo o conteúdo que havia no mesmo despejasse em Lílian.

A garota ficara vermelha... Além do susto, estava ensopada e com a bebida quente em seu colo, balbuciando resmungos ininteligíveis.

Mike adquirira uma tonalidade pálida. Estava em choque. Será que teria estragado tudo no primeiro encontro?

Correu até o balcão, e após pedir um pano, saiu correndo para acudir a ruiva.

Enquanto isso James voltava para o banheiro, segurando-se para não cair na gargalhada.

- Li-Lily... Me desculpa! Foi um acidente! Ah como sou desastrado! – disse Mike, limpando-a desajeitado.

- Hã... Mike, calma! Ta tudo bem... Deixa que eu me limpo! – respondendo Lílian, tentando controlar sua irritação, e pegando o pano da mão do garoto.

- Ah Lílian! Me perdoe! Deixe que eu tente concertar isso. – disse o garoto, envergonhado, murmurando feitiços que em poucos instantes deixaram sua roupa limpa, e em perfeito estado, assim como o chão e a mesa do bar.

- Ah... Obrigada! – respondeu Lílian, sem jeito.

- Obrigada?! Por ter te melecado toda? – perguntou sorrindo, desapontado. – Espere um instante Lily... Vou até o caixa pagar e nós vamos sair daqui.

- Certo.

Lílian havia se sentado à mesa. Nesse instante reconheceu James, sentado em uma mesa com Ana Conner.

Os dois estavam muito próximos, e James segurava a mão da garota.

Logo Mike chegou, e disse:

- Vamos?

- Cla-claro! – disse Lílian, levantando constrangida por estar observando com tanto afinco as atitudes do maroto.

James havia voltado do banheiro, com uma feição renovada.

Ana não deixou de notar, e perguntou:

- Qual o motivo dessa felicidade repentina Potter?

- Ah... Nada em especial Aninha!

- Hum... Nada é?! Encontrou algum rabo de saia por ai? – perguntou a garota, sedutora.

- Obviamente que não... Já lhe disse que estou satisfeito com a minha companhia. – disse James, se aproximando, galanteador.

- É mesmo? – perguntou a garota, diminuindo o espaço entre eles.

- É sim... Sabia que você é linda? – perguntou James, analisando a garota, detalhadamente.

- É... Sabia... Mas você também não fica atrás Potter... - respondeu, divertida, colocando uma de suas mãos apoiada no peito do maroto, que entendeu que essa era a deixa para fazer o que estava com vontade.

Sorriu maroto para Ana, antes de acabar com a distancia existente entre os dois corpos, e a envolveu em um beijo avassalador, que não foi recusado pela mesma.

Foram interrompidos, sem fôlego quando as bebidas chegaram. James a abraçou pela cintura, e os dois beberam juntos. James feliz por ter conseguido estragar a primeira parte do encontro de Lílian, e por ter beijado Ana. Enquanto a garota suspirava, sentindo-se nas nuvens por estar nos braços do sonho de qualquer garota de Hogwarts: James Potter.

**XxXxXxXx**

Correu atrás do maroto, que andava a passos largos, para algum lugar que ela não soube reconhecer.

Quando tomou uma distancia menor diminuiu o passo. Queria ver para onde o garoto estava indo.

Mais alguns minutos e Sirius chegava a uma espécie de barranco. Era um lugar vazio e distante dos locais mais freqüentados do povoado.

Sirius sentou-se no chão e começou a brincar com uma pedra, com o olhar perdido para a bonita paisagem do local.

Bruna aproximou-se com cuidado, ajoelhando-se atrás dele. Sentiu seu perfume, e seu coração disparou.

Tocou no ombro do garoto, que nem precisou olhar para saber quem era...

- Bruna... Eu não to a fim de falar com ninguém agora... Sério! – disse, seco.

- Sirius... Por favor! Eu quero falar com você! – respondeu Bruna.

- Falar o que Bruna? – perguntou Sirius, virando-se para encará-la.

- Sirius você ta me tratando assim por que? Me diz Si!

- Bruna... Me poupe né? Tudo bem que você gosta do cara... E a gente só ta "junto" pra conseguir isso... Mais você precisava mesmo ficar com um dos meus piores inimigos? O resto da escola e o Flanders não sabem que isso tudo não passa de uma farsa. – disse Sirius, alterando a voz.

Bruna não soube explicar o porque. Mas era como se algo tivesse se desfeito quando o garoto disse que tudo não passava de uma farsa.

- Sirius! Você estava lá! Eu o barrei! Eu disse que estava com você Sirius! – respondeu, ofendida.

- Há... Sabe o jeito que você beijava ele não parecia nem um pouco com uma cortada. – disse Sirius, irônico, mas ao mesmo tempo com mágoa na voz.

- Você ta entendendo tudo errado, Si!

- ERRADO BRUNA? Há... Claro! Agora a escola inteira vai me ver como o idiota que a Balzac chifrou! E eu ainda to errado? – perguntou Sirius, levantando-se, e olhando a garota com fúria.

Ao ouvir isso a garota se revoltou. Estava tão preocupada, como medo de ter magoado os sentimentos dele, porém era só uma questão de ego ferido, e de reputação. Mas afinal o que estava pensando? Sirius Black não tinha sentimentos. Alias com ela nem teria motivos para ter, já que não passavam de uma _farsa_, como ele mesmo disse.

Levantou-se, e com uma irritação contida na voz disse:

- Ah Black! Eu não vou perder o meu tempo com você! Me desculpa se eu feri a sua reputação de maroto que não está acostumado a perder! Tchau!

E saiu praticamente correndo, deixando Sirius, pensativo. O maroto parou e pensou, e num impulso saiu correndo atrás de Bruna, puxando-a pelo braço, quando a alcançou.

A olhou no fundo dos olhos, e colou sua testa a dela, sentindo a respiração descompassada e abalada da garota, devido à proximidade dos dois.

E mais uma vez foi levado por impulso... Havia algo naquela garota que sempre o levava a fazer coisas inesperadas, que ele nunca imaginou fazer.

E assim, segurando-a o queixo ele aproximou lentamente as bocas, que logo se tocaram, e iniciaram um beijo quase que desesperado.

Um beijo rápido, já que Sirius logo o interrompeu, fazendo a garota o olhar firmemente, e dizer baixinho:

- Aonde ta o garoto revoltado agora Sirius?

- Bruh... Me desculpa ta? Eu sou um louco mesmo... Eu não tenho o mínimo direito de te cobrar nada e fiquei dando escândalo feito uma menininha! Acho que to ficando meio possessivo né? – disse o maroto, sem jeito.

- É minha_ menininha_... Ta ficando um pouco sim! – respondeu Bruna, risonha, acariciando o rosto do garoto.

Sirius sorriu, e pegou na mão da garota, dizendo:

- Vem! Você nem deve ter apreciado a vista desse lugar direito!

E eles foram até onde estavam brigando há poucos minutos atrás, e sentaram juntos e abraçados, observando a calmaria da manhã.

**XxXxXx**

Após ver Yasmin saindo com o tal John, Remus pareceu sentir um grande aperto no coração.

Patrícia havia ido com as amigas, e agora ele vagava sozinho pelas ruas do povoado.

Ah como sentia falta de seus fiéis amigos. Precisava urgente resolver a situação entre eles.

Foi quando avistou James, andando de mãos dadas com Ana Conner.

Tomado por um instinto, caminhou na direção do amigo, que ao o reconhecer estacou onde estava, fazendo Ana o olhar, intrigada.

Remus o olhou e disse:

- James... Podemos ter uma conversa?

James o encarou, confuso e sem reação. Olhou para a garota que o acompanhava e pediu:

- Ana... Podemos nos encontrar mais tarde?

- Ah... Claro! – respondeu a garota, lhe dando um sorriso meigo.

James a beijou nos lábios, e ela foi embora.

Os dois marotos ficaram algum tempo parados e em um silencio profundo. Até que James o quebrou:

- Remus... Você não vai querer brigar de novo né cara?

- Pontas... Acho que isso é exatamente o contrário do que eu quero agora! – respondeu o outro, com sinceridade.

Os amigos se olharam novamente, e como numa concordância silenciosa se abraçaram.

- Ah Pontas! Me desculpa! Eu agi como um moleque! Vocês só estavam tentando me ajudar! E eu sei que nem vocês, nem a Yas tem culpa! Sério... Eu to sentindo falta de vocês!

- Ah Lobinho! Vira homem vai! Que papo de veado é esse? Mais eu te entendo... É mesmo muito difícil viver longe de nós! – respondeu James, divertido, dando um tapinha nas costas de Remus, ao que os dois começaram a caminhar.

- Hahaha, é Pontas! A humildade como sempre em alta! Mas e ai... Me diz... Pegando a Conner?

- Uh... Sim meu caro amigo! – respondeu Pontas, orgulhoso.

- E a Lílian já viu isso?

- E qual seria o problema se ela visse?

- Hã... Se não me falha a memória Pontas... Você não estaria tentando provar pra ela que é um cara diferente?

- Sim Aluado... Mas isso não significa que eu vá ficar na seca, não é mesmo?

- É... Espero que ela pense como você né?

- Ah Aluado, corta essa! Ela não pode me cobrar nada! Ela ta quase ficando com o idiota do Mike. – respondeu o maroto, irritado.

- Ah... Sinto um quê de ciúmes nessa situação! – disse Remus, como se tivesse descoberto algo muito importante.

- Ah... Vá ver se eu to sendo morto por um trasgo vai Remus... EU NÃO TENHO CIUMES DA EVANS! Só não quero que outro cara fique com ela antes de eu conseguir isso! Depois que eu conseguir tal façanha ela é livre pra fazer o que quiser.

- Ahan... Ai Pontas... Você fica hilário tentando esconder seus sentimentos... Relaxa cara! Eu sou teu amigo! Não vou te zoar! Todo mundo tem sua hora pra querer algo mais sério! – disse Remus.

- Ta Aluado! Relaxa que QUANDO eu estiver apaixonado (blahhhh) eu te conto!

- Hehehe Falou Pontas! E o Almofadinhas e o Rabicho? Queria falar com eles também.

- Olha... O Rabicho eu não sei! Mais o Sirius ta vindo logo ali com a Bruh. – respondeu James, apontando para o casal, que vinham abraçados.

Sirius se aproximou dos amigos e disse, incerto:

- E ai Remus?

- Tudo certo Sirius! E você?

- Tudo na boa... – disse o outro maroto.

- Ah parem com isso! Almofadinhas... O Aluado veio me procurar pra dizer que não vive sem a gente! – disse James, tentando quebrar o clima.

Sirius e Remus se olharam e o primeiro estendeu a mão para Remus, que a puxou e abraçou o amigo.

Bruna que assistia a cena se manifestou:

- Ah que fofiiinhos!

Sirius soltou-se do amigo e a pegou pela cintura:

- Eu sei que eu sou uma gracinha Bruh... – disse, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido da garota, que se arrepiou e disse:

- Você nem imagina o quanto.

Sirius a olhou malicioso e ia se aproximando para capturar seus lábios, quando ouviram um pigarro.

- Olha gente... Não nos levem a mal... Mas não to a fim de ver o casalzinho na pegação! – disse Remus, divertido.

Bruna assentiu vermelha, e Sirius bufou irritado.

James rindo disse:

- Vamos procurar os outros?

Os amigos concordaram e saíram à procura dos outros, rindo das brincadeiras dos marotos.

**XxXxXx**

Lílian e Mike saíram do Três Vassouras ainda um pouco abalados com o ocorrido.

Mike quase não dizia nada, pois ainda estava muito sem graça.

Foi quando resolveu tomar alguma atitude que indicasse que queria a ruivinha para si.

Pegou a garota pela mão e continuou guiando-a.

A garota ficou da tonalidade de seus cabelos. Seu rosto queimava e ela sentia a famosa sensação de ter borboletas batendo asas em seu estômago.

Por algum motivo sentiu vontade de sair dali. Algo em seu intimo dizia-lhe que não era com Mike que ela gostaria de estar. Que não era i esse /i garoto quem ela queria ao seu lado.

Tentou relevar esses pensamentos. Afinal por enquanto eles ainda estavam um tanto quanto inexplicáveis para ela.

Mike em um determinado momento viu Daniel, sentado em um banco, com alguns amigos.

Olhou para Lílian e disse:

- Hey Lily... Que você acha de irmos um pouquinho lá com o Daniel e os garotos?

- Ah... Tudo bem! – respondeu Lílian, vermelha. Aquilo seria bastante constrangedor.

Cumprimentou os amigos do garoto, e observava a conversa, ainda de mãos dadas com Mike.

Estava começando a se entediar. Os garotos falavam sobre quadribol, e Daniel disse algo sobre Bruna. Mas ela já não prestava mais muita atenção no assunto.

Queria achar algum de seus amigos. Queria estar com eles.

Foi quando viu de longe Yasmin caminhando sozinha.

- Mike... Olha só! Eu to querendo ficar um pouco com os meus amigos! Por que não marcamos de nos encontrar aqui mais tarde? – perguntou a garota.

- Ahn... Certo! Mas você promete que volta? – perguntou o garoto, incerto.

- Claro. – sorriu para ele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto como forma de despedida.

Saiu atrás da amiga, que já estava um pouco a sua frente. Quando a alcançou disse:

- Amigaa! Ufa! Ainda bem que te encontrei... Não agüentava mais ficar com aqueles amigos do Mike... Aonde ta o John? – perguntou Lílian, atrapalhada.

- Lílian! Respira! – disse Yasmin rindo. – O John ficou na zonko's. Ele queria comprar umas coisas, e eu disse que ia procurar vocês.

- Ahh entendi! E os outros? Encontrou com alguém por ai? – perguntou Lílian.

- Não... Vi o Remus... Com a namoradinha dele! E só! – respondeu, amarga.

- Huuuuum e você com certeza ficou p da vida né? – indagou Lílian, sorrindo marota.

- Eu? Jamais... Não me importo com o que o Remus faz ou deixa de fazer.

Lílian sorriu mais uma vez, e resolveu deixar a amiga em paz, mesmo sabendo que ela não dizia a verdade.

Andaram pelo povoado, parando algumas vezes para observar uma vitrine ou outra.

Até que Yasmin sentiu que alguém a havia abraçado pela cintura.

Virou-se e deu de cara com Remus, seus rostos estavam muito próximos.

Tudo parou ao seu redor... Os dois não prestavam atenção nem ao menos a conversa dos amigos.

Era incrível a vontade que sentiam de se beijar, e ficarem juntos mais uma vez.

Bruna percebeu o que estava acontecendo e cutucou Lílian, que achou conveniente acabar logo com aquilo, pois tinha certeza que a amiga se arrependeria depois.

- Yas? Remus? Vamos?

Remus assentiu bravo, ao que Yasmin se separou dele com a cabeça baixa, e sem fitá-lo.

Seguiram todos para uma loja de doces que havia perto de onde estavam.

Sentaram James e Lily em uma ponta, Remus e Yas na outra e Bruna e Sirius no meio dos dois "casais".

Todos pediram um chocolate quente e ficaram em silencio, envoltos em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Alguma vez vocês chegaram a imaginar _nós _e os _marotos _nessa perfeita harmonia? – perguntou Bruna, pensativa, quebrando a falta de assunto.

- Nunca! Hehehe. Mas eu acho que tem valido a pena! – respondeu Lily, sendo abraçada por James.

- E como... – disse Sirius, em um sussurro, a fim de que ninguém o ouvisse. Porém Bruna o escutou, preferindo não questionar. Sabia que o maroto desconversaria e mudaria de assunto.

Ficaram conversando animadamente.

Os marotos contavam uma de suas travessuras em umas férias na casa dos Potter no primeiro ano, quando eles se conheceram.

- Ai ela sentiu a perereca embaixo da saia dela e começou a gritar! Ahahahahaha – dizia James empolgado, arrancando gargalhadas dos amigos.

Lílian lembrou-se de que precisava encontrar-se novamente com seu acompanhante e cortando James no meio de seu relato ela disse:

- UUUII! O tempo passa rápido! Me desculpem gente! Mas eu preciso encontrar com o Mike agora! Mais tarde a gente se vê em Hogwarts, ok? – perguntou levantando-se.

James adquirira uma face quase que mortal. O que não passou despercebido pelos amigos, que trocaram um olhar de entendimento.

Lílian despediu-se dos amigos, e ainda sentida com a frieza com a qual James lhe deu tchau disse a Yasmin:

- Yas... O John deve estar te esperando... Você não vai?

Yasmin bateu na testa e declarou levantando-se:

- Aii é mesmo! Gente eu vou indo também! Até depois!

Quando disse isso Remus puxou seu braço, e olhando-a com uma súplica no olhar disse:

- Fica aqui Yas! Por favor...

A garota o olhou, analisando a proposta. A cena do quase beijo ainda estava fresca em sua memória. E em seu intimo ela sentia um desejo infindável de pular no pescoço do maroto, e beijá-lo.

Entretanto, lembrou-se de que há pouco vira o mesmo com outra... Praticando com a menina tudo aquilo que ela tinha em planos para eles... O olhou e respondeu de forma rude:

- Acredito que você já tenha uma melhor companhia, Remus... Tchau!

Tomou seu braço de volta, e saiu com Lílian.

Bruna, que estava sentada ao lado de Remus, o olhou terna e disse:

- Rem... Não culpe a Yas... Ela está sofrendo com tudo isso... Eu posso te garantir!

- Eu quero que se dane sabe Bruh... Se ela não aceita as minhas desculpas eu não posso fazer nada... Mas eu vi... Ela deve ta sofrendo bastante... nos braços desse John, com quem ela ta saindo... – disse levantando da cadeira – Eu to indo... Você me acompanha James? Acho que o casal quer um pouco de _privacidade_... – continuou irônico, fazendo Bruna corar.

- Ahn... Vou... – respondeu o outro mal-humorado.

Os dois despediram-se de Sirius e Bruna e foram embora, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Sirius mexia nos cabelos de Bruna, e a observava.

Até que a garota disse:

- Si... Não quero ficar aqui...

- Hum... Então vamos dar uma volta! – respondeu o maroto, sorridente.

- Ta certo! Mas antes eu preciso fazer pipi!

- Hahaha... Ta minha linda... Vai fazer seu pipi! Eu te espero aqui!

Bruna deu um selinho em Sirius, e em seguida encaminhou-se para o banheiro do local.

Sirius ficou sentado, brincando com a caneca vazia em cima da mesa. Estava tão distraído que se assustou, quando sentiu um par de mãos cobrir seus olhos.

Retirou as mãos de si e olhou atentamente para a dona das mesmas.

Era ela... Marlene Mckinnon.

- Ta sozinho? – perguntou a garota, com um tom de voz manhoso.

- Eu... Er... Não!

- Mas será que eu podia trocar uma palavrinha com você?

- Claro... – respondeu, sorrindo maroto.

- Sabe... Acho que estou arrependida de não ter te aceitado quando você me quis... – disse a

garota, pensativa.

E ao ver o silencio de Sirius, ela continuou:

- Agora que te perdi, sei o quanto você é especial... Mas acontece que... Sirius eu via você como um galinha, inconseqüente! Eu não podia me arriscar... Seria sofrimento demais... Mas agora com esse seu namoro com a Balzac... Meu Deus, Sirius! Eu descobri que até mesmo você é capaz de _amar_.

A palavra funcionou como um alarme de incêndio para o maroto. Amar era algo muito forte... Em tão pouco tempo ele não podia estar _amando_ Bruna.

- Amar? – perguntou para Marlene.

- Exatamente Sirius... Eu vejo... Como você olha pra ela! O jeito como você a beija! Sirius... Eu me arrependo demais de não ter sido eu, a garota que recebe os seus carinhos! Mas eu queria que você soubesse... Que quando vocês terminarem eu estarei aqui! Por que eu acho que estou apaixonada por você! – finalizou a garota, dando um beijo na bochecha do maroto, e retirando-se.

Sirius estava em choque. As palavras de Marlene haviam atropelado seu pensamento.

Bruna observava a cena de dentro do bar. Não podia negar que sentiu medo, ao ver aquela cara de bobo que Sirius fazia. Talvez ele tivesse alcançado seus objetivos... Talvez esse fosse o fim de seu "namoro" com o maroto.

Resolveu que não ia se deixar levar pelas duvidas. Conhecia Sirius, sabia que se algo tivesse acontecido ali ele seria muito direto, e lhe diria.

- Sirius? Você ta legal? – perguntou, aproximando-se dele.

Ele a olhou... E respondeu:

- Eu acredito que sim... Você... Hã... Viu? – perguntou, incerto.

- A Marlene? Sim... Eu vi! E aí? Tudo certo entre vocês? – perguntou receosa.

Sirius parou para pensar. Se Marlene estava apaixonada por si, e Daniel já mostrava sinais de que queria Bruna este era o fim do plano... Não teria mais porque estarem juntos. E por algum motivo, ele em sua reposta mentiu:

- Não... Acho que você vai ter que me aturar nesse namoro um pouco mais, Bruh! Ela veio apenas nos desejar felicidades! E disse que formamos um casal muito bonito. – disse o garoto, sorrindo amarelo.

Bruna suspirou aliviada e respondeu:

- Okay Cachorrão! Eu aturo você e suas pulgas por mais um tempo! – disse divertida, piscando para ele.

Sirius riu, e a pegou pelas mãos, e disse:

- Vamos?

Bruna concordou, e eles ficaram visitando as lojas do povoado, tranqüilos, por todo o resto do passeio.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Lílian e Mike haviam se encontrado depois que a garota voltara, e ficaram conversando.

Lily estava impressionada. O garoto era muito divertido e tinha um ótimo papo. Além do que ele a tratava como uma verdadeira princesa.

Agora, os dois iam para aonde os alunos se encontravam para voltarem para o castelo, conforme

a professora Mcgonagall havia pedido aos alunos.

Sentaram-se em um tronco de árvore.

Mike olhou-a e disse:

- Ah Lily! Não tem ninguém aqui ainda. Nós podíamos ter ficado um pouco mais por lá!

- De maneira alguma! A professora Minerva foi muito clara! Ela não quer nenhum tipo de tumulto no retorno! E eu como monitora chefe tenho que dar o exemplo, não? – disse Lílian, autoritária.

- Hum ta certo então... Eu deveria esperar por isso quando chamei a imonitora chefe/i pra sair!- respondeu Mike, divertindo-se com o jeito impulsivo da garota.

Lílian sorriu e disse, fazendo biquinho:

- Ora! Eu não sou tão chata assim vaaai!

- Claro que não é! Não passa nem perto disso... – respondeu Mike, sedutor, deixando-a da cor de seus cabelos.

Lílian mudou rapidamente de assunto, e eles continuaram o papo sobre infância, que tinham antes da professora Mcgonagall os interromper.

Logo, um maior numero de alunos ia chegando ao lugar, e eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando o movimento, até que Mike diminui o espaço entre eles, e segurou o queixo da garota, e fazendo-a olhar para si, ele disse:

- Lily... Você tem noção do quanto é linda?

Enquanto isso mais um grupo de estudantes chegava. Entre eles estavam Bruna, Sirius, James, Ana, Remus, Patrícia, Yasmin e John, que haviam se encontrado novamente e foram para o local, de onde iriam embora.

Quando todos viram a cena de Lílian e Mike logo perceberam a confusão que aquilo causaria.

James começou a andar rápido, com Ana em seu encalço. Parou perto do casal, que nem percebeu sua presença e ficou observando-os.

- Mi-Mike... Eu... – começou Lílian, mais foi interrompida pelo garoto, que colocou seu dedo indicador nos lábios dela, para que ela se calasse.

- Shii... Espera Lily! – disse ele, parando para respirar, e depois continuando: - Lílian, é serio... Eu já não consigo mais me segurar... Perdoe-me a ousadia... Mas... Er... Bem... Lily... Eu posso te dar um..._ beijo_?

James fechou os punhos, e começou a balançar a cabeça, em sinal de negação, não acreditava no abuso daquele garoto.

Lílian ficou pálida. Não achou que o garoto fosse abordá-la daquela maneira. Porém algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia... Ele o queria beijar... Na verdade era como se algo lhe dissesse que era _necessário_ beijar aquele garoto! Era como se sua mente lhe gritasse... Que se ela não o fizesse estaria estragando o curso de algo... Estaria interrompendo talvez o seu _destino_.

E ela resolveu que iria ouvir os seus instintos. Não sabia o que ela poderia atrapalhar, se não beijasse Mike naquele momento. Mas resolveu não pagar para ver.

Olhou-o, e balançando a cabeça positivamente, lhe sorriu de forma meiga, ao que o garoto entendeu que era um sim.

Chegou mais perto de Lílian, e lentamente selou seus lábios aos dela.

James sentiu um aperto no peito. Lá estava ela... Lílian Evans, mais uma vez ferindo o seu orgulho.

Por que raios ela podia dar uma chance pra qualquer um... Menos pra ele... Ok, ele assumia que talvez não tivesse sido a melhor pessoa do mundo nos anos anteriores. Mas ele estava mudando.

Talvez o incidente com Snape, no quinto ano, quando ela demonstrou o quanto o repugnava tivesse funcionado como um alerta. Definitivo. De que as coisas que estava fazendo não eram as mais corretas.

Olhou a cena com desprezo. O ódio lhe fervendo a cabeça. Não podia! Não suportava ver aqueles lábios que ele tanto ansiara beijar sendo tocados por outro.

- MAS QUE CENA MAIS TOCANTE! – disse irritado.

Lílian reconheceu a voz do maroto e instantaneamente empurrou Mike.

- James... Calma! – disse incerta.

- Calma? CALMA? LÍLIAN ME DIZ... PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ SEMPRE DISPOSTA A LEVAR QUALQUER UM A SERIO MENOS EU?

- Ei cara! Vai com calma sim! Você não é ninguém pra gritar desse jeito com ela! – disse Mike, entrando na frente de Lílian.

- E VOCÊ CALA A SUA BOCA! VOCÊ É QUE NÃO É NINGUEM PRA ESTAR BEIJANDO A MINHA...

- OPA ESPERA AI! SUA O QUE POTTER? – gritou Lílian, revoltada. – EU NÃO SOU NADA SUA! E você não tem razão nenhuma pra me cobrar NADA!

- AH NÃO TENHO?

- É! NÃO TEM! QUER SABER POTTER! SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE! SEU GRANDE IMBECIL! E eu juro que pensava que você tinha parado de se sentir o centro das atenções! – disse Lily, saindo em direção ao castelo, com Mike seguindo-a.

James ainda olhando-a ir embora disse:

- Vamos Ana!

- A Ana foi embora James... Quando você começou a dar piti por causa de outra... Na frente dela... Francamente James! Dessa vez você se superou! – disse Bruna, indo atrás de Lílian, sendo seguida por Sirius, que disse:

- Ela ta certa cara! Eu vo atrás delas, ok? A gente se vê na escola!

Os outros esperaram James e foram todos pra escola, em silêncio. Acharam melhor não tocar no assunto com o maroto, que parecia estar muito magoado.

Essa sim foi uma Hogwarts conturbada...

**XxXxXxX**

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá! Quase ninguém lendo a fic... quase nenhum comentário... uhahahuauhhua mas eu supero!

Pra quem lê me desculpe pela demora!

**Coelho da Lua:** Aiii linda! Que bom que vc gosta do "meu Sirius"! Eh esse capítulo demoro um pouco mais! X mais ta ai! D aaah... vc perguntou da quantidade de capítulos... então... ainda não faço idéia... vo deixar rolar! Ela acaba qd estiver tudo resolvido! Mas isso ainda vai demorar! Um beijão querida! Obrigada por comentar! ;D

Até o proximooo!

\o/


	6. Sentimentos Confusos

**Capítulo 6 –**_** Sentimentos Confusos:**_

Já haviam se passado três dias, desde o incidente em Hogsmeade.

Bruna e Yasmin tentavam convencer Lílian a perdoar James, porém esta estava incontestável.

Nos poucos momentos em que se encontraram nesses dias o que não faltava era briga.

Yasmin agora sempre que tinha um tempo vago, o aproveitava para ficar ou com as amigas, ou com John.

Não estava andando muito com os marotos. Talvez pelo ocorrido entre James e Lílian. Ou talvez por estar evitando Remus. Sentia-se mais confortável assim. E que sabe com o tempo ela não conseguisse o esquecer de uma vez.

Estava saindo da aula de História da Magia que ela e Lílian cursavam juntas. Despediu-se da amiga e foi para a biblioteca. Queria ler um pouco, e provavelmente o salão comunal estaria muito lotado no momento para se fazer isso.

Avisou à Madame Pince que iria usar uma das mesas, e procurou uma vazia.

Remus estava com uma vontade imensa de conversar com Yasmin. Ainda que como amigos. Só o fato de estar perto dela já ajudava bastante.

Ao final da aula viu a garota tirando da mochila um livro, que não era escolar, e depois se despedir de Lílian, ao que ele presumiu que fosse procurar algum lugar para ficar sozinha.

Seguiu-a até ver que ela ficaria na biblioteca.

Saiu correndo para a torre da Grifinória, e lá chegando subiu para o dormitório masculino, e começou a revirar seu malão, em busca de um embrulho rosa, com uma fita prateada. Pegou-o e seguiu para a biblioteca, a fim de entregar para Yasmin o presente que havia comprado-lhe em Hogsmeade.

Yasmin havia começado a ler apenas um parágrafo de seu livro, quando sentiu um par de mãos lhe tapar os olhos, e perguntar em um tom de voz dócil:

- Se adivinhar quem é ganha um beijo!

A garota retirou as mãos de seus olhos e deparou-se com quem menos esperava ver agora...

- John? O que você faz aqui? Você não tinha aula agora? – perguntou surpresa.

- Hum... Você não adivinhou quem era, mas ganha um beijo do mesmo jeito! – começou, dando um beijo no rosto dela e continuando. – É... Eu tinha! Mas senti vontade de te ver e matei aula... Atrapalho?

- Ah meu Deus! Eu estou te desvirtuando então? Hehe, claro que não atrapalha seu bobo! Senta aqui comigo. – respondeu, divertida.

O garoto se sentou ao seu lado, e eles começaram a conversar animadamente sobre livros, e sobre assuntos que gostavam, e vinham discutindo durante esses dias. Afinal, tinham gostos muito parecidos, e enquanto discutiam John pegou na mão de Yas e começou a acariciá-la.

Quando Remus chegou à biblioteca procurou com o olhar a mesa em que Yasmin estava sentada, entretanto, constatou com desgosto que ela não se encontrava sozinha. Muito pelo contrário.

Estava até _muito bem acompanhada_. E parecia gostar muito dessa companhia, visto que estava com um sorriso contagiante.

Olhou para o embrulho em suas mãos, e depois novamente pro casal.

Concluiu que seria patético interrompê-los para entregar um mero presente.

Saiu do local cabisbaixo.

"É Remus... Acho melhor você se acostumar com a idéia de que a perdeu" – conclui, triste, e saiu para procurar os amigos.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lílian saía da aula, quando ouviu seu nome.

Olhou para trás e descobriu que era Mike quem a chamava.

Esperou o garoto se aproximar, permanecendo em silêncio.

Desde sua briga com James, os dois não haviam mais se trombado. Lílian o estava evitando. Estava muito confusa.

O garoto tinha um semblante triste quando disse:

- Lily... Nós precisamos nos resolver!

Lílian abaixou a cabeça, e ao perceber que ela não falaria nada, ele pegou em uma de suas mãos e com um tom de súplica, continuou:

- Li, eu preciso de você, entende? Desde aquele beijo eu não consigo te esquecer! Eu fico lembrando o tempo todo o quanto você é perfeita! Me dá a chance de te fazer feliz...

- Mike, eu... – Começou Lily, sendo interrompida pelo garoto que disse:

- É o Potter não é? Lily, pelo amor de Merlin! Você não deve satisfações a ele! A não ser que você... _Goste_ dele...

Lílian tentou gritar um enorme "NÃO". Mas era como se o grito estivesse preso em sua garganta. Aproveitou o momento para questionar-se o porque de estar sentindo tanta falta dele nessas dias. Mas... NÃO! Não podia estar pensando nele! Balançou a cabeça, a fim de espantar os pensamentos e respondeu:

- Claro que não Mike! Não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o Potter!

O garoto chegou mais perto, e encostando sua testa a dela, pediu em um sussurro:

- Então me deixa te provar que nem todos os caras são como ele...

Lily o olhou nos olhos, e o beijou.

Não ia deixar sua felicidade ir embora.

Sabia que Mike, mesmo tendo infinitas qualidades, não era exatamente o seu "príncipe encantado". Ainda não se sentia completa. Mas afinal ela nunca havia se sentido! Com nenhum dos namorados que já tivera, ou com os garotos com quem se relacionara. Portanto, se fosse esperar por isso acabaria sozinha.

Mike desfez o contato, e ainda muito próximo dela, pediu:

- Lí... Você aceita ser minha namorada?

James procurava por Ana, por toda a escola, e não a encontrava.

Passou por um corredor e ouviu um barulho que lhe lembrou o de um beijo sendo terminado**(n/a: smaaack, saca? Huauhahuahua ),** e com sua curiosidade falando mais alto, resolveu ver de quem se tratava o casal.

E para seu desgosto, viu Lílian sendo pedida em namoro.

Fez uma corrente interna, clamando para que ela não aceitasse. Porém sua prece não foi escutada...

- Eu aceito Mike! – respondeu-lhe, sorridente.

Mike não pôde se controlar, e a puxou para mais um beijo apaixonado.

Separaram-se, e de mãos dadas saíram do local.

Para onde iam James não sabia... Não conseguira prestar atenção em mais nada do que eles disseram.

Então era isso... Era o fim da linha! Ela estava namorando...

Mas ele não iria ficar mal! Não iria se trancar num quarto e ficar sofrendo porque mais uma vez fora rejeitado por Lílian... Essa não seria uma atitude digna de um maroto!

E afinal, se ela podia tocar sua vida, e ser feliz, ele também tinha esse direito.

Pensou em Ana...

" Por que não tentar?" – Indagou-se.

E com esse pensamento voltou a procurá-la. Agora mais do que nunca precisava a encontrar...

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Acordou naquela manhã com os resmungos de James, falando mal de Lílian para Remus.

Tomou um banho, e olhando no relógio, constatou que ainda era cedo para descer para o café da manhã.

Resolveu ir para o Salão Comunal. Pelo menos lá não precisava ouvir as coisas que James dizia.

Saiu do quarto murmurando um "Boa sorte, Aluado", e desceu.

O salão estava vazio. Exceto por uma aluna do primeiro ano, fazendo os deveres atrasados.

Sentou-se na poltrona que mais gostava, e fechou os olhos.

Ficou nesse estado por um tempo, até que ouviu passos.

Virou-se, e viu descendo as escadas que davam aos dormitórios estava Marlene.

Naquele dia a garota estava radiante. Já vestida com o uniforme de Hogwarts.

Sirius costumava dizer que o uniforme não deixava as garotas sexy, mas haviam duas exceções:

Marlene e Bruna. Em sua opinião elas ficavam ainda mais graciosas vestidas dessa forma.

Marlene lhe sorriu, e se encaminhou até onde ele estava, deu um beijo em seu rosto e disse:

- Bom dia lindo!

- Bom dia linda! – disse Sirius brincalhão, enquanto sentava-se no chão, ao lado dela.

- Hum... E aii? Dormiu bem?

- Sim, e você?

- Er... Também!

- Sonhou comigo? – perguntou Sirius, galanteador.

- Impossível não sonhar... – retrucou a garota, corando.

Os dois começaram a se aproximar, lentamente...

Os rostos quase colados, Sirius já inclinava a cabeça para o lado, e fitava os lábios da garota com interesse.

E quando finalmente Marlene dava a aproximação final, o barulho de passos na escada foi mais uma vez escutado.

Dessa vez revelava Bruna.

O estômago de Sirius deu um giro de 360 graus. Mas o que estava acontecendo com as garotas aquele dia? Bruna estava simplesmente perfeita.

Prendia os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, um delicado brinco de brilhantes que havia ganhado de seu pai na orelha, e uma gargantilha pequena com a letra "B" no pescoço, que ficava a mostra graças a um botão a mais, aberto na camisa.

Porém o encanto se passou. Bruna trocou um olhar frio com o maroto, e murmurou um mero:

"Bom Dia" com a voz seca, saindo em seguida pelo buraco do retrato.

Sirius bateu a mão na testa, e abaixou a cabeça, se sentindo um crápula. Afinal não tinha sido ele que há alguns dias havia feito o maior escândalo por vê-la com outro?

- Sirius... Me desculpe! Eu não queria te causar problemas... Você quer que eu vá falar com ela e diga que foi culpa minha? – perguntou Marlene, solícita.

- Não Lene, não tem necessidade! Além do que... A culpa é minha, e não sua! Eu é que tenho que aprender a dar mais valor a pessoa que está do meu lado! Depois a gente se vê, ta? – respondeu Sirius, dando um beijo no rosto da garota.

Seguiu para fora da torre da grifinória, questionando-se sobre o paradeiro de Bruna.

Procurou-a dentro do castelo e não a encontrou.

Por fim foi achá-la sentada, à sombra de uma arvore, perto do campo de quadribol, uma meia-hora depois.

A garota estava com a cabeça encostada no tronco, os olhos fechados, e repousado em seu colo encontrava-se um caderno aberto, com uma pena encima.

Chegou perto, silenciosamente e a ficou observando. Ela estava tão serena. Tão bonita.

E ele tão confuso... Já não estava mais conseguindo resistir aos encantos dela. Mas sabia que não podia... Bruna e ele estavam juntos por um mero objetivo.

E ela amava Daniel...

Queria entender porque já não pensava em Marlene... Não fosse ela ter-lhe dito aquelas coisas em Hogsmeade, ele nem estaria se lembrando da garota.

Mas ele se lembrou. E quando a vira aquela manhã sentiu vontade de beijá-la. Só beijar. Ficar com ela. Afinal, ele nunca_ gostara _realmente de Marlene. Era mais uma questão de atração.

Mas com Bruna era diferente... Ele não precisava nem beijá-la. Somente a presença dela já o fazia bem.

Ajoelhou-se na frente dela, e tirou uma mecha de sua franja, que caía incomoda em seus olhos.

Com esse movimento a garota percebeu sua presença. Abriu os olhos, e ao ver quem era, sua feição ficou assustada, e ela pegou o caderno que estava em seu colo, fechando-o, e tirando do alcance do maroto.

- Ai Sirius! Que susto!

- Me desculpa! Eu não queria te apavorar! – respondeu.

- Hum... Certo...

- Bruh... Ta tudo bem? Você saiu meio intempestiva do Salão hoje... – disse Sirius, fazendo-se de desentendido.

Bruna endureceu as feições mais uma vez e disse:

- Hum... Não Sirius... Ta tudo bem sim... Eu só não queria atrapalhar você e a Marlene.

Começou a arrumar suas coisas, enquanto Sirius dizia:

- Bruh, eu não...

- Hã...Sirius, sério! Você não me deve explicações! É o normal, certo? Você gosta dela... E afinal eu nem sou sua namorada de verdade! Agora eu vou indo! A gente se vê depois. – Cortou Bruna, dando um beijo em seu rosto, e deixando Sirius sozinho e sem reação.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Depois que viu Lílian aceitar o pedido de Mike, saiu à procura de Ana.

Não a encontrando, resolveu apelar ao Mapa do Maroto.

Descobriu que a garota estava em seu dormitório, ainda na grifinória. Resolveu esperá-la no Salão Comunal.

Aguardou uns 20 minutos, até ver a garota descer as escadas. Estava como sempre belíssima, e com um ar superior, disse:

- Boa Tarde, Potter.

Começou a se encaminhar à saída da Torre, porém James saiu atrás dela, e a puxou pelo braço.

A garota olhou para trás e em tom de descaso disse:

- O que você quer agora, James?

- A gente precisa conversar Ana! Espera, por favor...

Ela o encarou, analisando a proposta. Por fim resolveu ouvir o maroto.

Os dois saíram juntos, pelo buraco do retrato, em silencio.

Quando estavam relativamente próximos do Salão principal, James a puxou para uma sala de aula vazia.

Ela soltou um gritinho assustado, porém se deixou ser levada.

James a encostou na parede, apoiando-se nesta, em seguida. Olhou-a nos olhos e disse:

- Ana, me desculpa! Eu não precisava ter feito você passar por aquilo! Me perdoe, é serio.

- Ta tudo bem James, já passou, pronto? Agora me de licença, preciso ir. – respondeu a garota, olhando-o magoada, e tentando desvencilhar-se do maroto, porém James não permitiu.

- Não Ana! Espera! Eu to me sentindo muito mal com isso... Sabe... Eu cansei de sair com todas, e não ter nunca ninguém ao meu lado... Pra me apoiar... Pra gostar de mim...

A garota o olhou confusa, e não entendendo aonde ele queria chegar, permaneceu em silencio.

- Ana, eu quero parar com essa vida... Eu quero ser um cara sério... E eu acho que não há ninguém melhor pra me ajudar nisso do que você. – completou, galanteador.

- Potter... Deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito... Você fica comigo em Hogsmeade, está andando de mãos dadas comigo, de repente encontra a Evans beijando outro, faz o maior escândalo, me humilha na frente dos seus amiguinhos, e de quase toda a escola, e agora você vem me pedir com essa cara de cínico QUE EU O AJUDE A DEIXAR DE SER UM CRÁPULA? . Sinto muito Potter... O seu caso não tem concerto. Francamente... **(n/a: YEEEEEH... tomee essa James!;D )** – resmungou a garota, saindo ofendida.

- Ahhh droga! ANA ESPERA! – gritou James, saindo atrás dela.

Quando a alcançou puxou-a pelo braço novamente, e disse:

- Olha eu sei que eu tenho agido com as garotas daqui como um imbecil, há uns três anos! Mas um dia todo mundo cresce Ana, e vê que estava errado! Eu me arrependi de não ter te valorizado aquele dia em Hogsmeade. E quero arrumar isso... Porque você é linda, é inteligente, é educada... Você é tudo o que eu preciso! Ana, quer namorar comigo?!

Ana se engasgou com a própria saliva, e James bufou... Por que será que ninguém acreditava que ele podia ser um cara legal?

- Uau... James Potter, o maroto, humilhando-se pra uma garota, e pedindo ela em NAMORO? – questionou.

- Ta Ana... Não precisa pisar em quem já esta rebaixado... Só me diz... Você vai ou não me dar essa chance? – pediu James, fazendo cara de cachorro pidão.

Ana o olhou, e não resistindo àquele pedido tão carente, se aproximou e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, dizendo:

- E onde fica a Evans nessa história?

- A Evans fica lá com o namorado dela... E eu aqui... Com a minha _linda_ namorada... – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

A garota soltou uma gargalhada, e o beijou.

Depois, os dois seguiram para o Salão Principal, de mãos dadas.

Os burburinhos foram gerais, quando naquela almoço, Ana sentou-se junto com os marotos.

Lílian olhou a cena, atormentada.

Será que James estaria tendo um relacionamento _sério _com a tal Conner?

Ela estava sentada na mesa da Corvinal, almoçando com Mike.

Bruna estava entrando no salão, e ia se sentando à mesa da Grifinória, quando Daniel, sentado ao lado de Lílian, levantou-se e a convidou para sentar-se com eles.

A garota analisou a proposta, e se sentou.

Não havia mais visto Sirius, desde a hora em que "conversaram" antes das aulas. Alias, falando em aulas, o maroto não havia comparecido a umas duas, que cursavam juntos.

Quando estava se sentando, ao lado de Daniel, ele entrou no salão.

Estavam sentados quase na mesma direção, porém Bruna em uma mesa, e ele em outra.

Sirius logo que viu a cena emburrou-se, e cutucou James, dizendo, entre dentes:

- O que elas fazem lá?

Ana olhou James com um olhar intrigado, e James, entendendo o recado, disse:

- Cara, a Evans deve estar lá por causa do namorado dela... Agora se eu fosse você me preocuparia com o fato da_ Bruh_ estar lá... Com o Flanders...

Sirius deu mais uma olhada em Bruna, que agora ria de algo que Daniel havia dito, e abaixou a cabeça, fitando sua comida com desinteresse.

- E o Remus? – perguntou, ao que Petter respondeu:

- Não sei... Ele disse que não estava com fome... Ficou no dormitório.

- A Yas?

- Não sei... Deve estar com o tal de John, em algum lugar... – dessa vez quem respondeu fora James.

O assunto acabou, e eles almoçaram, seguindo depois para as aulas do período da tarde.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Depois que viu Yasmin com John na biblioteca, voltou para a torre da Grifinória.

Já era quase a hora do almoço e o local estava vazio.

Imaginando que não teria ninguém no dormitório feminino, Remus subiu.

Entrando lá deixou seu embrulho, com um cartão encima da cama de Yasmin.

Em seguida subiu para seu próprio dormitório.

Estava com muita dor de cabeça...

Acabado o período de aulas Bruna e Yasmin foram para seu dormitório. Estavam exaustas, e logo seria o jantar.

Yasmin jogou as coisas encima de sua cama, e sentou-se na de Bruna, com a garota...

- Mas me fala Yas... E você e o John? – perguntou Bruna, analisando as unhas.

- Ah Bruh! Ele é muito fofo sabe? Mas não sei... Além do que, ele nem tentou nada comigo.

- COMO NÃO YAS?! O garoto só falta te comer com os olhos! Acorda amiga! – retrucou Bruna, animada.

Yasmin manteu-se em silencio. Bruna, vendo que a amiga nada mais diria, continuou:

- Certo... Mas... E você? Quer algo com ele?

Yas parou para pensar, e após um tempo respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu não sei se devo, Bruh...

- E por que não, Yas? – perguntou Bruna, confusa.

- Er... As coisas têm acontecido muito rápido pra mim Bruna... Primeiro o incidente com o Amos... Depois essa minha "historia" com o Remus vindo á tona... E agora o John... Que aparece do nada, me chama pra sair... E agora vive grudado em mim! Eu não sei Bruh! Eu estou tão confusa...

- Yas, eu entendo... Mas... Você, e o Remus... Me explica... Porque vocês não podem simplesmente ficar juntos? Sem se preocupar com mais nada? Ta na cara que vocês se gostam Yas!

- Eu sei... Mas a gente num pode esquecer de tudo Bruh... O Remus quis assim... E assim vai ser. – finalizou Yasmin, indo mexer em seu malão.

Bruna entendeu que a amiga não queria mais papo, e entrando no banheiro disse:

- Certo... Vou tomar banho, ta?!

A morena assentiu e ficou sozinha, olhando para o nada, sentada no chão.

Levantou-se após um tempo, e olhou para a bagunça encima de sua cama. Foi até ela, e começou a arrumar seus pertences.

Conforme puxou sua mochila, a mesma levou algo ao chão.

Yasmin abaixou-se e recolheu. Surpresa, a garota constatou que se tratava de um presente.

Começou lentamente a o desembrulhar e encontrou um livro, que há muito queria.

Dentro havia um cartão, que dentro vinha escrito:

_Yas... _

_Estava passando por uma loja em Hogsmeade, quando vi este livro. _

_Não sei porque... Algo nele me fez lembrar você... Então eu pensei... "Ora... Por que não comprar pra ela? "_

_Eu espero que você goste... E que lhe seja uma leitura proveitosa. _

_Sinto sua falta... _

_Com amor, Remus._

Sentou-se na cama, boquiaberta. Como o maroto podia saber o quanto ela queria aquele livro?

Nunca havia comentado com ninguém.

Deixou o livro e o cartão, aberto no local em que estava sentada.

Saiu do quarto decidida, tinha que achar Remus.

Já não agüentava mais essa situação... Ficar longe do maroto a estava fazendo muito mal...

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Saiu do banho, enrolada em sua toalha, dizendo:

- Yas, acabei, pod...

Olhou ao redor e viu que a amiga não estava mais no quarto.

Vestiu-se e desceu para o salão comunal. Ainda era cedo para o jantar.

Procurou por Lílian, e alguns alunos lhe disseram que ela estava com Mike.

Sentou-se no chão, em frente a uma poltrona, e encostou sua cabeça nela, apenas ouvindo o burburinho dos outros alunos, que conversavam animados.

Começou a pensar... Pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo...

Era como Yasmin havia dito há pouco... As coisas estavam acontecendo em um ritmo acelerado, e ela já não podia mais controlar.

Desde quando tinha o direito de ficar mal porque Sirius estava quase beijando outra? Desde quando tinha que rejeitar Daniel porque " namorava " Sirius?

Essas perguntas haviam enchido sua cabeça durante todo o dia.

Talvez o plano inocente, a brincadeira de serem namorados os tivera confundido.

A questão é que precisava se afastar de Sirius.

Ficar com o maroto só o necessário... Não podia se iludir...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando sentiu alguém mexendo com carinho em seu cabelo... E ela sabia bem quem era... Ainda de olhos fechados, disse:

- James...

- Ahh assim não vale! Como você sabia que era eu? - perguntou o maroto, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Dar... Sou sua amiga só há 16 anos James, e você sempre faz isso no meu cabelo...

- Hã... Verdade... – completou divertido.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, até que Bruna perguntou:

- E a Conner? Vocês estão juntos? Pra valer?

- É... Estamos... – disse James, indiferente.

- Huuum maroto! Resolveu se amarrar é?

- É... Tava na hora de amadurecer um pouco, Bruh... Além do que... Uma hora eu ia ter que ficar sério com alguém... Melhor que seja agora... Assim já vou me acostumando com a idéia.

- Jay... Eu acho isso ótimo... Mas isso não tem nada a ver com o namoro da Lily, não? – perguntou, inquisidora.

James a olhou, e deitando no colo da amiga ele confessou:

- Acho que tem Bruh... Não sei... Ver que ela ta em outra me fez acordar, entende! Ta na hora de eu me apaixonar... Sei lá! Eu fiz demais por uma garota que me negava um beijo. Sério Bruh... UM BEIJO... Eu só queria ficar com a Lily.

- James... Eu acho que isso de você só querer sair com ela já ficou pra trás. Você sabe que a coisa passou a ser de _sentimento_... – respondeu, mexendo nos cabelos rebeldes dele.

- Claro que não Bruna! Eu não gosto da Evans! De jeito nenhum!

Bruna riu, e sabendo que não adiantaria contestar o maroto, disse:

- James, James... Eu te conheço... Mas... Se você diz...

Os dois ficaram em silencio, imersos nos próprios pensamentos.

- Hum... Você e o Sirius não tão muito bem né? – arriscou James.

Bruna endureceu a face, e disse:

- Bem? O que você quer dizer com estarmos bem?

- Vocês andaram brigando... Eu conheço o Sirius... Ele ta de mal-humor o dia inteiro... Fica te olhando com cara de bobo...

- James... Cara de bobo ele sempre teve... Isso não pode ser mudado... E bem nós nunca estivemos! Você sabe disso... – respondeu Bruna, perdendo a paciência.

James levantou-se do colo dela, e encarando a garota, disse:

- Ah qual é Bruh? Foi o tempo em que você e o Sirius apenas fingiam estar juntos...

- James eu não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar...

- Bruh... Ta escrito na testa de vocês dois! Me fala... Quando você procurou o Daniel de novo? Eu não ouvi mais o Sirius falar da Marlene... Se qualquer garota olha pra ele, você fecha a cara, se ele te vê do lado do Daniel, parece que vai explodir de raiva... Bruna, eu nunca vi o Sirius assim...

- James... O Sirius é o cara mais estranho que eu já conheci na vida! Ta certo... A gente já estava se confundindo um pouco... Mas as coisas estão normais já! Logo ele se acerta com a Mckinnon... E essa historia toda acaba de uma vez!

- Você deveria ser mais realista... – disse James, pondo-se de joelhos.

- Em relação a o que James?

- Ao fato de você ESTAR gostando dele...

- James... Já chega!

- Mentir pros outros já é grave... Mas mentir pra si mesmo é a PIOR mentira! Olha só... Eu to indo Bruh! Preciso de um banho... Mas... Pensa nisso, ta? – disse James, beijando a testa de Bruna, e indo para seu dormitório.

Bruna ficou remoendo as palavras de James, até que gritou, para que o maroto a escutasse:

- Hey James... Talvez você devesse fazer o mesmo!

Sorriu marota, e o garoto balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, e desaparecendo na escada.

Bruna levantou, e saiu da torre da Grifinória.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

O jantar transcorreu normalmente. Ao seu final, os marotos, Bruna, Lílian, Ana e Yasmin subiram para o Salão Comunal.

Ficaram todos conversando animadamente.

Ana estava sentada, abraçada com James... E os dois trocavam carinhos e beijos apaixonados.

Lílian bufava irritada sempre que o casal fazia isso. E em determinado momento Bruna percebeu, e cutucou a amiga, dizendo baixinho:

- Lily, eu acho melhor você se controlar... As pessoas podem entender esses seus ataques de forma errada.

A garota a olhou raivosa, e balançou a mão, como que pedindo para Bruna se calar.

Ana estava se dando muito bem com os amigos de James. Todos a acharam muito simpática, exceto Lílian, que a olhava como se ela fosse um trasgo.

Sirius estava mais quieto do que o normal àquela noite. E Bruna pegava-se o observando a todo instante...

Em uma dessas olhadas, ela foi surpreendida por James, que atacou um dos biscoitinhos que comia, fazendo-a soltar uma exclamação de dor:

- AAAI! James... Seu...

- Opaaa! Olha o nível Bruh! Pensou no que eu te disse? – perguntou malicioso, chamando a atenção de todos.

Bruna ficou vermelha, e Sirius percebendo perguntou:

- Do que vocês estão falando?

- Sabe o que é Almofadinhas... A Bruh anda relutando em assum... – começou James, mais foi calado com uma almofadada de Bruna, bem em sua cabeça.

- Seu boca aberta! Não é nada Sirius... BOBAGENS da cabeça do James...

- Hum... Certo... – respondeu Sirius, confuso, trocando um olhar triste com Bruna.

Bruna sustentou o olhar de Sirius, e percebendo que não agüentaria ficar ali, e logo cometeria uma loucura, levantou-se e disse:

- Hum... Gente licença! Eu vou dar uma volta... Boa noite pra vocês... E foi um prazer te conhecer Ana!

- Igualmente Bruh – respondeu a garota.

Todos menos Sirius se despediram dela.

O maroto esperou ela sair da Torre, e indo atrás dela, disse:

- Falou gente! Eu preciso falar com ela...

Os amigos olharam o " casal " sair, até que Lílian também disse:

- Bom... Acho que eu vou me deitar! Boa noite Remus! Yas, você vem?

A garota abaixou a cabeça e disse, incerta:

- Er... Eu... Vou ficar mais um pouco Lily!

- Hum... Certo! Boa noite, então. – e trocando um olhar frio com James, ela foi para o dormitório.

Remus olhou para James, ao que o amigo entendeu que eles estavam sobrando ali.

James beijou Ana, e disse:

- Acho que eu vou me deitar Ana! Estou cansado... Você também vem, não?

- Ahh... Sim claro, meu amor!

Os dois deram boa noite a Remus e Yas, e subiram.

Remus resolveu fingir que ia embora, para ver qual seria a sua reação.

- Hum bom Yas... Ta tarde... Acho que eu vou indo também...

A garota segurou em seu braço, e em tom de suplica, disse:

- Remus... Fica! Eu preciso... Hum... Conversar com você...

Remus se sentou novamente, de frente pra ela, e a olhando nos olhos respondeu:

- Pode falar Yas...

-Eu gostaria de agradecer pelo livro... Eu adorei! De verdade Rem... Não precisava ter se incomodado.

- Ora Yas... Não foi incômodo nenhum... Alias... Nada que vem de você pra mim é um incômodo... – disse sincero.

A garota, que até então havia abaixado a cabeça, a levantou novamente e o encarou.

Tantos sentimentos passaram por aquele olhar... E ela já não podia mais agüentar... Sentia falta dele...

E num ato desesperado, ela o abraçou forte...

Era como se não o visse há anos... Não sabia como... Mas o que sentia pelo maroto havia tomado conta de si... Não tinha mais como negar.

Remus correspondeu ao contato surpreso. Não imaginou que ela fosse ter esta atitude. De maneira alguma estava reclamando... Só não esperava por aquilo.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o suave cheiro que seus cabelos soltos emanavam.

Ela o largou, e disse:

- Remus eu tenho sido tão fria com você! Me desculpe! Olha, eu te entendo! Deve ser péssimo manter esse segredo... As pessoas são muito preconceituosas e eu deveria ter entendido que você só estava tentando se proteger...

- Xiii fala baixo Yas! Por favor!

- Aiii desculpa! Esqueci! – respondeu, envergonhada.

- Ta tudo bem linda! Olha! Fica calma... Você não tem que me pedir desculpas! E é que fui um bruto com você...

- Por que a gente não esquece tudo isso? Sinto sua falta Rem...

- Eu também Yas... Você não faz idéia do quanto... – disse Remus, se aproximando.

Yasmin percebeu o que o maroto estava fazendo, porém não tentou recuar... Ela também queria isso... E não podia mais se enganar...

Os lábios se encontraram em um beijo desesperado, cheio de saudade.

Os dois interromperam o beijo, e encostaram suas testas, ofegantes.

- Seu namoradinho pode não gostar de te ver assim comigo. – disse Remus, irônico.

- O mesmo digo da sua namorada... – respondeu Yas no mesmo tom.

- E quem disse que eu me importo com ela? – retrucou, sedutor.

- Faço minhas as suas palavras. – respondeu Yas, antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Os dois ficaram juntos até uma certa hora... Já estava tarde, e Yasmin quase dormia, abraçada com Remus.

O maroto a despertou, e a acompanhou ate a escada. Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez, e foram dormir... Felizes, e com a sensação de plenitude infinita...

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Quando saiu da torre, deixando os amigos, Bruna já estava um pouco à frente.

Seguiu a garota, que parecia não saber bem para aonde ia.

E de fato... Rodaram por diversos corredores, até que Bruna voltou para um em que haviam passado há algum tempo, entrando em uma sala vazia, que estava em desuso há muito tempo.

Parou em frente a grande janela que havia na sala, e passou a mão em seu batente, removendo uma camada de pó.

Sirius resolveu esperar um tempo do lado de fora da sala. Se ela percebesse que ele a havia seguido logo assim que ela saiu do Salão Comunal poderia ter alguma reação, o que atrapalharia a conversa que ele pretendia ter com ela.

Encostou-se na parede, depositando o peso de seu corpo na mesma. Ficou pensando no que iria dizer para a garota... Também estava confuso... E nunca havia se sentido assim...

Era até irônico. Sirius Black com dificuldades para se expressar com alguma garota.

Alias... Era patético... Normalmente qualquer garota cairia aos seus pés. E ele não precisava conquistá-la. Só com Marlene. Mas com Marlene o caso não estava tão grave, como com Bruna.

Esperou uns dez minutos, e resolveu que era a hora de se manifestar.

Olhou a garota da porta, e constatou que ela permanecia na mesma posição.

Começou a entrar no local com passos leves, e vagarosos, sendo assim, Bruna não percebera sua aproximação.

Quando estava muito perto dela, sua respiração passou a ser ofegante, e lentamente ele colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura dela. E aproximou sua cabeça de seus cabelos, depois dando um beijo em seu ombro.

Bruna fora despertada de seus devaneios. Mas ela não precisava nem perguntar quem era. Ela sabia... Já imaginava que ele a fosse seguir.

Sem nem ao menos virar o rosto, a garota ainda olhando para a janela, disse:

- Agora não Sirius! Por favor... Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha.

Sirius ficou espantado. Não pensou que fosse tão obvio que ele iria atrás dela.

Porém, respondeu:

- Agora sim Bruh! Eu preciso falar com você.

Ficaram em silencio até que Bruna resolveu se virar, e encarar Sirius.,

O maroto tivera a impressão de estar tendo a visão do paraíso. A bela sombra de Bruna, sendo iluminada pelo reflexo da lua, só aumentou sua ansiedade.

Olhou fixamente nos olhos dela, e em um tom de voz baixo, disse:

- Eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo entre a gente...

A garota sorriu amarelo, e respondeu:

- Se você achar essa resposta, por favor me diga!

- Bruna, eu...

- Sirius, agora me escuta! Eu to confusa, entende? Há menos de duas semanas eu odiava você, e estava "de quatro" pelo Daniel. Mas eu não sei... Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e eu dispensei o Daniel, entende? E andamos tendo crises de ciúmes pouco coerentes, porque o combinado ERA esse! O correto era eu estar com o Daniel, e você estar com a Mckinnon! Mas tudo mudou Sirius! Pode não ter mudado pra você! Mas pra mim mudou, e muito! E eu não estou sabendo lidar com essa situação, e é por isso que eu acredito que nós precisamos nos afastar. Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, você não sabe o carinho que eu criei por você... Mas por enquanto é o melhor para nós dois. – disse Bruna, ofegante.

- NÃO! Eu não acho que isso vá resolver Bruna! Agora me escuta VOCÊ! Eu também estou confuso! Eu NUNCA me senti assim! Nunca pensei que eu fosse querer ficar com uma só garota! Mas agora eu quero! E não pense que eu estou me referindo a Marlene! Porque eu não estou! E eu sei que as coisas mudaram! E se elas mudaram, pra mim e pra você, fugir delas não é o certo!

- Sirius! Por Merlin! Eu não tenho certeza de nada o que eu quero! A minha cabeça está uma verdadeira bagunça! Tente me entender!

- Bruna, tentar esquecer esses pensamentos, só vai ter o efeito contrário... Você só pode ter certeza de que não quer uma coisa depois que você tentou e não deu certo.

- E qual é a sua sugestão Sirius? Você sugere que nós continuemos nos enganando, só ficando um com o outro, e depois quando Marlene e Daniel estiverem apaixonados, essa brincadeirinha acabe, e vá cada um para o seu lado? NÃO Sirius! Eu não sou tão coração de pedra como você, que consegue se envolver com uma pessoa e não gostar dela! Eu tenho medo! E eu não vou correr esse risco! – respondeu Bruna, com raiva, e saindo da sala, porém o maroto a puxou pelo braço e disse:

- Bruna por Merlin! Pare de colocar palavras na minha boca! Olha só é tudo verdade o que você disse! Eu sempre agi dessa forma! É, eu nunca começava a gostar das garotas que eu ficava, nenhuma delas mexia comigo, era uma questão de química, questão de beijos, pegação! E você está absolutamente correta! Mas como você mesma disse, as coisas mudam Bruna! E pela primeira vez eu estou me sentindo um idiota, seguindo uma garota de noite, pra uma sala vazia e cheia de pó, tentando lutar por ela! Pela primeira vez eu estou realmente me importando ao ver um cara dando em cima dela! Pela primeira vez eu estou COM MEDO de perder ela!

Bruna o olhou, com desconfiança. Não sabia se podia acreditar em Sirius! Ele poderia dizer isso para todas as garotas. Mas o maroto se manifestou de novo, se aproximou, e fazendo ela esquecer de todas as suas dúvidas, ele disse:

- Vai Bruh! Você me pediu uma sugestão, não foi? Então ai vai... Eu quero continuar com você! Mas eu quero estar com você de verdade! Não quero mais que isso seja uma brincadeira. Se quando chegar a hora, você sentir que não é comigo que você quer ficar, ok eu vou aceitar! Mas eu não vou deixar você ir embora sem nem ao menos tentar!

- Sirius...

- Shii... Não fala nada, Bruh, só aceita! Porque se você não aceitar vai ser pior pra você! Eu vou grudar em você, feito um carrapato! E sabe... Cachorros não gostam de carrapatos! Então, por favor... Me poupe dessa! – respondeu Sirius, divertido.

Bruna gargalhou, e o olhando de forma marota, disse:

- Certo seu pulguento! Eu vou livrar o seu lindo pêlo desse tormento!

- Hey, pulguen... – começou Sirius, mas foi calado por um beijo apaixonado da garota.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Acordou com o barulho de Yasmin entrando no dormitório. A amiga ostentava um sorriso ofuscante no rosto, que Lílian não precisou nem ao menos questionar o porque, para entender seu motivo.

Olhou para a cama de Bruna. Ainda estava vazia.

Começou a se preocupar. A garota havia saído há muito, sozinha.

Poderia ser pega por Filth, e isso não seria nada bom.

Yasmin estava no banheiro, e a garota nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer a ela que estava saindo.

Vestiu seu roupão, e pegou o livro de História da Magia, na cômoda ao lado de sua cama.

Desceu a passos calmos a escada que dava para o salão comunal, dando-se conta de que não estava sozinha.

Um garoto de cabelos bagunçados, e óculos tortos nos olhos estava deitado de maneira largada em um sofá.

Parecia dormir um sono profundo, e nem ao menos se mexeu, quando Lílian se aproximou, e retirou uma mecha de seu cabelo, que caia incômoda em seus olhos.

Não pôde resistir, e sentou-se ao lado do maroto.

Ficou observando-o, às vezes olhava para a direção da escada, temerosa de que alguém chegasse e a pegasse venerando James dessa maneira.

Olhou para o relógio da sala, e viu que já eram altas horas. Estava se cansando de esperar por Bruna.

Olhou James mais uma vez, e cedendo ao sono, encostou sua cabeça no sofá, ao lado da cintura do garoto.

Por volta de uma hora mais tarde, um casal entrava pela porta do retrato, estavam abraçados, e com sorrisos enormes nos rostos.

Bruna ainda perto da porta olhou Sirius e disse:

- Eu vou subir Si! Amanhã a gente se vê!

Ia se direcionando a escada, quando o garoto a segurou e disse:

- E como você pensa que vai me deixar sem nem me dar um beijo de boa noite?

Se olharam de forma marota, e ele a encostou na parede, lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

Porém, um suspiro foi ouvido, vindo do outro lado da sala, e eles separaram-se assustados.

Sirius olhou confuso para Bruna, que levantou os braços, demonstrando que não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Sirius a pegou pela mão, e os dois foram para o sofá, de onde havia vindo o barulho.

E foi com surpresa que eles viram Lílian dormindo, com James, sentada do chão, uma de suas mãos na perna do maroto.

Bruna arregalou os olhos, e Sirius, sorriu de forma debochada.

A garota fez menção de ir até lá, mas Sirius não permitiu, e em um sussurro disse:

- Deixa eles Bruh! O Pontas também é filho de Deus! Merece um contato com a ruiva!

- Sirius eu não vou permitir! Amanhã quando a Lily acordar você pode imaginar o escândalo? Vai dar pra ouvir de toda a escola! Eu preciso acordá-la.

Sirius bufou derrotado, e soltou a mão de Bruna, para que ela pudesse acordar Lílian.

Bruna se aproximou, e tomando todo o cuidado para não despertar James também, cutucou levemente Lílian, que se remexeu inquieta.

- Lily, acorda! Anda! Vamos subir.

A garota ainda de olhos fechados, e totalmente sonolenta, resmungou:

- Sai daquii! Me deixa dormir em paz.

Sirius riu, e Bruna lhe lançou um olhar mortal, ao que o garoto entendeu que não deveria estar achando graça da situação.

Bruna cutucou a amiga novamente e disse:

- Ah okey Lílian! Vou te deixar dormir em paz, assim grudadinha com _JAMES POTTER_. Só não me culpe amanhã cedo quando toda a grifinória assistir a essa cena!

Lílian abriu os olhos, atordoada no mesmo instante.

Fora como se tivessem lhe jogado um balde de água fria.

Rezou para que fosse só a amiga que estivesse ali.

Porém, quando se levantou e virou constatou que ninguém mais do que Sirius Black, assistia a tudo aquilo.

Corou dos pés a cabeça, quando o maroto lhe olhou e disse em tom irônico:

- Pra quem odeia o Pontas até que você estava i próxima /i demais Lílian... Aderiu ao ditado " estou dormindo com o inimigo"?

A garota ficou atônita, porém não sabia como responder. Já que o garoto estava certo.

- Por que você não cala a boca Black?

- Uhh se for a sua amiga quem vai me calar eu não faço objeções. – retrucou, safado para Bruna.

Bruna revirou os olhos, e ignorando o comentário de Sirius, disse para Lílian, pegando-a pelo braço.

- Vem Lily, vamos subir!

Chegou perto de Sirius, lhe deu um beijo nos lábios e disse:

- Boa noite Si.

- Boa noite linda! Hey Evans, boa noite! Sonhe com o James!

Lílian o olhou raivosa, e subiu a passos duros a escada do dormitório, sendo seguida por Bruna.

Quando entraram no recinto ela tirou seu roupão, e devolveu o livro em seu lugar, deitando-se em sua cama.

- Lily o que foi que... – começou Bruna, ao que Lílian a cortou, fechando o cortinado em volta de sua cama bruscamente.

- Ah me poupe Bruna! Não tenho que te dar explicações! Boa noite!

Bruna sorriu, ao perceber que a amiga não tinha argumentos, e que estava realmente sentindo falta de James.

Trocou-se, e seguiu para sua própria cama, lembrando-se dos momentos que passara com Sirius. Até pegar no sono.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Acordou mal humorado. Sirius o havia despertado de maneira brusca na noite anterior, quando estivera com insônia e finalmente conseguiu dormir no salão comunal.

Depois que voltara para o quarto não conseguiu mais pegar no sono. E passou o resto da noite em claro.

Sirius carregava um inconfundível sorriso de triunfo naquela manhã. E por incrível que pareça não era o único. Remus ostentava uma felicidade que ficava clara pelo brilho dos seus olhos. E até mesmo James, irritado sentia algo em seu intimo pulsar.

Ele não sabia bem explicar o porque, afinal não se lembrava de nenhum fato. Mas algo lhe dizia que deveria se sentir vitorioso.

Trocou-se, e esperou Sirius, que disse que precisava conversar com ele.

O amigo também se vestiu e começou, empolgado a contar para James a cena da noite anterior.

- Pontas, meu caro! Acho melhor você se sentar!

- Fale logo raios! – respondeu James, curioso.

- Bom em primeiro... Eu e a Bruh estamos juntos... – começou o maroto, com os olhos brilhando.

- Conta uma novidade Almofadinhas... – respondeu James, desinteressado.

- Hum... Novidade... Vamos pensar... Você considera a Lílian dormir ao seu lado de forma calorosa ontem a noite uma coisa nova?

James o olhou espantado. Como assim? Lílian dormindo ao seu lado?

- Sirius, o amor ta afetando o pouco de cérebro que você tinha...

- Idiota! Ta bom... Não quer acreditar, não acredite! – retrucou Sirius, dando de ombros, e fazendo menção de sair do quarto.

Entretanto James lembrou-se da sua repentina felicidade inexplicável, e gritou para ele:

- Sirius! Espera... Me explica isso direito...

Sirius relatou o que viu, e James a cada palavra se mostrava mais chocado.

Ao final da história, abaixou a cabeça, e ficou alguns minutos em silêncio. Até que se levantou da cama aonde estava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, e disse:

- Eu sabia! Falou Almofadas! Ah, e a propósito... Boa sorte com a Bruh! E se você magoar minha melhor amiga, você ta morto!

E assim saiu, deixando Sirius sozinho no dormitório.

Desceu esperançoso. Precisava encontrar a garota.

E por incrível que pareça a sorte estava do seu lado, pois sentada na mesa da Grifinória, ao lado de Yasmin, estava sentada Lílian.

O maroto não pôde resistir... A vontade que sentia de pirraçá-la era maior do que seu bom senso.

Então ele se aproximou. Seu olhar se encontrou com o da ruiva, que no mesmo instante ficou rubra como seus cabelos.

A garota abaixou a cabeça, e fez menção de se levantar. Porém James foi mais rápido, e se sentou ao lado dela, e a impediu de o deixar, colocando sua mão, encima da de Lílian que repousava na mesa.

Estremeceu com o toque dele... Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo com ela?

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo... Em que ela ficou se lembrando dos poucos momentos de "trégua" dos dois. Afinal não havia sido tão ruim assim.

James não era uma má pessoa. Só havia cometido a imprudência de se interessar por si.

E ter a esperança de um relacionamento sem futuro. Eram muito diferentes. De forma alguma aquilo poderia dar certo.

O maroto quebrou o contato visual que havia entre eles, e com deboche disse para Lílian:

- Ora ora... Anda velando meu sono, Evans?

A garota ficou pálida. Não podia acreditar que Sirius a havia delatado.

- A que vo-você se refere? – questionou, incerta.

- Hum, não adianta negar Lílian... Eu entendo que você sente muito a minha falta, mas seu orgulho só permite que você se aproxime de mim quando eu estou inconsciente...

- Potter do que você está falando? – sussurrou Lílian.

Enquanto isso, por uma ironia do destino Mike e Ana se aproximavam do aglomerado que havia se formado em volta dos dois. E observaram atentamente o desfecho da conversa.

- Lílian relaxa! É perfeitamente aceitável... Também, seria um pouco absurdo de sua parte depois de todo aquele escândalo você assumir de uma vez por todas que me ama, não?

- Ora Potter, eu não vou tolerar suas insinuações sem fundamento! – respondeu Lílian, se fazendo de desentendida.

- Ah, sem fundamentos... Você acredita que o fato de você ter sido pega, ontem, dormindo ao meu lado, coladinha comigo, no salão comunal um argumento considerável? – respondeu o maroto, em alto tom, para que todos ouvissem.

Um coro de " Ohhh " foi escutado por toda a mesa, seguido pelo berro em uníssono de Ana e Mike:

- O QUE?

- Mike? – perguntou Lílian.

- Ana? – também questionou James, pressentindo que aquilo não seria boa coisa.

- Não, o Bozo James! – respondeu Ana, irritada.

- Lílian o que esse imbecil ta dizendo é verdade? – perguntou Mike, chocado para a namorada.

- Mike, eu...

- Ora sua depravada! Você é mesmo uma grande folgada, não é mesmo Evans? Primeiro rejeita o James em alto e bom tom perante toda a escola. O humilha até não poder mais... E depois que ele resolve refazer a vida dele ao meu lado, você fica marcando ele... Será que você não se toca que ele agora é MEU namorado? – esbravejou Ana.

- Escute aqui Conner! Você só pode estar ficando louca! Eu pouco me importo pra você e esse grande imbecil do seu namorado! – respondeu Lílian, alterando seu tom de voz.

- Ah é? ÓTIMO! Então me faça um favor querida... DEMONSTRE que você pouco se importa para nós e pare de bancar a engraçadinha com ele, fui clara?

- Não se preocupe Conner! Eu estou bastante satisfeita com o MEU namorado! Não perderia o meu tempo com este idiota! – bufou Lílian.

- Ei, mais respeito Evans! – disse James.

- Ora, cale a boca Potter! – disse Lílian.

- Ah, vê se pode! Vem James! Deixa essa louca ai sozinha! – retrucou Ana, puxando James, que seguiu com a namorada para fora do salão.

Lílian virou-se para Mike, que a olhava decepcionado, e disse:

- Mike, me desculpe por essa cena! Eu não sei nem o que te dizer...

- Ta tudo ok Lílian! Eu vou indo ta? - respondeu o garoto, dando um beijo no canto da boca de Lily, e também se retirando.

- Lily, se acalma! – disse Yasmin, para a amiga que bufava de raiva ao seu lado.

- Urr, idiota! Maldito Potter! Sempre atrapalhando minha vida... – falou Lílian, para si mesma.

As duas voltaram a comer em silêncio...

_Porém, agora os sentimentos estavam mais definidos do que nunca..._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá:D ahh oh, nem demorei tanto dessa vez! ;D

**Nise Potter**: Obrigada queridaa! Continue lendo e comentando, viu? Beijoos

**Tathy**: Nhaain sem problemas flor! Mas que bom que vc ta gostando! ps: por acaso vc é a Tathy que lê a fic lá na comunidade do orkut tb? Beijão queridaa!

Ah, é isso!

Espero que estejam gostandoo!

Beijooos, e até o próximo!


	7. Mas eu me mordo de ciúmes

**Capítulo 7 – **_**"Mas eu me mordo de ciúmes":**_

Uma semana já havia se passado.

Os acontecimentos não eram de grande destaque.

Bruna e Sirius estavam juntos, porém não esclareceram isso aos amigos...

Remus e Yasmin estavam se dando muito bem, a diferença é que haviam assumido o relacionamento para todos.

Quanto a James e Lílian, tudo se encontrava na mesma. Desde a briga de Lily e Ana o clima se encontrava muito tenso.

Ana passara a andar com os marotos, e as meninas, em função de seu namoro com James.

Porém, Lílian recusava-se a conviver com a garota. E passou a se afastar do grupo.

Bruna e Yasmin, mesmo sentindo um pouco de falta de passar o tempo com seus respectivos marotos no começo, resolveram que não poderiam abandonar Lily naquele momento. Alem do que a quantidade de horas que passavam juntas era mínima. Já que Lílian ficava sempre que possível com Mike.

Aquele dia de aula havia passado rápido, como todos tinham pedido em suas preces.

Depois do jantar, Lílian se despediu de Mike, e seguiu com os amigos para a torre da Grifinória.

Lá estavam todos, exceto James e Ana, que haviam ficado um pouco mais, " se agarrando em algum canto da escola! Bem a cara deles! " como havia resmungado Lílian, que aproveitou a ausência do casal, para passar um tempo com os marotos.

Sirius e Remus jogavam uma partida de Xadrez, enquanto Bruna, Lílian e Yasmin estavam sentadas um pouco distante da mesa deles.

As três estavam perdidas nos próprios pensamentos... Cada uma olhando para um ponto perdido na sala.

Até que a porta do retrato se abriu, dando passagem a um casal que entrou rindo, e fazendo algazarra.

James e Ana despertaram a atenção de todos, inclusive da ruiva sentada no canto da sala. O garoto ao constatar esse fato, não perdeu a oportunidade de provocá-la, e encostou Ana em uma parede, capturando-a em um beijo avassalador. Um grupo de meninas perto dos dois, soltou suspiros apaixonados, olhando para Ana com inveja.

Lílian ainda pôde ouvir uma delas, que estava mais próxima de si, dizer com um tom de voz sonhador:

- Ah, ela é muito sortuda! Daria tudo para o gato do Potter me beijar assim!

Lily endureceu a face, e revirou os olhos, em sinal de desaprovação.

Bruna a olhou desconfiada. Desde que pegara a amiga em uma situação constrangedora, passara a prestar mais atenção nas atitudes da garota, em relação a James.

Até que Lílian, ainda observando o casal, disse, estressada:

- Arrgh! Eu sinceramente não sei o que elas vêm nele!

Bruna e Yasmin a olharam, com um sorriso irônico no rosto, até que Yas respondeu:

- Que Remus não me ouça, mas eu sei o que elas vêm! Aliás, EU VEJO muuuuita coisa também!

- Concordo plenamente! Lílian nos poupe! Você não gostar dele é uma coisa! Agora achar ele desinteressante é um pouco absurdo! – completou Bruna.

- Concordo com o concordado! Olha só pra ele! É um gato! Além do que... Que Merlin e a Ana me perdoem! Mas olhem pra isso! O garoto deve ter aqueeeela pegada, que não se discute! – retrucou Yasmin, encabulando-se com sua observação.

Bruna a olhou sorrindo marota, e sem nem perceber, disse:

- Ah mais isso ele tem mesmo! E beija MUITOOO bem!

Lílian arregalou os olhos para a amiga de tal forma que Yasmin teve medo que ela os rasgasse.

Quando Bruna percebeu o que falou, ela soltou um "Ops!" e colocou as mãos na boca, sabendo que tocara em um assunto que não deveria em hipótese alguma ser mencionado.

- A QUE VOCÊ SE REFERE BRUNA? – perguntou Lílian, involuntariamente, tendo ímpetos de socar a amiga.

- Er... Sabem, a Ana... Ela... Hum... Me contou! – mentiu Bruna, ficando vermelha.

- Não minta pra mim Bruna!

- Lily quer parar de besteira! Eu não estou mentindo! – retrucou Bruna, alterando um pouco o tom de voz, chamando assim a atenção de todos, inclusive de James, que interrompeu seu beijo, de maneira brusca.

- Ótimo! Pois eu não vou mais discutir isso com você! Mas eu pensei que eu soubesse tudo sobre a vida da minha melhor amiga! Eu vou me deitar! Boa noite! – disse Lílian, se retirando do local.

Bruna bufou, e Yasmin a olhou, dizendo:

- Algum dia ela ia ficar sabendo, Bruh! Não ia ter jeito... Além do que... Foi só uma vez, não foi?

- Er... Não! Foram _algumas vezes_! – respondeu Bruna, constrangida, ao que Yasmin começou a rir de sua cara.

- Então, boa sorte amiga! Acho que você vai ter que enfrentar a fera Evans lá no dormitório.

- É, também acho! Er eu vou subir até lá! Yas, eu agradeceria se você não comentasse sobre isso com o Remus... Eu e o James sempre prometemos guardar segredo sobre isso... – pediu Bruna.

- Claro que não Bruh! E sabe do que mais? Eu vou junto! Esse barraco eu não quero perder! – disse Yas divertida, fazendo as duas rirem.

Bruna foi até a mesa do jogo e despediu-se dos garotos. Sirius fingiu olhar para Marlene, que estava próxima, assim poderia beijar Bruna, sem levantar suspeitas entre os amigos. Depois que se separou dela, perguntou:

- Ta tudo ok? Você e a Lily pareciam brigar...

- Hum... Nada! Você sabe como a Lílian se estressa por tudo, né? Eu to indo lá domar a fera! Boa noite Si! Durma bem...

- Você também Bruh, Boa sorte!

Deu um beijo na bochecha de Remus, e virou-se para Yas, dizendo:

- Yas, eu vou subindo! Te espero lá!

Acenou para James e Ana, e subiu para o seu dormitório, encontrando-o vazio.

O barulho do chuveiro se fazia presente no local.

Deitou-se cansada em sua cama, encarando o teto. Agora só restava esperar Lílian sair do banho.

O que demorou um tempo, dando espaço para a chegada de Yasmin no quarto.

Quando a porta do banheiro se abriu, revelou a ruiva, já vestida com seu pijama. Os cabelos molhados, e penteados, sustentava um semblante de raiva.

- Lily, eu... – arriscou Bruna.

- Como você pôde ficar com ele? – interrompeu Lílian.

- Pera ai Lily! O problema foi eu ter beijado ele, ou não ter te contado? – começou Bruna, irônica.

- Obviamente que você ter me escondido. – mentiu Bruna.

- Certo então! Não tenho mais o que falar... Me desculpa Lily!

- Hum, ta... Tudo bem.

Bruna e Yasmin se entreolharam, achando estranha a atitude da amiga, que agora mexia em suas coisas.

Bruna voltou a se deitar em sua cama, o quarto estava em silêncio, até que Lílian se virou novamente para ela e perguntou:

- E _quantas vezes_ você... ficou com ele?

As outras duas novamente trocaram um olhar significativo, e gritaram, em uníssono:

- AHÁÁÁ!

- O que? – perguntou Lily, se fazendo de desentendida.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ COM CIÚMES! – concluiu Bruna, marota.

- Claro que sim! Digo! NÃÃO!

- Agora você não pode mais fugir Lily! TE PEGUEI NO PULO DO GATO! Você está MORRENDO de ciúmes, porque mais alguém beijou o _seu_ marotinho, não é verdade?

- Cala a boca Bruna! NUNCA que eu vou ter ciúmes daquela coisa descabelada!

- Ah Lílian, faça-me o favor... – Yasmin falou, se intrometendo na conversa, pela primeira vez.

- Ah qual é! Por que eu teria ciúmes do Potter?

- Não sei! Foi você mesma quem acabou de afirmar... – disse Bruna, cínica.

- Não seja estúpida Bruna! Eu estava com ciúmes de... de... de VOCÊ! É, é isso! Ciúmes da minha amiga!

- Lílian agora você está apaixonada por mim, é isso?

- Arre! O que eu quis dizer foi que eu senti ciúmes porque você não me contou... E a Yas não ficou nem um pouco surpresa... Ela com certeza já sabia! – mentiu.

- Sim, ela sabia! Mas eu nunca te disse por que sabia que sua reação seria exatamente essa... Gritar, sem nem ao menos me ouvir!

- Ah Bruh! Me desculpa vai!

- Certo! Mas se você tem tanto interesse, eu conto! Eu e o James já ficamos... Algumas vezes!

Mas isso não acontece faz MUITO tempo! O James é meu melhor amigo desde que eu nasci, entendem? Crescemos juntos, fazíamos tudo juntos! Isso só mudou um pouco quando viemos para Hogwarts, e ele conheceu os meninos, e eu vocês. Mas ainda assim... As vezes que nós nos beijamos foi por curiosidade... A coisa nunca foi de sentimento... Nós sempre levamos na boa isso! Tanto que a nossa amizade continua a mesma.

Lílian ouvia o relato, torcendo o nariz. Estava ficando com raiva de si mesma. Não entendia o porque de tanto estresse. Mas não gostara de saber que Bruna já o havia beijado.

Yasmin percebeu isso, e com seriedade se virou para ela, e disse:

- Lílian, não é o fim do mundo gostar de um maroto! E muito menos contar pras amigas o que se está sentindo.

Lily levantou a cabeça, e encarou as amigas por um tempo, por fim dizendo:

- Ta certo! Vocês venceram! SIM! Eu estou sentindo ciúmes! Alias, eu ACHO que isso é ciúmes! Eu tenho sentido muito a falta desse IMBECIL! Mas eu não gosto dele... Só acho que aquela aproximação me deixou um pouco confusa, entendem?

Yasmin assentiu, e Bruna sorriu.

- Obrigada Lily! – disse, deixando as amigas sem entender aonde queria chegar.

- Como assim? Porque você me agradece? – questionou Lílian, confusa.

- Por você confiar em nós! – levantou-se, deu um beijo na bochecha das duas amigas, e disse: - Eu vou tomar um banho flores! Boa noite!

Yas e Lily se despediram dela, e quando a garota saiu do banheiro, as duas já estavam dormindo.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Acordou mais cedo que Bruna e Lílian naquela manhã.

Tomou um banho, e se vestiu.

Olhou as amigas que dormiam tranqüilas, e sorriu. Afinal mesmo com as trapalhadas que passavam não se podia negar... Aquela seria uma amizade para o resto da vida...

Desceu, e não encontrou ninguém conhecido no salão comunal. Ainda estava cedo para o café da manhã, por isso resolveu ir até os jardins, para ler o livro que havia ganhado de Remus tranqüila.

Enquanto isso o maroto despertava em seu dormitório. Não era de dormir até muito tarde.

Olhou para o relógio e constatou que ainda não era hora de acordar os amigos.

Arrumou-se, e pegou o mapa do maroto, a fim de localizar alguém que estivesse acordado, e lhe pudesse fazer companhia.

E um pontinho perto do lago chamou sua atenção.

Yasmin Sthendal se encontrava parada naquele local. Olhou para o papel com desconfiança, já que Yasmin sempre dormia até mais tarde.

Vestiu sua capa, e saiu para encontrar com a namorada.

Estava sentada na beira do lago há mais ou menos vinte minutos. Lia compenetrada.

Não pôde controlar o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Era incrível como Remus a conhecia bem... Acertou exatamente o estilo de leitura que ela gostava.

Voltou novamente sua atenção para a leitura, até que ouviu um barulho de folhas sendo pisoteadas atrás de si.

Tentou virar o rosto para o local do barulho, porém, antes que o fizesse, seus olhos foram recobertos por um par de mãos.

Sentindo a respiração pesada da pessoa em seu pescoço, ela disse, incerta:

- Qu-quem é?

- Mas não é possível! Em menos de uma semana você já se esqueceu até do jeito que eu vinha sempre falar com você? – perguntou a pessoa misteriosa, ofendida.

- John! – respondeu a garota, ao reconhecer a voz do amigo.

Ele a soltou, e ela se virou para ele, lhe dando um caloroso abraço, em seguida.

Sentia muito a falta de John... Em tão pouco tempo, os dois criaram um vinculo muito grande.

Porém desde que começara a namorar Remus, estava afastada dele.

O maroto lhe havia pedido que não ficasse mais de maneira tão intima com John.

Separaram-se, e quando os olhares se cruzaram, ela pôde perceber a mágoa que o garoto sentia.

Ele quebrou o contato visual, e a olhando desapontado, ele disse:

- Você não precisa me virar a cara, só porque está com o Lupin, Yas...

- Oh John! Me desculpe! Tenho sentido tanto a sua falta... Mas eu estou procurando evitar confusões com o Remus... Afinal, ele poderia entender errado o nosso contato.

- Entender errado o que Yas? Você não pode mais ter amigos, é isso?

- Claro que não John! É que... Depende do amigo... Pode parecer bobeira... Espero que você não me ache prepotente, porque isso é coisa da cabeça do Remus, e não da minha... Mas, ele tem certeza absoluta de que você está apaixonado por mim... Vê se pode? – disse Yasmin como se fosse a coisa mais absurda que já ouvira na vida.

John a encarou, até que por fim abaixou a cabeça, encarando o chão.

Yasmin esperou, confusa uma resposta dele, que ainda não a olhando, disse:

- Talvez ele não esteja tão enganado...

Ela levou um tempo para assimilar o que havia escutado. Porém, quando o fez, levou as mãos à boca, em puro sinal de espanto, e surpresa.

Finalmente John a olhou nos olhos... E ela disse, atordoada:

- John, você...Você...

- Sim Yas! Eu gosto de você! Demais... Mais do que você possa imaginar... Eu sempre te achei lindíssima, elegante, super interessante... Sempre quis me aproximar... Mas você estava com o Diggory, e eu não tinha coragem de lutar por você! Mas quando vocês terminaram e nós dois nos aproximamos eu fui tomado por uma felicidade tão grande... E ai agora vem mais um e te toma de mim! Mas que saco! – respondeu, bufando.

- John! Eu de verdade não sei o que te dizer... Eu sinto muito! – disse Yasmin, colocando uma de suas mãos no rosto do garoto.

- Não precisa dizer nada Yas! Só me responde... Você_ gosta_ dele?

Por um momento parou pra pensar... Não sabia responder aquela pergunta de cara. E ai ela começou a se lembrar de tudo que passaram. De como sofreu quando ele a havia mandado embora. Da felicidade que tomou conta de seu coração quando eles resolveram ficar juntos... E assim a resposta saiu quase que automaticamente de sua boca:

- Sim!

John adquiriu um semblante simples, e triste, e disse a ela:

- Então eu não vou mais insistir! Eu quero que você seja feliz com a pessoa que você gosta, ta certo? Só quero o seu bem Yas!

E assim ele se aproximou dela... E com os rostos muito próximos, ele declarou em um sussurro:

- Mas antes de te deixar... Eu _preciso_ fazer isso! Me desculpa...

E acabando de uma vez com a distância ele, selou seus lábios aos dela, que em momento algum recusou o beijo. Não sabia explicar... Mas mesmo gostando de Remus, sentia muita vontade de ficar com John.

Remus observava atentamente a cena, desde quando chegou ao local onde Yasmin estava, e viu John se aproximar dela.

Resolveu esperar, e ver até onde eles seriam capazes de chegar.

Em um determinado momento o garoto havia se inclinado para beijá-la, e ele estagnou. Não, sua Yas não seria capaz de ser infiel com ele.

Chegou mais perto dos dois, que se beijavam intensamente.

Seu coração não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. E com rancor, ele pigarreou, e disse:

- O amor é mesmo uma coisa linda, não é verdade?

Yasmin empurrou John com força, no mesmo instante, levantando-se e ficando na mesma posição que o maroto.

- Remus, calma... Não... Não... – começou, ofegante e com os lábios vermelhos.

- Não o que? Deixa eu ver se eu adivinho... Não é o que eu estou pensando, certo? Meus olhos estão me enganando, eu ando tendo alucinações, correto? – perguntou, com desdém.

Yasmin não tinha o que dizer... Não encontrava palavras para se manifestar. E não havia como se defender. Ela realmente havia errado.

- Eu deveria saber que você não vai mudar nunca! Eu fui um tolo em pensar que você já havia parado de brincar com os sentimentos alheios... Mas me enganei... Só que dessa vez eu não vou me humilhar mais, Sthendal... Dessa vez você não está pisando em um garotinho de 13 anos... Agora se me dão licença, eu tenho assuntos a tratar... Oh, e perdoem-me pela inconveniência! De verdade, me desculpem por atrapalhar o momento dos dois... Agora eu já vou indo, e vocês podem continuar de onde pararam, bom dia. – disse Remus, irônico.

Ela demorou um pouco a ter forças para lhe responder... Sentiu seu coração falhar... E saiu atrás dele, dizendo:

- REMUS! Me perdoa! Olha, eu sei que eu errei! Mas... Foi um acidente! Por favor, Rem!

- Suma Sthendal! De uma vez por todas... Agora não tem mais volta! Eu já disse... Você não está mais brincando com um menininho de 13 anos... – respondeu Remus, ainda caminhando, sem encará-la.

- Remus, por favor! Olha pra mim! Vamos conversar...

O maroto parou, e voltou-se para ela. Seu olhar era tão carregado de ódio e sentimentos negativos que ela sentiu sua respiração falhar... Ele a olhava com... _Desprezo_...

Não dizendo nada, Remus se virou e novamente começou a caminhar... Porém dessa vez, sem ser interrompido por ela, que ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, remoendo a atitude dele.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Bruna e Sirius se encontraram naquela manhã para tomarem o café juntos.

Acabaram de entrar no Salão, quando foram barrados por James, que disse praticamente aos berros:

- SIRIUS SUA ANTA! VOCÊ...ESQUECEU...DO... TREINO! EU VOU TE MATAR!

- Treino, ahn? – perguntou Sirius, confuso.

- Burro! O treino! O time inteiro acorda cedinho para o treino marcado, mas a gracinha resolve faltar E FAZER UM TIME TODO PERDER O PRECIOSO TEMPO!

- Aii caçamba! James cara... Foi mau!

- Não Sirius! FOI PÉSSIMO! Idiota! Agora vamos ter que marcar um novo treino para à tarde! Eu não vou tolerar faltas Almofadinhas! Você é meu amigo, mas sabe que quando se trata de quadribol não dá pra falhar comigo. – continuou o outro, com seriedade.

- Errr, falou Pontas... Desculpa!

- Beleza... No final das aulas no campo, certo? Ah, oi Bruh! Bom dia! – respondeu James, beijando Bruna.

- Hey Jay! Urgh! Como você está estressado! – disse a garota, ainda de mãos dadas com Sirius.

- Também acho Bruh... Será que a Conner não anda dando conta do recado? – começou Sirius, malicioso.

- Quem não dá conta do que Senhor Black? – perguntou Ana, abraçando James pelas costas.

- Ana, não é por nada... Mas ele insinuou que você não é boa no que faz! – disse Bruna, entrando na brincadeira.

- Err linda, porque você não prova o contrario pra eles, hã? – retrucou James, sorrindo maroto.

A garota o olhou com entendimento, e disse:

- É pra já meu descabeladinho!

E assim ela o beijou, avassaladoramente. Fazendo o salão inteiro virar a atenção para eles.

Enquanto isso Lílian chegava ao local, e tentando ignorar a cena simplesmente tentou passar pela porta, e seguir para a mesa. Entretanto, o casal e o grupinho que se formou em volta deles bloqueava a passagem.

A garota bufou irritada, e disse em alto tom:

- Ih mais que que é hein? Caiu balão aqui, por acaso? – porém as pessoas mal lhe deram atenção, e ela apelou aos berros: - DÁ PRA ME DEIXAR PASSAR?

Sendo mais uma vez ignorada, chegou à conclusão que o único meio seria acabar com a fonte de curiosidade.

Chegou até o casal, que se beijava ainda mais intensamente, desde que James reconhecera o berro da ruiva, e cutucando-os, esbravejou:

- Será que dá pra vocês entenderem que isso aqui não é um motel? Eu preciso passar!

Ana se soltou do namorado, e revirando os olhos, disse em um tom falsamente calmo:

- Querida, será que você não pode procurar algo pra fazer? Mas será possível! Grudou feito chiclete em nós dois! Sai pra lá!

- Bem que eu gostaria de não ter que ver isso... Mas você e esse idiota não saem do caminho!

- Ohh, OLHA PRO TAMANHO DESSA PORTA EVANS! Nós ocupamos um MINIMO espaço dela... Você pode muito bem desviar e passar por outro lado, entretanto, a inveja faz você SEMPRE querer nos atrapalhar né!

- Olha aqui menininha... Eu não sou obrigada a... – começou Lílian, ficando vermelha de raiva, porém Bruna a interrompeu, após receber um olhar maligno de James, como que lhe pedindo para acabar com a confusão.

- Er, Lily querida... Vamos... Daqui a pouco o café acaba e... Bem, VAMOS LOGO! – disse a garota – James, Ana... Até mais!

E saiu puxando Lílian do local, sem perceber que Sirius as seguia.

Passado algum tempo, Bruna não pôde deixar de alfinetar a amiga:

- Muito bem Lily... Você está me saindo melhor do que a encomenda!

- Ora! Por que? Eu não fiz nada, foi tudo culpa dessazinha!

- Oh sim, claro... Primeiro sente ciúmes quando fica sabendo que _eu e o James ficávamos _e agora toda vez que o vê com a namorada dá pitis.

Sirius ouvia a conversa atentamente.

Porém o que ouviu o fez engasgar-se... Era algo com "eu e o James ficávamos".

ESPERA AI! James e Bruna? FICÁVAM?

Sentiu uma vontade imensa de socar o amigo até quebrar-lhe todos os dentes.

PORQUE NUNCA LHE CONTOU QUE HAVIA BEIJADO A _SUA_ BRUNA?

Por fim Bruna percebeu que o maroto se encontrava ali, e o chamou para se sentar a mesa da Grifinória.

Teria que ser discreto... Não ia dar nenhuma cena agora... Mas depois James o ia ouvir... Ah se ia...

**XxXxXxXxX**

Logo depois que Remus saiu em direção ao castelo, Yasmin despediu-se de John, que havia pedido mil desculpas para ela, que foram aceitas.

A garota decidira não procurar Remus. Não por enquanto.

Tomou fôlego, e seguiu para suas aulas.

Durante o dia, encontrou o maroto por diversas vezes. Entretanto, o mesmo parecia não a reconhecer.

O término das aulas se deu, e ela seguiu para a Grifinória, subindo para o seu dormitório tomou um banho, vestiu-se e desceu.

Quando chegou avistou Remus, sentado com os amigos, rindo em uma rodinha.

Logo que os olhares se encontraram, Remus contraiu as feições, e virou-se para o lado, murmurando algo para Sirius e se levantando em seguida.

Quando percebeu que a intenção dele era se retirar, Yasmin se adiantou até o maroto, e lhe segurou o braço, dizendo em um tom de voz baixo:

- Espera! Eu quero falar com você!

- Vem cá, dá pra me largar? Tenho mais o que fazer! Se você quer alguém pra conversar então procure o seu namorado. – disse Remus, com frieza.

- Para de ser criança Remus! Você tem todo o direito de não querer mais ficar comigo! Mas EU tenho o direito de ser escutada.

Remus a observou... Não estava com vontade de a escutar. Todas as vezes que se encontraram no dia haviam sido terríveis. Quando a olhava, era inevitável lembrar-se dela nos braços de John.

Entretanto, a garota estava correta. Quando ele havia errado ela o tinha dado uma chance de se explicar. Agora era a sua vez de ser justo.

- Pois seja breve...

- Eu não vou conversar com você aqui, na frente de todo mundo! – retrucou Yasmin, assustada.

- Ah claro! Você não acha que está um pouquinho exigente não?

A garota bufou irritada, e o puxou para um canto do salão, mais afastado dos marotos.

Olhou-o fixamente, e começou, incerta:

- Remus, me desculpe! Eu realmente não tive a intenção de te magoar.

- Olha Yasmin, ta tudo certo, agora vamos esquecer tudo isso, certo? – retrucou o maroto, com superioridade.

- O que? Esquecer? Você quer dizer que me perdoa? – perguntou Yas, esperançosa.

- Você ta brincando né? Até parece que eu vou te perdoar e continuar fazendo papel de idiota pra você! – respondeu Remus, deixando transparecer um pouco de sua raiva.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Remus?

- Ah o que eu quero dizer? Deixa de ser cínica Sthendal!

- Quem é cínica? ME RESPEITA REMUS! EU NÃO PERMITO QUE VOCÊ FALE ASSIM COMIGO! – disse Yasmin, alterando seu tom de voz.

- E quem você PENSA que é pra me impedir de fazer algo? Você não é NADA Yasmin! NADA! Entendeu!

- CALA A BOCA REMUS! – a garota já ostentava lágrimas nos olhos.

Agora todos na Torre pareciam ter notado a discussão dos dois, e Sirius e James se aproximaram.

- Manera ai cara! – sussurou Sirius, colocando uma das mãos no ombro do amigo.

Remus se desvencilhou bruscamente das mãos de Sirius, e esbravejou:

- Manera uma ova! Cuida da sua vida Sirius!

- Deixa de ser patético Remus! Ta dando o maior show ai! Ninguém tem nada a ver com os seus problemas, pra você ficar gritando em pleno Salão Comunal, e ainda maltratar as pessoas que gostam de você. – declarou James, entrando na conversa.

Remus o ignorou e se virou para Yasmin, que agora estava pálida.

- Eu to de saco cheio! Eu não quero mais falar com você! A partir de agora se considere solteira! Pode ficar com quem você quiser!

- REMUS EU NÃO QUERO FICAR COM MAIS NINGUEM!

- AH CLARO! O SMITH FOI UMA ILUSÃO DE ÓTICA NÃO É?

Nesse momento o salão foi corrompido por uma onda de "Oh" e "Não acredito que ela ficou com ele!".

Lílian que nesse momento entrava no local, e ouviu a briga, entrou no meio do alvoroço, e colocou todos para correrem da aglomeração.

As pessoas bufaram, e voltaram a seus afazeres, e quando isso aconteceu, a ruiva se aproximou do casal, e com um tom baixo, declarou:

- Olha só... Eu não posso impedir nenhum tipo de briga! Mas se realmente não tem outra solução, briguem em silencio! As pessoas não querem que o salão comunal vire um folhetim de fofocas agora... Ou palco para brigas de casais! Portando eu sugiro que vocês diminuam o tom, ou eu vou ser obrigada a chamar a professora Mcgonagall! E eu não gostaria de meter meus dois amigos em uma encrenca!

Os dois assentiram, e ela foi se juntar aos marotos.

Remus mais uma vez, olhou de maneira fria para Yasmin, e com ódio na voz disse:

- Eu vou te provar que nem todas as garotas me dão tão pouco valor como você!

Yasmin, sendo acometida por uma raiva enorme, respondeu:

- Pois eu duvido que mais alguém vá te agüentar, Lupin!

- Eu não duvidaria! Agora, quanto a você, eu já não tenho tanta certeza... Acho que vai ter que ter um compromisso serio com o Smith, pra não acabar SOZINHA!

- HÁ-HÁ-HÁ quer pagar pra ver Lupin?

- Pago a vista, Sthendal!

- Então fechado! Duvido que você me passe!

- Duvido que você saia do primeiro cara!

- Então espera só!

- Espero sentado!

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo...

E assim os dois saíram, um para cada lado, batendo os pés fortemente.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Logo que acordou se vestiu e foi ao encontro de Bruna.

Antes de sair do quarto, James o lembrou do treino que havia sido novamente remarcado, devido ao fato de um dos artileiros ter ido para a Ala Hospitalar no dia seguinte, por conta de uma azaração.

Sirius respondeu um mero "Falou" para James, de forma seca.

Ainda não tinha esquecido que o amigo ficara com a sua namorada, e nunca havia lhe contado isso.

As aulas passaram rápido naquele dia. Logo eles acabaram também as do período da tarde, porém Sirius ainda tinha algo pendente: precisava conversar com James.

Saiu à procura do amigo, até que por fim o encontrou próximo ao lago. Porém, ele não estava sozinho...

**XxXxXxXxX**

Assim que saiu da aula foi atrás de James.

Ultimamente sempre achava o amigo distante... Parecia que algo dentro dele estava quebrado...

E ela bem sabia do que se tratava.

Seguiu James, que ia pelo corredor, desatento.

Os dois chegaram ao lago. James encostou-se em uma árvore e se colocou a admirar a paisagem.

Sentiu duas mãos lhe cobrirem os olhos... E ele disse, sem dificuldade:

- Bruh!

- Bobo! Como você ta?

- Er... Bem! Vem cá, por que você sempre acerta os momentos em que eu preciso da minha melhor amiga pra conversar?

- Hã, talvez seja porque EU sou a sua melhor amiga! – respondeu, ao que os dois riram.

O olhar dele parecia distante. Bruna colocou uma das mãos no ombro dele, e começou a acariciar o local. Uma carícia que mostrava toda a cumplicidade daquela amizade.

- Me diz qual é o problema Jay! Você não se abre! E nem adianta me dizer que não é nada, que você ta bem e bla bla bla! Porque você não ta!

- Sei lá Bruh! Parece que ta tudo meio ao contrario sabe... O Remus... Ta agindo de maneira estranha com as pessoas, o Sirius, ta super seco comigo... E... Tem também a...

- Lílian! – interrompeu Bruna, sorrindo. – James! Eu tenho absoluta certeza de que se você não tivesse começado esse relacionamento com a Ana, e se você assumisse o que _sente_ você já teria ganhado a Lily!

- Bruna, para de besteira! Eu não gosto dela! Mas sei lá! Eu tinha me apegado... E agora ela não olha pra minha cara! Fica pra cima e pra baixo com esse idiota do Mike... – retrucou James, bufando.

- Argh James! Lembra do que você me disse? Que mentir pra si mesmo é sempre a pior mentira?**(n/a: maaaaaaas, não sou maaais tão criança... ****♪ uhahuahuauhauh adoooro Legião! ) **Isso é exatamente o que você ta fazendo... Não vê eu e o Sirius? Dissemos o que sentimos e agora ta tudo legal! É só uma questão de se enfrentar o próprio medo James! – disse Bruna, ainda o acariciando.

O maroto a olhou. Sabia que o que ela estava dizendo fazia sentido. Mas dar o braço a torcer era muito complicado.

- Vou pensar no que você diz sua boboca! – respondeu brincalhão.

- Ah que absurdooo! – disse Bruna, colocando a mão na boca, fingindo espanto.

James soltou uma gargalhada, e abraçou forte a garota, que retribuiu da mesma forma.

- Vai ficar tudo bem! E mesmo se não ficar, eu vou estar aqui, ok? – disse Bruh, em um sussurro.

- Eu sei disso! – retrucou James, sorrindo.

Ficaram assim, até serem interrompidos por um "ham ham"...

**XxXxXxXxX**

** Texto em itálico: pensamentos do Sirius/ Texto normal: Narradora **

_Espera ai! Agora estava passando dos limites!_

_Tudo bem, serem namoradinhos de infância até que passa... Mas e toda essa pegação do meu MELHOR AMIGO e da MINHA NAMORADA? _

Sirius seguiu até os dois, que agora estavam abraçados. E com um ódio tremendo, pigarreou, para que sua presença fosse notada.

Os dois ainda demoraram em se soltar, até que olharam para Sirius.

_Caras de pau! Bem na minha frente! Podiam pelo menos serem discretos!_

- Atrapalho? – perguntou, cínico.

- Claro que não Síí! Onde você estava? – perguntou Bruna, indo beijar Sirius.

Porém o maroto virou o rosto, e ela somente conseguiu beijar sua face.

O olhou desconfiada, e disse:

- Ta tudo bem?

- Ta! - Respondeu, seco.

Olhou para James, e com desprezo, disse:

- James o treino... O time já deve estar nos esperando... Acho que não pega bem o capitão não chegar a tempo... Nós _não toleramos atrasos_.

- Relaxa Almofadinhas... Tem uns 20 minutos ainda...

- Ótimo, se vocês me dão licença, eu vou vestir meu uniforme. – respondeu Sirius, saindo.

Bruna e James trocaram um olhar de desentendimento, e Bruna foi atrás do maroto, o puxando.

- Ei, o que ta acontecendo?

- Nada Bruna, me solta! Preciso me trocar...

- Sirius, deixa de ser bobo! Eu sei que ta acontecendo algo... Você sempre me chama para assistir os treinos... Por que não chamou dessa vez?

- Oh, que falha grave! Me desculpe Bruna, se o problema é só esse então: "Por que você não aparece no treino?" – retrucou Sirius, irritado.

- Si, para de falar assim comigo... – disse Bruna, magoada.

_Droga! Por que tem que ter essa carinha de anjo? REAGE SIRIUS! Ela não é um anjo! Ela ta te enganando com o seu MELHOR AMIGO! _

- Ah Bruna, para de ser dramática! Eu não to fazendo nada!

A garota o olhou, triste, e assentiu.

Depois, disse, com a voz baixa:

- Eu vou ver você jogar ta? Boa sorte Sirius!

Tentou novamente beijar o namorado, e ao perceber que ele viraria o rosto de novo, ela segurou seu queixo, e lhe deu um selinho, saindo em direção ao castelo em seguida.

_Mas o James vai me ouvir! Ah se vai! Bambi de uma figa!_

E assim, seguiu para o vestiário, bufando...

**XxXxXxXxX**

Yasmin tinha acordado com uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

Não conseguira pregar os olhos naquela noite, pensando na criancice que ela e Remus haviam feito. Que bobagem... Apostar quem ficava com mais.

Saiu de seu dormitório disposta a acabar com toda aquela palhaçada.

Porém assim que saiu pela porta do retrato deparou-se com uma cena, que não imaginava encontrar.

Achava que o maroto estava dizendo tudo aquilo da boca para fora, e por estar com o orgulho ferido... Mas pelo visto se enganara...

Remus estava praticamente se fundindo a uma garota que estava encostada na parede. Yasmin não conseguiu a reconhecer.

Mais uma vez seus olhos se encheram de raiva. Se Remus queria guerra mesmo, então ele teria!

Não conseguindo se controlar saiu batendo os pés, e ao ouvir passos, o casal se separou.

Quando Remus se deu conta de quem era, sorriu satisfeito... Estava torcendo para que Yasmin o encontrasse com aquela corvinal. Por isso a havia levado para a porta do salão comunal de sua casa.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Depois que vira Remus se "atracando" com a garota na torre, Yasmin desceu a passos rápidos para o Salão Principal.

Estava um pouco receosa. E se Remus estivesse correto? E se ela não conseguisse mesmo alguém para ficar com ela?

Não poderia ficar com John! Se o fizesse estaria dando razão para o maroto, e ainda estaria criando falsas esperanças para John, o que seria muito injusto de sua parte.

Sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória, e apoiou seu queixo em uma das mãos, olhando para suas torradas, pensativa.

A garota teve a sensação de que estava sendo observada... Mas ao olhar para os lados, não viu nada, portanto, concluiu que era apenas uma má impressão.

Entretanto, passados cinco minutos, ela sentiu o banco ao seu lado ranger um pouco, e uma mão forte se apossar de sua cintura.

Olhou, e ao constatar quem era, foi acometida por um engasgo.

Quer dizer então que um dos corvinais mais belos do colégio estava agora, sentado ao seu lado, com a mão em sua cintura? Ah, pois queria tanto que Remus visse essa cena.

- Bom dia, Yas! – disse o garoto, com sua voz de locutor de rádio.

- Er, bom dia Carver... – disse Yas, sensual.

- Tomando café sozinha? Onde está o seu namorado?

- Hum, considerando que eu não estou mais namorando, e que sim, eu estou tomando o café sozinha, você bem que poderia me fazer companhia, não?

- Com todo prazer, linda!

Nesse momento Yasmin olhou para a porta do Salão principal, e com satisfação, constatou que Remus estava entrando no local, dessa vez, desacompanhado.

Teve um pouco de medo, afinal poderia até ficar com fama de atirada na escola, por sair beijando vários garotos de uma vez. Porque ela era uma garota... Sempre achou injusto..."Um cara que fica com muitas garotas é 'o pegador', porque será que a garota quando fica com vários caras tem que ser 'a galinha, que não se dá valor' entre ontros..." – pensou, irritada.

Mas estava pouco ligando para sua fama. Nunca se importou com o que os outros pensavam...

Não ia ser agora... Além do que, não teria nada a perder.

Olhou clinicamente para o garoto ao seu lado, e constatou que REALMENTE, não tinha nada a perder.

Do garoto olhou novamente para Remus. Quis estar certa de que o maroto a estava vendo de onde se encontrava, e viu que ele a observava fixamente, com uma expressão tensa.

Sorriu para ele, e virou-se para Carver. No momento seguinte, se aproximou do garoto, e calmamente tomou seus lábios.

Remus sentiu novamente seu coração falhar. Não pensou que ela fosse ter coragem de se expor dessa maneira. Se soubesse que a garota era tão corajosa assim não teria proposto tudo aquilo...

Não ia agüentar ver Yasmin nos braços de outros todos os dias.

Pelo visto conhecia muito menos dela do que pensava... Mas agora não havia mais volta...

Os jogos haviam começado!

**XxXxXxXxX**

O treino havia transcorrido muito bem.

Tirando o fato de que Sirius tentou derrubar James da vassoura com um balaço quatro vezes.

Na ultima tentativa alcançou seu objetivo com perfeição...

flashback

_James ia com a goles em direção a pequena área. Já mirava o aro de uma das balizas, enquanto o time se preparava para comemorar. James era um excelente artileiro. Seus gols eram sempre marcados com perfeição._

_Bruna assistia ao jogo da arquibancada, vibrando com o desempenho do time. Se continuassem assim com certeza ganhariam a copa naquele ano._

_Olhou desatenta para o céu, o tempo estava se fechando, parecia que mais tarde ia chover._

_Sua atenção foi voltada novamente para o jogo, quando escutou um "Uhh" do time. _

_Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. E em instantes, James estava no chão, gritando feito um louco com Sirius._

_Desceu até o estádio para ver o que se passava. _

_Já lá embaixo os gritos de James eram muito mais sonoros, e ela pôde ouvir:_

_- Idiota! Olha o que você fez com o meu braço! Caramba Sirius! Não é porque nos treinos nos dividimos em times diferentes que você tem que me ver como um Sonserino. _

_- Qual é James! O objetivo de um __**treino **__é __**treinar**__ de verdade, se é que você não compreendeu ainda. – retrucou Sirius, irônico._

_- Oh muito obrigado pela brilhante conclusão Sirius, mas acho que você não precisa me dar essas informações valiosíssimas, uma vez que EU SOU O CAPITÃO do time, acredito que eu conheça bem a finalidade de um treino!_

_- Então ta reclamando do que?_

_- To reclamando que você pode ferir alguém seriamente se continuar agindo dessa forma! Qual é cara! E se eu me machucasse feio e não pudesse jogar semana que vem? Acorda Sirius! Não dá pra deixar o time desfalcado!_

_- Ah, vira homem James! Quebro a patinha, foi bambi? – completou Sirius, irritado._

_- Olha aqui Black, me respeita, falou? Você tem estado todo irritadinho, tudo bem, até compreendo os seus problemas mentais, mas vê se deixa eles fora do campo, ta? Eu posso ser seu amigo, mas ainda sou o capitão do time, e mereço respeito como qualquer um de nós! E não é porque nós temos uma amizade que as regras são diferentes pra você. Falou pessoal, por hoje já deu! Todo mundo pro vestiário, e sinceramente se continuarmos assim o campeonato é nosso na certa! A menos que algum jogador saia morto do treino graças ao nosso excelente batedor! – disse James, deixando o campo, e indo pra Ala Hospitalar. _

_Os outros jogadores olharam sentidos para Sirius, e fizeram o que James havia dito, e alguns ainda recolheram as bolas para ele. _

fim do flashback

Sirius não havia notado a presença de Bruna, que o encarava, assustada.

Chutou o chão, em sinal de puro nervosismo.

Nesse momento sentiu que alguém se aproximava. Não se deu ao trabalho de se virar. Estava cansado de gente pegando no seu pé. Porém a voz conhecida, tão carregada de mágoa e de preocupação, o fez virar, e encarar os olhos verdes que tanto gostava:

- Sirius, o que raios ta acontecendo com você?

- Nada oras!

- Como nada? Você vem tratando o James como se ele fosse o Snape!

- Ah Bruna! Me poupe! Pra mim o treino não tem finalidade nenhuma, se não exercer o meu papel em um jogo comum.

- Você apelou Sirius! Você nunca atingiu nem ao menos um sonserino dessa maneira! Como você pôde atacar assim o seu melhor amigo?

- Olha aqui Bruna, eu não to a fim de ouvir mais sermões, ok? Eu vou tomar banho! Acho melhor você ir logo pro castelo! Vai cair uma tempestade logo, logo! – disse Sirius, dando as costas pra ela novamente.

Porém ela saiu correndo e parou a sua frente, impedindo sua passagem.

- Não! Eu não vou pro castelo! E você não sai daqui até me falar o que está acontecendo!

Sirius bufou, irritado e não lhe respondeu nada, até que ela novamente tomou a palavra.

- Você não ta agindo assim só com o James! Qual é Sirius! Hoje de manhã, e na hora do almoço você me tratou tão mal! Eu nem ao menos lhe fiz nada! Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Bruna, com a voz embargada.

- Eu já disse, não é nada! Você que ta se doendo à toa!

- A TOA? SIRIUS ME POUPE TÁ? VOCÊ ESTÁ AGINDO COMO UM IDIOTA! VOCÊ PODIA TER MACHUCADO SÉRIO O JAMES! – gritou Bruna, perdendo a paciência.

- AH ME DESCULPA BRUNA! QUASE FERI O SEU "PRIMEIRO AMOR" NÃO É VERDADE? Ohhh perdoe-me, faz assim, por que você não vai lá na Ala Hospitalar cuidar dele com BASTANTE CARINHO, hein?

Bruna ficou estática. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

Talvez estivesse enganada, mas havia tido a impressão de que Sirius estava com i ciúmes /i de sua amizade com James.

"Não, que absurdo, deixe de ser egocêntrica Bruna" – repreendeu-se, mentalmente.

Sirius a encarou novamente. O maroto estava realmente bravo. Não queria brigar com ela... Não agora que eles estavam bem... Agora que pela primeira vez ele estava i gostando /i de alguém.

Mas era inevitável... Sentia-se traído...

Desviou-se de Bruna, enquanto a garota ainda estava parada, envolta em seus próprios pensamentos, e seguiu para o vestiário.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Deixou o campo de quadribol bufando de raiva.

Não conseguia entender o porque de tudo aquilo... Porque o seu melhor amigo o vinha atacando, constantemente.

E não eram somente ataques físicos. O maroto o estava maltratando, o que deixava James cada dia mais revoltado.

Se pelo menos ele soubesse a razão...

Caminhava distraído em direção à ala hospitalar. Seu braço latejava um pouco. Na queda da vassoura ele jogou todo o seu peso em cima dele.

Acabou não percebendo que estava sendo seguido...

**XxXxXxXxX**

Estava fazendo a rotineira patrulha.

Naquele dia fora determinado que ela ficaria com o andar debaixo, e os arredores do campo de quadribol.

Estava havendo um treino de quadribol, da grifinória, e como James e Sirius eram do time, a Professora Mcgonagall fazia questão de que a vigilância fosse garantida.

Deu uma olhada no jogo... Aparentemente tudo corria bem, então resolveu seguir para outro lugar.

Passados alguns minutos, concluiu que já era a hora, de verificar o campo.

Quando chegou no local assustou-se.

Um burburinho formou-se ao redor de James e Sirius, e o primeiro nesse momento, saia do local, segurando o braço direito, com uma feição de poucos amigos.

A roda se desfez, e a maioria dos jogadores foi para o vestiário, porém Sirius ficou no campo, e Bruna se aproximava dele.

A garota não soube explicar sua agilidade. Correu e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, muito próxima ao casal, e se pôs a escutar:

_- Como nada? Você vem tratando o James como se ele fosse o Snape! _

_- Ah Bruna! Me poupe! Pra mim o treino não tem finalidade nenhuma, se não exercer o meu papel em um jogo comum._

_- Você apelou Sirius! Você nunca atingiu nem ao menos um sonserino dessa maneira! Como você pôde atacar assim o seu melhor amigo? _

Prendeu a respiração... Atacar? James havia sido atacado? Por Sirius?

Seu coração falhou. Lembrou-se do maroto saindo do local segurando um dos braços, com aquela carinha de dor.

Em um impulso saiu correndo, em direção à Ala Hospitalar... Certamente James havia seguido para lá.

Em pouquíssimos minutos já estava o acompanhando, e ele entrou no local, procurando Madame Pomfrey, que logo o encaminhou para um leito, dizendo para ele esperar.

Lílian esperou um pouco, e logo entrou também, perguntando para a enfermeira em qual dos biombos se encontrava James.

A mulher indicou o caminho, e quando Lily entrou, James estava deitado na maca, de olhos fechados.

Provavelmente já havia sido medicado, pois seu braço direito se encontrava enfaixado.

Lily se aproximou lentamente, e levemente acariciou o rosto do maroto.

James nem ao menos precisou abrir seus olhos para saber quem estava ali.

O fino toque daquela mãozinha pequena e delicada. Seu cheiro de rosas... Era inevitável concluir que se tratava de Lílian.

Ainda com os olhos cravados, pegou a mão da garota, e também a acariciou.

- Veio me ver porque, Evans? – perguntou em um tom desafiador.

- Pó-Potter! Eu achei que você estivesse dormindo... – começou Lílian, com a voz tremula.

- Dormindo? Qual é Lily, eu não pego no sono tão fácil assim...

- Ah... Eu... Ahn... Bom, vi você vindo para a Ala Hospitalar, e... E... Como monitora, achei que eu... Deveria vim ver como você estava! – respondeu, gaguejando.

- Ah sim claro! Lílian me diz... Não é bem mais fácil admitir que veio porque ficou preocupada comigo?

- Ora, deixe de ser insolente Potter! Eu? Preocupada com você? Nunca!

James gargalhou, e Lílian puxou suas mãos, que ainda estavam entre as dele.

Estava pronta para se retirar, quando Madame Pomfrey aparece, e James empolgado diz, após se levantar:

- Ah, ótimo Madame Pomfrey! Muito obrigada! Agora se vocês me dão licença, tenho coisas importantes a fazer.

A mulher entrou em sua frente, barrando seu caminho. O olhou severamente e respondeu:

- Nem pensar Potter! Você vai diretamente tomar um banho, jantar e depois vá para seu dormitório repousar.

- Ora, o ferimento foi tão grave assim? – perguntou Lily, não escondendo sua aflição.

- Oh não Srta. Evans... A questão é que ele foi medicado... E a poção que eu fiz ele tomar pode causar efeitos. Se ele não se mantiver deitado, se continuar fazendo suas atividades normalmente, corre o risco de não se agüentar em pé. A poção dá muita fraqueza, e às vezes até tontura.**( n/a: ah malz gente! Viagem minha! Mas foi oq veio a cabeça! Auhahuauha sorry!) **A propósito... Será que você poderia acompanhá-lo até o jantar, Srta Evans?

- Não! Eu preciso tomar banho! Acabei de sair de um treino! – protestou James, cheirando suas vestes.

- Ótimo, conjure roupas Potter... Você toma banho aqui, e a Srta. Evans vem te buscar para o jantar...

- Eu... Madame Pomfrey, eu não sei se será possível! – concluiu Lily, apavorada com a idéia.

- Ora Lily... Vai negar apoio a um doente? E se eu rolo uma das escadas da escola? Você vai carregar pra sempre o fardo de ter matado James Potter! – argumentou o garoto, sorrindo maroto.

Lílian bufou, e encarando a enfermeira disse:

- Certo! Oh merlin! Você é literalmente um encosto Potter!

Ele a olhou, e soltou uma longa gargalhada.

- Não se demore Potter, daqui uma hora eu venho te buscar... Boa Noite Madame Pomfrey. – disse Lílian, indo embora.

James achou estranho... Não estava se sentindo nem um pouco fraco... Olhou para a mulher a sua frente, prestes a questionar, porém, essa o olhou de forma significativa, e disse:

- Você ouviu Potter! Não se demore.

E dando uma piscadela para o maroto, ela saiu do leito.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Tomou um banho, e se vestiu para o jantar.

Teria que se adiantar um pouco, pois ainda iria pegar James na ala hospitalar.

Porém, antes disso, teria que conversar com Mike. Não queria que seu namorado pensasse alguma besteira, em relação a sua atitude.

Desceu rapidamente, e por sorte encontrou o garoto na entrada do Salão Principal, conversando animadamente com Daniel.

Aproximou-se, e chegando bem perto de sua orelha, ela disse:

- Sentiu minha falta hoje?

- Você nem faz idéia do quanto... – disse Mike, sendo acometido por um arrepio, e virando-se para encará-la.

- Dan, como vai? – perguntou Lily, cumprimentando o garoto.

- Ah, tudo certo Lily! – respondeu Daniel, sorrindo-lhe ternamente.

- Mike, eu preciso falar com você! Será que eu posso roubar ele um instante, Dan?

- Claro! Vai lá cara! Eu vou dar uma passada no dormitório antes do jantar! Até mais Lily! – disse Daniel, se retirando.

- Hum, pode falar minha linda! – falou Mike, abraçando Lily, que colocou seus braços envolta do pescoço dele.

- Podemos sair daqui? Não queria conversar com você no meio dessa movuca...

- Claro! Vamos...

Mike entrelaçou suas mãos as dela, e a conduziu para o corredor vazio.

- Agora ta melhor?

- Agora ta ótimo!

- Hum, por que sumiu o dia todo? Eu te procurei, mas não te achei Lily!

- Ah Mike! Eu tive patrulha hoje... E antes eu fiquei um pouco com as meninas...

- Certo... E depois da patrulha? Posso saber onde a senhorita estava? – perguntou Mike, inquisidor.

- Er... É exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar com você! – começou Lílian, preocupada.

- Que houve Lily? Aconteceu algo? – questionou o garoto, desconfiado.

- Mais ou menos! Bom, eu vou te dizer, mas, por favor... Seja paciente comigo ta? É somente uma... _Boa ação_...

E ao receber um aceno de cabeça de Mike, ela continuou:

- Bem, eu estava fazendo a minha patrulha, ao final das aulas... Hoje aconteceu um treino da grifinória, e a professora Minerva me incumbiu de ficar de olhos atentos a esse jogo. A principio corria tudo de maneira tranqüila, e eu me encaminhei para fiscalizar outros locais. Passado um tempo, eu voltei ao campo e percebi que estava ocorrendo alguma confusão. Um dos jogadores havia sido ferido, e estava indo para a Ala Hospitalar, e eu achei prudente acompanhá-lo. – disse Lily, ofegante. Preferira omitir o fato de que se sentira preocupada com o tal aluno, e que resolvera _segui-lo_ e não somente _acompanhá-lo_.

- Sim, e qual é o problema disso? Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar Lily...

- A questão é que... O garoto em questão é... Bem... O que quero dizer, é que o aluno ferido é o... O...

- Lily pode falar! Eu não concordei que seria paciente com você? Anda, diz... Quem era? O que esta havendo?

- Hã... Ta... Eu digo! Mas você prometeu hein? – bufou irritada, e continuou – Era o Potter! E a madame Pomfrey me obrigou a acompanhar o descabelado ao jantar, porque ele está muito fraco, devido a uma poção, algo assim! Ah Mike! Desculpe-me! Eu quis te avisar antes para que você não tirasse as conclusões erradas!

Mike a encarou firmemente. Suas feições, que estavam contraídas desde o momento em que ouviu o nome de James, se aliviaram, e ele completou, olhando-a nos olhos:

- Eu não tenho porque ficar bravo! Confio em você! Na verdade não confio muito nele! Fico um pouco preocupado... Mas sei que você não vai permitir que ele lhe faça nada.

Lily sentiu uma pontada no coração... Mas o que estava fazendo?

Tinha o namorado perfeito... Ele gostava de dela... Era fiel... Confiável...

O que mais ela queria?

_James...–_ exclamou uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente, e instantaneamente lembrou-se dos beijos ardentes que já havia trocado com o maroto.

Balançou a cabeça, e novamente encarou Mike.

Estava sentindo uma culpa enorme. Desde o momento em que deixou a Ala Hospitalar mais cedo não parou de pensar que ficaria sozinha com James... Que talvez ele pudesse beijá-la! Não podia negar que não estava satisfeita em "cuidar" do maroto. E agora Mike a olhava com toda aquela ternura, e dizia que _confiava_ nela...

_Lilian! Você é uma crápula! Termine com o garoto e fique logo com o seu verdadeiro amor!._ – disse mais uma vez a vozinha irritante em sua cabeça.

- Quer calar a boca? – exclamou Lílian, exasperada, como se ela ter essa atitude fosse barrar aqueles pensamentos.

- Como disse? – perguntou Mike, confuso.

- NÃO! Desculpa Mike! Não era pra você! É que, eu... Han... Pensei ter ouvido vozes!

- Hum... Certo! – respondeu o garoto, ainda a olhando com desconfiança.

- Obrigada Mike!

- Pelo que?

- Por confiar em mim! Por gostar de mim! – e dando um rápido beijo no garoto, ela saiu em direção a Ala Hospitalar.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Aguardava pela chegada de Lílian muito irritado.

_Depois é pra EU não me atrasar, não é mesmo?_ – pensou, impaciente.

Madame Pomfrey já estava ficando tonta de ver o maroto andando de um canto para o outro da sala, quando disse:

- Potter, controle-se garoto! Desse jeito vai abrir um buraco na minha enfermaria!

James bufou, e revirou os olhos, não respondendo nada para a senhora, porém, sentou-se em sua cama, e começara a tamborilar os dedos na cômoda que havia ao lado.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e ele pôde ouvir alguém entrando na Ala Hospitalar.

Lily logo estava parada a frente de sua cama.

- Potter... Desculpe-me o atraso! Vamos logo! – disse a garota, esbaforida.

- Fugindo de um trasgo Lily? Ta toda ofegante ai! – brincou o garoto, descendo da cama.

- Oh Potter! Eu adoraria estar _fugindo_ de um Trasgo, mas fatalmente vou ter que acompanhá-lo ao jantar! – respondeu, irônica.

- Aii Lily... Assim você fere os meus sentimentos!

- Desde quando alguém como _você_ tem sentimentos Potter? Anda, vamos! Eu tenho mais o que fazer...

Ele assentiu chateado, acompanhando-a até a mesa de Madame Pomfrey, que advertiu Lílian:

- Senhorita Evans, por favor! Olhos atentos nesse garoto... Não permita que ele faça nenhuma estripulia. Ele precisa de descanso! Jantar e cama, esta me ouvindo Potter?

- Sim senhora! – respondeu James, irritado.

- Ótimo, podem ir! Muito obrigada Lílian!

- Não há de que Madame Pomfrey! Vamos Trasgo! – disse Lily brincalhona, arrancando risos da enfermeira.

Saíram do local, e seguiram pelo corredor deserto. James caminhava ao lado de Lílian, vez ou outra sua mão esbarrava na da garota, causando um estrago nela.

Passado um tempo, James disse, em um sussurro:

- Sabe, você não precisava me maltratar dessa maneira na frente das pessoas...

- Maltratar? Na frente de quem Potter? Não sabia que fazer caridade agora era um ato considerado como maus tratos!

- Você sabe do que eu falo Lily... Você me repudia! Eu só queria entender por que as coisas mudaram tanto depois que você ficou com aquele idiota em Hogsmeade.

- Exatamente por isso Potter... Você dá muito palpite em assuntos que não lhe cabem! Sabe, boca fechada não entra mosca! Portanto Potter fica quietinho! Não torne essa situação mais desagradável do que já é! – disse Lily, sem encará-lo. Sabia que se o fizesse o garoto perceberia o quanto seu coração estava descompassado por toda aquela aproximação.

- Só é desagradável porque você quer! Se você me permitisse eu poderia fazer algo bem agradável com você agora mesmo! – retrucou James, sorrindo malicioso.

Lílian se sentiu tentada com a proposta, mas balançou a cabeça, e olhou para o maroto com falso desagrado.

James achou melhor se calar... Afinal, ele teria Lílian em seus braços em uma questão de minutos.

Ela querendo ou não.

Caminhou em silencio, até chegarem a um corredor também deserto. Teria que agir agora, antes que finalmente chegassem ao salão principal.

Olhou para Lílian, que estava distraída, e encostou-se à parede, fingindo estar passando mal.

- Lily, Lily! Me ajuda! Eu não to me sentindo bem! – disse com a voz baixa.

- James! O que houve? – perguntou Lily, indo em direção ao garoto.

Passou a mão pelo rosto dele, em um gesto de carinho, e disse:

- Calma! Vai ficar tudo bem James, é só o efeito da poção! Eu estou aqui pra te ajudar, olha por que você não se senta um pouquinho aqui no chão hein? – questionou, preocupada.

James assentiu, e se sentou no piso frio, de pedra do corredor. Lily fez o mesmo, acomodando-se ao seu lado.

- Ai, que susto você me deu! – disse Lily, com uma das mãos em sua própria testa – Mas me diz, como se sente?

- Eu... Eu... Acho que estou bem Lily, foi só um mal súbito! Desculpe-me pelo susto. – respondeu James, com a voz falsamente carregada.

- Ora James, não foi nada! Eu estou te acompanhando exatamente para isso não? Acha que já consegue continuar a caminhada? O salão já está próximo, você já vai poder se alimentar adequadamente, talvez a franqueza melhore um pouco!

- Acho que sim Lily, pode me ajudar a levantar?

- Claro!

Lílian levantou-se primeiro, estava praticamente colada à mesma parede em que segundos atrás James havia se apoiado, e depois estendeu à mão ao garoto, que a aceitou prontamente e se pôs de pé também.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. No instante em que James se levantou, empurrou com o corpo Lílian de vez para a parede.

Suas respirações estavam descompassadas, e eles se olhavam fixamente.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Sua consciência gritava-lhe desesperadamente para que ela reunisse toda a sua força, e se desvencilhasse de James, porém sua vontade de ficar, e aproveitar as sensações que o corpo do maroto colado ao seu lhe causavam era bem mais forte do que sua razão.

James foi aproximando seus rostos. Não podia mais esperar! Tinha que aproveitar enquanto Lílian ainda estava surpresa com sua atitude.

E o contato tão esperado pelos dois nas ultimas semanas aconteceu.

Seus lábios estavam colados, suas línguas se cruzavam, em um beijo cheio de saudade.

Lily teve a certeza de que se James não a estivesse segurando firmemente, ela já teria caído. Seus joelhos estavam bambos.

Já estavam praticamente sem ar quando ouviram passos no corredor em que estavam há alguns minutos atrás, e que dava acesso ao que estavam nesse momento.

A razão de Lílian voltou a responder e ela empurrou James para longe de si, tentando se recompor, antes que a pessoa chegasse e os pegasse em uma situação não muito confortável.

O garoto fez o mesmo, e com espanto viu sua namorada, caminhando em sua direção.

- A-ana? – perguntou, nervoso.

- O que diabos você faz aqui com ela James? Eu te procuro há um tempão! – disse a garota, nervosa.

- Oh Potter, que beleza! Sua namorada! Agora você já tem uma acompanhante melhor! Não precisa mais de mim, er, se vocês me dão licença... Boa sorte Potter! Hum, Conner, Madame Pomfrey foi muito clara, ele deve jantar e ir dormir! Boa noite! – disse Lílian, pálida, saindo correndo.

- O que ta acontecendo James? – perguntou Ana, ligeiramente chateada.

- Vem cá! Vamos indo pro Salão meu anjo! Eu te explico tudo no caminho, mas não é nada disso que você está pensando! – retrucou o garoto, visivelmente satisfeito, tomando Ana pelos ombros e se dirigindo para o jantar.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Bruna viu quando James e Ana entraram no salão principal abraçados.

Percebeu que Ana, ainda que um pouco emburrada caia nas graças de James, e se rendia a seus carinhos.

Não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de inveja do casal.

Ela e Sirius estavam tão afastados... Sentia falta dele ao seu lado, abraçando e beijando-a.

Lançou um olhar triste ao namorado, que estava sentado do outro lado da mesa, um pouco afastado dela, fixado em seu prato, com um olhar distante.

James se aproximou com Ana, e deu um beijo na ponta de sua cabeça.

Bruna o olhou, e sorriu tristemente, e logo em seguida cumprimentou Ana, com um beijo em sua face.

- Porque vocês não se sentam aqui? – perguntou para o casal que ia se retirando.

James assentiu, e eles se sentaram à frente de Bruna.

O maroto se servia de uma quantidade razoável de purê de batatas, quando olhou rapidamente para Sirius, e voltou-se para Bruna, perguntando:

- Bruh, você sabe o que diabos esta acontecendo com esse idiota?

- Ah James! Eu não faço a mínima idéia! Eu ia lhe perguntar o mesmo! Por que o Sirius esta agindo dessa forma James?

- Eu não sei Bruh! Mas isso ta passando dos limites... Olha só, o Sirius é meu irmão sabe... Mas eu não vou tolerar que ele me agrida da maneira como ele fez hoje!

- Bruh, nisso eu vou ter que concordar! Pelo amor de merlin! O que levou o Sirius a fazer isso com o Jay? – perguntou Ana, participando da conversa.

- Ana, eu adoraria ter as explicações para os questionamentos de vocês! Mas infelizmente eu não tenho! – disse Bruna, suspirando tristemente – Mas e o ferimento? Foi muito grave James?

- Ah, mais ou menos! Eu poderia ter fraturado o meu braço seriamente... Mas a Madame Pomfrey cuidou disso! Já estou pronto pra outra. – respondeu, sorrindo maroto.

- Ah, mas não está mesmo! Se o que você me disse é verdade, o senhor sai daqui DIRETO pra cama senhor Potter! Você precisa de descanso! – retrucou Ana, olhando-o desconfiada.

- Descanso? Porque? O que houve? – questionou Bruna.

- Ahn, nada demais Bruh! É que... Bem... Uma... Hã... Poção que a madame Pomfrey me deu... Me deixou meio fraco. Mas pode ficar tranqüila meu amor! Eu vou dormir direitinho essa noite!

- Eu acho bom James! – disse a namorada, puxando James para um beijo caloroso.

Porém eles foram interrompidos por um "hem hem" e Bruna ao olhar quem havia produzido aquele som, sentiu seu coração doer.

Ali estava parado a sua frente (atrás de James) Sirius, novamente com aquele olhar magoado.

Aquele olhar ressentido, que não lhe pertencia.

O maroto fingiu não ver Bruna, que simplesmente abaixou sua cabeça, tentando não encará-lo.

- James, eu preciso conversar com você... Será que você pode?

- Não Black, ele não pode! Precisa de repouso, graças ao seu ato de vandalismo com ele de hoje, agora se você não se importa, com licença! Ele precisa se alimentar! – disse Ana, entre dentes.

- Não! Eu vou! To precisando mesmo levar um papo com você! Eu vou com ele ta Ana? Não vou demorar, eu prometo! Amanhã nos vemos! Boa noite meninas!

E dando um selinho em Ana, ele e Sirius seguiram para fora do salão.

Caminharam em silencio, até acharem uma sala de aula vazia, na qual Sirius entrou, e foi acompanhado por James.

Assim que se acomodaram Sirius sentado em uma das carteiras, e James em pé à sua frente, o mesmo olhou para Sirius magoado, e disse:

- Qual é Sirius? Vai falar por que você ta agindo assim comigo e com a Bruna?

Ao ouvir o nome de Bruna, Sirius levantou-se e passou a encarar o amigo, e depois retrucou:

- Preocupadinho com ela James?

- Ao extremo Sirius! Eu costumo me preocupar com as pessoas que me importam... Sabe, você deveria fazer o mesmo! Aprender a valorizar o que você tem em mãos...

- Oh, será que é baseado nisso que você vêm tentando valorizá-la por mim? – perguntou Sirius, irônico.

James o encarou perplexo. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- Do que você ta falando Sirius?

- Você pensou que eu ia ficar fazendo papel de idiota né James? Sabe da ultima? NÃO! Eu já me toquei... Eu sei que tudo isso com a Evans era só pra disfarçar o que você sente pela Bruna!

- Ah não! Sirius cala a boca! É o cúmulo!

- Calar a boca? CALAR A BOCA? O meu melhor amigo tenta roubar a MINHA namorada e ainda por cima me manda calar a boca? Quem você pensa que é hein James?

- Penso que eu sou alguém bem mais maduro que você! E bem menos burro! Você não merece a Bruna! Ela GOSTA de você seu idiota! E você fica ai... Arranjando desculpinhas pra brigar com ela só por que tem medo de assumir um relacionamento sério!

- Desculpinhas? Porque foi então que você nunca contou pro imaturo aqui que você e ela ficavam?

- Ahahaha Sirius deixa de ser ridículo! A gente tinha uns 13 anos! Era mais coisa dos nossos pais do que nossa!

- Ah claro! Seus pais queriam que você ficasse com ela... Mas até que você não achou ruim não é mesmo?

- Pra inicio de conversa: não é culpa minha se a mãe dela, amiga de infância da minha mãe sonhe que um dia nós dois nos casemos, nem que ela ficasse colocando bobagens na nossa cabeça, nos deixando confusos quando éramos menores! E pra finalizar: você está certo Sirius! Eu nunca achei ruim mesmo! – provocou James.

- Ora seu... – disse Sirius, levantando o braço, para golpear James, porem esse foi mais rápido, e bloqueou seu golpe.

- Você não vai me atacar uma segunda vez hoje Black! Sinto muito! Agora sai da minha frente! E me deixa passar! To cansado de olhar pra essa sua cara de imbecil!

- Você vai ver James! FICA LONGE DELA! Eu to te avisando!

- Sabe Black, acho que você deveria "se" avisar disso. Será que você não percebe que isso tudo faz mal a ela? Se liga cara!

E assim James deixou Sirius na sala, sozinho.

Ele socou levemente a carteira, para descontar sua raiva, quando novamente ouviu passos no lugar.

Nem ao menos se virou, e disse de maneira ríspida:

- Sai daqui James! Eu não quero te ouvir! SOME!

- Não é o James! E você vai TER que me ouvir!

**XxXxXxXxX**

Assim que James e Sirius deixaram o salão Bruna trocou um olhar significativo com Ana, que logo entendeu o que se passava na cabeça da garota, e disse:

- Tem certeza, Bruh? Você pode ouvir algo que não te agrade!

- Tenho Ana! É melhor eu ouvir e pelo menos estar consciente do problema do que eu ficar boiando no que ta acontecendo! Eu vou correr! Preciso alcançar eles!

- Boa sorte!

Bruna assentiu e saiu correndo em direção a saída do local. Por sorte, James e Sirius ainda estavam poucos metros distante de si.

Permaneceu sempre os seguindo com essa distancia. Pois assim se eles olhassem para trás ela teria tempo de se esconder.

Estava ficando agoniada. Porque será que eles não trocavam nenhuma palavra?

Estava com medo de que Sirius tentasse ferir James outra vez. Era difícil pensar que aquela criatura dócil que Sirius era podia bater em seu próprio melhor amigo, mas em vista dos últimos fatos... Ela não duvidava de mais nada.

Não demorou muito, eles entraram em uma sala.

Bruna encostou-se a porta entreaberta, com os ouvidos bem apurados.

A conversa se seguiu, e a cada palavra que ouvia ela ficava mais pasma.

Então era realmente o que estava pensando... Sirius estava com ciúmes de James.

James estava saindo da sala, e mesmo ouvindo os passos do garoto, ela nem se moveu. Ficaria ali. Precisava falar com Sirius.

Assim que o maroto a viu, disse em um sussurro:

- Bruna, não! Vamos, ele ta exaltado... Sei lá o que ele pode fazer! Eu nunca vi o Sirius assim!

- Não James! Ele vai me ouvir por todos esses despautérios que ele ousou dizer!

E ignorando o novo chamado de James, ela entrou na sala. Seu coração estava disparado.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_- Sai daqui James! Eu não quero te ouvir! SOME!_

_- Não é o James! E você vai TER que me ouvir!_

- Bruna, eu não quero falar com ninguém agora!

- Ótimo! Porque não é você quem vai falar Sirius! Você vai é me OUVIR! Eu to de saco cheio das suas besteiras! Eu estou sem palavras! Sirius, como você pôde pensar que eu estava tendo um caso com o meu melhor amigo? Ou melhor, com o SEU melhor amigo?

- Bruna, você queria que eu pensasse o que? Vocês dois não se desgrudam! E ai eu descubro que vocês já ficaram! Como você acha que eu me senti hein? – perguntou Sirius, virando-se para encará-la, deixando evidente toda a mágoa que sentia.

- Sirius, em primeiro lugar eu não desgrudo do James por que ele está precisando de um ombro amigo nesse momento! Se você é tão egoísta ao ponto de não perceber o que o SEU MELHOR AMIGO está passando, eu infelizmente não posso fazer nada! E em segundo lugar, o que eu fiz, ou deixei de fazer com qualquer garoto antes de estarmos junto não é um problema seu!

- Como não é um problema meu? Cara, vocês ficam há anos e ele nunca me contou isso! E você quer que eu aja com naturalidade?

- E daí Sirius? Deixa de ser infantil! Ele não precisa te contar as garotas que ele ficou! Você por acaso enumera as inúmeras garotas que você fica? OBVIAMENTE que não! Senão você tomaria todo o tempo da vida do pobre coitado né? – debochou Bruna.

- Ah qual é Bruna! Não apela! Ele podia ter me contado sim! Ué, quando eu pego alguma garota importante ele fica sabendo!

- ELE NÃO ME "PEGOU" SIRIUS! Eu não sou lixo pra você falar assim de mim! – gritou, irritada.

- Me desculpa Bruh! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, é só o jeito de falar! – disse Sirius, se aproximando dela.

Assim que chegou perto ele levou uma de suas mãos para acariciar o rosto de Bruna, porém ela olhou-o assustada, e se afastou, empurrando-o levemente.

- Porque você me olhou assim? – perguntou Sirius, ficando pálido.

- Sirius você ta muito diferente! Esse não é o Sirius que eu conheço!

- Bruh me perdoa! Eu... Eu senti... Medo! Medo de que você fosse capaz de me trocar por outro! Me trocar pelo James! Entende?

Bruna o olhou magoada. Dessa vez ele passara do limite.

- Eu não faria isso... Eu não sou você Sirius! – disse com a voz carregada, e saindo do lugar.

- Bruh! Bruh, esperaaa!

Ele saiu atrás dela, mas a garota saiu correndo em direção a torre.

Sirius sentou-se no chão de pedra da sala, e ficou pensando.

Teria que fazer com que Bruna o perdoasse... Havia errado! E só agora percebia o quanto...

Tudo por culpa do maldito _ciúmes_...

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Nota da Autora:**

Ufa! Até que enfim!

Gente esse capitulo fico ENORME! 41 paginas de Word:O

Desculpem-me pela demora!

Ui tive tantas provas, tantas aulas a tarde, tantos simulados! To morta! Ano de vestibular é um saco!

Prometo que no próximo eu demoro menos ta?? Até pq agora é férias ne? Vou ter mais tempo! \o/

**Bel Black –** Oiii Bel! Ahh muito obrigada! o capitulo demoro mais ta ai! Beijão querida!

**Coelho da Lua –** Verdaaade?? Pelo visto vc gosta dos capítulos mais felizes então! Acho que esse não vai ser um dos seus preferidos:// mas mesmo assim, espero que vc goste e continue comentando! Beijaaao ;

Booom, vou ficando por aqui! Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo!

Até o próximo!

Ps: Comenta aiiii minha gente/)


	8. Você roubou meu coração

**Capítulo 8** – _**Você roubou meu coração...**_

Seguia atenta pelos corredores.

Desde que iniciara seus "joguinhos" com Remus ela ficava sempre alerta... Por mais que o tivesse desafiado a fazer aquilo, ela não estava gostando nem um pouco de o ver com outras garotas.

E também não lhe agradava estar ficando com outros caras, quando na realidade o que ela queria mesmo era estar nos braços de Remus.

- Remus... Se você soubesse a falta que me faz! – pensou deprimida.

Enquanto isso um maroto de aspecto pálido, e doentio seguia por um corredor, assim como ela, atento.

Porém ele buscava sua "próxima vítima".

Estava preocupado. Esses dias quase não ficara com ninguém, e assim Yasmin poderia vangloriar-se dele.

Mas na verdade não sentia vontade de nada, sentia-se fraco, e abatido.

E não sabia como, mas Yasmin ainda era tão viva em seus pensamentos. Nem mesmo quando se lembrava do que ela havia feito com John ele conseguia sentir ódio dela.

Com esses pensamentos acabou se distraindo, e não viu que outra pessoa, também envolta em suas próprias lembranças, vinha em sua direção, e acabou trombando com ela.

- Ai! Não olha por onde anda não? – exclamaram os dois em uníssono.

- Ah, eu deveria imaginar! Tinha que ser você mesmo Lupin! Andando no mundo da_ lua_? – indagou Yasmin, provocando o maroto.

- Não mais do que você Sthendal...

- E ai, sozinho?

- Não, não... To acompanhado do Josh... O meu amigo imaginário, lembra dele? – respondeu Remus, irônico.

- Ahahaha, não me espanta que você tenha amigos imaginários Remus... Só na sua cabeça mesmo, alguém pode te suportar...

Nesse momento Remus olhou-a no fundo dos olhos. Pois bem... Se ela queria provocar, ele entraria no jogo dela.

Aproximou-se lentamente da garota, com um olhar fatal. A cada passo que dava ela recuava um pouco mais, até chegar à parede, e não ter mais pra onde ir.

Nesse momento um medo invadiu seu ser. Estava cercada. Não tinha para onde correr. Remus com certeza a barraria se tentasse fugir para os lados. Ou seja: era somente ela, Remus, e a parede.

Tinha medo do que o maroto pudesse tentar fazer.

Remus por fim a encurralou. Suas respirações estavam descompassadas, e sua mente gritava-lhe:

- " Admita Yasmin... Você não tem medo da atitude _dele_ você tem medo é de não resistir a ela! "

- Ah não! Quer dizer então que agora minha cabeça ficou louca também? Oh Merlin! Essas coisas só podem acontecer com a Lily! Não comigo! – pensou, apavorada.

O garoto a olhou de maneira mais profunda, se é que isso era possível, e em um sussurro rouco disse, roçando seus lábios aos dela:

- Pelo que eu me lembre você costumava me "suportar" bastante Yasmin... E se novamente não me falha a memória, aqueles momentos passavam longe de ser somente fruto da minha imaginação!

- Pô-pois é Remus... Mas como você disse, eu costumava te suportar! Às vezes as pessoas renovam seus costumes, não é mesmo? – respondeu Yasmin, tentando empurrar o garoto, porém ele foi mais rápido e a bloqueou mais ainda, arrancando um arrepio da garota.

- Tem certeza? Porque sabe, o seu coração disparado não condiz com o que você fala...

- Remus me solta vai! Porque você não sai do meu pé e vai procurar seu próximo "alvo" hein?

- Porque eu já achei o meu alvo... Eu diria que é o meu predileto! – respondeu Remus, mandando seu orgulho para o espaço.

Não podia negar, ela o havia traído. Mas ele a amava. Sempre amou.

Precisava sentir os lábios quentes da garota nos seus, e enfim a beijou.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

- Posso saber o porque desse olhar sonhador Senhorita Evans? – perguntou Bruna, assustando Lílian, que se encontrava absorta nos próprios pensamentos.

- Ai que susto sua tilanga! Assim você me mata do coração! – exclamou Lily, colocando uma das mãos em seu peito.

- Ahahaha, deixa de ser fresca Lily! E ai, vai me dizer porque tava ai sonhando acordada?

- Sonhando? Eu? Ora, poupe-me Balzac... Você sabe muito bem que eu não costumo sonhar... Eu mantenho meus pés no chão... O_u pelo menos venho tentando mantê-los._ – disse Lily, a ultima frase em um sussurro, mais para si mesma do que para Bruna.

- Quer enganar quem Lílian? Eu não sou boba! Te conheço há seis anos e sei muito bem que você não é mais tão imune a certos sentimentos como antes. – respondeu a outra, olhando-a fixamente.

- É... Talvez eu não seja mesmo!

- Hum, e o que foi que o _Mike_ fez pra você ficar assim hein? – questionou Bruna, alfinetando a amiga. Sabia muito bem que não era Mike quem povoava os pensamentos de Lílian.

- O Mi-Mike? Nada... Ah, sim! Ele é ótimo, sabe... Realmente... Muito... Legal? – disse Lily, pouco convincente, arrancando uma gargalhada de Bruna.

- Lily você é hilariante minha amiga! – completou a garota, sorrindo marota.

Porém seu sorriso logo morreu em seus lábios quando ela viu que vinha em sua direção e de Lílian, ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

Foi inevitável não se lembrar da noite passada. Da discussão que tiveram, da maneira como ela se sentiu em relação a ele.

Entretanto, já havia pensado nesse assunto durante o decorrer de todo aquele dia. Já estava até se acostumando com a idéia de lembrar-se de Sirius até mesmo com uma folha de caderno que havia caído no chão. Tudo a fazia reviver os momentos com o maroto.

O garoto chegou muito próximo das duas, e parou a frente de Bruna. Olhou-a de uma maneira que pareceu perfurar seu peito.

Ela pôde ver arrependimento e tristeza naquele olhar. Mas não tinha como voltar atrás. Precisava manter-se firme na decisão que havia tomado durante a noite de insônia que tivera.

As coisas ficariam melhores assim. Ela e Sirius não haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

E com essa idéia desviou o olhar do maroto, quebrando assim o intenso contato visual.

Ele a olhou detalhadamente mais uma vez, e depois de ter percebido que não conseguiria conversar com ela, sussurrou apenas um "oi meninas", e seguiu para outro lado da grande mesa da grifinória.

Bruna agora fitava os próprios pés com um repentino interesse, enquanto Sirius, cabisbaixo, remexia a comida em seu prato.

Lílian olhou para Sirius, e depois para Bruna, confusa, e perguntou:

- Xiii, que houve? Brigaram?

Bruna levantou os olhos para encará-la. Não sabia o que dizer, pois embora sentisse necessidade de se abrir com alguém, à única pessoa que sabia que não estava com Sirius somente por causa de Daniel era James. Achou melhor simplesmente manter sua história, e respondeu:

- Não, por que?

- Ué, vocês são sempre tão grudados... E vocês se olharam com tanto _rancor_ agora! Sei lá, mas foi estranho. – disse Lily, pensativa.

- Não, claro que não Lily... É só que... Bem, não havia ninguém pra impressionar agora por perto não? Nem o Daniel e a Marlene estavam aqui. Nós na prática não somos um casal. – mentiu Bruna.

- Hum... Claro. – completou Lily, desconfiada. – É que vai saber não? Vocês haviam dito que toda essa farsa duraria apenas um mês... E de acordo com as minhas contas um mês já se passou há muito tempo...

- Hum, é que um mês não foi o suficiente para conquistar o Daniel e a Marlene, não?

Porém no momento em que Bruna disse isso, Lílian virou-se, e caminhando na direção das duas vinha Daniel.

- Oi Lily...

- Oi Dan! – respondeu a ruiva.

- Oi Bruh... – disse Daniel, com a voz rouca.

- Daniel, como vai? – disse Bruna, sem graça.

O garoto balançou a cabeça positivamente, e após depositar um demorado beijo na face de Bruna, ele seguiu para sua própria mesa, deixando a garota extremamente constrangida, e Lílian rindo ao seu lado.

- Bom, quanto a Mckinnon eu não sei dizer... Mas é fato que o Daniel está caidasso por você! – disse risonha.

- Ah cala a boca Lílian!

- Hum, vem cá Bruh, me responde uma coisa... Se você e o Black tecnicamente não são um casal, porque é que ele está olhando com aquela cara de cão feroz desde o momento em que o Daniel se aproximou de você hein?

- Lily, me responde você primeiro: PORQUE VOCÊ É TÃO INTROMETIDA HEIN, cabeça de palito de fósforo? – perguntou Bruna, dando um leve tapinha na cabeça da amiga, e levantando-se para se retirar do salão comunal.

Lily assistiu sua amiga ir embora do salão soltando uma leve gargalhada, pela comparação que ela havia feito, e depois pensou divertida.

"Aí tem coisa Bruna Balzac! Você não me engana!"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Estavam se beijando há um certo tempo. O ar já lhes faltava nos pulmões, mas mesmo assim. Não queriam quebrar aquele contato por nada nesse mundo.

Sentia que estava com as pernas bambas, e mesmo Remus dizendo que seu coração estava acelerado, nada se comparava ao dele.

Não pôde deixar de se sentir triste... Sabia que aquilo havia sido somente uma fraqueza. O maroto não ia esquecer tão fácil a cena que presenciara entre ela e John. E com razão.

Estava temendo o momento em que Remus se desse conta de que a estava beijando e a largasse, soltando novamente todas aquelas ofensas para ela, olhando-a daquela maneira incriminadora. Aquilo doía demais.

O que ela não sabia era que Remus estava totalmente consciente do que estava fazendo. E também fazia o possível e o impossível para não se soltar da garota. Sabia que se o beijo acabasse cada um seguiria seu caminho, e mais uma vez ele teria que fingir que não a amava, que não a queria por perto.

Porém alem da falta de ar, estava se sentindo fraco. Não que já não estivesse assim desde o começo do dia, mas agora estava pior.

Começou a sentir o chão rodar embaixo de seus pés, e foi inevitável não se desvencilhar de Yasmin, que abriu os olhos confusa, e ao ver Remus caindo a sua frente quase enfartou.

- REMUS! Remus pelo amor de Merlin o que você tem? – perguntou Yasmin, sem receber resposta ao maroto desacordado, no chão de pedra do corredor.

- Oh Remus! Lua cheia! Claro! Como eu não percebi antes, você estava fraco! Remus acordaa! – disse a garota, dando leves tapinhas no rosto dele, que logo despertou.

- Ui, que susto você me deu! Vamos, a gente precisa ir pra Ala Hospitalar. Olha só pra você! Tão abatido! Madame Pomfrey deve ter alguma poção que amenize isso! Vamos, eu te ajudo.

O garoto aceitou sua ajuda, e muito pálido seguiu escorado na parede. Yasmin tentava colocá-lo apoiado em seus ombros, mas ele não deixou, e disse:

- Não, tá tudo bem! Eu consigo sozinho! É normal... Você sabe, eu não me alimento muito bem quando... Bem, quando se aproxima...

- Mas Remus isso não está certo! Porque você não come?

- Sei lá... Eu fico sempre com uma necessidade muito grande de ingerir carne, sangue... Sabe? É tão horrível que eu mal consigo comer outras coisas... – disse Remus, deprimido.

- Eu entendo... Lucas também tem esse problema! Mamãe tem sempre que fazer algo especial pra ele.

Estavam quase na Ala Hospitalar.

- Quem é Lucas? – questionou.

- Ninguém! Depois eu te explico, agora entra ai! – disse Yasmin.

Assim que entraram no local, a enfermeira olhou para Remus assustada, e disse, em um tom de voz baixo:

- Remus! Oh Merlin, como você está pálido! Não anda se alimentando de novo não é? Remus eu já lhe disse, você PRECISA estar forte na hora da transformação! Oh Deus! Venham, me acompanhem!

Yasmin seguiu com o garoto até o costumeiro biombo, onde ele ficava em semanas de lua cheia.

- Sente-se querido! Eu vou buscar uma poção revigorante para você.

- Muito obrigada Madame Pomfrey.

- _Droga de lobisomem! Até nisso me atrapalha! Se não fosse por isso eu ainda poderia tê-la em meus braços!_– pensou Remus, bufando.

Logo Madame Pomfrey chegou no local, com um vidrinho que continha a poção. Remus bebeu o conteúdo, e sentiu-se visivelmente mais disposto.

- Agora se deite um pouco Remus. Vinte minutos serão suficientes para você recuperar suas forças, e quanto a você senhorita Sthendal, por favor, deixe-o. Ele precisa de um pouquinho de descanso.

- Claro Madame Pomfrey... Bom, eu vou indo Remus, melhoras! Se precisar de algo... – disse Yasmin já se retirando, porém Remus segurou em uma de suas mãos, e foi como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado pelo corpo da garota.

- Obrigada Yas! – disse Remus, levantando-se e dando um leve beijo na face dela.

- Não há de que Remus! – respondeu a garota, num fio de voz, e depois deixou o local acompanhada de Madame Pomfrey.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Quem é que esse idiota pensa que é pra ficar em cima da MINHA namorada? – pensou Sirius, irritado, ao sair do Salão Principal.

Seguia sem rumo pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Definitivamente não sabia o que fazer. Estava sem falar com James, e Petter provavelmente estaria com ele. Remus, certamente estaria atrás de alguma garota, para concluir a apostinha com Yas. E Bruna, bem, Bruna havia acabado de o olhar de uma maneira tão miserável no Jantar que ele mal se arriscou a tentar dialogar com ela.

Os alunos tinham permissão para ficar fora de suas Salas Comunais até as nove horas da noite.

Consultou seu relógio de pulso, e viu que ainda era 19:30.

E uma idéia se fez em sua cabeça.

- Porque não visitar Hagrid? – pensou, encaminhando-se até a cabana do meio gigante.

Quando já estava muito próximo do local, ele pôde ver que alguém se despedia de Hagrid, e ficou espantado ao ver que James não estava com Petter, e aparentemente havia tido a mesma idéia de ir até Hagrid.

Aproximou-se, com o propósito de ver qual seria a reação do amigo, e com tristeza, o viu passar por si, como se ele fosse um estranho.

Hagrid assistia a tudo da porta de sua casa, e com um aceno, chamou Sirius, que foi até ele prontamente.

- E ai Hagrid, como ta? Pensei em vir te fazer uma visita... Incomodo? – perguntou Sirius, cabisbaixo.

- Claro que não Sirius! Mas sabe, acho que você deveria adiar a visita e tentar uma conversa com James. Ele está realmente magoado com toda essa situação.

- Oh ele... Hum... Comentou com você? – questionou o maroto, sentindo-se ligeiramente envergonhado.

Hagrid pareceu perceber o que se passava pela cabeça de Sirius, e respondeu, solidário:

- Relaxe Sirius! Tenho certeza que depois de uma boa conversa tudo vai se resolver! Anda, vai logo falar com ele.

Sirius procurou James com os olhos, e viu que o maroto estava quase chegando à entrada do castelo, e pareceu considerar a idéia de Hagrid. Mais uma vez voltou a olhar para o amigo, e disse antes de sair correndo atrás de James:

- Valeu Hagrid! Fico te devendo uma visita!

Hagrid sorriu ternamente, e ficou observando-os. Quando Sirius finalmente alcançou James, ele entrou em sua cabana murmurando de maneira risonha:

- Garotos!

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Saiu da enfermaria com os pensamentos a mil.

Não conseguia esquecer-se do beijo que haviam dado em pleno corredor.

E sua cabeça martelava, em dúvida. Ela havia mencionado um nome... Lucas. E Remus poderia até estar enganado, mas ela parecia falar sobre algum outro lobisomem.

Desviou seus pensamentos de Yasmin, quando viu Petter deixando a namorada, e continuar a andar, pelo visto estava indo para a Torre da Grifinória.

Remus sorriu. Pelo menos um de seus amigos estava com sorte. Apertou o passo para alcançá-lo, e dando um leve tapinha na cabeça do maroto, disse:

- Oho, mas o namoro está mesmo sério hein, Rabicho?

- Ah que namoro o que... To mais é dando uns pegas Aluado. E pelo que sei de pegas você entende muito bem né?

- Eu? Como assim?

- Ta quase com a fama do Pontas e do Almofadinhas... Batendo recordes! – retrucou Rabicho, risonho.

- Auhauhauhauhauh ossos do ofício, meu caro amigo! – respondeu Remus, ao que os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Pra onde você tava indo? – perguntou Petter.

- Sei lá! Eu deveria ir pro dormitório descansar um pouco, conforme a Madame Pomfrey recomendou, mas não tava muito afim não. Você viu os garotos?

- Er, não... O James tinha me dito que ia visitar o Hagrid, mas já faz um tempo! Sei lá!

- Vamos procurar eles? – questionou Remus, empolgado.

Petter assentiu, e saiu com ele à procura dos amigos.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

- JAMES! – gritou Sirius, tentando em vão fazer o amigo parar de andar. 

- Sai fora Sirius! Não to afim de outro barraco! – retrucou o outro, ainda de costas para ele. 

- Eu só quero conversar James! Não vou fazer nenhum tipo de barraco! – disse Sirius, com um tom de voz ofendido. 

James bufou. Mas foi inevitável não parar para conversar com o amigo. Ele estava se mostrando tão maduro, pois normalmente o seu enorme orgulho não permitiria que ele fosse tentar uma conversa civilizada consigo, não depois de tudo que havia escutado de James na noite anterior. 

- Fala... 

- Será que a gente pode sair do meio do caminho pelo menos? 

- Ta! 

Eles procuraram um banco vazio e se sentaram, em silêncio. 

Sirius não sabia nem ao menos o que dizer. Havia seguido o conselho de Hagrid e procurado James, mas não havia pensado em um discurso, ou no que poderia falar para se desculpar com o amigo. Alem do que, mesmo sabendo que eram necessárias desculpas, ele nunca o havia feito, sempre dava um jeito de sair de suas enrascadas sem se "humilhar". 

Seu pensamento foi interrompido por James, que disse irritado:

- Qual é? Me chamou aqui pra não falar nada? Olha Black, eu sei que a minha companhia é extremamente agradável, mas não precisa fazer isso né? Vou começar a te estranhar! 

- Uhh, claro Pontas! Não percebeu que toda aquela ceninha de ontem na verdade era por estar com ciúmes de VOCÊ, e não da Bruna? – respondeu Sirius, irônico. 

- Ahh, então você admite que foi uma _ceninha _?? – James estava aproveitando a deixa. 

- Er... Ta, eu... Han... Admito! TATATA Pontas, você venceu! Eu fui um babaca! Perdi minha namorada e meu melhor amigo de uma vez só, e agora to me sentindo péssimo! Pronto, satisfeito? – despejou Sirius. 

James gargalhou, e disse divertido: 

- Huum, ainda não Almofadinhas... Falta a _palavrinha mágica _! 

Sirius rolou os olhos e arriscou: 

- Arree... Me desculpa Pontas! 

- Auhauhahahu Não não! Não foi de boa vontade sabe? Vamos tentar mais uma vez? – falou James, como se o outro fosse uma criança de cinco anos.

Remus e Petter se sentaram no chão de frente para os outros dois. 

- Caramba... Quanto tempo fazia que nós não nos reuníamos? – perguntou Petter. 

- Tenho uma pergunta mais coerente Rabicho... Quanto tempo faz que nós não nos reuníamos para _aprontar alguma? _– retrucou Sirius, sorrindo maroto. 

- Nem fala! To me sentindo tão bonzinho ultimamente... Já poderia até virar monitor... – falou James. 

- Ahuauhauhauhauhauh o dia em que você for monitor o mundo vai estar de cabeça pra baixo Pontas! – retrucou Remus. 

- Ih... Olha lá quem ta vindo ali... Que será que elas querem? – Perguntou Petter observando um grupo de três garotas que vinham em sua direção.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Yasmin entrou em seu quarto totalmente ofegante.

Não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Seria possível que ela fosse agir como uma boba toda vez que estivesse perto de Remus?

Encostou-se na porta recém trancada e deslizou por ela, sentando ao chão com os olhos fechados.

Suspirou longamente e se pos a pensar no beijo que haviam dado.

- " Oh Merlin! Você está ferrada Yas! Totalmente ferrada! " – pensou.

Percebeu que alguém tentava abrir a porta do dormitório e não conseguia. Levantou-se e perguntou:

- Quem é?

- Yasmin, sou eu! A Bruna! Abre essa droga de porta logo. – respondeu a outra, com um tom de voz irritado.

Yasmin assentiu, e logo destrancou a porta, e quase foi empurrada quando a amiga entrou como um furacão e se jogou em sua cama, fechando com violência o cortinado em volta da mesma.

- Eita! Que houve Bruh? – perguntou Yas, assustada com a atitude da amiga.

- Nada! Me deixa Yas...

- Não, não deixo não! Que foi Bruna, fala vai? – insistiu, abrindo novamente as cortinas, e se sentando na ponta da cama de Bruna.

- Eu já falei que não foi nada... – respondeu Bruna, pausadamente.

Mas a verdade era que sentia uma vontade gritante de contar para alguém o que se passava.

- Bruh, eu te conheço! Anda... Diz! Você está estranha há dias... Não conversa mais com a gente, não se abre! Assim não dá né? Pensei que entre nós houvesse confiança. – declarou Yasmin, em um misto de preocupação e aborrecimento.

- Ah Yas! Me desculpa vai! Você sabe que há MUITA confiança entre nós! Mas... Eu só não estava me sentindo preparada pra dizer certas coisas... Bom... Pelo menos não pra Lily... – disse a outra, levantando-se e ficando de frente para Yasmin.

- O que é que você não pode contar pra Lily, Bruh? – questionou Yas, assustada.

Bruna suspirou longamente, e começou:

- Yas jura pra mim que você não vai contar pra ela? Ela me mataria!

- Tatata, eu juro! Mas fala logo, pelo amor de Merlim!

- Yas... é que... hum... bem... eu... AH DROGA! Eu-e-o-Sirius-estávamos-namorando-de-verdade... PRONTO, falei! – disse Bruna, atropelando as palavras e não parando para respirar.

- O que? Eu ainda não sei falar Chinês, Bruh... Traduza!

- Ah, mas que saco! Você ouviu muito bem Yas!

- BRUNA BALZAC! Para de me enrolar e fala logo porque eu já estou perdendo a paciência!

- Ahhh saco! Eu disse que... – respirou fundo, e por fim completou, com uma falsa calmaria: - Que eu e o Sirius estávamos namorando de verdade... Não era mais tão só uma tática pra conquistarmos outras pessoas entende?

- Hum... Era _isso_ que você queria me contar? – perguntou Yas, decepcionada. – Poooxa... E eu aqui pensando que era A novidade bombástica... Mas que falta de emoção, Bruh...

- Como assim_ isso_?? Yas, deixa de ser insensível! Eu estou aqui te contando o meu maior problema...

- Que pra mim não é nenhuma novidade... E também não consigo enxergar nenhum problema nisso tudo! – cortou Yas.

- QUEM FOI QUE TE DISSE QUE EU E ELE ESTÁVAMOS NAMORANDO? Ahhh foi o James não foi? EU MAAATO AQUELE QUATRO OLHOS DE UMA FIGA! – esbravejou Bruna, andando de uma ponta a outra do quarto.

- Bruna, deixa de ser monga! Assim você está subestimando a minha incrível inteligência! Até parece que eu precisava que alguém me contasse o que tava rolando... Só o mais burro dos seres humanos não perceberia o jeito que o você e o Sirius se olham quando estão com a gente... Acho que até o Petter que é mais lerdinho já percebeu!

- Ah não brinca! É serio?? Oh merlim! Não era pra ser assim... Mas de toda forma... Acabou mesmo!

- Como assim acabou?

- Você não vai acreditar! O idiota do Sirius fez a maior burrada! Ele estava com ciúmes do _James_! Helloow... Ninguém é pateta ao ponto de pensar que eu e o James nos gostamos...

- Bem... A Lily é... – disse Yas, risonha.

Bruna abriu a boca para responder, entretanto a porta do dormitório novamente se abriu, dando passagem a uma ruiva, que olhava para as duas com um sorriso curioso.

- Eu sou o que? – perguntou.

Bruna estava visivelmente apavorada, então começou a procurar uma desculpa em sua mente, porém Yas foi mais rápida, e disse calmamente:

- Eu estava dizendo pra Bruh que você é linda, simpática, estudiosa... E uma ótima monitora, é claro! E que nós deveríamos seguir o seu exemplo.

O sorriso de Lílian se alargou, e como estava extremamente envergonhada, abaixou-se para seu malão, para evitar que as amigas vissem o que ela estava vermelha.

- Er... Obrigada meninas.

Yasmin segurou o riso, enquanto Bruna virava-se pra ela e dizia sem voz para que ela lesse seus lábios, quase rindo também:

- Sua cara de pau!

Passado um tempo em que Lílian já estava recuperada, ela virou-se para as amigas e perguntou, incerta:

- Será que a professora Mcgonnagal ficaria muito zangada se fizéssemos um tipo de festinha no salão comunal, no fim de semana?

Bruna e Yas trocaram um olhar assustado e disseram em uníssono:

- LILIAN EVANS QUERENDO FAZER UMA FESTINHA NA SURDINA?

- Aauhauhuhauhauha suas idiotas! E qual é o problema... Só uma noitezinha de "diversão bem comportada"!

- Uaaau! Eu tenho certeza que ela não se importaria! Além do que nós poderíamos pedir ajuda dos marotos... O James me disse que eles conhecem várias passagens do castelo... E tem umas duas que dão para Hogsmeade. – disse Bruna, empolgada.

- Uhh ok! Mas eu é que não vou falar com o tonto do Potter! – declarou Lily.

- Ah Lily, me poupe vai! Você esta doidinha pra falar com o _Potter_ aahauhuahhuaa – disse Yas, alfinetando a amiga.

- Cala a boca Yasmin! Acho que você é quem vai gostar mais de confraternizar com o _Reminho_...

Yas estava pronta para uma resposta mal educada, quando Bruna a cortou:

- Ahh calem a boca VOCÊS DUAS! Se queremos essa festa temos que nos organizar logo... Vamos procurar aqueles idiotas e arrumar logo isso!

- Apoiado! – disseram as outras duas.

As três saíram do dormitório gargalhando, e foram atrás dos meninos.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Quem observava a cena de fora poderia achar cômico. Lílian, Bruna e Yasmin haviam se aproximado dos marotos, mas incrivelmente nenhuma dela ousava sequer olhar para o seu "respectivo".

Os marotos as olhavam embasbacados. Já não entendiam nada. Até que Bruna disse, olhando somente para James e Remus, com um tom de voz rouco:

- Oi, tudo bem? Nós... é... hum... Precisamos da ajuda de vocês...

Sirius a fitava com um olhar penetrante, que parecia a perfurar. Mas ela seria forte. Em momento algum daria sinais de que estava sentindo falta dele.

- Ajuda? Que tipo de ajuda? – perguntou Remus, curioso.

- A questão é a seguinte... Nós estávamos querendo fazer uma... hum... festinha básica! – disse Bruna, sorrindo empolgada.

- Festinha? Ótimo! É a ocasião perfeita pra se aprontar um pouquinho, não acha Pontas? – questionou Sirius.

- Obvio... Mas pra que vocês precisam da nossa ajuda? Ou é a simples vontade de ter a nossa companhia enquanto vocês fazem os preparativos? – retrucou James, sorrindo maroto.

Lílian revirou os olhos e murmurou:

- Santo Merlin! Esse ai caiu do berço quando pequeno! Não é possível!

- Como foi Lily? Cai do berço é? É... Em certos momentos eu posso até concordar com você! Pra ter ficado afim de sair com uma garota CHATA como você eu só posso ter causado sérios danos ao meu cérebro quando criança né? – alfinetou James.

- COMO É QUE É POTTER? Engraçado... Eu não parecia CHATA quando você se fez de doentezinho, e armou todo um esquema pra me agarrar em pleno corredor, não é mesmo?

Os amigos olhavam de um para o outro, extremamente confusos.

- COMO É QUE É POTTER DIGO EU SUA RUIVA AGUADA! James! EXPLIQUE-SE, AGORA MESMO! – esbravejou Ana, que se aproximava do local e ouviu toda a discussão de Lílian e James.

- A-A-Ana... Calma ta meu anjo! Fica calma, respira fundo... Você não vai acreditar na louca da Evans, vai?

O queixo de Lílian por pouco não tocou o chão, tamanha foi a sua queda.**(n/a: autora exagerada! Auhauhahuahua)**

Ela já estava vermelha de raiva, e não hesitou em dizer:

- LOUCA? LOUCA... Ah claro... Bem Conner... Você sabe o namorado que tem não é mesmo? Pois bem, eu vou lhe relatar o que se passou... Se você quiser acreditar: ÓTIMO... Assim quem sabe esse babaca não se coloca no seu lugar... Se não quiser: ÓTIMO TAMBÉM! Quem vai estar fazendo papel de boba vai ser você, e não eu mesmo.

Lílian parou, esperando a resposta exasperada de Ana. Porém essa não veio. Incrivelmente Ana não estava interessada em discutir com Lílian. Queria mais era ouvir o que a garota tinha a lhe dizer.

Sendo assim, Lily continuou:

- Hum, bom! Como já deve ser de seu conhecimento esse ogro do seu namorado foi atacado por esse outro ogro do Black. Eu estava presente no momento... E como sou monitora, tive que o acompanhar até a enfermaria, pois estava cumprindo minhas funções. Entretanto Madame Pomfrey me OBRIGOU a ir buscá-lo pouco antes do jantar, com a desculpa de que ele poderia sentir-se mal no caminho. Eu, muito ingênua, acatei prontamente a ordem, e acompanhei o imbecil até o salão... Acontece que o que eu menos esperava aconteceu no meio do percurso... ELE ME AGARROU, SEM NENHUM PUDOR! E ainda quando você chegou, te abraçou e te beijou como se NADA tivesse acontecido...

Ana estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Mas continuou muda.

Lílian não podia negar que estava um pouco feliz por acabar com o romance. Mas também se sentia culpada, então disse, envergonhada:

- Olha Conner... Eu sei que entre nós não existe nenhum tipo de simpatia, ou amizade, ou afinidade. Mas eu gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas! Não sinto orgulho de o ter beijado... Nem de lhe ter dito essas coisas... Acho que eu fui muito rude! Perdão! Eu poderia ter sido mais discreta!

**- **Ta tudo bem Evans... Eu agradeço por você abrir meus olhos... Olha só... Quem sente vergonha agora sou eu! Por ter te incriminado tanto! Você é uma pessoa boa... Eu é que me deixei levar por uma... – olhou fixamente para James, e com um tom de voz rancoroso, concluiu: - _bobagem_...

- Todas nós nos enganamos não é verdade?

- Claro... Desculpe-me de qualquer forma... Bom, com licença! – e dizendo isso, Ana saiu, com a cabeça baixa. Estava arrasada.

James olhava a cena, estarrecido. Ainda não acreditava que Lílian o havia delatado. Não conseguia nem ao menos se mover para correr atrás de Ana, e só voltou a si, quando Sirius disse, preocupado:

- Sabe cara... Você errou... Talvez fosse digno você pelo menos pedir desculpas pra ela...

Nesse momento Bruna pela primeira vez encarou Sirius. Se fosse há um tempo atrás o maroto estaria gargalhando da situação. Era incrível como ele havia amadurecido, em tão pouco tempo.

Quando percebeu que Sirius também a fitava, ela desviou o olhar novamente para James, que parecendo ter acordado, saiu correndo e chamando por Ana, depois de dizer com um tom de voz frio para Lílian:

- Você me paga, Evans!

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

- Ana, caramba! Como você anda rápido criatura! – Disse James, já ofegante, praticamente correndo atrás de Ana.

A garota parecia não ter notado sua presença, e somente quando James a puxou pelo braço foi que ela se virou para ele.

Encarou James como se estivesse à frente de um criminoso.

Ela agora não mais chorava, e se não fosse por um leve inchaço na região de seus olhos, poderia-se dizer que ela estava perfeitamente bem.

- Ana, eu... – James começou, mas percebeu que não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

- Você o que Potter? Não fez nada? Ah, eu imagino... Olha só a carinha de anjinho que você tem! Só por ela consigo mesmo ver que você nunca faria uma coisa dessas... Não é mesmo? – ironizou Ana.

- Não. – Ele respondeu, abaixando a cabeça. – Eu não vou mentir pra você! Eu não quero te magoar mais, por isso devo ser sincero...

- Ah claro! Depois da Evans ter te desmentido na sua frente... Sinto muito James! A sua sinceridade de nada me vale agora...

- Ana, eu errei ta bom? Me desculpa! É sério! A gente nunca devia ter começado com tudo isso... Eu não... não...

- Não gosta de mim! Eu sei James... Ta tudo legal... Já compreendi, e pode ficar tranqüilo... A partir de hoje eu vou sair do seu pé! Você está novamente livre pra fazer o que quiser, não que o fato de nós estarmos namorando o tivesse impedido de fazer o que fosse não é mesmo? – completou Ana, virando-se para continuar seu caminho. Entretanto, James novamente segurou em sua mão, e disse:

- Não! Ana, não é nada disso que você ta pensando! Eu não queria me _livrar_ de você! Por favor, não pensa isso! Olha, você é fantástica. Linda! Eu me diverti muito estando ao seu lado... Mas eu... Hum... Veja bem... Não é uma questão de não gostar de você! É que eu só não, consigo ficar sem fazer algumas coisas! Sei lá! É quase um instinto! Eu juro que tentei esquecer... Digo, deixar de fazer isso! Mas não deu! Me perdoa?

Ana olhou em seus olhos, e deu um sorriso terno para James, em seguida completou:

- Eu o perdôo James! Mas só se você prometer parar de se esconder atrás dos sentimentos de outras pessoas! Você não pode fugir dela pra sempre...

- O que? Dela quem?

- Da dona do seu coração James Potter!

- E quem é a dona do meu coração? – perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido. Será que era tão obvio assim?

- Aquela que te leva a fazer essas coisas por instintos! Para de ser bobo e lute por um amor de verdade! Bom, to indo! Se cuida James!

E ela virou as costas para o garoto, que ficou parado no corredor, esperando alguma resposta para seus questionamentos, e ainda sentindo-se deveras envergonhado pelo que havia feito com Ana.

Talvez tivesse sido melhor... Assim ele pôde abrir os olhos, e ver que Ana não merecia ser enrolada por um cara que não queria nada sério... Ou o pouco que queria não era com ela.

Mas poderia ter sido menos indolor. E se agora ele estava ali, parado, com a maior cara de bobo, e se sentindo um completo idiota era culpa dela...

- Você vai ver que eu não sou o seu brinquedinho Evans! Esse jogo ainda vai virar! – pensou.

E tendo uma idéia, saiu à procura de Sirius. Precisava contar seu plano para o amigo. Ia precisar da ajuda dele.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

- Vishe... O quebra-pau foi feio! Mas que o Pontas deu um vacilo dos grandes ele deu né? – disse Remus para os amigos, deitado em sua cama.

- Nem fala cara! Aauahuahuahua nunca achei que eu fosse dizer isso! – disse Sirius, divertido.

- As pessoas mudam mesmo hein Almofadas?

- Cala a boca Aluado! – retrucou Sirius, entendendo o tom irônico na voz de Remus. E depois disse: - Ta, ok! Mas acho que com essa a festa das meninas miou não?

- Nem a pau Sirius! Agora eu PRECISO que essa festa aconteça! – disse James, entrando no dormitório.

- E por que? A Lily não deve ta com clima nenhum pra isso Pontas! Além do que, ia dar a idéia de que vocês estão provocando a Ana. – retrucou Remus, sabiamente.

- Claro que não Aluado... A Ana ta bem! E não me importa o que a Evans quer... Não me importa o que ela pensa, o que ela sente! Dane-se... Ela querendo ou não essa festa vai rolar... Foi uma ótima idéia essa dela. Mal sabe que a coitadinha cavou a própria cova! – respondeu James, com um tom vingativo em sua voz.

- Pontas, você me assusta cara! Que é que você ta pensando em fazer hein? – indagou Sirius.

- Vocês vão ver no momento certo, Sirius... Aliás, toda a Grifinória vai ver! Mas eu preciso que vocês ajudem as meninas com esse lance da festa... Eu vou me esquivar um pouco! Não quero demonstrar que estou interessado com isso pra não levantar suspeitas.

- James pega leve vai! A Lily não fez por mal! Meu você foi um filho da mãe com as duas! Que você queria? Que elas aceitassem na boa que você namorava a Ana, mas que não podia encontrar com a Lily num corredor escuro que já corria agarrar a garota? Pô Pontas! Ta parecendo um amador falando! Como se fosse a primeira vez que você leva um fora de duas garotas porque uma descobriu sobre a outra! – disse Sirius irritado.

- Só que dessa vez é diferente Almofadinhas... – disse Remus. Nesse momento James o encarou um olhar questionador e perguntou:

- Diferente porque?

- Porque pra você uma delas não se trata de uma garota qualquer...

- Ah não! Lá vêm vocês de novo com essa coisa idiota! Eu já falei oitocentas milhões de vezes que o meu caso com a Evans é ORGULHO! Eu nunca recebi um não como resposta de uma garota antes! Vocês acham que eu ia levar numa boa receber um fora dessa cdf chatinha? Mas em um ponto você tem razão Aluado... Dessa vez é REALMENTE diferente. Ela, além de me humilhar constantemente pra todo mundo ver, o que já vinha me irritando, começou a influenciar nos meus rolos! Velho, garota nenhuma faz isso comigo! Dessa vez ela cutucou DEMAIS no meu ego! Ela vai ter o que merece!

- Ok Pontas... Se você diz! Cada um na sua... – disse Remus, virando-se de costas para os amigos.

- Ta... É uma decisão sua mesmo Pontas. Mas se meu melhor amigo me pede ajuda... Quem sou eu pra negar! – disse Sirius, sorrindo maroto. – Além do que, a Evans vive tentando me prejudicar mesmo...

- Ótimo. Valeu Almofadinhas!

- E ai... Nossa função é só ajudar na festa, ou tem algo mais mirabolante nos esperando? – manifestou-se Petter, pela primeira vez, assustando James.

- Ai! De onde você saiu Rabicho?

- Eu estive aqui o tempo todo Pontas...

- Sério? Juro que não tinha te visto! **(n/a: MUAHAUHAUHAUAHUA como eu sou má! Mas o verme do Rabicho merece não ser notado! xD **)Bom... Vocês têm uma participaçãozinha especial! – disse James, sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

- Fala logo então!

Então James contou o que os garotos deveriam fazer, e até mesmo Remus riu discretamente em sua cama.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Estava sentada em uma poltrona do salão comunal da Grifinória, com um bloquinho de anotações e uma pena na mão.

Havia sido um sacrifício convencer Lílian a não desistir da festa depois do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

Mas depois de muita luta, conseguiram fazer a amiga compreender que uma festa seria perfeita para amenizar o clima entre ela, James e Ana.

Sendo assim, combinou com Lily e Yas que como teria algumas horas vagas no período da manhã, se encarregaria de ir adiantando alguns dos preparativos.

Escrevia em seu bloquinho o que tinham, e o que ainda faltava, e foi assim que ela chegou a seguinte conclusão: faltava tudo!

Tinha a plena consciência de que sem a ajuda dos marotos não conseguiriam. Mas depois do ocorrido nos jardins do colégio na noite passada, era meio arriscado tentar um novo contato com os garotos.

Com esse pensamento voltou-se desanimada para suas anotações, até que com um arrepio que percorreu seu corpo inteiro, ouviu alguém sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Precisando de ajuda?

Ainda atordoada com o hálito quente de Sirius em seu pescoço, ela não conseguiu responder nada imediatamente, mas depois de recuperada disse com o tom de voz mais áspero que conseguiu reunir:

- Da sua? Não, obrigada!

- Uh, quanta gentileza! Vamos lá Bruh... Só estou querendo ajudar...

- Já disse que não preciso de ajuda! – reafirmou Bruna, sabendo que era por puro orgulho que dizia aquilo, pois na verdade clamava desesperadamente por alguém experiente no assunto.

- Tem certeza? Pelo que eu vejo ai nesse papel vocês não têm nada. E bem, não querendo me gabar, mas eu sei aonde vocês podem conseguir TUDO!

Bruna revirou os olhos, e revisou mentalmente a proposta de Sirius. Sim, ela com certeza iria aceitar. Mas antes iria enrolá-lo um pouco mais. Não ia demonstrar de cara que estava desesperada por seu auxilio, então resolveu desconversar:

- Aonde ta o James?

- Não sei... Deve estar no dormitório, ou no salão principal... Porque?

- E como ele está?

- Bem, eu acho que ele superou a Ana... Mas pelo que me consta está morrendo de ódio da sua amiga Evans... – disse Sirius, indiferente, sentando-se no braço da poltrona.

Bruna novamente foi acometida por arrepios, e assustada com a proximidade levantou-se e foi se sentar no chão.

Sirius olhou-a de um jeito triste, e acomodou-se no lugar que ela havia acabado de deixar.

- Mas porque raios ele está com ódio da Lily? Não foi ela quem errou! Foi ele! Ele é quem deveria ter mais consciência dos próprios atos. Alem do que, uma hora ou outra ela ia ficar sabendo, com ou sem o auxilio da Lílian!

- É... Eu sei... Mas você conhece o James! Ele é cabeça dura, age por impulsos.

Bruna soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica, e disse para Sirius:

- Mas olha só quem está falando sobre ações impulsivas hein?

- O que você quer dizer com isso Bruna?

- O que eu quero dizer? SIRIUS! Deixa de ser falsoooo! Quem é que há menos de dois dias tentou derrubar o melhor amigo de uma vassoura por uma idiotice?

- É... Eu sei! Mas, sei lá... A gente acaba fazendo coisas erradas quando se esta... Hum... Apaixonado! – disse Sirius, diminuindo o tom de voz.

Bruna engoliu em seco. Não esperava essa resposta. Estava quase se derretendo, quase se perdendo no olhar fixo que Sirius estava lhe destinando. Estaria pronta para pular no pescoço do garoto e lhe dar um beijo que expressasse toda a saudade que ela sentia dele, se não fosse a memória da discussão ridícula que haviam tido, e o comportamento infantil de Sirius.

Balançou a cabeça, para espantar qualquer pensamento favorável a ele e disse:

- Não Sirius... Esse tipo de coisa só se faz quando se é um idiota! Não um apaixonado!

Levantou-se e pegou seu bloco, estava pronta para deixar o local quando Sirius, que também havia se posto de pé, segurou um de seus braços e pediu:

- Não, espera Bruna... Eu não vim aqui pra gente brigar ok? Eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, e você não precisa me jogar isso na cara. Mas eu não quero discutir esse assunto. Seja como for eu vim aqui pra te oferecer ajuda, e ai? Aceita?

Bruna o olhou, desconfiada. Mais uma vez estava se surpreendendo com uma atitude madura de Sirius.

- Certo... Mas, você promete não tocar mais nesse assunto?

- Foi você quem tocou nele agora... Mas sim... Eu prometo que não toco! – respondeu, levantando a mão direita em sinal de promessa.

- Certo parceiro. Mãos a obra! Estou desesperada! Não sei nem por onde começar!

- Relaxa Bruna Balzac! Você está falando com ninguém menos que o maior anfitrião de Hogwarts.

Bruna revirou os olhos e sentou-se de novo, sendo acompanhada por Sirius.

- Então está tudo resolvido, senhor "eu sou o maioral"... Acerta tudo ai! – disse, jogando o bloco no colo do garoto.

- Garotas... Você dá a mão elas já querem o pé! – resmungou Sirius.

Bruna sorriu marotamente para ele, e Sirius teve que controlar a vontade de beijá-la.

Passado algumas horas eles seguiram para suas aulas, porém durante o almoço juntaram-se novamente, e depois do final das aulas, Sirius pegou a capa de invisibilidade de James, e rumou para Hogsmeade, para comprar as coisas que faltavam.

Bruna, Yasmin e Lílian ficaram encarregadas de convidar os alunos da Grifinória.

E por fim estava tudo pronto para o que prometia ser uma grande festa.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

** N/a: Fonte normal: festa vista do ponto de vista das meninas, fonte itálica: festa vista do ponto de vista dos marotos. Algumas partes serão narradas em primeira pessoas, outras em terceira, mas vocês logo vão perceber quando tiver essas mudanças! **

O dia da festa passou incrivelmente rápido.

Aconteceria no sábado à noite, na sala comunal da Grifinória. A idéia principal era que só os Grifinórios soubessem do ocorrido. Entretanto, a escola toda parecia saber.

Os marotos, e as meninas foram abordados durante todo o dia, por alunos de todas as casas, que queriam penetrar a festa. Mas isso não era possível.

Eles tinham estavam preparados para se por acaso algum professor entrasse na sala. Pois com um feitiço, as roupas de todos seriam substituídas por seus pijamas, e pilhas de livros e pergaminhos surgiriam em cima das mesas, dando a idéia de que eles estavam fazendo os deveres para segunda.

Bruna, Yasmin, Lílian e as outras meninas estavam em seu dormitório se arrumando.

Bruna olhou para suas amigas embasbacada. Estavam todas muito bonitas.

Era incrível o que uma festa poderia fazer com a auto-estima de uma garota.

"Vamos arrasar!" – pensou presunçosa.

Viu Marlene Mickinnon olhar-se no espelho. E ficou em choque. A garota estava realmente linda. E mais uma vez pensou, só que dessa vez decepcionada:

"Muito bem Sirius... Você vai ter alguém em quem babar essa noite!".

- UAAAAU! Amiga, você ta O MÁXIMO! – disse Yas, empolgada.

- Aaauhauhauha obrigada Yas! Mas... ESTAMOS! – respondeu Bruna, com a mesma empolgação.

Nesse momento Marlene estava deixando seu quarto. Ela andava com muita elegância, e Bruna se postou a porta, deixando Yasmin em frente ao espelho.

Ela queria saber a reação dele quando visse Marlene.

E foi com desgosto que ela viu...

Sirius coincidentemente estava parado a ponta da escada, sabe-se Deus o porque, mas quando viu Marlene seu queixo caiu. Só faltava um potinho embaixo dele pra baba não escorrer o chão da festa que ela preparou com tanto carinho.

Ele estava hipnotizado com a beleza dela. E Bruna somente abaixou sua própria cabeça. No momento sabia que se olhasse para um ponto fixo iria deixar uma lágrima teimosa escapar.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e ouviu-a dizer:

- Bruh, relaxa! Você ta muito mais bonita que ela amiga!

- Obrigada Yas, mas sejamos realistas: eu não estou!

- Não sua tonta! Você está! Nós vamos arrasar nessa festa! Você vai ver!

Bruna estufou o peito levantou a cabeça e sorriu para amiga, falando:

- É, você ta certa! Pra que é que eu vou borrar a minha maquiagem com esse babaca? Hoje à noite ele vai ver quem é que manda! Ahuaahuauhauhuhaa! E você? Produziu-se toda assim só pra ganhar do Remus na aposta dessa noite?

- É, pode ser! Eu sei que vai ser complicado os homens resistirem a mim hoje... Então já que o assédio vai ser grande, vou me aproveitar disso não? – respondeu Yas, ao que as duas soltaram uma gargalhada.

- E a Lily?

- Ta trancada no banheiro. Disse que ta morrendo de vergonha do James, e está pensando em não ir. Fora que ela ta com medo da Mcgonnagal. Segundo ela, a festa que era pra ser só uma reuniãozinha à toa, virou o acontecimento do ano, e com toda a certeza alguém vai descobrir, e ela não quer estar diretamente envolvida na confusão. – disse Yas, revirando os olhos.

- Ah como a Lily é idiota! Eu já disse: pra todos os efeitos eu e o cachorrão lá embaixo é quem vamos assumir a culpa!

- Eu também já disse isso pra ela. Mas acho que o problema central é o James mesmo! AHUhuauhahua

- Eu também! Bom, eu vou descendo Yas! Preciso checar se não falta nada! Pelo amor de Merlin arranca a Lílian daquele banheiro AGORA!

- Ta! Já já a gente desce! Boa sorte Bruh!

Bruna sorriu para Yas, e começou a descer as escadas.

Narrado em primeira pessoa, por Sirius:

_- UAU! _

_- Não baba Almofadinhas! – diz Remus, que está sentado na poltrona, para mim._

_- Cara, não dá! Porque raios essas meninas se arrumam tanto pra essas festas? Só pra deixar a gente louco né? _

_- Acho que essa é a idéia central mesmo Sirius! – retruca James, irônico._

_Automaticamente me encaminho para a ponta da escada do dormitório feminino. Quero ser o primeiro a ver essas beldades prontas e arrumadas. Mas em especial uma... Estou morrendo de curiosidade pra saber como ela está._

_Ouço barulhos de saltos no piso frio da escada. Será que é ela?_

_Não, acho que não... To vendo uns fios de cabelo loiros, e a menos que Bruna tenha tingido seus cabelos, eles não são dessa cor._

_Quase desanimo e paro de olhar, mas quando meus olhos vacilam e eu vejo quem está descendo..._

_Marlene Mckinnon. Cara! Ela está fantástica! Não, sério mesmo! Nunca a vi tão bonita em toda a minha vida. Acho que entre todas as garotas que estão descendo pra festa ela é a mais bonita. _

_Oh Merlin! Elas me levam a loucura. _

_Quase entorto o meu pescoço, acompanhando a garota. Acho que ela percebeu, porque ta voltando. _

_Opa! É impressão minha ou ela ta vindo falar comigo? _

_- Boa noite Sirius! – ela diz, dando um beijo em minha bochecha._

_- Uau, você ta linda Lene... – digo, dando o meu melhor sorriso pra ela. Diga-se de passagem, o meu sorriso é de derrubar qualquer mulher. _

_Ela ficou vermelha! Auauauhauha devia estar acostumada com os meus galanteios. Eu fazia tantos antes de... Bem, antes da Bruna._

_Coloco minha mão na cintura dela. Foi quase um impulso, mas aquela cintura delgada parecia gritar meu nome. _

_To quase me aproximando dela, até que novamente ouço o som de saltos vindo da escada. _

_Viro meu pescoço rapidamente e ele estrala, mas foi por uma boa causa. _

_É ela. Santo Deus! _

_Solto Marlene bruscamente e a vejo me lançar um olhar triste, e se encaminhar para o outro lado do salão. Mas no momento isso não importa. _

_Merlin. Se houvesse uma competição entre Bruna e Marlene pra 1º e 2º lugar de garotas mais bonitas da festa e coubesse a mim a decisão, juro que eu não saberia o que dizer. _

_Na verdade eu acho que eu saberia. _

_Bruna está simples. Simplesmente PERFEITA! _

_Ta totalmente diferente da Marlene, com esse vestidinho azul na altura de suas coxas e esse casaquinho branco por cima. Parece uma bonequinha delicada, mas enquanto isso seus cabelos ondulados propositalmente, caindo-lhe na altura do colo lhe dão um tom sensual._

_É impressão minha ou todos os garotos da festa pararam pra olhá-la? _

_Prefiro achar que é só impressão, embora não seja. Ela chega ao ultimo degrau e da uma olhada geral no salão. Parece gostar do que vê, pois dá um daqueles sorrisos vitoriosos, que sempre me deixam com vontade de beijá-la._

_Já dou o meu melhor sorriso, achando que ela vai vir me cumprimentar, mas por incrível que pareça ela dá a idéia de não ter me visto._

_Ok, ela ta me esnobando? _

_Não, não querida! Ninguém esnoba Sirius Black! _

_Saio atrás dela, e sussurro em seu ouvido:_

_- Não vai dar oi pro seu companheiro anfitrião de festas._

_Eu sei que quando eu faço isso ela fica toda arrepiada. É fato... _

_Mas dessa vez, embora ela tenha ficado com os pelinhos da nuca todos em pé, isso não parece tê-la amaciado muito, porque ela vira com um olhar indiferente, e me diz com um tom de voz mais indiferente ainda:_

_- Boa Noite Sirius, meus parabéns, nossa festa está ótima! Agora se você puder me soltar... Queria poder curti-la._

_É... Nem preciso dizer que isso foi um tapa na minha cara né? Não, Não! Eu tenho que segurá-la aqui mais um pouco. Uma hora ela vai se render. _

_- Você ta... Muito, muito bonita mesmo! – digo. Há, quero ver ela não se derreter agora. _

_- Obrigada, mas existem garotas muito mais bonitas que eu por aqui! Por que você não me larga? Ta queimando seu filme com elas! – disse, indicando Marlene com a cabeça._

_Ah ta! Acho que saquei tudo... Ela me viu com a Lene a hora que tava descendo. PARABÉNS SIRIUS SUA ANTA! _

_- Eu não me importo! Você é a mais bonita!_

_- É mais, EU me importo! VOCÊ ta queimando o MEU filme! Não quero que ninguém ache que eu estou acompanhada. _

_Uiii, tooooooma mais essa Sirius._

_O Pontas ta se aproximando. Lá vem ele me atrapalhar._

_- AH se você não fosse a minha melhor amiga! – ele diz sorrindo maroto. Engraçadinho ele não? _

_- Ahuauauha a gente ainda pode mudar isso Jay! Você ta um gaaaato! _

_Ei, eu to muito mais bonito que o James! Porque ela não disse isso pra mim? _

_- Almofadinhas, dá licença! Mas vou roubá-la um pouquinho. Vem cá Bruh._

_Eu não dei licença pra ele fazer isso! ¬¬. Mas ele fez. _

_E agora os dois estão dançando ao som de uma musica agitada. _

_Pelo visto a noite vai ser longa... _

Auhauhauauhauhauh

Preciso dizer que eu to me sentindo? EU, BRUNA BALZAC DEIXEI SIRIUS BLACK PLANTADO COM CARA DE IDIOTA!

Muahuauhauhahu que tudo isso.

Estou dançando Five colours in her hair com James! Essa musica é tudo!

Alias: James é tudo! Ele dança muito bem... Já disse que ele ta lindo?

- Cara, você feriu seriamente o ego do Almofadinhas! – diz James, rindo.

- Quem se importa com o ego dele? – digo, tentando parecer indiferente.

- VOCÊ se importa Bruh! Não tente me enganar!

- Arre, será que você não consegue deixar de ser chato nem por uma noite James?

- Ahauhauhauhahua, sou chato, mas pode falar que você me ama vai!

Rio com ele, mas percebo que o James ficou tenso. Ele ta olhando fixamente pra escada, e eu não to entendendo nada.

- James? – chamo, e ele não responde.

Resolvo olhar pra onde ele tanto encara. Ah, entendi.

É A LILY! Com a Yas! Aahahuauhuahuhaa Ah esse amor juvenil! Ahuahauhauha.

- Jay, quer um paninho?

- Ahn? – ele pergunta, ainda meio tonto.

- Um paninho! Você ta se babando todo! – digo caindo na gargalhada.

- Há – Há sua sem graçona!

Uaaaaaau! Minhas amigas estão causando um certo impacto nos garotos! Todos estão olhando pra elas! E o Remus? Preciso dizer que se ele já estava um pouco pálido no começo da festa(acho que por causa da lua cheia que se aproxima) agora ele ta sem cor nenhuma? Ta pregado naquela poltrona! Ahuauhauauha o garoto nem pisca, de tanto olhar pra Yas!

Yeah, yeah! Essas são minhas amigas! Que orgulho!

- Jay... Vou lá com as meninas ta?

- Ta... Vai lá!

Sério. O James ta tenso mesmo. O que será que ta passando por essa mente mirabólica dele? To ficando com medo.

- James, ta tudo legal com você?

- Ta Bruh! Sério... Vai lá com elas! Eu vou até ali falar com o Remus. – E ele foi, não me deu nem ao menos tchau! O James às vezes me assusta!

_James se encaminhou até Remus. _

_Pôde perceber que seu amigo ainda estava estático com a visão de Yasmin toda produzida. _

_E ele ainda estava completamente abalado por Lily também. _

_- Qual foi Aluado? Para de olhar pra ela! Assim você vai dar bandeira! – disse James._

_- Cara! Ela ta MUITO bonita! É serio! _

_- Eu vi Remus... Mas fica na boa! Daqui a pouco você chega nela._

_- Ih, que foi Pontas? Ta com essa cara de enterro porque? – disse Sirius, chegando pra se reunir aos outros também._

_- Nada. _

_Remus e Sirius se entreolharam, e depois disseram em uníssono:_

_- Lílian Evans... _

_- Que Lílian Evans o que seus imbecis!_

_- Ah fala sério Pontas! Para de tentar esconder que ta pagando o maior pau pra ela... EU e o Remus assumimos que estamos atordoados com a Bruna e a Yasmin. E pelo amor né! Você não é cego. A Evans ta linda também. _

_James bufou, e disse:_

_- Tatata... É verdade! Ela ta linda... Mas é uma prepotente! Arrogante! To cansado dessa garota!_

_Os amigos não disseram nada, então ele resolveu continuar:_

_- Cara! Eu QUASE desisti de armar contra ela quando a vi! _

_- E porque não desiste dessa infantilidade de uma vez Pontas? – perguntou Remus._

_- Porque não Aluado! Eu já disse... Ela pisou no meu calo e vai pagar por isso._

_- Eu duvido... – disse Sirius._

_- Duvida do que? _

_- Que você não vai desistir disso até o final da noite! Aauauhahuahu._

_- Cala a boca Sirius! Eu se fosse você me preocupava mais com as SUAS garotas. Porque não sei se você percebeu, mas a Marlene ta quase ficando com o Vinners, e a Bruh ta quase desaparecendo de tão secada que ta sendo pelo irmão dele._

_Sirius fez uma cara de pânico e levantou-se rapidamente e lançou um olhar mortal ao Vinners que secava Bruna. Isso pareceu também chamar a atenção de Remus, que viu Yasmin conversando muito próxima de um outro garoto... John! _

_Não tinha mais visto o garoto com Yasmin. Pelo visto ele ainda estava um pouco magoado com ela, mas agora eles estavam assim... Tão perto! Mas ele não podia se queixar. Fora ele mesmo quem dispensara Yasmin, e agora não dava pra voltar atrás. _

_Agora Ana estava chegando pra festa. Estava muito bonita também. James sorriu para ela, e a foi ao seu encontro:_

_- Ana! Você... Ta... Linda! – disse sorrindo._

_- Obrigada James. – respondeu, vitoriosa. _

_- Você ta legal? – perguntou James, preocupado._

_- Eu to ótima James, e você?_

_- Mais ou menos! Só queria mais uma vez te pedir desculpas, ta? _

_- Já disse que te desculpo! Fica tranqüilo! Agora deixa eu ir James, vou ali com as minhas amigas._

_James assentiu e ela foi. Passou por Bruna, Yasmin e Lílian, e cumprimentou as garotas com um beijo no rosto, inclusive Lílian. _

_Isso levantou ainda mais uma sede por vingança de Lílian em James. E passado algum tempo ver Ana conversando com um cara do sétimo ano, e rir de algo que ele lhe falava em seu ouvido o fez se sentir mais humilhado._

_Mas estava tudo certo. Lílian logo ia saber o que é ser chutada por culpa de alguém que se intromete em sua vida. _

A festa estava ótima. Elas não poderiam negar. E muito produtiva, é claro.

Bruna conversava com Dean Vinners. O garoto era simplesmente um gato.

Ao seu lado Yasmin conversava atentamente com John, que parecia cada vez mais tentado a beijá-la. E ela não ficava atrás, e Lílian, que estava praticamente sendo atacada por um garoto do quinto ano. Sim, era mais novo que ela, mas não deixava de ser muito bonito, além do que, aparentava ter mais idade do que 15 anos, tanto física quanto mentalmente. Ela parecia se divertir muito com ele.

E então começou a tocar uma música que elas adoravam.

- AAAAH eu AMO essa musica. – disseram as três, empolgadas.

Os garotos se entreolharam, e sugeriram para elas:

- Então porque a gente não dança?

Sorrindo vitoriosas elas seguiram para o meio do Salão, que pareceu se abrir para eles, enquanto elas dançavam de maneira provocativa.

Everybody look at me me

I walk in the door you start screaming

C'mon everybody what you here for

Move your body around like a nympho

Everybody get your neck to crack around

All you crazy people c'mon jump around

I wanna see you all on your knees, knees

You either wanna be with me or be me

James, Sirius e Remus estavam embasbacados. Como será que elas conseguiam dançar assim?

De fato... Eles estavam de joelhos, como mandava a música.

Maneater

Make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want

all of her love

She's a maneater

Make you buy cars make you cut cards

Make you fall real hard in love

She's a maneater

Make you work hard make you spend hard, make you want

all of her love

She's a maneater

Make you buy cars make you cut cards

Wish you never ever met her at all

Nesses momentos eles realmente desejavam nunca as ter conhecido!

And when she walks she walks with passion

When she talks she talks like she can handle it

When she asks for something boy she means it

Even if you never ever see it

Everybody get your neck to crack around

All you crazy people c'mon jump around

You doing anything to keep her by your side

Because she says she love you love you long time

(c'mon!)

Eles estavam enfartando. A música acabou e os acompanhantes das garotas foram aparentemente pegar uma cerveja amanteigada.

Eles nem precisaram combinar. Foi espontâneo. Começou a tocar uma musica mais lenta, e eles seguiram até elas, puxando-as pela cintura. James, entretanto fez antes um sinal para Petter, que assentiu e deixou a torre da Grifinória.

**N/a: Agora são cenas simultâneas gente! Vou deixar em letra normal Bruh e Sirius, em itálico Remus e Yas e sublinhado James e Lily ok? A Música vai ficar em letra normal, mas é a mesma pra todos. Se alguém quiser ouvir pra acompanhar! É a Stolen!**

You watch the season pull up its own stakes

and catch the last weekend of the last week

before the gold and the glamour have been replaced,

Another sun soaked season fades away

You have stolen my heart

A mão dele em sua cintura estava lhe fazendo estragos. O que mais Sirius queria dela?

- Porque você faz isso? – perguntou.

- Isso o que Bruna?

- Me deixa idiota... Arre Sirius!

Ele sorriu e acompanhou o refrão da musica, cantando bem baixinho no ouvido dela: "you have stolen my heart...".

Ela não pode agüentar, e ao ouvir aquilo deu um selinho em Sirius, e passou os braços por seu pescoço, apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro e dançando o resto da música com ele.

Invitation only grant farewells

Crush the best one, of the best ones

Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say

Goodnight

You have stolen my heart

And from the bar room floor we are a celebration

One good stretch before our hibernation

Our dreams assured and we are, we'll sleep well

– _Não vai me dizer quem é Lucas? – perguntou Remus, baixinho pra ela._

_Ela o olhou nos olhos. Não sabia se poderia confiar o segredo pra alguém. Mas ela tinha certeza que Remus não trataria esse assunto de maneira leviana. _

_- Meu irmão._

_- Você tem um irmão lobisomem? – perguntou ele, quase sussurrando. _

_Ela assentiu, e disse:_

_- E me orgulho disso. Ele é um homem espetacular._

_Remus sorriu pra ela. E perguntou:_

_- Se importa se nós dermos uma trégua naquela aposta até o final da Lua Cheia? _

_- Nem um pouco. – disse ela rindo._

_E assim Remus foi se aproximando aos poucos, até encostar seus lábios nos dela, e eles se perderem em um beijo._

You have stolen

You have stolen my heart

I watch you spin around in the highest heels

You are the best one, of the best ones

We all look like we feel

James e Lilian dançavam olhando fixamente um no olho do outro. Ela não sabia o que pensar daquele momento. 

A musica já estava acabando. James sabia que logo Rabicho chegaria com a parte final de seu plano. 

Pensou duas vezes antes de o fazer. Mas era necessário. Lílian tinha que aprender a não brincar mais com os outros. 

- Vamos lá pra fora? Eu preciso conversar com você... 

Ela assentiu, e ele a pegou pela mão, e assim os dois se encaminharam para fora do buraco do retrato. 

You have stolen

You have stolen my heart

Lá fora o barulho era bem menos intenso. James reuniu toda a sua coragem, e quando ouviu passos, imaginou que fosse Petter chegando. Era a hora. 

- Lily... – começou, colocando a mão no rosto dela. 

- Eu só queria te pedir desculpas James! Não foi minha intenção agir daquela forma! Eu juro! Foi sem querer. 

Ele mal sabia como reagir. Pro inferno toda aquela vingança. Ela estava ali na sua frente, linda, e lhe pedindo humildemente desculpas. 

Esqueceu-se do mundo ao seu redor, e até mesmo do plano que estava em andamento. Sua vontade era só sentir os lábios de Lílian nos seus. E então ele a beijou.

James ainda não havia tomado consciência de que toda a Grifinória, avisada por Petter, estava observando a cena do lado de fora da sala comunal.

Estava alheio a todos, e somente quando Mike saiu detrás de uma estátua, e se fez presente foi que eles se separaram.

Lílian estava atônita. E James se sentindo culpado. Como ele podia ter sido tão obtuso? Desistira da vingança tarde demais, e cometera uma enorme burrada. Ele não podia ter beijado Lílian, foi o mesmo que concretizar o que havia planejado, mesmo que involuntariamente. 

- Lílian... Porque? – perguntou Mike, decepcionado.

- Mike... Eu... – ela começou, com a voz trêmula.

- Escuta Thunder, ela não tem culpa! Fui eu quem a beijei a força ta legal? – James tentou consertar.

- Deixa de ser mentiroso Potter! Não precisa tentar proteger essa dái... EU VI! Eu estive aqui o tempo todo! Você não presta Lílian! – disse Mike, alteando a voz.

- Mike, não! Por favor, não diz isso! Eu... Eu... Me desculpa! 

- Eu não quero ver você mais Evans! Que pior! Não acredito que eu fiz papel de idiota esse tempo todo pra você.

E assim ele virou as costas e se foi.

- Mike! – gritou Lílian, mas ele nem ao menos a olhou. 

James estava apavorado. Havia feito um mal muito grande a Lílian, que agora chorava. 

- Chore mesmo Evans! Muito bem Pontas! Ela merecia aprender que não se brinca com um maroto! Jogada de mestre. – disse Petter.

Remus e Sirius que estavam ao lado dele se entreolharam e deram um tapa em sua cabeça, e ele retrucou:

- Ai! Que foi que eu fiz? O plano do James foi perfeito, vocês deveriam o aplaudir, e não me bater!

- CALA A BOCA RABICHO! – alguém gritou, mas dessa vez foi James. 

Lílian o olhava como se ele fosse a pior coisa que já tivesse visto na vida.

- Lily! Calma, eu não fiz por mal.

- Você é repugnante Potter. – disse ela, que já não chorava, com um tom de voz extremamente frio.

- Lílian deixa eu conversar com você! Não era pra ser assim! Foi um acidente me desculpa!

- Acidente foi eu achar que você era uma pessoa boa! Nunca mais ouse se aproximar de mim Potter! Eu sinto nojo de você.

- Lily, vem! – disse Bruna, puxando a amiga, e lançando um olhar mortal a James. 

Ela e Yasmin levaram Lílian para o dormitório. 

Os comentários foram gerais, e a balburdia no corredor pareceu ter acordado a professora Mcgonnagal, que chegou enrolada em seu robe, e disse:

- Mas o que RAIOS está acontecendo aqui? Potter, Black, Pettigrew e Lupin! Mas é claro! Se não fossem vocês quem mais seria? TODOS PARA A CAMA! AGORA! E quanto a vocês quatro... Eu os aguardo no meu escritório amanhã, às nove horas. O que estão esperando? EU DISSE PARA VOCÊS ENTRAREM! VAMOS, MOVAM-SE! – disse a professora, descontrolada. 

Os garotos nem contestaram e foram para seu dormitório.

James estava arrasado, e mal conseguiu dormir aquela noite.

Agora ele tinha definitivamente a perdido.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Nota da Autora:**

Oiii! D

Nenhum comentário, mas vou postar mesmo assim!

Se alguém tiver interesse as musicas do capitulo são Stolen – Dashboard Confessional[Musica que deu origem ao titulo do capitulo, Maneater – Nelly Furtado e Five colours in her hair – McFly.

Eu sei que essas musicas não existiam na época dos marotos, mas eu curto essas ai, e eu achei que elas encaixavam bem!

Beeijo


	9. Mudanças são inevitáveis

**Capítulo 9** – _**Mudanças são inevitáveis:**_

Já havia se passado quase uma semana desde a noite fatídica da festa.

Bruna e Yasmin tomavam o constante cuidado de não mencionar o ocorrido com Lílian, pois a garota adquiria um tom avermelhado na face à menção do nome de qualquer um dos marotos.

Nem ao menos fora visitar Remus na enfermaria como os outros.

Os marotos, excetuando Remus, que estava impossibilitado, estavam cumprindo detenção durante o final das aulas. Por pura sorte as detenções acabavam sempre a poucos minutos da aparição da lua, e assim eles não foram impedidos de acompanhar o amigo em nenhum dos dias.

As meninas também haviam se safado, pois James tinha sido bem claro com todos os alunos, que se alguém envolvesse o nome de Lílian ou de Bruna e Yasmin, esse seria azarado e passaria um mês na Ala Hospitalar, tamanho seria o estrago. Obviamente ninguém ousou o desobedecer.

Bruna agora evitava ao máximo ser vista com Sirius por Lílian, pois a amiga havia dito o que já era tempo suficiente de a armação chegar ao fim.

Quanto a Yasmin ela tinha visitado Remus em apenas um dia. Embora em todos, ela tivesse ficado apreensiva com o sofrimento do garoto.

Ontem havia sido o ultimo dia da lua cheia, e ela pretendia visitá-lo hoje pela manhã. Precisavam ter uma conversa séria.

Acordou com nem um pouco de entusiasmo. Mas vestiu-se, e rumou para a Ala Hospitalar.

Era domingo, bem cedo, e provavelmente ninguém estaria andando pelos corredores àquela hora.

Andando com calma, chegou ao local, e procurou atentamente pelo biombo de Remus.

- Remus? Você está acordado? – perguntou baixo, para não acordar Madame Pomfrey.

- Yas?

- Sim, sou eu! Posso entrar?

- Hum, pode, claro.

E quando ela entrou teve a visão do paraíso. Remus estava sentado na cama, com os braços em uma tipóia, sem camisa.

Seu peitoral era liso, e ligeiramente bem definido. Não era um garoto forte, mas também não era magro. Como ela costumava dizer: Estava no ponto! No canto esquerdo de sua barriga encontrava-se um longo corte, assim como em seu rosto, onde provavelmente ganharia mais uma cicatriz.

- Oi!

- O-oi Remus. Como você está?

- Bem... Na medida do possível! Por que você não se senta? – perguntou Remus, indicando a cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

- Hum, ok! – disse Yasmin, sentando-se. Abaixou a cabeça. A semana inteira havia se preparado para essa conversa, mas agora que havia chegado o momento não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

- Você quer falar alguma coisa? Você ta estranha...

- Remus... Hum! Eu sei que esse não é o melhor momento pra te dizer isso. Você deve estar exausto, mas é que eu fiquei preocupada, porque logo logo você sai daqui e poderia querer continuar com tudo aquilo...

- Tudo aquilo o que?

- Você sabe... Aquela aposta ridícula!

- Ah... A aposta! Que foi? Entendeu que a minha vitória era iminente? – perguntou Remus.

Yasmin o olhou revoltada e ele começou a gargalhar, e disse sorrindo:

- Auauhauhahua relaxa Yas! Só estou brincando com você. Mas por mim ta tudo certo.

- Hum, é melhor assim não?

- Nem diga... Não agüentava mais te ver... Hum, digo, não agüentava mais beijar aquelas grudentas! As meninas de Hogwarts parecem não entender a expressão "não quero nada sério". Era um problemão. – disse Remus, envergonhado por quase dizer para Yasmin que não gostava de a ver com outros garotos.

- É... Nem eu! Tava me sentindo mal com essa festa de ficar beijando todos! Bom, já que concordamos... Eu vou indo! – disse Yas, se levantando.

- Não! Espera, fica mais um pouco... – pediu Remus.

Yas o olhou, desconfiada, e ele completou:

- Só até Madame Pomfrey acordar... Ok?

- Tudo bem. Mas me conta? Como foi? Se machucou muito?

- Não... Acho que dessa vez foi mais tranqüilo. Só o Pontas que levou uns arranhões. Mas tirando isso acho que ta todo mundo legal.

- Que bom! – disse Yas, sorrindo.

- E a Lily? - perguntou Remus, se acomodando melhor na cama.

- Ah! Sei lá! Ela tenta fingir pra gente que ta tudo bem. Mas no fundo eu e a Bruna sabemos que ela não ta nada legal. Também não é pra menos né? O que o James fez com ela foi horrível.

- Eu sei! Eu e o Sirius ainda o alertamos no dia da festa! Pra ele desistir dessa idéia idiota! Mas ele é cabeça dura, você sabe né? Mas ele ta mal! Dá pra perceber. Ele é sempre tão animado, tão alegre! Essa semana pelo pouco tempo em que eles passavam aqui comigo deu pra notar o quanto ele esta abalado com isso. Eu sabia que ele ia se arrepender!

- Nem diga...

- Agora em compensação o Almofadinhas. Ahauuauhauha é só sorriso o tempo todo. Nunca vi aquele monte de pulgas ambulante assim!

- Será que é por causa da Bruh?

- Auahauhauhauha, ele nega. Mas acho que é sim! Mas fico feliz por ele. É bom saber que pelo menos um de nós está se dando bem com a garota que gosta. – disse Remus, pensativo.

Yasmin ficou totalmente sem reação. Ela queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível, o peitoral de Remus a vista já lhe fazia estragos. E ele dizer essas coisas não ajudava muito.

- Remus, agora eu tenho que ir! É sério! Melhoras! Nos vemos mais tarde! – disse, levantando rapidamente.

Remus a puxou e ela caiu sentada em cima dele. Sentia a respiração dele pesada, enquanto se olhavam. Não dava pra evitar.

Remus a puxou pelo pescoço, e então começou a lhe beijar.

O beijo começou calmo, mas Remus logo o aprofundou. Ele passava suas mãos pelas costas de Yasmin, rapidamente, e ela parecia cada vez estar mais perto dele.

Quando percebeu já estava no colo do garoto, e enquanto o beijava acariciava seus cabelos, o que o deixava ainda mais fora de si.

Estavam quase perdendo o controle da situação, quando ouviram da porta um "hem, hem":

- Eu somente gostaria de saber porque você e seus amigos sentem tanto prazer em fazer essas coisas na minha enfermaria, Senhor Lupin! – disse madame Pomfrey, parada com seu roupão, e um coque mal feito.

- Ma-madame Pomfrey! Hum, bom dia! Perdão, eu já vou indo! Melhoras Remus! – disse Yasmin. Estava roxa de vergonha.

- Ora senhorita Sthendal, não há porque se preocupar com a recuperação dele. Depois disso eu acredito que ele já está perfeitamente bem! – respondeu a enfermeira irônica, e Yasmin ficou ainda mais vermelha, enquanto Remus se segurava para não rir.

- Hum, que ó-ótimo! Tchau gente, eu tenho que fazer uns deveres.

E assim Yasmin saiu correndo, deixando um divertido Remus sendo examinado por Madame Pomfrey.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Estavam nos jardins, abraçados, enquanto observavam os alunos em suas atividades rotineiras.

Sirius brincava com uma mexa de seu cabelo, enquanto ela quase adormecia.

Ao perceber que Bruna estava quase pegando no sono, resolveu _acordá-la_.

Beijou seu pescoço longamente, ao que a garota o inclinou mais para o lado, para facilitar o contato com ele.

Ao ver que Bruna estava arrepiada ele riu debochadamente e disse:

- Você se arrepia com tudo Bruh!

Ela o olhou, sorrindo marota, e respondeu com malicia:

- Eu diria que não com tudo Black... Só com algumas coisas!

- Auauahuahuahua só comigo você quis dizer né? – perguntou Sirius ao ouvido dela.

- Hum... É! Pode ser! – retrucou, rindo.

Sirius a abraçou forte, e em seguida tomou seus lábios em um beijo caloroso, e enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava carinhosamente a cintura da garota, a outra se encontrava emaranhada em seus cabelos, e massageando levemente sua cabeça.

Bruna estava adorando aquilo. Nunca havia tido um contato tão próximo com Sirius.

Já estavam praticamente sem fôlego, quando ouviram:

- Relaxa amiga! Eu já sei como te livrar desse tormento! – disse Lílian, irônica.

Bruna largou-se de Sirius rapidamente, e sentou-se a uma boa distância do garoto, que bufou irritado, e disse:

- Você não tem mais o que fazer não, Evans?

- Não! No momento considero mais prudente salvar a minha amiga das garras de um indecente como você!

- É, mas não sei se você percebeu, mas eu acho que se ela _quisesse_ ser salva já teria saído de perto de mim não? – provocou Sirius.

Bruna lançou-lhe um olhar de dar medo, e ele achou melhor se calar. Portanto, apenas cruzou os braços em sinal de puro desagrado, e continuou observando a conversa.

- Porque você estava beijando ele Bruh? Não vejo ninguém aqui! – perguntou Lily.

Bruna ficou vermelha. Não sabia o que dizer para a amiga, então começou a olhar falsamente desesperada pelo local, e disse, ainda ofegante por causa do beijo:

- Oh, mas que droga! O Daniel tava aqui agora a pouco, não é mesmo Sirius?

- Ahn? Não eu não... – começou, mas ao novamente receber o olhar inquisidor de Bruna, voltou e disse mal humorado: - Ah, claro! Sim, ele estava... Logo ali!

- É... Isso mesmo! Nem percebi que horas ele foi. – respondeu Bruna, virando-se para Lílian, para analisar se sua desculpa tinha colado.

- Hum, claro! Compreendo... – disse a outra, desconfiada.

- Ok, mas o que você tinha dito mesmo?

- Que eu vim te livrar deste tormento!

- Que tormento? – perguntaram Bruna e Sirius em uníssono.

Lílian lançou um olhar de desprezo para Sirius, em seguida virou-se para Bruna, e apontando para o garoto disse:

- DESTE tormento!

- Como assim me livrar dele?

- Simples... Vocês já não têm mais que ficar juntos! – disse Lily, com simplicidade.

- Ta Lily, essa parte eu já entendi! Mas _porque_ você está dizendo isso? – questionou Bruna, trocando um rápido olhar com Sirius.

- Ué... Obviamente que é porque vocês já alcançaram seus objetivos!

- O que você quer exatamente dizer Evans? Você se refere à Marlene, ou ao Flanders? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu sempre pensei que você fosse burro Black! Mas não pensei que isso chegasse ao extremo. – disse Lílian irritada.

- Ah que saco Lily! Para de enrolar e fala logo! – disse Bruna, alteando sua voz.

Lílian a olhou assustada, e respondeu:

- Bem, se vocês insistem... Hoje pela manhã o Daniel veio conversar comigo, me dizer como o Mike estava e tudo mais... Enfim, conversa vai, conversa vem... Eu descobri que ele está apaixonado por você Bruh! Não é maravilhoso?

Sirius abaixou a cabeça. Agora sim sua irritação era completa. Quem aquela garota pensava que era para chegar assim e estragar tudo com apenas duas, ou três frases?

- Eu, hum... É! Claro! – disse Bruna, sem reação.

- Não obstante, eu me aproveitei dessa confissão do Dan, para arrancar algo da Mckinnon! E qual foi a minha surpresa? Eu nem precisei tentar conversar com ela. Ao encontrá-la ela estava ao lado da amiga, dizendo pra ela que estava completamente apaixonada por esse ai, e que já não conseguia mais o ver com você e blá, blá, blá... Coitadinha... – continuou Lílian.

Sirius levantou a cabeça de uma maneira extremamente rápida. Bruna o olhou detalhadamente. A expectativa no olhar dele era inegável.

- Bom, agora eu tenho uma idéia. Eu vou dizer para o Dan que vocês terminaram, e que a Bruh ta muito mal... Obviamente ele sendo o cavalheiro que é vai vim te consolar, amiga. E quanto a você Black, é só jogar a sua lábia, e conseguir capturar esta nova presa.

- Ta certo Evans, eu agradeço... Mas agora dá licença... Eu preciso, é... Conversar com a Bruna! – disse Sirius.

Lílian trocou um olhar com Bruna, que assentiu, e então Lílian se foi, deixando os dois em um silêncio profundo, até que Sirius o quebrou:

- O que você vai querer fazer agora?

- Eu... Sirius... Hum... Olha, se você quiser ficar com a Marlene, por mim ta tudo bem ok? Nós nem estamos juntos de verdade, então...

- Ah qual é Bruna! A gente ta junto! De verdade! Você sabe disso, a gente se decidiu por ficar junto... Pelo menos tentar! E quando chegasse a hora nós veríamos como as coisas iriam ficar. Lembra? – disse Sirius, ansioso.

- Eu acho que eu preciso pensar!

- É... Eu também.

Bruna estava preocupada. Sentia-se agoniada. Tinha certeza que Sirius iria querer ficar com Marlene, e mesmo sentindo-se confusa, ela sabia que não queria perdê-lo.

- Eu... Eu vou indo, ta? – disse Bruna, levantando-se.

- Ta... – assentiu Sirius, enquanto Bruna começava a caminhar, porém ele a chamou novamente, ao que ela parou e ele seguiu até ela.

Sirius não saberia explicar o porque daquela atitude, mas ele lhe deu um beijo rápido, e logo depois colou sua testa a dela.

Sabia que precisava dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras não vinham... E Bruna, que até agora o olhara ansiosa, quebrou o contato visual, e continuou andando.

Ele soltou a mão dela que ainda estava entre a sua, e voltou a se sentar onde estavam há poucos minutos se beijando, e começou a pensar como era incrível a maneira como uma simples conversa poderia estragar um bom momento, e gerar dúvidas e aflições.

Passado um tempo, levantou-se e seguiu para sua próxima aula.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Assim que deixou Sirius e Bruna sozinhos ela voltou para o castelo.

Sentia que tinha feito uma besteira, mas fora pelo bem de Bruna. Sabia que mais tarde a amiga ia sofrer se continuasse com esse relacionamento com Black. Afinal, ela era a prova viva de que se confiar em um maroto era sinônimo de se machucar! Na certa.

Caminhava extremamente dispersa. Observava a tudo com atenção, mas sem realmente filtrar o que via.

Estava assim desde que terminara com Mike por culpa de Potter. Já fazia mais de uma semana e ela simplesmente não conseguia esquecer aquele dia. O ódio que sentiu. Se algum dia ela cogitou a idéia de pensar que James havia se tornado uma pessoa melhor, essa idéia morreu plenamente naquele momento.

Ela havia sentido vontade de beijar James. O garoto a olhava de uma maneira tão convincente...

Por um momento, enquanto dançavam, ela tinha se sentido confiante nos braços dele. Quase completa. Sentia seu coração bater de uma forma diferente, descompassada.

E então, quando ela finalmente lhe deu um voto de confiança ele mais uma vez provou ser um grande idiota.

E tudo pareceu sumir. Ela o odiava! Ela tinha _se_ odiado naquela noite. Por ser tão tola, e permitir que ele brincasse com ela.

Balançou a cabeça tentando em vão afastar seus pensamentos de James. Parecia uma praga. Nem de longe ele conseguia deixá-la em paz.

E então ela ouviu passos atrás de si, e se assustou quando alguém pegou em sua mão. Virou-se bruscamente e deparou-se com Mike, que a olhava de uma maneira preocupada.

Sentiu medo de que ele fosse ter mais uma explosão consigo. Mas ao invés disso, ele soltou sua mão, e disse com a cabeça baixa:

- Eu conversei com Daniel... Ele me contou o que você disse pra ele!

Ela realmente não sabia como agir. Ainda se sentia envergonhada, pois querendo ou não ela havia falhado com ele.

- E você ta menos chateado comigo? – perguntou incerta.

- Hum! É difícil esquecer assim fácil né?

- Eu sei que é... Mas você pelo menos acredita que eu nunca tive a intenção de te magoar?

Então ele levantou sua cabeça e olhou profundamente seus olhos, como que na intenção de analisá-la, de uma maneira como nunca havia feito, e então disse:

- Acredito! Escuta Lily, eu tenho te observado todos esses dias desde que a gente não ta junto... É serio... Você parece outra pessoa! Todo mundo erra, não precisa ficar se martirizando assim!

Ela não respondeu nada, e passou a encarar os próprios pés.

- No fundo, no fundo isso tudo é culpa minha! Eu sempre soube que você não gostava de mim como eu gosto de você! Mas eu tinha esperanças! E ai eu quis continuar com tudo isso pra ver no que dava... Paguei pra ver e me dei mal né?

- Mike! Me desculpa! É serio! Eu nunca... – começou Lílian, porém Mike a interrompeu.

- Lily calma! Eu não to dizendo isso pra te excomungar nem nada do tipo! Eu só quero te dizer que ta tudo legal! Ta? Eu gosto de você... Não tem como te odiar né? – disse o garoto sorrindo, constrangido.

Lílian voltou a o olhar, e sorrindo também, abraçou o garoto, e junto dele disse:

- É serio Mike! Você é incrível! Merece alguém que goste de você de verdade! Me desculpa se eu não correspondi a esse sentimento a altura... É só que eu... Sei lá! Acho que nunca consegui me apaixonar de verdade, entende?

- Entendo! Mas eu acho que isso é um bloqueio sem sentido seu Lily... Se você olhar bem no fundo, vai perceber que é apaixonada sim...

- Ahn? Eu? Apaixonada? Claro que não Mike! Apaixonada por quem? –perguntou Lily, empurrando Mike bruscamente.

- Potter, Lily! Eu não acho que você deve se esconder por trás dessa monitora brilhante que você é! Oras, você gosta dele... Não tem mal nenhum nisso!

- Eu me recuso a acreditar que eu to ouvindo isso! Logo você Mike? Um cara tão coerente falando uma besteira dessas?

- Auhahuahuauhauh sim senhora! E sabe do que mais? Eu acho que ele também gosta de você... – respondeu o garoto, cabisbaixo.

- Não Mike... Ele não sabe o que é gostar de alguém! Ele é egoísta! E eu não quero me magoar! Nem ser mais uma idiota pra cair nas armadilhas dele! – disse Lílian, em voz baixa.

- Bom, se você diz... Mas eu ainda acho que você tem é medo! Às vezes a gente tem que arriscar Lily! Como com nós dois! Eu arrisquei! Vi que não deu certo... Vou seguir pra outra e te esquecer! Mas enfim... Era o que eu tinha pra te dizer! Me desculpa se aquele dia eu te tratei tão mal! Eu tava realmente chateado...

Lílian lhe sorriu, e respondeu, estendendo-lhe a mão em seguida:

- Eu te desejo toda a sorte do mundo! Eu sei que você vai ser MUITO feliz! E eu é quem peço desculpas, mais uma vez, e ai? Amigos?

Mike fingiu analisar a proposta, e depois pegou sua mão, e a puxou para um novo abraço.

E sem dizer mais nada deixou o corredor, apenas lhe sorrindo ternamente.

Lílian suspirou e escorou-se na parede mais próxima, vendo Mike ir embora. E então murmurou para si mesma, mal imaginando que um garoto de cabelos arrepiados ouvia a tudo atentamente da passagem secreta ao lado dela, onde estava:

- Porque você tinha que fazer isso James? Porque eu tive que deixar você fazer isso comigo? Logo eu que sempre tomei tanto cuidado...

E assim ela continuou andando sem rumo pelo corredor.

O coração de James disparou. Cuidado? O que Lílian deixou acontecer? Será que estava acontecendo com ela o que ela tanto negava? Será que ela... ?

- Não James... Acorda seu imbecil! Ela te acha um egoísta... Como ela poderia gostar de você? – pensou o garoto.

E então ele também continuou seu caminho, desejando nunca ter escutado aquela conversa.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Quando James chegou a Ala Hospitalar, Petter e Sirius já ajudavam Remus, que parecia completamente recuperado, tirando as novas cicatrizes.

- Pontas! Quanto tempo! Porque não apareceu mais cedo? – perguntou Remus, que estava mais sorridente que o normal.

- Ah eu... Hum, tava por ai! Acabei esquecendo que você saia hoje, foi mal Remus! – respondeu James, desatento.

- Hum, falou! Bom, posso ir agora Madame Pomfrey?

- Vá logo Remus! E veja se descansa um pouco! Você ainda está abatido, se encontrar com a senhorita Sthendal no caminho, por favor, se controle! – disse Madame Pomfrey, divertida.

Remus gargalhou, e ignorando as caras de desentendimento dos amigos, começou a se encaminhar para fora do lugar, agradecendo a enfermeira por mais aquela semana em que ela havia tratado dele.

Caminharam em silêncio, e depois de trocar um olhar desconfiado com James, Sirius perguntou:

- Ta todo felizinho assim porque hein, Aluado?

- Hã? Feliz? Claro que não Almofadinhas... Eu to tranqüilo... Aliás, aliviado, que essa semana tenha acabado! Só isso... – respondeu Remus, pouco convincente.

- Ah ta... E eu sou um trasgo! – retrucou James desconfiado.

- Bem que parece! – disse Sirius, mal humorado, fazendo os amigos rir.

Eles continuaram indo para a torre da grifinória, e quando finalmente chegaram em seu dormitório, Remus se jogou na cama, e disse:

- Ufa! Nada melhor do que a própria cama pra se dormir! Sabe, eu não posso reclamar de nada! Mas aquelas macas da Ala Hospitalar são uma tábua!

- É... – respondeu Sirius, desatento, enquanto deitava-se na própria cama.

- Ih, qual é Sirius? Ta de mau humor porque? – perguntou Remus.

- Nada... Acho que acordei com o pé esquerdo, só isso. – respondeu indiferente.

- Isso pra mim tem mulher no meio de novo! Brigou com a Bruna? – perguntou James, entrando na conversa.

- Não! Não é isso!

- Então é o que?

- Já disse que não é nada! Não to afim de conversar...

- Deixa de graça seu pulguento! Fala logo, o que a minha melhor amiga devastadora dos corações masculinos fez dessa vez?

- Nada, ela não fez nada!

- Então _você_ fez e ela não quer perdoar! O que você fez pra ela seu babaca? – retrucou James, já se irritando com a frescura de Sirius.

- EU não fiz nada seu imbecil! Nem ELA! Quem fez foi a sua coisinha linda... A Evans! – bradou Sirius, sentando na cama.

- A Lily? Como assim, o que ela fez? Te deu um fora? BLACK EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ CHAVECOU ELA! CARA EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ SEU CACHORRO CHEIO DE SARNAS! – gritou James, levantando-se pra ir pra cima de Sirius, ao que o amigo também gritou pra que ele escutasse:

- JAMES SUA BESTA! QUER CALAR A BOCA! VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE EU IA CHAVECAR A GAROTA DO MEU MELHOR AMIGO, E A MELHOR AMIGA DA MINHA NAMORADA?

James se acalmou, e sentiu vontade de rir de sua conclusão idiota, mas o que ela tinha feito pra Sirius ficar naquele estado?

Enquanto isso Remus e Petter diziam, sem entender nada:

- Namorada?

- Ah, fala sério! Até parece que vocês não sabiam que eu e ela estávamos juntos de verdade?

- É eu desconfiava... Mas não acreditei que você fosse assumir! – disse Remus, de maneira superior.

- Eu não! Porque você nunca nos contou, Almofadinhas? – questionou Petter, ao que os amigos todos reviraram os olhos.

- Porque eu achei que vocês fossem inteligentes o suficiente pra perceberem Rabicho... – concluiu Sirius, irritado.

- Tatata, menos embromação Sirius! Fala logo o que a Lily tem a ver com essa sua cara de cu!**(n/a: sorry o palavrão! Ah gente, eles são meninos né? Aaahuauhauha meninos normalmente falam bastante palavrão! P) **– declarou James, ansioso.

- Ah, resolveu reavaliar? Que bom! Porque nunca que eu daria em cima da mala da Evans! – disse Sirius.

- NÃO FALA ASSIM DELA Sirius! E fala de uma vez o que aconteceu porra!

- Uhh, pra quem não gosta dela, você até que a defende com bastante entusiasmo não Pontas? – disse Remus, sorrindo maroto.

- Aluado, não se mete! Qual é Sirius? Vai falar ou não?

Sirius bufou, e ai começou a contar toda a historia, ao final dela, James disse:

- A Lily fez isso?

- FEZ!

- Cara, que estraga prazeres! Porque ela faria isso?

- Talvez ela esteja tentando descontar as idiotices que VOCÊ fez com ela em mim!

- Eu não acho que ela faria isso Sirius! Ela deve só estar com medo que você faça com a amiga, o que o James fez com ela. – opinou Remus.

- Hey, espera ai! Eu não fiz nada com ela!

- Oh não James! A garota nos considera como vermes repugnantes sem motivo algum...

- Pois é! Não dou nem um dia pra ela falar alguma coisa com a Yas também!

- Vocês estão me culpando é isso? Se vocês quiserem, eu falo com ela! – disse James, solidário.

- Relaxa Pontas... Agora não adianta mais nada! A Bruna já ta toda confusa em relação ao Flanders, e eu... bem... também confesso que ainda sinto vontade de pegar a Marlene.

- Cara, você não sabe o que a Bruh sente! Então não vai sair por ai pegando várias sem antes se acertar com ela! Porque se você chifrar minha amiga eu quebro a sua cara! – disse James, sorrindo.

- Fica na boa Pontas! Eu sei o que eu faço, ta? Agora se vocês me dão licença, eu vou dar uma volta, pra ver se decido alguma coisa... – declarou Sirius, saindo do dormitório.

- Remus, se você quiser eu posso conversar com ela cara...

- Ah, não, ta tudo legal James! As coisas entre eu e a Yasmin já estão estragadas, não tem o que piorar! Além do que, a gente nem ta junto pra Lílian estar preocupada... – disse Remus, adquirindo um tom de voz triste.

- Bom, é você quem sabe! Eu vou sair por ai também, vocês vêm?

- Eu vou! – disse Petter.

- Não! Eu vou ficar aqui! To cansadásso! – respondeu Remus, deitando em sua cama novamente.

Os amigos se despediram, e ele logo caiu no sono novamente.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Andava totalmente sem nenhuma direção.

Sua cabeça estava extremamente confusa, e ela não sabia o que fazer.

Queria muito ficar com Sirius, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia o que pensar em relação a Daniel.

E então começou a se questionar para onde havia ido toda aquela admiração que sentia pelo garoto? Todo aquele sentimento que ela tinha certeza que possuía?

E então mais uma vez o nome de Sirius veio a sua cabeça...

Definitivamente, o maroto a havia feito "esquecer" de Daniel.

Mas ela com toda a certeza não o havia feito esquecer Marlene. E mesmo não querendo, se sentia preocupada, e aflita. Quase com medo de perdê-lo.

De longe viu um grupo de garotos corvinais conversando.

Dentre eles pôde reconhecer Daniel, e à visão do garoto seu estomago deu um salto.

Imaginar que ele, Daniel Flanders, um dos garotos mais cobiçados de toda Hogwarts estava gostando dela e ela não estava satisfeita com isso, era absurdo.

Parou e analisou Daniel clinicamente: Ele era LINDO! Definitivamente LINDO! Tinha um jeito de olhar misterioso, que era quase um convite para qualquer um se perder em sua profundidade.

Sentiu instantaneamente uma espécie de calor, quando se lembrou do beijo que haviam dado na Torre de Astronomia, e por um momento sentiu raiva, de ter barrado o contato, em nome de Sirius.

Afinal de contas ele nunca havia barrado Marlene, muito pelo contrario, em todas as ocasiões, a única coisa que havia o impedido de concluir o que fazia era a sua chegada, pois se continuasse poderia levantar suspeitas, beijando-a na frente de sua própria "namorada".

E então Daniel, avisado por Mike, que tinha acabado de se unir ao grupo, tomou conhecimento de sua presença, e da intensidade com a qual ela o observava.

Despediu-se dos amigos, e começou a caminhar até ela. Bruna pareceu "acordar" de seu transe, e então, sentindo seu rosto quente, tentou se mover, dando poucos passos, para longe dele.

Porém a mão ágil de Daniel segurou seu braço, impedindo-a de ir embora.

Ela lentamente virou-se, e o ouviu dizer, em um tom de voz meio rouco:

- Será que eu podia conversar um pouquinho com você?

- Hum, claro! – respondeu Bruna, confusa.

Não sabia explicar, mas no momento em que viu Daniel, rindo displicentemente com os amigos, Sirius e toda aquela questão foi varrida de seu pensamento, e ela se sentiu acolhida.

Será que por fim ela não tinha _realmente_ esquecido Daniel como havia se questionado há poucos minutos?

O garoto segurou sua mão carinhosamente, e guiou-a para uma das salas de aulas vazias, aonde se encostou à parede, e colocou Bruna de frente para ele, colocando suas mãos na cintura dela.

O corpo de Bruna estremeceu, e sua respiração ficou ofegante.

Daniel percebeu que ela estava ansiosa, e resolveu acabar com toda aquela aflição, perguntando logo:

- Você e o Black terminaram?

- Quem te falou isso? – perguntou Bruna confusa, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Lily...

Bruna bufou, mas não respondeu nada. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

- E ai, Bruna! Terminou ou não?

- Eu... hum... nós... Nós estamos meio que em "crise", mas ainda não terminamos. – mentiu Bruna.

- Hum... E você acha que vocês ainda têm futuro juntos? – questionou Daniel, se aproximando perigosamente dela.

- Não sei... É complicado Daniel... Eu não sei, de verdade, o que fazer. – disse Bruna, sincera.

- Eu gostaria de ter te notado antes desse seu namoro estúpido com ele Bruh! De verdade! – declarou Daniel, segurando o rosto dela, e encostando calmamente seus lábios aos dela.

Não fez mais nada que isso, por um tempo. Era melhor esperar pela reação dela. Não queria a forçar de nada.

Entretanto, Bruna ao invés de o empurrar, ou terminar com o contato, como Daniel temia, só o intensificou, abrindo seus lábios, em sinal de concordância ao beijo.

Daniel, agora tendo certeza que não seria rejeitado, passou sua língua para dentro da boca da garota, que em momento algum hesitou, e fez a sua acompanhar o ritmo da dele.

O garoto a trouxe para mais perto, e intensificou o beijo, acariciando toda a extensão das costas de Bruna, que passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele, entregando-se cada vez mais àquele momento.

E então Daniel rompeu o contato de suas bocas, e colou sua testa à dela, dizendo com seus lábios roçando aos dela:

- Se você decidir terminar com ele, eu vou estar aqui... Porque eu quero ficar com você! De verdade!

Então deu um beijo rápido em sua testa, e a soltou, ao que ela se escorou na parede, respirando profundamente, enquanto ele ia embora, e ela ficava estática e ainda mais confusa do que antes.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Saiu de seu dormitório com a pretensão de tomar um ar, esvaziar a cabeça.

Porém isso não estava dando muito certo.

A cada passo que dava parecia visualizar a imagem de Bruna e Marlene. Era como se um ponto de interrogação contínuo estivesse desenhado no chão aonde pisava.

Estava começando a ficar assustado. Ele não era disso.

Normalmente não faria escolha nenhuma. Daria um jeito, e usaria suas tão constantes artimanhas para ficar com as duas de uma vez só, e ainda ficando com mais garotas, se tivesse oportunidade.

Mas agora era diferente.

Há mais de um mês ele se encontrava preso a essas duas. Nem havia passado por sua cabeça ficar com alguma outra.

E agora a idéia de magoar qualquer uma delas parecia remota. Algo o aprisionava, e não permitia que ele fizesse isso.

Pensou em Bruna. O sorriso dela era perfeito. Ele só queria entender em qual momento eles se envolveram daquela maneira, como aquilo tudo tinha acontecido?

E então se lembrou que ela fora sua primeira paixonite. Muito antes dele se tornar o maroto mais cobiçado de todo o colégio, aquele por qual todas as meninas suspiravam. Talvez o que ele sentia por ela fosse um resquício do passado.

- Claro que não... Era só uma paixãozinha de criança... Você cresceu Sirius Black! Acorda pra vida! Você é um MAROTO, o PEGADOR, aquele que NUNCA precisa se humilhar por garota nenhuma! Você tem todas elas aos seus pés! – pensou, tentando ao máximo acreditar com todas as suas forças nisso.

E foi então que ele ouviu, uma voz melosa, que não lhe era estranha, dizer:

- Oi Sirius!

Olhou pro lado, e então constou que o acompanhando, sabe-se Deus desde quando, estava Luize Haven, uma Lufa-Lufa com quem havia ficado algumas vezes.

A garota era muito bonita. Cabelos muito lisos e loiros, olhos claros como o céu, um corpo que parecia ter sido desenhado a mão, entretanto era um verdadeiro grude.

Sirius revirou os olhos, e respondeu, entediado:

- Luize...

- Tudo bem com você? – ela perguntou, segurando uma das mãos de Sirius.

O garoto encolheu os ombros, em sinal de descaso, e ela riu de maneira debochada, dizendo depois:

- Eu soube do seu rompimento com a Balzac!

Sirius em um sobressalto parou e olhou confuso para ela, que sorriu ainda mais.

- E quem foi que te disse isso?

- Ahh, ninguém me disse... Mas depois do que eu vi... É muito óbvio que vocês não estejam mais juntos, não é mesmo?

Sirius estava estacado, e estando totalmente irritado com as insinuações da garota, a pegou pelos braços, e praticamente gritou:

- E O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ VIU HAVEN?

- Aiiiiiiiii seu estúpido! Me solta!

- Ta ta... Desculpa! Mas o que foi que você viu? – retrucou Sirius, tentando controlar sua irritação.

- Hum, ok... Pedindo com tanto carinho, como é que eu poderia negar? **(n/a: que vaaaca! ¬¬ ) **Bem... Eu a vi em um super pega com o Daniel Flanders, da Corvinal, 7º ano.

- COMO É QUE É?

- Uhh, parece que alguém aqui foi traído não?

- Que traído o que garota! Eu tenho certeza que a Bruna não teve culpa de nada! – disse Sirius, pouco confiante.

- Olha, não foi o que me pareceu Sirius! Pelo que ela disse pra ele... – insinuou Luize.

- O que foi que ela disse Haven? Anda logo, eu to perdendo a minha paciência!

- Hum... Bom, antes deles se beijarem ela disse pra ele que vocês tinham terminado, e que ela não agüentava mais você, e mais um monte de coisas! Estranha essa Balzac, você não acha Sirius? – mentiu Luize, com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

Ele não tinha nem ao menos respostas. Não acreditava que ela tinha feito isso! Justo ela... A primeira garota por quem sentiu alguma coisa diferente. Mesmo não sabendo o que era, ele tinha consciência de que com Bruna era diferente.

- Ela te traiu não foi Si? Pode confiar em mim! Eu cuido de você! – retrucou a garota, abraçando Sirius pelo pescoço, de maneira insinuante.

- Não tem necessidade Haven! Eu sei me cuidar sozinho! Valeu pelo toque, agora se você me dá licença, eu tenho uns assuntos pra resolver. – respondeu Sirius, retirando os braços dela de si, e seguindo desnorteado de volta para a torre da Grifinória.

Quando chegou no local, achou justamente quem procurava. James estava sentado em uma mesa, enquanto babava por Lílian, sentada no chão, perto da janela, com um olhar perdido.

Pôde constar que o amigo travava uma batalha interna para não ir conversar com a garota, mas agora estava totalmente sem cabeça para pensar naquele assunto.

Chegou até James, e disse bruscamente, tirando o amigo de seus devaneios:

- James, cadê o mapa?

- Ahn? Mapa? Que mapa? – perguntou James, que ainda estava desligado do mundo que o cercava.

- QUE MAPA PONTAS? Como assim QUE MAPA? O do Maroto sua besta! Me fala! Aonde ta? – respondeu Sirius, exasperado.

- Ih, relaxa Almofadinhas! Pra que você quer o mapa? É importante?

- Cara, eu não tenho que te dar satisfações! O mapa é NOSSO, não SEU! Eu pego a hora que eu quiser!

- Eu sei Sirius! Fica na boa! Eu só to perguntando isso porque se era MUITO importante você vai ficar na mão!

- Como assim vou ficar na mão?

- O mapa foi confiscado... – disse James, indiferente.

- CONFISCADO?

- É Sirius! Confiscado, apreendido, tomado, pego, o que você preferir!

- Mas como foi que isso aconteceu?

- A besta ambulante do Rabicho! Deu bandeira e o Filch pegou! Precisamos dar um jeito de invadir a sala dele pra recuperar!

- Ah dane-se isso agora! – disse Sirius, irritado.

- Mas pra que você quer tanto esse mapa? Porque você ta assim cara?

- Eu preciso achar a Bruna! Vou acabar com essa palhaçada agora mesmo!

- Que palhaçada Almofadinhas? Que foi que pegou agora?

- QUE FOI QUE PEGOU PONTAS? QUEM foi que pegou você quer dizer né? Mas eu te respondo: DANIEL FLANDERS cara! PEGOU e ela não fez nada pra impedir, muito pelo contrario, disse pra ele que eu sou um saco!

- E quem foi que te falou isso Sirius? – questionou James, com medo de ouvir que tinha sido mais uma vez tudo culpa de Lílian.

- Ah ninguém velho! Dá licença! Eu vou procurar essa garota agora! Se ela pensa que eu vou ficar por baixo ta muito enganada! Ela não vai ter o prazer de terminar com Sirius Black! Eu vou fazer isso antes! Falou Pontas, fui!

E depois de chutar uma cadeira que estava em seu caminho, Sirius novamente deixou o Salão Comunal, e foi em busca de Bruna.

James lamentou internamente o que estava acontecendo com seus amigos, e mais uma vez olhou para Lílian.

Tinha certeza que era culpa dela, e não poderia permitir que ela continuasse a prejudicar os marotos, por culpa dele.

Caminhou decidido até ela, e então parou a sua frente.

Lílian percebeu que alguém lhe fazendo sombra, e olhou para trás, e ao constar que se tratava de James, levantou automaticamente, com a face endurecida.

Estava pronta para sair andando, quando James a pegou pelos braços, trazendo-a perigosamente para perto de si.

- ME SOLTA POTTER!

- NÃO! E para de dar show Lily! Eu vou falar com você, e você vai me ouvir!

- HÁ – HÁ – HÁ! Até parece que eu vou acatar uma ordem de um ser repugnante como você! Me larga AGORA Potter, senão eu juro que eu vou lhe dar um chute tão grande que eu GARANTO que vai te impossibilitar de ter um herdeiro! – retrucou a ruiva, ameaçadora. **(n/a: AUHuhauahuhauUHAUHuha a Lily viaaaaja cara!) **

James a olhou desconfiado, entretanto ao invés de se acovardar com a ameaça, só o que fez foi a trazer para mais perto, fazendo seus rostos ficarem a milímetros de distancia.

- Foi você não foi? Foi você quem falou pro Sirius essa idiotice de que a Bruh tava se pegando com o Flanders né? – questionou James, ignorando o olhar assustado de Lílian, devido à proximidade dos dois.

- QUE? A Bruna beijou o Daniel? – perguntou Lily, confusa.

- PARA DE SE FAZER DE BOBA LILY! Eu sei que foi você! CARA! Será que você não percebe que quem deu mancada com você fui eu, e não os meus amigos?

- POUCO ME IMPORTA! Eles são tão hipócritas quanto você Potter! E minhas amigas merecem coisa MUITO melhor do que eles!

- Eu vou te provar que eu não sou um hipócrita Lily! Eu juro que eu vou! – disse James bem baixinho, para que só ela ouvisse.

E então, pegando Lílian de surpresa, ele simplesmente capturou seus lábios em um beijo voraz. Ela se debatia em seus braços, mas ele era mais forte que ela, portanto ela não conseguia se soltar.

E então ela começou a chorar, e James sentindo uma lágrima molhar seu rosto a soltou, preocupado.

- O que foi? Eu te machuquei? Lily? Fala comigo!

- Eu tenho nojo de você Potter! EU TINHA DITO PRA VOCÊ NÃO ME TOCAR NUNCA MAIS! PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO IMBECIL? – perguntou Lílian, enquanto socava o peitoral de James com força.

- LILY! CALMA! ME DESCULPA TÁ? EU VOU SAIR DAQUI! CALMAAA! – disse James, tentando se esquivar das pancadas dela.

E então Lily parou, e ainda com os olhos molhados em lágrimas ela disse:

- Então SOME! Me deixa em paz!

- Eu vou! Mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa Lílian... Deixa meus amigos em paz! Será que você não percebe que a Bruna gosta do Sirius de verdade? Para de se meter nesse assunto! Só porque você não quer permitir que alguém te faça feliz, não quer dizer que sua amiga precise ser assim, cabeça dura também!

Lílian ficou em silencio, sem reação, e James ao ver que ela nada lhe responderia, disse:

- Pensa nisso, ta? E mais uma vez me desculpa!

E então ele saiu pela porta do retrato, depois de dizer para os curiosos grifinórios que observaram atentamente a cena:

- QUE FOI? PERDERAM ALGUMA COISA?

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Bruna e Yasmin haviam se encontrado, perto da Biblioteca, e resolveram entrar.

Pegaram um livro, mas a atenção logo foi desviada, quando Bruna notou que Yasmin estava abalada.

- Que que foi Yas? – perguntou preocupada.

- Ahn? Ah, não... Nada! – respondeu a amiga, sem fitá-la.

- Me engana que eu gosto Yasmin! Fala logo! Qual o problema?

- AAAH Bruh! Fala sério! Você também não deixa passar uma!

- Auuhahuauhauha sim, agora PARA DE ENROLAAAR! Diz, logo!

- Ta... Ok... Hum... Vamos ver... Por onde eu começo?

- Pelo começo, que tal? – disse Bruna, divertida, ao que Yas riu, nervosamente.

- Arre, bom... O começo... Ta, hoje de manhã eu fui visitar o Remus na Ala Hospitalar...

- AHHHH! Eu tinha certeza que tinha esse maroto na história!

- Engraçadinha! Deixa eu terminar vai! Bom, aí conversa vai, conversa vem... E ai a-gente-se-beijou! – disse Yasmin, atropelando as palavras na ultima frase.

Porém, Bruna conseguiu entender o que a amiga tinha dito, e respondeu entediada:

- Eu perguntei qual era o_ problema_ Yas! É isso? Porque se for, não to vendo nada de errado...

- Como não ta vendo nada de errado? Bruh! EU beijei o REMUS! Hello, acooorda querida!

- E o que tem de mal nisso Yas? Vocês se beijaram aquele dia na festa não foi?

- Foi! Mas, sei lá! Foi coisa de momento! Eu não deveria estar beijando ele... De novo! Sendo que um dia antes da festa isso também aconteceu!

- Pilantra! Nem pra me contar! Mas enfim... Eu não acho que isso seja errado! Yas, fala sério! Vocês se gostam! Que mal tem vocês ficarem juntos?

- Bruna, eu não POSSO ficar com o Remus! Não depois de tudo o que ele me disse! Ele me tratou como uma qualquer Bruh! E ainda me desafiou!

- Yas, eu sei, foi infantil da parte dele... Mas você beijou o John! O que você esperava? Você não podia querer que ele aceitasse tudo na boa né? Ele _gosta_ de você Yas! Desde sei lá quando! E você o magoou! Mas eu tenho certeza de que nada do que ele disse é o que ele realmente pensa!

- Quem pode garantir Bruh? Eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer! – disse Yas, preocupada.

Bruna abriu a boca para consolar Yasmin, entretanto sua atenção foi desviada por uma presença ao lado da mesa das duas.

Quando olhou para cima, pôde constar que Sirius estava parado ao seu lado, a fitando com um olhar estranho.

Sentiu-se envergonhada. Por um momento tinha esquecido a questão Sirius/Daniel, mas com a chegada do maroto a lembrança dos últimos fatos voltou a sua mente.

E então ela se viu se sentindo culpada. Afinal ela havia "traído" Sirius... Daniel a beijara, e ela nem ao menos tentara impedir! E teoricamente ela era namorada de Sirius, não havia sido a coisa mais certa a se fazer.

- Bruh... Eu estava te procurando! – disse Sirius, com um tom de voz que demonstrava ser calmo, mas que Bruna pôde perceber que estava alterado.

- Me-me procurando? – perguntou Bruna, preocupada.

- É, será que a gente pode conversar? – questionou Sirius.

- Eu vou deixar vocês gente, com licença! – disse Yas, se levantando.

- Não, não Yas, pode ficar! Eu quero falar com você ali fora Bruh, é melhor... – respondeu Sirius.

Bruna assentiu, e pegando sua mochila, despediu-se de Yasmin e acompanhou Sirius até estarem um pouco longe da biblioteca.

- Eu queria falar com você longe de todo mundo porque se alguém ouvisse poderíamos botar tudo a perder não?

- Hum... Claro! Pode falar Sirius... – respondeu Bruna, preocupada.

O tom de voz de Sirius estava realmente diferente, não fora só uma impressão. Ele já não falava mais com ela daquela maneira carinhosa, brincalhona de sempre. Falava como se fossem apenas conhecidos, e estivessem conversando somente por educação. Aquilo a estava deixando agoniada.

- Vai Sirius! Vai agora seu molenga! Ela não vai ter o gostinho de terminar com você pra ficar com o Flanders! Anda! Termina com ela! – pensou Sirius, tentando arrumar coragem para fazer o que havia planejado.

Mas por um instante pensou que ia falhar na sua decisão. Quando entrou na biblioteca, ela estava sentada de um jeito despreocupado, conversando com sua amiga... Os cabelos estavam mal presos em um coque frouxo, e sua franja estava totalmente em seus olhos, lhe dando um jeito misterioso. Quase sentiu vontade de ao invés de tentar se mostrar superior, pedir pra ela desistir de Daniel. Desistir pra ficar com ele...

Mas agora não dava mais! Ele era um maroto. O mais cobiçado de Hogwarts. Não podia permitir que uma garota pensasse que ele estava gostando dela... Muito menos se rastejar. Isso não era de seu feitio.

Bruna o olhava intensamente, seu silencio a deixava a cada momento mais ansiosa. E ela sentia uma louca vontade de saber o que estava se passando na mente do garoto naquele momento.

- Sirius? Ta tudo bem? – perguntou, não agüentando mais a falta de palavras dele.

O garoto pareceu acordar de um sonho, balançou sua cabeça, como se tivesse espantando uma mosca incômoda de perto de si, e então ele disse:

- Hum, eu hum... Ta, tudo ok! Bruna, o que eu queria dizer... É que eu já tomei a minha decisão.

Bruna arregalou seus olhos, então aquele seria o momento em que ou ela ficaria com Sirius, ou o perderia pra sempre. Mas ela não ia demonstrar que estava apavorada com a idéia de o perder. E então, respondeu confiante:

- Hum, certo! E qual é?

- Eu... Eu decidi que eu quero ficar com a pessoa que eu gosto... Que é a Marlene! – disse Sirius com a voz um pouco falhada, mas sem que Bruna percebesse o quanto ele relutava em dizer aquilo.

Ela não saberia definir a sensação que teve. Sentiu alguma coisa dentro de si falhar... Então era isso? Sirius estava lhe dispensando.

- Bruna? Você não vai responder nada? – perguntou Sirius esperançoso, com o tom de decepção que tinha se formado na face dela.

Porém, Bruna que o olhava estarrecida, mudou seu semblante para um calmo, e mentiu perfeitamente, dizendo sem deixar dúvidas:

- Ufa Sirius! Que bom! Você tirou um peso das minhas costas... Eu não sabia como te dizer, mas eu também já tinha feito a minha escolha... Mas estava meio assim de te falar que ainda _amo_ _o Daniel_! **(n/a: se ferrou sirius//)**

Dessa vez quem não sabia o que responder era ele, e então disse:

- Hum, eu... Ok... Eu pensei que nós... Poderíamos fazer uma ceninha no almoço amanhã! Simulando o nosso rompimento... Tipo como quando eu te pedi em namoro.

- Claro! – disse Bruna, confiante.

Ao silencio de Sirius, os dois ficaram se olhando intensamente. Diversos sentimentos, lembranças, e confusões passaram-se por esse contato visual. A vontade de ambos era gritar que aquilo tudo era uma grande mentira, e que se haviam feito uma escolha, era a de ficarem juntos. Porém o orgulho falava mais alto, e então Bruna quebrou o silencio, dizendo:

- Eu tenho que ir ta Sirius? Preciso fazer umas coisas!

- Ta! Até amanha então!

- Ahan, até amanha! – e então ela virou as costas e saiu andando para um lado, e Sirius para o outro.

Já não podendo mais se controlar, Bruna seguiu para seu dormitório, chorando silenciosamente.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**N/a: Narrado em primeira pessoa, por Yasmin.**

OH MY GOD! Porque sinto que o bicho vai pegar?

A cara que o Sirius estava não era das melhores... Não! Definitivamente não! E a Bruh também não estava muito feliz! Aquela grande cabeçuda não deixa passar nada do que acontece comigo e com a Lily! Mas ela também é super transparente, e pra mim é obvio que algo ruim está acontecendo!

Eu pego essas coisas no ar, sabe?

Sempre fui assim!

Bem, estou vagando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, absolutamente sem rumo... Eu deixei os dois conversando, e mesmo que Sirius tivesse dito que não precisava eu sair da biblioteca eu me mandei!

Nunca se sabe não? Talvez se o barulho dos gritos da Bruh, brigando com ele, chegassem à biblioteca, eu pudesse levar a culpa, que Madame Pince certamente tentaria por em alguém!

Pelo simples fato de eu ser amiga deles. E já chega de passar vergonha com os funcionários de Hogwarts por hoje não? O ocorrido com Madame Pomfrey já foi suficiente!

Oh Merlin! Só de lembrar da situação desagradável em que a pobre mulher nos pegou, eu fico rubra!

Quer dizer... Esse _desagradável_ varia muito, de acordo com o ponto de vista de quem fala né? E como sou eu quem está falando, posso garantir que desagradável não foi! Nem um pouquinho!

Sorrio boba com esse pensamento, lembrando do beijo perfeito que eu e Remus trocamos hoje mais cedo.

Porque é que esse ser me deixa assim? Com as pernas totalmente bambas... Urrr, que raiva!

Eu fico completamente vulnerável perto dele!

Ele bem que podia beijar mal como beijava há uns três anos atrás não?

Só que infelizmente as coisas não são mais assim! O beijo dele não é mais tão ruim! Acho que é tipo assim, viciante sabe? Uiii!

Mas pra falar beeem a real! Eu estou com medo! Muito medo!

Poxa, em menos de dois meses eu acho que já fiquei com uns dez caras, pra mais! Sem contar que terminei com o Amos e em dois dias estava me agarrando com o Remus!

Sem contar também, o John! Aiii eu adoro o John! De verdade! Mas ele não é o Remus! Deu pra entender a gravidade da situação? Eu vivo deixando o pobre garoto na mão! Desde aquela festinha em que eu e o Remus ficamos e eu larguei o John[novamente para isso, ele finge que eu não existo.

Gente, já faz UMA SEMANA! O garoto tem me olhado com tanto desprezo!

Eu me sinto uma devastadora de corações perto dele... Não que eu não seja, mas isso não é tão legal assim!

Ok, um dia eu vou aprender a manter minha enorme boca fechada!

Ops, ela está fechada! Então não posso mais nem pensar! Porque além de boca santa, agora eu tenho _pensamento_ santo!

Já dá pra imaginar quem é que está vindo no sentido contrário do que eu sigo neste corredor, né?

John Smith! Adoooro! Aparentemente ele parece não ter me notado aqui, porque ele continua seguindo com a cabeça em pé, e mesmo que os olhos dele estejam perfeitamente vendo a mim, ele continua imune, a tudo e a todos, determinado a seguir seu caminho sem parar pra nada.

Mas isso não pode continuar assim! Pera lá né? Eu adoro o John, e essa indiferença dele está me matando.

Reúno toda a coragem existente em meu ser, e com um fio de voz, pergunto:

- John?

Não... O Bozo! Patético! Às vezes eu fico impressionada com o meu tato para fazer as coisas...

Acho que ele achou tão ridículo a minha pergunta, que resolveu parar de andar e me olhar... E com um jeito todo debochado responder:

- Aparentemente sim!

Uiii, 1x0 para John!

- Como você está? – pergunto, envergonhada.

- Poderia estar melhor, se as pessoas não vissem tanta graça em me fazer de idiota!

Uaau, o boy está afiado hoje! 2x0 para John!

- John, olha, me desculpa...

- Quer saber Yas? Não... Não desculpo não! Se o que tivesse acontecido naquela festa tivesse sido pela primeira vez, beleza... Eu te desculparia na boa! Mas cara... Essa é a TERCEIRA vez!

3x0[¬¬', ok John, acho que estamos empatados, considerando que você me deu três cortadas em menos de dois minutos.

- Eu sei que eu errei John, mas... Se eu pudesse fazer algo pra me redimir! Sei lá... Alguma maneira de fazer você me desculpar! – questiono, solícita.

- Não, não tem Yas! Você me magoou pra valer dessa vez! E pra falar a verdade eu cansei! Vou seguir minha vida! Aliás, pensando bem... Tem algo sim que você possa fazer por mim: Não me procura mais, ta? Hoje à noite eu vou pedir à Melissa do meu ano para que ela saia comigo, por isso eu espero sinceramente que você ache outro pra ser o seu fantoche... Porque pra mim não rola mais!

Ok, agora ele fez com que eu me sentisse REALMENTE, REALMENTE MESMO uma devastadora de corações! E por falar em coração, porque será que eu senti uma leve pontadinha no meu quando ele disse que chamaria a tal de Melissa para sair?

Acho que pelo mesmo motivo que eu gritei um sonoro "NÃO JOHN, ESPERA!", quando ele já tinha voltado a caminhar.

Ele se virou rapidamente.

Eu tenho certeza que ele não queria demonstrar isso, mas eu pude constar que seu rosto estava iluminado em esperança.

E então disse:

- Não porque?

- Porque... Porque... Eu não... Não... – gaguejei. Raios! Porque é que eu gritei esse NÃO horroroso pro garoto e agora nem sei ao menos explicar O QUE ele NÃO deve fazer?

Eu não sei se estou enxergando direito, mas John está seguindo até mim, ameaçadoramente, com um olhar felino.

Percebo que estou vendo perfeitamente, quando sinto a parede fria atrás de mim, e olho para os lados e vejo os dois braços de John, apoiados um de cada lado da minha cabeça. Sua respiração pesada se confundindo com a minha, e por antecipação, fecho meus olhos, esperando o inevitável...

Que, diga-se de passagem, não aconteceu! Ele ao invés de me beijar, como eu imaginei[leia-se, esperei, chegou beem pertinho do meu ouvido e disse em um tom de voz que me parecia muito decidido:

- Eu vou te dar uma ultima chance! Você tem até as Nove horas da noite pra dizer que quer ficar comigo, caso contrário eu sigo em frente e as 21:01 estarei me dirigindo até Melissa para convidá-la a sair comigo! Nem um minuto a mais Yas! Porque ai acabou pra mim! Agora é você quem decide! Te vejo na Sala Comunal...

E assim me deu um beijinho no pescoço, que me deixou arrepiada por inteira, e depois ele realmente foi embora, sem que dessa vez eu tentasse impedir.

Assim eu não agüento! Ele é tão... Tão... Sexy!

Merlin dê-me uma luz!

Eu tenho até 21:00 pra decidir meu futuro amoroso! É muito pouco tempo!

OH MY GOD PELA SEGUNDA VEZ! E agora?

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Estava parada no salão comunal, ao lado de Yasmin.

Observava com agonia, a amiga andar de um lado para o outro. Sorte que o salão ainda estava razoavelmente vazio, pois senão todos pensariam que ela era uma louca.

Lílian estava sentada com Remus, discutindo assuntos da monitoria, de maneira muito diplomática.

Enquanto isso James, Peter e Sirius estavam em uma das mesas, debatendo algum assunto em cima de um pergaminho.

Ela sentia o olhar de Sirius fixo em si. O que lhe causava verdadeiro estrago.

De maneira alguma ela correspondia ao contato. Havia pensado a tarde toda, depois que ele terminara com ela, e decidira que não iria se rebaixar.

E mesmo sabendo que não estava preparada para vê-lo ao lado de outra garota, iria desejar felicidades, a ele e Marlene. Mostrar-se superior naquele momento, era a peça chave do jogo.

Mas se tinha uma coisa que a estava afetando era o jeito como ele agira com ela.

Havia passado o jantar inteiro tentando se aproximar dela, tentando conversar com ela, que respondia com evasivas, e se afastava cada vez mais dele.

Não fazia o mínimo sentido para ela...

- Ótimo, primeiro me dispensa, depois fica ai, me olhando com essa cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança! – resmungou, mais alto do que pretendia.

- Quem te dispensou? – perguntou Yasmin, com a voz tremula, ao seu lado.

- Hum, ninguém! É só que eu e o Sirius terminamos... – respondeu, tentando parecer indiferente.

- O QUE? Quando?

- Àquela hora, que ele me chamou pra conversar na biblioteca...

- Hum, ta! Mas pera ai... ELE terminou com você? – perguntou Yasmin, impressionada.

- É... – respondeu Bruna, de maneira amarga.

- Eu não acredito! Bruh, eu JURAVA que ele estava caidasso por você!

- É... Mas ele não estava Yas...

- Bom, não é o que parece... O cara não tira os olhos de você um minuto, e... – começou Yas, porém parou de falar, ao ver que um garoto moreno, alto e de expressões bonitas entrava na Torre.

Ela prendeu a respiração, quando John passou pelas duas, e depois de fazer um aceno com a cabeça para Bruna, e trocar um olhar significativo com ela, foi se sentar em uma poltrona, e depois olhou pacientemente para seu relógio de pulso.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou assombrada para Bruna.

- Sei lá... Ei, garoto, que horas são? – perguntou Bruna, para um primeiranista.

- 20:53, Tia! – respondeu o garoto, sorrindo de maneira solícita.

- TIA? Ah me poupe! Meu ego já está beeeem lá no alto, e ai pra completar me vem um pivete me chamando de TIA! Arre! – resmungou Bruna, irritada.

- Que horas ele disse que eram?

- 20:53!

- AAAAI MEU DEUS! MerlinMerlinMerlinMerlin! – disse Yas, voltando a andar, só que dessa vez em círculos.

- Quer parar? Você ta me deixando tonta!

- Não! Eu super não posso! Amiga, eu vou subir! Se alguém perguntar, diga que eu morri! – respondeu, correndo para a escada que levava ao dormitório feminino.

- YAS! Volta aqui sua doente! – disse Bruna, indo atrás dela.

Quando entrou no quarto, seguida de Bruna, jogou-se em sua cama, e colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça, em um ato de puro desespero.

- O que é que ta acontecendo?

- BRUNA! EU TENHO ATÉ NOVE HORAS PRA DECIDIR O MEU FUTURO AMOROSO! MERLIN! EU NÃO POSSO! SIMPLESMENTE NÃO POSSO, COMO EU VOU DECIDIR ENTRE UM DOS DOIS EM TÃO POUCO TEMPO? – gritou Yasmin.

- Dois? Que dois? Do que você ta falando?

- Bruna, o John, ou o Remus! Me ajuda!

- Yas, fala sério! Não é do John que você gosta! E você sabe muito bem disso!

- É, mas também não é do Remus!

- Ah claro que é Yasmin! Deixa de ser boba! Assume de uma vez!

- NÃO BRUH! É serio! O John mexe comigo!

- Fica com ele então!

- Mas o Remus mexe também!

- Merlin! Você só não é mais confusa por falta de tempo! Aliás, literalmente... Você já deu uma olhada pro relógio? – perguntou Bruna.

Yasmin ao olhar no relógio em cima de sua cabeceira deu um gritinho histérico, e saiu pela porta do dormitório desesperada.

Desceu as escadas bruscamente, chamando a atenção de todos no salão para si.

Inclusive de Remus e John, que a olharam confusos.

Trocou um olhar com o maroto, e então seu coração se derreteu... Talvez Bruna estivesse mesmo certa. Talvez não sentisse somente uma atração por Remus... Talvez fosse sentimento.

Ele era simplesmente lindo. Suas expressões eram decididas, mas ao mesmo tempo carregadas.

Carregadas da culpa que ele sentia... Como se quisesse pedir desculpa, para as pessoas pelo que ele era.

Mas ela não se importava com a verdadeira condição dele. Nem um pouco! Não era isso o que prezava nas pessoas.

E então ela se sentiu sendo fitada por um outro par de olhos... John...

Especial... Era a palavra que o melhor definia! O carinho que ele tinha por ela era algo fora do normal.

E fazia bem para o ego de qualquer pessoa ser querida assim.

John abaixou a cabeça e começou a se mover na direção de uma garota, que parecia alheia ao assunto, como todos do Salão Comunal, que já haviam voltado a seus afazeres.

E ela soube que seu tempo havia terminado... Olhou mais uma vez para Remus, que incrivelmente parecia entender o que estava acontecendo, e retribuiu seu olhar, entretanto, ela não soube definir que sentimentos havia naquele momento... Pelo menos não da parte dele.

Se pelo menos ele a tivesse encarado com súplica... Se pelo menos ela tivesse a certeza de que ele não a odiava, por o descartar quando tinham apenas 13 anos... Por beijar John quando estavam juntos...

Mas ele não o fez...

- JOHN! – Gritou, rompendo o contato visual com o maroto, que abaixou a cabeça, tristemente.

O rosto do garoto se iluminou, e ele se virou para ela, esperançoso.

Yasmin correu até ele, e pulou em seus braços, dizendo:

- Meu Deus! Eu não fui nem um pouco pontual! Ainda dá tempo?

John olhou em seu relógio, fingindo pensar, e depois respondeu, com um sorriso encantador:

- Pra você eu dou TODO o tempo preciso Yas!

Ela retribuiu o sorriso na mesma intensidade, e então ele a beijou.

Estavam todos prestando tanta atenção ao beijo do novo casal, que nem perceberam que Remus, saia da Torre da Grifinória, derrotado.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Saia da aula de Poções, acompanhada de Lílian e Yasmin.

Percebeu que os marotos as seguiam, tomando uma certa distancia. E enquanto isso elas conversavam.

- Ok, você tentou fugir até agora de nos contar, mas pode ir desembuchando Yas! Como foi beijar o Smith? – perguntou Lílian, empolgada.

- Ah, normal! Eu já tinha beijado ele antes Lily! – respondeu Yas, indiferente.

- Mas a situação é TOTALMENTE diferente Yas! Dessa vez vocês não estavam simplesmente se pegando na surdina! – retrucou Bruna, se envolvendo na conversa.

- Auauhauhauhahu é! Olhando por esse lado...

- Oi! – disse uma voz grossa atrás delas.

Bruna foi acometida por um arrepio, quando reconheceu como sendo o dono dessa voz ninguém menos que Sirius.

Era hoje! E não tinha mais volta.

Elas olharam para trás, e Yasmin e Lílian responderam com um "oi" em um tom não muito simpático, e Bruna, que pareceu não encontrar voz para responder ao garoto, meramente lhe direcionou um sorriso amarelo.

- Hum, Bruna... A gente tinha combinado que...

- Que iríamos terminar na frente da escola toda... É eu me lembro Sirius! – cortou Bruna, irritada com a pressa do maroto em acabar oficialmente com o namoro.

Sirius pareceu perceber a hostilidade da garota, e por um momento não entendeu.

Conforme Luize o havia contado, era ela mesma quem não "agüentava mais sua companhia".

Entretanto, não conseguia lhe tratar da maneira como pensava que ela merecia. Por mais que tentasse agir de modo indiferente, que tentasse fingir não se importar com ela.

Após um tempo ele retrucou, tentando controlar a esperança que tanto se condenava por sentir, em seu tom de voz:

- Hum, sim... A menos que você prefira fazer isso uma outra hora.

- Não... Vamos fazê-lo logo! Quanto mais cedo acabarmos com essa besteira melhor, não é Sirius? – perguntou Bruna, irritada.

- Claro Bruna... – respondeu Sirius, no mesmo tom.

Os amigos observavam a tudo, e Yasmin que estava ao lado de Remus, comentou preocupada, sem notar a quem se dirigia:

- Uiii, dá pra ver as fagulhas saindo deles! Tremenda bobagem o que eles estão fazendo, você não acha?

- É, eu acho! – respondeu Remus, ao que a garota sentiu sua respiração falhar, quando notou que havia conversado com ele. – Mas já era de se esperar! Vocês têm esse mau costume de fazer bobagens, em relação às pessoas que gostam de vocês!

Ela pôde sentir, somente pela irritação na voz de Remus, e por seu afastamento, logo depois que terminou de falar, que o comentário não fora dirigido a Bruna, nem a nenhuma de suas amigas...

E sim a ela... Ao seu romance com John.

Sirius entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Bruna, e começou a caminhar com ela, em direção ao Salão Principal, aonde a maioria dos alunos já se reunia para o horário do almoço.

Ela o olhou de maneira confusa, e depois questionou, com a voz falhando:

- O que você está fazendo?

- Bom, as pessoas ainda não sabem que a gente não ta mais junto... Seria legal se você fizesse uma cara bem triste, derrotada, a hora que a gente entrar no salão! Sei lá... Pra dar a idéia de que nosso rolo está desgastante. – disse Sirius, de maneira fria.

Aquela instrução de Sirius não podia ter lhe magoado mais. Saber que ele havia o tempo todo tratado a situação como uma artimanha, como um "rolo", e que ele havia planejado exatamente todos os detalhes para o fim da armação doía em seu coração.

Ela lutava internamente, tentando entender o motivo de se sentir assim, o que só piorou quando entrou no Salão, e teve uma imensa vontade de sair correndo.

Ainda brigando com seus pés que pareciam ter vida própria, ela involuntariamente atendeu ao pedido de Sirius, e sua face se contraiu, dando a idéia de que ela estava sofrendo.

E então o maroto disse:

- Vamos nos sentar ali, eu te dou o aviso e nós começamos com uma briga! Tudo bem pra você?

Sua vontade era responder que não... Que não estava tudo bem, que ela não estava feliz com essa situação. Mas seu orgulho, naquele momento, pulsava mais que o forte aperto em seu coração. E então ela respondeu:

- Tudo Sirius.

Eles caminharam para o local que ele havia indicado, e então sentaram, sendo acompanhado pelos amigos, que observavam seus movimentos com apreensão.

Bruna começou a se servir de uma torrada, quando sentiu um leve chute em sua canela. Sabendo que havia chegado à hora, ela levantou os olhos para Sirius, e tratou de mudar sua face para uma emburrada.

- Assim não ta dando Bruna! – começou Sirius, em um tom de voz propositalmente aumentado.

Ela olhou ao seu redor, e constou que toda a atenção da mesa da Grifinória havia voltado para si.

Então, criando coragem, soltou um baixo pigarro para clarear a voz, e entrou na "briga".

- Ah, você acha que não ta dando? Bendito seja Merlin! Achei que você não fosse perceber isso nunca!

- Há, bendito seja merlin? Cara, eu que o diga! Você é um porre garota! – disse Sirius, se levantando.

Bruna mais uma vez observou, e viu todos olhando de Sirius para ela, com um ar de expectativa.

Ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Forçar uma briga era algo totalmente fora do comum para ela.

Ela se levantou também, e com um olhar triste, direcionou-se para Sirius, tomando força para dizer o que precisava...

- Sirius! Chega! Nós não vamos brigar aqui em pleno Salão! Eu acho que em nome dos momentos que passamos juntos, nós devemos fazer o que é certo! Sem escândalos! Se não deu certo não deu, paciência!

" Em nome dos momentos que passamos juntos", aquela frase martelava na cabeça dele.

Tinha traçado um caminho sem volta, mas só agora percebia o quanto havia sido obtuso. Ele a queria, ele a teria escolhido.

Mas porque ela tinha que ter feito aquilo com ele? Era a segunda vez que Bruna Balzac o humilhava.

Ele não era um saco de pancadas! E ela não podia pensar que ele era um idiota, que se submetia às traições de uma garota.

E então, a lembrança de uma conversa com os amigos, veio a sua mente...

Flashback:

_Na noite anterior, depois que haviam deixado o salão comunal, os garotos procuraram Remus por um tempo, e depois de o encontrar, encaminharam-se para o dormitório masculino. _

_Quando chegaram, discutiram diversos assuntos, até que em um determinado momento Sirius se queixou do comportamento de Bruna para com ele._

_- Mas você já traiu muitas garotas! Você já quase chegou a trair a própria Bruna várias vezes, enquanto vocês estavam juntos! – disse Rabicho._

_- É, mas é diferente! – respondeu Sirius._

_- Porque é diferente cara? Quer dizer que você pode trair qualquer uma... Mas a Bruh não tem o direito de te trair? – questionou James._

_- Não Pontas! É só que quando eu quase beijei a Marlene, em nenhuma das vezes eu estava sério com a Bruna! Fazia parte do trato! – defendeu-se Sirius._

_- Você vai me desculpar meu amigo, mas isso é mentira! VOCÊS ESTAVAM JUNTOS SIM! E toda aquela historia de "vamos ficar juntos, até o momento certo pra decidirmos"? Nem vem Almofadinhas! Você já tava com a Bruh, e outra, você só não beijou a Mckinnon porque a Bruh em todas vezes chegou para interromper!_

_- Ah tatata James! Eu sei... Você ta certo! Mas eu nunca disse que eu "não agüentava mais ela" pra Marlene, nem nada do tipo..._

_James já estava pronto para responder, quando Remus, deitado em sua cama, disse de maneira sombria, fechando o cortinado em volta em seguida:_

_- Quer saber porque é que isso está ferindo tanto o seu ego Sirius? Porque pra você ela não era mais um meio pra atingir um fim... Pra você ela ERA o fim! E nem adianta olhar com essa cara de "quem? Eu?" Porque sim. É você! Relaxa cara! Assumir que está apaixonado não é o fim do mundo! Agora se vocês me dão licença eu vou dormir._

_Naquele momento um silêncio recaiu sobre o quarto, e ninguém mais disse nada, e Sirius havia pensado no que o amigo dissera a noite toda_.

Bruna o olhava com ansiedade. O que será que estava passando pela cabeça de Sirius naquele momento?

Estava extremamente curiosa. Teria ele mudado de idéia?

Sirius que até agora estava com a cabeça abaixada, levantou-se para encará-la. E pela primeira vez ela soube que ele também não estava contente com a idéia de terminarem o relacionamento.

Entretanto, ao invés de comprovar sua idéia, com pesar, Bruna o escutou dizer, com a voz falhada:

- É, você está certa! E eu acho melhor a gente terminar!

Nunca achou que uma frase a pudesse magoar tanto, e mesmo tentando ao máximo evitar, duas lágrimas solitárias desceram por sua face.

- Ce-certo! Eu hum, vou indo! A gente se vê Sirius... – respondeu, virando as costas para deixar o Salão.

- Satisfeita agora Lílian? – perguntou James, ao ver a cara de espanto da garota.

- Cala essa boca Potter! Eu não tenho culpa de nada!

- Ah, você não tem? Se não fosse por você eles ainda estariam juntos! Fala sério, até eu que não ando grudado com a Bruna o tempo todo, como você, já sabia que ela estava apaixonada por ele...

- Apaixonada? A Bruna? Pelo Sirius? Oh merlin! Eu preciso falar com ela! – disse Lílian, levantando-se desesperada, ao que James a segurou pelo braço.

- Agora não! O Flanders ta indo atrás dela... Deixa eles! É melhor que eles se acertem e ela esqueça o Sirius!

Os dois, e Sirius que ainda permanecia em pé olharam Bruna deixar o salão, seguida por Daniel, que logo a alcançou, e então eles passaram pela porta juntos, e o garoto a havia abraçado pela cintura.

Sirius fechou os olhos por um momento, e ainda via as duas lágrimas de Bruna rolando por sua face. Teria ela fingido?

- Eu vou indo gente! Falou! – disse, também deixando o Salão Principal.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Nota da Autora:**

Oláááá! Aiin que saco! Podem me matar, eu seeei que eu mereço!

Destruí todos casais felizes! Mas pensem assim: depois da briga vem sempre AQUEEELA reconciliação! Uaahuauhuaha!

Gente, mil perdões pela demora do capitulo! Eu torci o pé duas vezes esse mês! Fiquei quase três semanas sem poder subir escada, logo, quase não pude usar o pc!

Prometo que o 10 demorará menos!

Thaty - Siiiim! O James foi MUITO mal com a Lily! Mas como você viu ai no capitulo ele está pagando as conseqüências! Brigada pelo coment querida! Beijão!

Lola-Reis – AAAH que comentariozão! Ameeeei! Ahuahuauhahuahu eu fiquei aqui imaginando você fazendo a dançinha na frente do pc! Auhauhauhauhauh Hilááário! Nhá, que bom que vc achou a fic de novo querida! Volte seeempre aqui! Aiiin, e o Sirius e a Bruh são muito fofos tb! Eu sou apaixonaaada por eles! Chorei mto escrevendo esse capitulo! Poooxa, e eu acabei demorando um pouquinho com o capitulo, mas é que eu tive um mês complicado! Mas pode deixar que nesse próximo eu vou fazer o possível pra não demorar tanto! e viiiu só como o Mike não é tão ruim? Nesse capitulo ele pediu desculpas pra Lily! Hehehe Bom, beijão viiiu Lola! Obrigada de coração pelo carinho!

Clau Lupin – Aiiin querida! Que perfeito! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando! Seja muito bem-vinda! Aiii, modéstia a parte eu tambeeem adoooooooro o Remus da minha fic! Pq ele não é totalmente santinho como nas outras! Ele mostra totalmente o lado maroto dele! Hehehe Um super beeeijo querida! Volte sempre!

Booom, é isso! Vou-me! Obrigada pelos coments meninas! E espero mais coments pra esse próximo capitulo!

Um beijão!

Bruh Black


	10. I Miss You

**Capítulo 10** – _**I Miss You:**_

Ela seguia abraçada com Daniel para os jardins.

Só constou para onde o garoto a levava quando sentiu o frio banco de pedra em que ele a havia sentado.

Ela chorava. Deixava todas as lágrimas que guardara no momento de sua "briga" com Sirius rolarem copiosamente por seu rosto.

Daniel a olhava, assustado. Ele não sabia o que exatamente dizer, então, optando por não dizer nada, ele a tomou em seus braços, enquanto ela chorava, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

Ficaram assim por uns bons vinte minutos, até que ele pôde constar que ela já respirava de maneira mais calma.

Separou-se lentamente dela, e então olhou em seus olhos, e depois perguntou, para descontrair:

- Nós temos aula agora! Você quer que eu te acompanhe até a sua?

- Não! Eu acho que eu não quero ir pra aula agora! Pode ir Daniel! Eu vou ficar bem! – respondeu ela, com um fio de voz.

- Claro que não! Eu pouco me importo com a aula! Eu vou ficar aqui com você!

- Não Dan! Vai! Eu não quero te atrapalhar, você não vai perder o seu te... – começou Bruna, porém, Daniel colocou o dedo indicador em seus lábios, para silenciá-la.

- Shii! Fica calma Bruh! Eu já disse que não vou pra aula! Agora relaxa!- disse Daniel.

Ela lhe sorriu ternamente, ao que ele observou:

- Você fica bem mais bonita sorrindo Bruh! Agora me diz... Você quer conversar?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, e depois completou:

- Eu só queria agradecer! De verdade! Foi muito legal o que você fez por mim lá na frente do Salão! E aqui também! Acho que se eu não estivesse com você, não teria conseguido me acalmar!

- Você não tem que me agradecer por nada Bruh! Eu só fiz o que eu achei que seria o certo! Sei lá! Achei que você precisava de alguém do seu lado naquele momento! E então eu fui atrás de você! Mas acho que o Black não curtiu muito ver que a gente saiu junto do Salão.

- Não tem importância! Nós já não temos mais nada! – respondeu Bruna, balançando os ombros.

- Eu não achei que ele significasse tanto pra você... – observou Daniel, tristemente.

Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou. Podia perceber que ele também estava sentido com toda a situação. E então foi acometida por uma culpa infinita. Afinal de contas, ela havia chorado por outro, em seus braços.

- Daniel! Eu... Sinto muito! De verdade! Eu não deveria ter feito toda essa cena na sua frente! – disse, desculpando-se.

- Ta tudo certo, Bruh! Eu acho que eu posso superar isso! – brincou Daniel, sorrindo amarelo.

Ela então riu calmamente, e colocou uma de suas mãos na face dele, acariciando o local.

O garoto tomou sua outra mão na dele, e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, enquanto a outra a segurava pela cintura.

Bruna sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha, quando constou o quão próximo estavam seus rostos.

Daniel acabou com a distancia entre eles, beijando de maneira calma e rápida seus lábios.

Ela se assustou com a rapidez da situação entre eles, e sentindo que ainda não estava totalmente preparada, disse, preocupada:

- Daniel... Eu ainda não... Eu não sei se é o momento certo!

- Eu sei! Eu te entendo! Eu vou esperar por você! Eu já tinha te dito isso aquele dia, não tinha? – ele respondeu, ainda abraçado a ela.

- Tinha! Me desculpa Daniel! De verdade!

- Eu te desculpo Bruh! Mas só se você me prometer, que mesmo durando o tempo que for pra você superar o Black, você vai escolher ficar comigo depois. – respondeu Daniel, a olhando de uma maneira séria.

- Eu prometo! – disse ela, dando um rápido selinho no garoto.

Ele sorriu para ela, e então os dois se sentaram de novo, passando o resto da tarde juntos, enquanto Daniel a distraia, para que ela esquecesse de seus problemas.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Estava preocupada com a amiga.

Nunca se sentira tão culpada em sua vida! Ficara tão revoltada com James que nem ao menos parou para pensar que seus amigos pudessem ser diferentes.

Adoraria poder voltar atrás, e de alguma forma ajudar Bruna.

Não era de seu agrado que ela ficasse com Sirius, mas se o que James dissera fosse verdade, a vontade que deveria ser ouvida era somente a do coração da garota.

Ela não vira Bruna, desde o rompimento da amiga com o maroto, e estava ficando preocupada, pois ela não havia aparecido para nenhuma das aulas do período da tarde.

- Yas! Ela não é de faltar em aulas! O que será que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou preocupada.

- Sei lá! Mas é estranho mesmo! Ela deve ta muito mal pra fazer isso! – respondeu a amiga, pensativa.

- Eu sei! Uiiii eu me sinto TÃÃO culpada! Se eu pudesse voltar atrás!

- Lily! Não fica assim! Você não tem culpa! Se a Bruh tivesse te contado a verdade desde o começo ela teria evitado isso! Fica calma ta?

- Ta ai uma coisa que não entra na minha cabeça... Porque ela não me contou? Caramba Yas! Eu sempre achei que nós três fossemos amigas! E amigas não escondes as coisas uma das outras! – respondeu Lílian, com ressentimento na voz.

- Também não exagera Lily! Claro que nós somos amigas, e é obvio que a Bruh também te considera como uma amiga! Mas ela tava... hum, sei lá! Acho que com medo de te contar! Medo que você não aceitasse...

- É! Eu sei! E não tiro a razão dela! Acho que se ela tivesse me contado eu teria tido um surto! Mas sei lá! Eu não me intrometeria no rolo deles pelo menos né? Droga! To me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo! Talvez o Potter tenha razão!

- Uau! Você dizendo que o Potter tem razão em alguma coisa? Estamos progredindo, não é mesmo Lily? – disse uma voz, masculina, atrás delas.

- Mike! – respondeu Lily, abraçando o garoto. – Como você está?

- Bem! E você? Oi Yas!

- Oi Mike!

- Eu vou bem também!

- Hum... Certo! Lily, não quero atrapalhar sua conversa, nem nada! Mas eu tenho que te perguntar! Você viu o Daniel por ai?

- O Daniel? Não! Só o vi na hora do almoço, quando ele saiu seguindo a Bruh do Salão! Porque?

- Porque ele não apareceu pras aulas de tarde!

- Aii esses amigos que somem! A Bruna fez a mesma coisa com a gente! É de matar não? – perguntou Lily, não notando a expressão de entendimento que surgiu na face de Yasmin.

- Lily, como você é tapada! Hellooow! Eles dois sumiram, certo? Eles dois estavam juntos a ultima vez em que foram vistos! Será que não é obvio? Eles estão juntos! Dããh! – respondeu Yas, revirando os olhos.

- Ah! Eu pensei nisso também! Mas achei melhor confirmar com vocês se a Bruna estava sumida também! Bom meninas, eu vou indo! Se vocês virem o Daniel por ai digam a ele que o capitão do time de quadribol ta procurando ele, por favor? – respondeu Mike.

- Claro Mike!

- Ok então! Tchau Yas! Tchau Lily! Nos vemos por ai! – disse Mike, dando um beijo na bochecha da ruiva.

- Sabe... Às vezes eu desacredito que você dispensou um GATO desses Lílian! – comentou Yasmin, observando Mike andar na frente delas.

- É... Eu também! E tudo por culpa daquele infame! Mas sei lá... De qualquer forma eu ia terminar com ele uma hora ou outra!

- Porque Lily? Você nunca tocou nesse assunto com a gente! Sei lá! Porque não desabafa?

- Ah... Ok! Eu hum... ia terminar com o Mike mais cedo ou mais tarde porque eu não estava apaixonada por ele! – respondeu Lílian, envergonhada.

- Hum... Que coisa não! Então quem seria o dono desse seu coraçãozinho de pedra Lily? – questionou Yasmin, de maneira sugestiva, quando elas entravam na torre da grifinória.

- Ninguém! Obviamente! – mentiu Lílian.

- Ah ta... Mas pelo que eu me lembre, em uma certa conversa você confessou pra mim e pra Bruh, que você sentia _ciúmes_ de uma certa pessoa... Preciso te dizer o nome pra refrescar a sua memória? – questionou Yasmin, com um sorriso maléfico.

- NÃO! Não! Não precisa Yas! Muito obrigada! Você é uma amiga extremamente dedicada, mas não vai ser necessário!

- Ahh, sim! Essa sou eu! Mas não vá desconversando Lílian Evans! O que você sente em relação a essa certa pessoa?

Lílian parou pensativa, e então optou pela mentira, e respondeu:

- Nada! Depois do que ele me fez a única coisa que eu sinto por ele é nojo! Nojo e repulsa!

- Ah ta! Contra outra Lily!

- Bom, se não quiser acreditar... – completou Lílian, indiferente.

Elas caíram em um silencio, e então resolveram se sentar à mesa usual em que sempre ficavam.

Passados alguns minutos, um segundanista despertou Lílian de seu "transe", e cutucando-a levemente no ombro, disse com um tom formal:

- Com licença! Você é a Senhorita Lílian Evans?

- Sim! – respondeu Lily, reparando confusa no cartão que ele trazia consigo.

- Me pediram pra lhe entregar isso! – respondeu o garoto, passando o envelope para Lílian, que respondeu:

- Ah, ok! Muito obrigada!

- Nossa! Que menino educado! Ahuauauhauha fala sério! Muito mais que a gente até! – comentou Yas, quando o garoto se encaminhou para o outro lado do salão.

- Ah, nem fala! – respondeu Lílian, desatenta.

- E ai? Não vai abrir?

- Ah! Verdade! – disse Lílian, abrindo o papel em sua mão.

Era um envelope rosa, escrito "Para Lílian Evans, com amor" na parte de fora, e por dentro vinha um papelzinho com um tom de rosa mais claro que o de outro, que ao sair do envelope, soltava um aroma de jasmim.

No papel vinha o seguinte versinho:

_"Se o sentimento brotasse_

_Dos olhos que a gente tem,_

_Tu verias nos meus olhos..._

_O quanto eu te quero bem..."_

Ela leu e releu o papel no mínimo cinco vezes. Não conseguia reconhecer a caligrafia, mas com toda certeza ela pertencia a um menino.

Ao dizer isso para Yasmin, a amiga gargalhando lhe respondeu:

- Hahaha, é óbvio que é um menino né, Lily? Mas fala sério! Que coisa mais antiquada! Versinhos de amor?

- Ah... Eu não acho antiquado! Acho bem fofinho! É tão difícil encontrar caras românticos ultimamente!

- Hum... É! Pode ser! Mas você tem alguma idéia de quem seja? – perguntou Yasmin.

- Não! – respondeu Lílian, esquadrinhando o local com o olhar, até que ele se deteve em quatro marotos, sentados em uma mesa não muito distante da dela. – AH! Mas se for esse idiota eu queimo esse papel!

- Ahn? Idiota? Quem?

- O Potter, é obvio!

- Hahaha, Lílian me poupe! E o James lá conhece [i versinhos de amor [/i? Aquilo ali nem precisa disso! Com aquela lábia ele consegue todas... Bem, QUASE todas né? Por que com você nada adianta.

- Exatamente. Acho que ele caiu na real e se tocou que só a lábia nunca me conquistaria! Teve que apelar pra essas idiotices! Mas eu vou acabar com isso! Eu vou lá falar com ele agora mesmo! – disse Lílian, se levantando.

- Nãnão Lílian! Você não vai armar barraco com ele! Chega! Além do que, você vai estar sendo tão egocêntrica quanto ele é, se for até lá e o acusar de estar se declarando pra você! E, olha só quem ta chegando! Preciso de você aqui pra me ajudar a interrogá-la! – respondeu Yasmin, ao que Bruna entrava pela porta do retrato com um sorriso triunfante, e aliviado.

Quando Sirius a viu, parou de ler o livro sobre quadribol que estava em suas mãos, e preocupou-se em observá-la.

Ela se encaminhou até a mesa das amigas, e sentou-se, dizendo em seguida:

- Olá meninas!

- Opa Opa Opa! Mas que sorrisinho idiota é esse Balzac? – perguntou Lílian, ao que o assunto do bilhete fora desviado de sua mente.

- Sorriso? Quem é que está sorrindo aqui? – perguntou Bruna, sorrindo mais ainda.

- Você, cara pálida! Conta logo! Você estava com o Flanders até agora não é mesmo? – questionou Yasmin.

- É... Eu tava sim!

- Certo dona Bruna! MUITO BONITO! FALTANDO NAS AULAS À TARDE PRA BEIJAR UM CORVINAL! – Gritou Lílian, propositalmente.

- Shii! Cala a boca Lily! O que as pessoas vão pensar de mim? Eu acabei de terminar o meu suposto namoro sua anta! – respondeu Bruna, tampando a boca da amiga com uma de suas mãos.

Estava tentando se concentrar em outros assuntos, e desviar o olhar de Bruna, mas quando ouvira o que Lílian havia dito, foi inevitável não encará-la.

Ela estava feliz. E pelo visto havia ficado com Daniel.

Olhou de maneira significativa para James, que logo entendeu o recado.

- Ta pulgas! Pode parar de olhar com essa cara! Eu vou lá falar com ela pra saber o que ta pegando! – disse o maroto, bagunçando os já rebeldes cabelos.

Levantou-se e começou a caminhar até a amiga, de maneira despreocupada.

Lílian sentiu sua respiração falhar ao ver James Potter andando na direção dela. Era a visão do paraíso.

Seus cabelos desalinhados, sua camisa com os dois primeiros botões abertos, e a forma como sua expressão se contraia em um sorriso disfarçado, e extremamente charmoso, quando ele percebia que as garotas a sua volta estavam babando por ele, a deixavam louca. Ela até poderia tentar fingir, brigar contra as próprias vontades, mas negar que ele era uma perdição seria pura tolice.

Ele apoiou os braços no encosto de uma cadeira vazia, e então disse:

- Oi meninas!

- Oi James! – responderam Bruna e Yasmin.

- Potter! – disse Lílian, tentando esconder em seu tom de voz o quanto inconscientemente o desejava.

- Evans! – respondeu James, cordialmente.

- O que você quer aqui? Se veio aqui falar comigo perde o seu tempo! Já disse que é pra você ficar bem longe de mim! – disse a ruiva, de maneira fria.

- Oh! Então que ótimo que eu NÃO vim falar com você, não é mesmo Evans? Eu detestaria perder o meu precioso tempo! Bruh, será que nós poderíamos conversar? – disse James, com um olhar superior.

Bruna e Yasmin gargalharam da expressão pasma de Lílian, e então a primeira respondeu:

- Claro James!

- Vamos ali no corredor, então! – respondeu o maroto, guiando-a até a porta do retrato, depois de fazer um aceno de cabeça para Sirius, que foi despercebido por Bruna.

Sirius ao receber o sinal de James, saiu correndo para o dormitório masculino, e então depois de revirar o malão do amigo, apanhou sua capa da invisibilidade, e já debaixo dela, também saiu da torre, encontrando James e Bruna há pouquíssima distância da porta do retrato.

Quando chegou, ouviu a garota dizer:

- Ok James, acho que já estamos longe o bastante! Porque você não começa a falar logo?

- É que... Eu precisava ter certeza de que não há ninguém aqui! – respondeu James, preocupado.

- James... Não há! Pode começar, vai!

Sirius entendendo que James esperava que ele chegasse para iniciar a conversa com a amiga, aproximou-se cuidadosamente dele, e com os movimentos calculados, tocou-o no ombro.

- Ah, é... Você tem razão!

- Sim...

- E ai Bruh... Como você ta se sentindo? – perguntou James.

- Bem, obrigada! – respondeu a garota, de maneira seca.

- Ah Bruh, corta essa! Você ainda ta chateada comigo?

- Obviamente James Potter! O que você fez com a Lily foi desprezível! Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que o meu melhor amigo foi capaz de fazer aquilo! – disse Bruna, apontando o dedo indicador para o rosto do garoto.

- Tata, eu sei! Mas agora já foi! Eu já me senti um lixo por todos esses dias, e a coisa que eu menos preciso agora é de até você me desprezando! – respondeu James, sentido.

Bruna o olhou desconfiada, e então passado um tempo observando o amigo, ela lhe deu um leve sorriso e o abraçou, dizendo em seguida:

- Tudo bem Jay! Eu vou esquecer essa história dessa vez! Mas por favor, não aja mais assim! Você é meu melhor amigo... Mas ela também é! E da próxima vez eu juro que vou me meter na briga por ela!

- Não vai haver uma próxima vez Bruh! Eu te prometo! – respondeu, piscando maroto, ao que Bruna gargalhou.

- Hum... Você está risonha demais pra quem terminou um namoro há poucas horas... – começou James.

- É... Hum... Sim! Qual o problema?

- Não, nenhum! Eu só achei que você fosse estar pior do que está agora!

- E porque eu estaria?

- Sei lá Bruh... Eu só pensei que fosse diferente! Me enganei pelo visto né?

- É! Se enganou! Eu to... Bem! Muito bem! – respondeu Bruna pouco convincente.

Os dois se olharam por alguns momentos, e então James respondeu, segurando a mão dela:

- Você não tem que ter segredos comigo Bruh! Eu sei que você não está _muito bem_... Eu te conheço há 16 anos mocinha!

Bruna o analisou, e então virou-se de costas, dizendo em seguida:

- É só que... Não sei... Ele tratou a situação de uma maneira tão fria... Eu não o condeno, nem nada do tipo por terminar! Ele gostava da Marlene, e eu mesma dei essa opção pra ele... Veja bem, eu não estou chateada por ter terminado. Eu só fico me questionando sobre o _modo_ como terminou! Entende?

- Entendo! E ao mesmo tempo não entendo também! Você feriu o ego do Sirius, Bruh! É obvio que ele não ia te tratar como antes depois do que você fez! – respondeu James, ao que Bruna se virou bruscamente para ele.

- Eu feri o ego do Sirius? Como? – perguntou Bruna, assustada.

- Bruh! Chegamos ao ponto chave! Eu não acredito que você tenha feito isso, mas... Eu preciso perguntar pra ter certeza... Você andou beijando o Flanders esses dias?

Ela o olhou pasma, e então sentiu todo o sangue circular na área de suas bochechas.

- Qu-Quem é que te falou isso?

- O Sirius, Bruh! Você fez isso ou não?

Ela abaixou a cabeça, e então encarando os pés respondeu, envergonhada:

- É... Eu fiz! Eu me senti péssima por isso! Mas sei lá... Estava acontecendo, e eu tava tão cheia de duvidas! E eu achei que aquilo fosse clarear a minha mente! Mas só fez o oposto!

- Caramba Bruna! Eu não acredito que você fez isso mesmo! E além de trair o cara você o difamou pro Flanders! Eu juro que não esperava isso de você!

- Como é? Eu o difamei? Quando?

- Quando você disse pra esse babaca que não agüentava mais ele, que ele era um saco! Ah sei lá! Algo assim!

- O QUE? – gritou Bruna – EU NUNCA DISSE ISSO! QUE PALHAÇADA! DE ONDE É QUE ESSE IDIOTA DO SIRIUS TIROU ISSO?

- Foi o que contaram pra ele!

- JAMES! Muito me espanta que VOCÊ tenha acreditado nessa patifaria! ATÉ PARECE! Você sabe que a coisa que eu mais detesto é humilhar os outros! Quem foi que disse isso pra ele?

- Eu não sei... Uma garota! Bruh, eu disse pra você que não acreditava nisso! Eu tinha que perguntar ué! Mas agora que nós já sabemos que tudo não passa de um mal entendido você tem que conversar com ele... Vocês precisam se acertar...

- Não!

- Como assim não?

- Não James! Eu posso não ter agido da maneira mais correta! Eu não estou totalmente certa, porque afinal de contas eu realmente beijei o Daniel, mas até ai ele não teria o direito nenhum de me criticar! Porque ele pensou em fazer o mesmo comigo um monte de vezes... Agora, se ele acredita que eu seria capaz de falar mal dele... Ele não serve pra mim! – disse Bruna magoada.

- Bruna! Não faz isso! Eu sei que ele não ta certo! Mas você sabe o quanto ele é orgulhoso Bruh! Esquece isso vai!

- Não dá pra esquecer James! Simplesmente não dá!

- Mas você no mínimo vai dar uns catiripapos na menina né?

- Também não! Eu deveria é agradecê-la! Se isso tudo não tivesse acontecido eu ia quebrar a cara!

- Porque?

- Porque pra sua informação eu o teria escolhido!

Sirius sentiu seu coração falhar por debaixo da capa. Como havia sido burro.

- E qual teria sido o problema de escolher ele?

- Eu teria escolhido uma pessoa que mal me conhece! O Sirius é frio James! E eu não queria ser só a "pegação" dele! Eu quero ficar com alguém que goste de mim de verdade... E isso o seu amiguinho não pode me dar! Agora o Daniel... Ele sim me trata como eu mereço! Porque eu realmente mereço James! Mereço ser feliz!

James balançou a cabeça negativamente, e então ouviu Bruna dizer:

- Agora com licença Jay! Eu vou indo, ok? Ah e eu agradeceria se você não comentasse nada com ele sobre esse assunto, e sobre o que você descobriu como sendo uma mentira...

- Você prefere que ele fique com uma idéia errada sobre você?

Bruna balançou os ombros despreocupadamente, e respondeu:

- Eu já não me importo com o que ele pensa a meu respeito! A gente se vê Jay!

Ela deu um beijo em sua bochecha, e então seguiu de volta para o salão comunal.

Depois de se certificar de que ela não estava mais no corredor, James perguntou:

- Sirius? Você ainda ta ai?

O maroto nada respondeu, somente tirou a capa de cima do corpo, ficando assim visível para o amigo.

- Cara... Vai lá falar com ela! Vocês não podem acabar assim...

- Qual parte do que ela falou você não ouviu Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, seco.

- Eu sei cara! Mas sei lá... Ela só falou da boca pra fora Sirius! Eu sei que você também ta malz com essa situação!

- Não James! Eu não to mal... Eu sou _frio_, esqueceu? Além do que ela ta certa! E eu realmente NUNCA vou poder ficar com ela do jeito que ela quer... Eu nunca vou poder gostar dela de verdade!

- Qual é Sirius! Para com essa bobagem! Você sabe bem que é capaz de se amarrar em alguém cara!

- Não... Eu não sou! E nem quero! Falou, vou vazar!

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou pegar alguém! Cansei dessa seca! Tchau!

E James viu seu amigo seguir para o sentido contrário no corredor, e voltando para a Torre da Grifinória, murmurou para si mesmo:

- Idiotas!

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

- Acorda sua tonta! – disse Bruna, estralando os dedos em sua face.

- Ai Bruh! Que susto! – respondeu Yasmin, com a mão no peito.

- Ah fala sério Yas! Que mane susto o que? Anda, movimente-se sua lesma! A gente tem aulas agora! – disse Lílian, que lia um livro atentamente ao lado delas.

- Ai sua cdf! E se eu não quiser ir pra aula? Você vai fazer o que? Me arrastar até lá sua ruiva fracote? – desafiou Yasmin.

- Bem... Eu não! Mas se você quiser eu posso pedir praquele [i Lobo mau [/i que está descendo as escadas nesse momento, pra que ele faça isso por mim, Chapeuzinho Vermelho!

Yasmin virou-se rapidamente para a escada que vinha do Dormitório, e sentiu seu pescoço estralar.

- Au! – Resmungou, massageando o local.

Remus passou por elas, e depois de cumprimentar Lílian e Bruna, lançou um olhar frio a Yasmin, e começou a se dirigir para o buraco do retrato.

Yasmin o observou com cautela. Então olhou em torno do salão, e ao constar que seu namorado não estava ali, ela se levantou decidida, e foi atrás do garoto.

- Yas, o que você vai fazer? – questionou Bruna, preocupada.

- Depois eu falo! Eu preciso resolver isso logo! – disse ela, se distanciando.

Assim que saiu, pôde ver que Remus estava poucos metros a sua frente, e andava pausadamente, observando as paredes ao seu redor.

Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso maroto que se formou em seus lábios, ao o ver andando daquela maneira. Tão despreocupado.

- Merlin! Até andando ele fica sexy! Como ele consegue isso? – pensou Yasmin.

Balançou a cabeça, como em uma tentativa frustrada de tirar aquilo do pensamento, e o chamou, ao que ele olhou para trás assustado, e ao constar de quem se tratava, virou-se e continuou andando, porém aumentando seu passo.

- Qual é Remus, eu não estou afim de correr! - disse Yasmin, irritada.

- Ótimo, então não corra, e vê se me deixa em paz! – gritou Remus já distante.

A garota revirou os olhos, e saiu correndo atrás dele, depois de dizer:

- Resposta errada Reminho!

Quando o alcançou, postou-se a sua frente, impedindo-o de continuar a andar.

- Cara! Fala logo! O que é que você quer dessa vez? – perguntou o garoto, impaciente.

Yasmin sentiu ímpetos de responder "você seu idiota", mas ao invés disso, falou:

- Remus, eu quero que você pare de me odiar agora!

Remus a encarou como se ela fosse alguma doente mental, e então respondeu sinceramente:

- Eu não a odeio Yasmin, satisfeita? Posso ir agora?

- NÃO! Eu não estou satisfeita! Qual é Remus! Você me trata como se eu fosse uma monstra! O que foi que eu lhe fiz?

- Você quer mesmo que eu lhe responda? – perguntou o garoto, de maneira séria.

- Quero! – respondeu Yasmin, entretanto, arrependeu-se de sua resposta no momento em que ele se aproximou perigosamente dela, e a tomou pela cintura.

- Re-Remus... – gaguejou Yasmin.

- Shi, fica quietinha! Você me pediu uma resposta, não foi? Agora seja educadinha e me escute... – começou Remus, ao que ela atendeu prontamente.

Sua respiração estava acelerada, então, ele falou pausadamente, para que ela não percebesse o quanto suas mãos naquela cintura e aquela proximidade o afetavam.

- Bem, eu vou lhe dizer o que você já me fez... Primeiro: me deu o maior fora do século quando a gente tinha 13 anos! Fala sério! Acho que eu fiquei traumatizado uns quatro meses por causa daquilo...Três anos depois você pula no meu pescoço, chorando as mágoas porque foi largada pelo Diggory, eu muito ingênuo, cai na sua! DE NOVO! Até ai beleza... A gente começou a namorar, e eu sinceramente achei que você tinha mudado! Mas qual foi a minha surpresa? Oh sim, em uma bela manhã ensolarada eu chego até o lago e encontro a belezinha aqui agarrada com o John Smith! Fala sério Yasmin! Você quer mais algum argumento ou esses já são suficientes pra você?

- Remus, eu juro, juro que nunca fiz nada disso por mal... É só que às vezes eu ajo movida por impulsos! – disse Yasmin, com a cabeça abaixada.

- É... Mas você fez tudo isso Yasmin! Querendo ou não você tem uma enorme tendência em me magoar, e é sério! Eu to cansado disso! Eu to cansado de você! Agora, se hoje quando você saiu por aquela porta atrás de mim, você estava pensando que ia me falar coisas bonitinhas, e que eu ia cair na sua de novo, você tava muito enganada! Redondamente enganada!

- Ei, eu não tava pensando em fazer nada disso, Remus! Eu estou NAMORANDO o John! E não pretendo ser infiel a ele!

- Que ótimo teria sido se você tivesse levado o NOSSO namoro com essa seriedade, não é mesmo? – perguntou Remus, sentido.

- Remus... Essa história já foi... Por favor! – pediu Yasmin, porém o garoto a ignorou.

- Vai me dizer que o seu novo namoradinho te deixa assim como eu te deixo Sthendal... – recomeçou, passando seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, e depois mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Ela arfava em seus braços. Porque é que ele não acabava com aquilo logo, e a beijava de uma vez?

- Não! – murmurou, se agarrando ao único fio de sanidade que ainda lhe restava.

- Não? – perguntou Remus, se afastando dela, logo em seguida. – Okey! Então eu paro...

Ele voltou a caminhar, e ela ficou ali, parada e ofegante. Se arrependeu tremendamente de ter dito não ao garoto, e mandando ao inferno, qualquer tipo de responsabilidade, ela novamente o seguiu, e então o puxou pelo pescoço, para perto de si.

Seus lábios quase se encostavam, quando Remus desviou os seus para a orelha dela novamente, e murmurou, com um tom de voz sexy, que a deixou completamente arrepiada:

- Você vai com muita sede ao pote Yas... Esse é o seu problema! Você não sabe se controlar! E é por isso que a gente NUNCA vai poder ficar junto!

Ela levou um choque ao ouvir aquilo.

- O que você ta dizendo? – perguntou confusa.

- Que você não sabe se controlar! É só chegar um cara mais bonitinho pra você, te falar coisas provocantes, que você já pula em cima dele, mandando pro alto todas as suas concepções. Há poucos minutos atrás você disse que não pretendia trair o seu namorado. Mas você pareceu esquecer disso quando eu te provoquei.

Agora sim ela estava envergonhada. Remus a havia testado, e ela nem ao menos percebera. E o pior de tudo é que ele estava certo. Ela era um pouco... _Fraca_ quando a tentação se tratava de garotos. Especialmente garotos como ele.

- Eu sei... Me desculpa!

- Eu desculpo Yas! Eu to indo ta? – perguntou, indo embora novamente.

Aquilo já estava ficando patético. Era a terceira vez que ela o via ir embora, e tinha que correr atrás dele. Mas dessa vez ela não correria. Ela iria gritar o que estava entalado em sua garganta!

E ele querendo ou não, a ouviria:

- PORQUE É QUE VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA REMUS? PORQUE É QUE AQUELE DIA VOCÊ ME OLHOU DAQUELE JEITO E NÃO FEZ NADA?

O garoto parou, mas ficou de costas pra ela. E então ela ouviu:

- Você queria que eu fizesse o que Yasmin? Estragasse a sua ceninha de filme romântico com o Smith?

- É! EU QUERIA! PORQUE É QUE VOCÊ NUNCA LUTA PELO QUE VOCÊ QUER REMUS? – perguntou, revoltada, e involuntariamente caminhou até ele.

- Eu cansei de lutar Yasmin... Pelo menos cansei de lutar por _você_...

- E porque Remus? Só me diz porque? – perguntou ela, que agora já estava de frente para ele.

- Porque eu não vou mais entrar em uma batalha pra perder...

Ela ficou estática, e então ele ao perceber que ela nada diria continuou:

- Pra sua informação eu ia pedir pra gente voltar àquela noite! Mas quer saber? É melhor deixar as coisas como estão! Você já ta namorando, é chato admitir isso, mas o cara é legal, e gosta de você! Então seja feliz! Na boa, porque eu quero ser também! Eu não vou mais ficar correndo atrás de uma garota que só me despreza quando eu tenho várias delas a minha disposição! Pronto, era isso que eu precisava falar! E você, mais alguma coisa?

- Não... Eu não... Hum, bem! Me desculpa Remus! Eu me arrependo do que fiz a você!

- Ta tudo legal Yas! Passou, e fica tranqüila, eu não te odeio! Agora vamos, eu não quero perder aula! – respondeu o garoto, dando um beijo em sua bochecha, ao que eles seguiram para as aulas do período da tarde.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Os dias se passaram, e ela ainda não conseguira descobrir quem havia lhe mandado aquele bilhete.

Não recebera mais nenhum, desde então.

Seu cérebro fervia com as possibilidades. E os únicos nomes que lhe vinham à cabeça, eram os de James e Mike. Os únicos garotos que nutriam algum interesse por ela.

Ao dizer isso para Bruna, naquele dia mais cedo, a amiga lhe respondeu, irritada:

- Ah Lily! Eles não são os únicos garotos interessados em você! Me poupe né? E mesmo se fosse pra decidir qual dos dois teria mandado o bilhete! Eu votaria no Mike, sabe? Sei lá, o James já tem dificuldades para escrever cartas comuns para os amigos nas férias, que dirá para escrever _versinhos de amor_! Além do que, não sei se você percebeu, mas o James tem feito exatamente o que você pediu pra ele. Nunca mais o vi te procurando!

Sim, ela com toda a certeza havia percebido, e não entendia o porque de sua frustração. Era bem como a amiga havia lhe dito.

Ela tinha mandado ele se afastar, e era responsável por aquilo.

Também não pôde evitar o sentimento de "perda" em seu coração.

No fundo alimentava esperanças, de que o bilhete tivesse sido mandado pelo maroto.

Ela sabia que valorizaria uma demonstração daquela, vinda dele.

Ou talvez não. Pois tudo que vinha de James para ela, era recebido com um pé atrás.

Mas naquele caso seria diferente. Seria o mesmo que se ele provasse para ela que não queria somente uma "curtição", e sim um sentimento sério. Assim como ela duvidava que fosse.

Repreendeu-se por ter pensado aquilo, e murmurou para si mesma:

- Ele não possui sentimentos sérios Lily! Acorda! Ele é James Potter!

- O que foi que você disse Lily? – perguntou Remus, que estava ao seu lado, fazendo-a ter um sobressalto, na cadeira que ocupava.

- Oh Remus! Por Merlin! De onde você saiu? – perguntou, assustada.

- Lílian, eu estive aqui o tempo todo! Nós estávamos estudando, lembra? – questionou o maroto, confuso.

- Oh sim! É mesmo! Eu estava tão distraída, que acabei me esquecendo de onde estava! Perdão Remus.

- Tudo bem! Mas posso saber em que você estava pensando? Ou melhor, em QUEM, porque eu pensei ter escutado o nome do James...

Lílian ficou intacta, e então respondeu, gaguejando:

- E-Eu? Nome do Pó-Potter? Claro que não Remus! Deixe de besteiras!

- Opa! Potter? Esse sou eu! Falavam de mim? – ela escutou alguém dizer, atrás deles.

- NÃO! – gritou Lily, assustando os garotos. – Obviamente que não falávamos de você Potter! Temos coisas mais importantes a fazer.

- Tudo bem Evans! Eu acredito! Não precisa gritar. – respondeu James, tirando as mãos dos ouvidos.

- Ótimo! Então... O que você quer aqui?

- Preciso falar com você Remus... Cara me empresta o dever de poções? – perguntou James, ignorando Lílian.

- Pontas, porque é que você não _faz_, ao invés de copiar? – questionou Remus, virando os olhos.

- Haha! Até parece que eu vou perder o meu precioso tempo fazendo uma redação de trinta centímetros para aquele professor gordo inútil!

- Potter! Você não deve falara assim de um mestre! O professor Slughorn é fantástico, e se ele pediu o trabalho, é porque ele é realmente importante.

- É mesmo Evans? Você acha? Porque eu penso que você só está dizendo isso porque o rolha de poço baba ovo pra você! – retrucou o garoto, em um tom irônico.

Lílian rolou os olhos, então respondeu pacientemente:

- Não é certo você julgar uma pessoa pela aparência dela!

- Hum, ok! Claro! Mas e julgar uma pessoa pelo que dizem dela? Pelo que ela já foi, e nem ao menos dar uma chance dessa pessoa provar que pode ter se tornado melhor? Isso pra você é bem certo né?

- Olha aqui Potter, eu não sei o que você está querendo dizer, mas... – começou Lílian, entretanto, foi interrompida por Remus, que disse irritado:

- Ah não! Chega vocês dois! Se vocês não se toleram, então não se falem! Será que vocês não percebem que nos colocam em uma situação desagradável, toda vez que iniciam essas discussões idiotas na nossa frente?

- Uh, nós concordamos em gênero, número, e grau com você Remus. – disse Bruna, que chegava ao lado de Yasmin.

Remus tentou evitar, mas não conseguiu, e encarou Yasmin, fixamente.

A garota percebeu, e desviou rapidamente o olhar, corada. Para quebrar o clima pesado que se instalara, ele respondeu, voltando-se para James e Lily:

- Viram só o que eu disse? Agora senta quieto ai Pontas, e copia logo essa redação! E você Lily, vê se para um pouco de pegar no pé dele! Pelo amor de Deus e vamos estudar!

Os trocaram um olhar debochado, e então como duas crianças birrentas, viraram-se para lados opostos e fizeram o que Remus havia pedido.

As duas outras garotas sentaram-se à mesa, cada uma lendo um livro, enquanto todos caiam em um profundo silencio.

Passados alguns minutos, a porta da biblioteca se abriu, dando entrada a Sirius, que estava acompanhado por uma garota loira, muito bonita.

Bruna prendeu a respiração, quando o viu entrelaçar seus dedos aos da menina, e se encaminhar até a mesa em que eles estavam.

O que teria acontecido entre ele e Marlene?

Teria ele, além da confusão com Daniel, terminado com ela para poder curtir novamente sua fama de "pegador"?

- Pontas! Eu e a Abbie precisamos falar com você! – disse o maroto, sem nem ao menos olhar para Bruna.

- Fala! Que foi que houve? – perguntou James, olhando pelo canto dos olhos para a amiga, procurando captar a reação dela, com a chegada de Sirius.

- Sabe a irmã da Abbie?

- Hum, sei! Loirinha, bonitinha, sonserina, sexto ano! Que tem ela? – perguntou James.

- Aiiin Potter! Minha irmã está interessadíssima em você! – disse a garota, empolgada, manifestando-se pela primeira vez.

James abriu um sorriso presunçoso, ao que Lílian se remexeu inquieta em sua poltrona, enquanto ainda olhava para seu pergaminho, fingindo não prestar atenção a conversa.

- É mesmo Abbie? – questionou, prepotente.

- Sim! E ai eu pensei... Bem, como eu e o Sissi já estamos ficando, seria legal se nós pudéssemos ser dois casais, você não acha?

Sirius automaticamente olhou para Bruna. Esperava alguma reação que demonstrasse que ela estava chateada por ele estar com outra. Porém ela retribuiu o olhar na mesma intensidade, com o queixo erguido, em sinal de desafio. E naquele momento ele compreendeu que ela já estava em outra. Definitivamente em outra. Ele não a abalava mais.

Todos agora olhavam em expectativa para James, que nada tinha respondido ainda.

O maroto parecia analisar a proposta minuciosamente.

Já haviam se passado alguns minutos, e então Abbie, cansada de esperar, perguntou, entediada:

- E então Potter?

- Hum, eu... – começou James, porém foi interrompido.

- Você não vai ficar com ela vai? – perguntou Lílian, roubando toda a atenção do grupo para ela.

Arrependeu-se tremendamente de ter dito aquilo, ao sentir o olhar curioso de James sobre si.

- E se eu ficasse Evans? – ele perguntou, desafiando-a.

- Seria um problema seu! Eu só perguntei porque ela é uma sonserina... E... Ah, você entendeu!

- Ei, qual o problema das sonserinas garota? – perguntou Abbie, ressentida.

- É Evans! Qual o problema? Você era a melhor amiga de um sonserino até o ano passado, pelo que eu me lembre! – retrucou James.

- Ah, esquece vai! Não tem problema nenhum, faça o que você quiser Potter!

- Você está com ciúmes!

- Obviamente que não!

- Eu não perguntei Lílian! Eu _afirmei_! Você está com ciúmes de mim! Pode negar o quanto você quiser! Mas eu tenho certeza de que não resta duvidas, nem pra mim, nem pra ninguém que está aqui!

- Arre, quer parar de ser arrogante? Insuportável... – disse Lily, vermelha.

- Com ciúmes, e sem argumentos! Esse é que é o pior... Mas fica tranqüila Evans! Eu não vou te deixar ainda mais irritada. – concluiu, virando-se para Abbie, que o olhava com expectativas.

- Abbie minha querida, sua irmã é linda! Eu me sinto lisonjeado em saber que ela quer ficar comigo, mas fica pra próxima!

- O que? Você ta dispensando a minha irmã?

- Er, dispensando não seria a palavra mais indicada! – respondeu, James diplomático.

- Por causa dessa ruiva sem sal e sem açúcar? – retrucou a garota.

- Escuta aqui minha filha! Sem sal e sem açúcar é você! Se ela fosse tão sem graça assim o James não estaria DISPENSANDO a sua irmã pra agradá-la não é verdade? Agora some queridinha! Anda Sirius! Leva essa sua namoradinha pro quinto dos infernos, porque se ela ofender a minha amiga mais uma vez eu quebro a cara dela! – disse Bruna, levantando-se.

Sirius a olhou fixamente, e sentiu uma vontade imensa de gargalhar. Então se virou para garota ao seu lado, e disse seco:

- Você pegou pesado Abbie! Ela é minha amiga também, não vou permitir que você fale assim dela. Sai fora!

A garota o olhou, debochada, e saiu pisando fundo do local.

- Desde quando você me considera como amiga Sirius? – perguntou Lílian, curiosa.

- Sei lá! Desde quando eu descobri que é besteira a gente ficar brigando! Espero que você aceite as minhas desculpas pelas brincadeirinhas de mal gosto que eu já fiz com você!

- Tudo bem Sirius! Eu também acho você um cara legal! Obrigada! E obrigada amiga! Não sei o que seria de mim sem você. – disse Lílian, abraçando Bruna.

James estava esperando alguma reação de Lílian, porém a garota simplesmente despediu-se e saiu do local, seguida por Bruna e Yasmin.

Por essa ela não esperava. Ele estava negando garotas por ela?

Seguiu para o dormitório feminino confusa, e sem trocar nenhuma palavra com as amigas.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Estava sentada a faia do lago, quando sentiu que alguém se colocara de pé, ao seu lado.

Levantou a cabeça para ter uma visão esplêndida.

Sirius Black observava atentamente o horizonte, enquanto ela o olhava como se ele estivesse em um passado muito distante.

Questionou-se, se ele havia percebido que ela estava sentada ali, pois o modo como ele mantinha suas expressões dava a entender que ele ainda não tinha notado sua presença.

Resolveu não perguntar, e como se a proximidade do maroto a incomodasse, ela se levantou, e começou a caminhar, entretanto ouviu-o dizer, de costas para ela:

- Eu queria falar com você.

- Comigo? – perguntou confusa.

- É Bruna! Com você! Posso? – perguntou Sirius, virando-se para ela.

- Ah... Hum... Fala!

Ele se sentou no mesmo local em que ela estava quando ele chegou, e então a chamou para sentar-se ao seu lado.

Bruna o olhou confusa, mas não exitou, acompanhando-o, porém mantendo certa distancia.

Só agora havia percebido, que já estivera com o Sirius ali, sentados naquele mesmo lugar uma vez.

Era estranho estar com ele de novo, tão próximos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distantes.

- Hum, como você esta? – perguntou Sirius, despertando-a.

- Ah, bem! Obrigada! E você?

- É, to bem também!

- Você disse que precisava falar comigo... Diz... É algum problema com o James? – perguntou Bruna, pensando que só poderia ser isso, uma vez que a única ligação que possuíam agora era o amigo em comum.

- Não, não é nada com o Pontas. É só que... Sei lá! A gente nunca mais se falou! E eu tava dando uma volta, vi você, e resolvi vim perguntar se tava tudo bem. – disse ele com a cabeça abaixada.

O olhar de espanto da garota o afetou. Mas ele já estava se acostumando com isso.

Toda vez que a via sentia vontade de chegar perto dela, de até mesmo tocá-la. Mas sabia que isso não era mais possível. E sempre que chegava a essa conclusão, se sentia assim como estava naquele momento: abalado.

Mesmo já tendo se passado um mês desde que haviam terminado, ainda não tinha se acostumado com a ausência dela.

Naquela manhã, havia acordado, por algum motivo pensando na garota.

Murmurou para si mesmo que era uma besteira, que ele era frio, como ela mesma havia dito para James, e rumou para as aulas do dia.

Quando saiu do treino de quadribol, acompanhado de uma garota, algo lhe encaminhou para o lago.

E foi inevitável não olhar para o lugar, onde uma vez trocaram beijos, e carinhos. Tudo parecia ter acontecido há muito tempo agora.

E então, para sua surpresa, ela estava lá. Se naquele momento ele estivesse usando sua razão, teria virado as costas e ido embora, mas isso não aconteceu. Ao contrario, ele dispensara a menina que estava consigo, e fora até ela.

E agora, não sabia o que dizer, frente ao silencio dela.

Quando a garota ia abrir a boca para responder, ouviram uma voz maldosa, dizer atrás deles:

- Ora, ora, ora... Vai fazer um "remember" com a filha da bruxa abortada, Black?

Sirius fechou os punhos em sinal de puro nervosismo, e então se virou para o garoto, respondendo, ferozmente:

- Se eu vou ou não, não é da sua conta! Mas se você quiser eu posso lhe proporcionar um "remember" da minha mão nessa sua cara oleosa, Seboso!

- Sirius, deixa isso pra lá, é exatamente o que ele quer! Barraco! Vamos embora! – argumentou Bruna, levantando-se, e puxando o garoto com ela.

- Haha, não Balzac! Eu não quero barraco, isso são pra pessoas de nível baixo, como você! Se é que você é uma pessoa né... – debochou Snape.

- CALA A BOCA SNAPE! – disse Sirius, segurando o sonserino pela gola de sua camisa.

- SIRIUS! Não! Não faz isso! – disse Bruna, tentando separar os dois.

- Me solta Bruna! Eu vou ensinar esse babaca a lavar a boca sebenta dele antes de falar assim de você!

- Eu não me importo com o que ele diz!

- Mas EU me importo, anda seu nojento! Quero ver você falar mais alguma coisa dela agora! Anda, fala! Se atreve! – grita Sirius, balançando o garoto.

- Me larga Black!

- Eu largo se eu quiser! Palhaço! Eu vou socar tanto essa sua cara feia, que você vai ficar ainda pior! SEU NARIGUDO!

- SIRIUS PELO AMOR DE DEUS! SOLTA ELE!

- Não! Deixa eu dar uma lição nele.

- POR FAVOR, SIRIUS! EU TO TE PEDINDO!

Sirius olhou para ela, e então voltou-se para Snape. O garoto o olhava apavorado.

E então ele o soltou, e com uma feição de nojo, disse, apontando o dedo indicador para Snape:

- Eu só não te estouro, porque eu iria sujar as minhas mãos, tocando em você, seu encardido! E por que ela pediu, então se eu fosse você, a agradeceria.

- Como você pode ser capaz de sujar o nome dos bruxos, dessa maneira Black? Logo você! Que foi criado em uma família da mais alta classe social bruxa. E agora se associa com gentinha como _ela_? – respondeu Snape, desamarrotando a camisa amassada.

- Sai daqui Seboso! Quem suja o nome dos bruxos são pessoas como VOCÊ! Usando seus dons para o mau! Some, vai! Eu não me importo nem um pouco com o que você diz! – disse Bruna, aproximando-se dele, ao que Sirius pegou em sua mão, como se estivesse com medo, de que o garoto a agredisse.

Severus lançou um olhar enojado para os dois, e então seguiu na direção do castelo, enquanto Bruna e Sirius o observavam, ainda de mãos dadas.

- Você deveria ter me deixado quebrar a cara dele. – disse Sirius, após um tempo.

Só então ela percebeu o quão próximos estavam, e então se afastou dele, respondendo em seguida:

- Não vale a pena perder tempo com ele. Ele é só um mal amado, idiota!

- Eu sei... Mas quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim de você? Sei lá, só de pensar me dá vontade de matar ele!

Bruna o olhou, confusa, e então abaixou a cabeça, e disse depois:

- Obrigada Sirius!

- Pelo que?

- Por você ter me defendido dessa maneira.

- Não foi nada! – respondeu Sirius, aproximando-se dela.

Quando Bruna percebeu, Sirius já estava perigosamente perto dela. Sua respiração havia se acelerado, ainda mais, quando o garoto pegou em seu queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo.

A proximidade dele a afetava profundamente. Ela entreabriu os lábios, como antecipação ao inevitável.

Sirius acompanhou atentamente o movimento dela, e entendendo aquilo como um "convite", inclinou sua cabeça, e moveu-se lentamente, em sua direção, para acabar com a pouca distancia que os separava.

E então a garota o empurrou bruscamente, quando ouviu:

- Atrapalho?

- Da-Daniel? Não! Claro que não! O-o que você faz aqui? – perguntou assustada.

- Eu tava te procurando, mas deixa pra lá! A gente se fala outra hora! – respondeu Daniel chateado, virando-se para ir embora.

- NÃO! Daniel espera! Eu vou com você! Sirius, muito obrigada, mais uma vez, desculpa! – disse Bruna, correndo atrás de Daniel, em seguida.

- Não há de que... – murmurou Sirius, irritado, enquanto assistia a garota alcançar Daniel, e entrelaçar seus dedos aos dele.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_Três Meses depois..._

Os exames finais se aproximavam, e todos os alunos do sexto ano já entravam em tensão, exceto por dois marotos, que conversavam despreocupadamente, sentados nos jardins do colégio.

- Pontas, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa muito séria cara! – disse Sirius.

- Fala Lessie! – disse o outro, entediado.

- Lessie é o cacete! Seu Bambi!

- Ah tatata, fala logo Sirius! Que que foi?

Sirius pareceu analisar a situação por um momento, e depois de buscar as palavras certas, despejou:

- Velho eu sei que vai ser MUITO estranho, mas não importa! Eu sou seu melhor amigo, e você sabe que pode confiar em mim! Então já sabe cara, pode me contar, na boa!

- Porra! Contar o que Sirius? Dá pra falar sério? – perguntou James, confuso.

- Cara... Tu virou gay? – perguntou Sirius.

James se engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Você bebeu Sirius? Pirou? Surtou? Eu por acaso tenho cara de viado? – perguntou James, depois de recuperar-se do susto, apontando o dedo indicador para a própria face.

- Você quer a verdade? – questionou Sirius, sorrindo maldoso.

James deu um forte soco em seu ombro, e ele já ia revidar, quando ouviram Remus, que estudava compulsivamente ao lado deles, resmungar:

- Aff! Como vocês dois conseguem falar tanta besteira em um só dialogo? Será que dá pra calar a boca um pouco? Eu to tentando estudar!

Petter, ignorando Remus, voltou-se para James, e questionou:

- Você virou mesmo Pontas?

- Cala a boca Petter! Até parece que eu ia "cortar com o outro lado da faca"! Mas de onde vocês tiraram isso? Eu pareço afeminado? – perguntou James, preocupado, olhando seu corpo, em busca de algo fora do normal.

- Bem, se você quer saber, em aparência não! Mas cara, você ta agindo de um jeito muito estranho ultimamente. – respondeu Sirius.

- Eu discordo do Sirius de que isso tenha algo a ver com homossexualidade, mas em relação a você estar bem diferente, eu dou a razão ao Almofadinhas. Você parece outra pessoa. – disse Remus, fechando o livro que segurava.

- Desistiu de estudar Remus? – perguntou Petter.**(n/a: não palhaço! Impressão sua! ¬¬)**

- E por acaso tem condições de estudar com essas duas bestas falando nessa altura? – respondeu o outro, revirando os olhos.

- Ei, pera lá! Agindo diferente como? – disse James, pensativo.

- Cara! Faz uns três meses que você não pega NENHUMA garota! Logo você que não ficava UM DIA se quer sem beijar alguém!

- Ah! É _isso_?

- Aíí ó! Ta vendo o que eu disse? Você nunca trataria esse assunto como _isso_! Ai eu já tava desconfiado, mas vi você andando pra lá e pra cá com a Conner. Fiquei até aliviado na hora. Ela era figurinha repetida, mas pelo menos você estaria pegando alguém! Só que ai o que eu descubro? Que ela ta namorando, e ainda a escuto dizer pro cara que vocês ficaram "muito amigos" de uns tempos pra cá! Que tipo de cara fica "muito amigo" de uma gata daquelas sem nenhum propósito pervertido? Brother é muita viadagem para um cara só!

- Menos ai Totó! Não tem nada demais ser amigo de uma garota! Eu não vejo nada de "gay" nisso! Eu sou amigo da Bruna, por exemplo, desde que eu nasci! E você nunca me achou gay por isso! Aliás, muito pelo contrario, ficou dando ceninha de ciúmes quando vocês ficavam...

Ao ouvir o nome de Bruna na conversa, Sirius prendeu a respiração. Ainda não tinha "superado" o namoro da garota com Daniel Flanders. Há muito não se falavam.

Remus pareceu notar isso, e deu uma risadinha sarcástica, ao que Sirius respondeu-lhe com um olhar maligno.

- Mas é diferente! Com a... a... Bruna você não ficava debruçado em cima de um caderno, escrevendo coisas que uma garota fala! Qual é Pontas! Fez um diário agora?

- Aff! Cala essa boca Sirius! A Ana só estava me ajudando, com umas dicas pra poções! Você sabe como eu não me saio tão bem nessa matéria!

- Ah é? E porque ela não está aqui estudando com você se os testes começam amanhã e o primeiro é de poções? – perguntou Sirius, sorrindo vitoriosamente, como se tivesse descoberto James.

- Porque ela está se dedicando aos N.I.E.M.S dela seu palhaço!

- Pontas... Você por acaso não tem nada a ver com os bilhetes anônimos que a Lily vem recebendo, tem? – perguntou Remus, desconfiado.

- Meu Deus! Pela quadragésima vez: NÃO! Eu NUNCA mandei nenhum bilhete pra Evans! Quantas vezes mais vocês vão me perguntar isso? – respondeu, irritado.

- Você pode até não ter nada a ver com os bilhetes, mas se você não é gay, essa mudança toda só pode ter algo a ver com a Lil! – concluiu Sirius, pensativo.

- "Lil"? "Lil"? Desde quando vocês dois têm essa intimidade Sirius? – perguntou James, tentando esconder seu ciúme.

- Desde que eu e ela nos tornamos amigos, Pontas! Mas não precisa ficar bravinho... Você sabe que ela é só minha amiga. – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo maroto.

- Ah, é lógico que eu sei que ela é só sua amiga, até porque, falando em amiga, eu não posso me esquecer que você é _apaixonado_ pela melhor dela, que no caso também é a minha melhor amiga! – alfinetou James.

- Vai a merda Pontas! Olha bem pra minha cara de quem é apaixonado... Até parece que eu me amarraria! – disse Sirius, irônico.

Nesse momento, Bruna e Daniel estavam passando abraçados pelos marotos, e Bruna cumprimentou, dizendo alegremente:

- Olá meninos!

Sirius amaldiçoou-se internamente pela contração raivosa de sua face.

Seguiu os dois se postarem em um banco não tão longe deles, e dentro de seu campo de visão, com o olhar.

- " Olha bem pra minha cara de quem é apaixonado"! É to olhando agora, babaca! – provocou James.

- Há! Você é tão engraçado Pontas! To me raxando de rir, não ta vendo não? Eu quero é que a sua amiguinha seja muito feliz com esse merda do Flanders! E você sabe muito bem que eu não me apaixono... Eu sou _frio_!

- Ah não! De novo com essa historia de falar que você é frio? Vira o disco Sirius! Não era nem pra você saber disso, mas você e o Pontas têm essa mania de invasão de privacidade extrema! Para com isso meu! Se a menina disse isso de você era por que ela tinha motivos, e vê se esquece essa história. – disse Remus, irritado.

- Ah tatata vocês! Mas a questão central não sou eu, nem aquela lá! Era o James! Lembram-se? O James, deixando de ficar com meninas pela Lil! Não é lindo o nosso Pontinhas virando um rapaz sério?

- Eu aprovo James, se você quer saber! Acho até que tem surtido efeito... A Lily não olha mais pra você com tanto desprezo. – declarou Remus.

- Até porque, ela mal tem oportunidade de me olhar né? Eu nem chego mais perto dela... E se eu dei um tempo de garotas, era porque eu precisava dar uma aliviada! Resolvi parar de usar todas que aparecem no meu caminho. Depois do que aconteceu comigo e com a Ana eu meio que "acordei" que não é legal usar as garotas pra beneficio próprio, e depois jogar fora! Mas isso não tem nenhum tipo de relação com a Evans! Alias, nada mais na minha vida tem relação com ela... Ela é pagina virada. Eu perdi a vontade de ficar com ela! E quanto a você Almofadinhas, vou te dar um conselho: ao invés de me zoar, você deveria seguir o meu exemplo se quer ter a Bruh de volta! – respondeu James, sabiamente.

- Seguir seu exemplo em que? – perguntou Sirius, confuso.

- Se eu fosse você, eu parava de ficar tentando pegar meninas na frente dela. É obvio que você faz isso de propósito... Mas é mancada! Alem do que, tem a Mckinnon! Ela gosta de você... E não merece que você faça isso com ela!

- Pontas... Definitivamente! Você mudou mesmo! – disse Remus.

- Chega uma hora que a gente precisa amadurecer cara! Mas falando nisso... E você e a Yas? A quantas andam?

- Sei lá cara! Ela ta lá com o Smith! E eu to aqui na minha! Eu nunca mais corri atrás dela, pelo menos não do jeito que era antes! Mas a gente tem se dado bem, apesar de tudo! Pra falar a verdade, a gente se dá melhor sendo só amigos, do que ficando! E eu particularmente prefiro assim! – disse Remus, de maneira pouco convincente.

- Aluado... Eu vou te perguntar, mas não fique nervoso. Você _gosta_ dela? – questionou Sirius, depois de sair de seu "transe" depois do que James havia dito.

- Haha, eu não tenho porque ficar nervoso Almofadinhas! Eu não sou como vocês... Eu tenho coragem de assumir quando sinto alguma coisa... E é... Eu posso dizer que ela não é só mais uma pra mim, se é que você entende...

- Ah...

- Bom, agora se vocês me permitem, eu vou lá pra dentro! Se eu continuar aqui, vou me envolver nessas conversas patéticas de vocês, e vou ficar papeando ao invés de estudar! Falou! A gente se vê mais tarde! – disse Remus, despedindo-se dos amigos, e voltando para dentro do castelo.

- Essa não colou! " Eu posso dizer que ela não é só mais uma pra mim"! Isso ficou bem vago! – retrucou Sirius, depois que o amigo foi embora.

- Qual é cara, a gente sempre soube que ele gostava dela, mas acho que se ele não quer revelar ele tem seus motivos. E deve ser chato pra caramba né? Porque eles já tentaram pelo menos umas três vezes, e nunca deu certo! – respondeu James.

- É... Deve ser mesmo! E você Rabicho? Ainda com a Sonserina? – perguntou Sirius, voltando-se ao garoto.

- Sim!

- Poxa cara! Assim suja a reputação dos marotos! No começo eu até te elogiei porque as Sonserinas são difíceis, mas assim não dá! Você ta se amarrando demais!

- Aahahauhauha fazer o que né? Alias, falando nisso... Vou lá me encontrar com ela! Tchau! – disse Petter, indo embora também.

James e Sirius ficaram em silencio por um tempo, até que James o quebrou, dizendo:

- Eu vou entrar! Você vem Sirius?

- Vou!

Sirius deu mais uma olhada no casal a sua frente, e com pesar, viu que Bruna e Daniel se beijavam apaixonadamente.

Balançou a cabeça, e começou a caminhar ao lado de James.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

- Lílian Evans? – perguntou um garoto do sexto ano da Corvinal.

- Sim... – respondeu Lílian, estendendo sua mão direita, como se já esperasse o que estava por vir.

O garoto entregou um envelope rosa, assim como os outros que a garota já havia recebido.

- Obrigada, ei garoto! Quem foi que mandou você me entregar isso? – perguntou, esperançosa.

- Hum... Foi uma garota! – respondeu o menino.

Lily revirou os olhos, impacientemente e perguntou mais uma vez:

- Okey, mas _que_ garota?

- Ah, uma da minha casa! Mas ela me disse que um cara tinha pedido pra ela entregar isso, pra alguém te entregar.

- Uau, parece que o cara quer se esconder bem hein Lily? – disse Bruna, que estava ao lado da garota.

- Que cara? – perguntou Daniel, que estava chegando no momento em que a garota havia dito aquilo.

- O admirador secreto da Lily! – respondeu Bruna, abraçando o namorado pelo pescoço, enquanto o beijava carinhosamente.

O garoto que havia entregado a carta, já tinha ido embora, e Lílian agora abria com tensão o envelope.

O estilo do cartão era o mesmo, todas às vezes.

O que mudava era o poema...

_"__Tudo na vida se alcança, difícil é começar:_

_se dar um beijo é custoso, depois, custoso é não dar!" _

Leu em voz alta para os amigos, e depois guardou a carta, despreocupadamente em sua mochila.

- Hum... Bonitinho! Como todos os outros... Mas fala sério! Não ta surtindo efeito! Eu me comoveria muito com esses bilhetinhos, mas se eu soubesse quem os estão mandando né? – disse desanimada, e pouco convincente.

- Ah Lily! Vai falar que você não ta toda derretidinha de estar recebendo bilhetinhos amorosos hã? – respondeu Daniel, apertando mais Bruna, em seu abraço.

- Não é que eu não esteja gostando Dan... Se eu disser isso vai ser uma tremenda mentira... Mas de que me adianta? Já faz três meses, e a pessoa não se declara... Estou começando a achar que tudo isso é só uma brincadeirinha de mau gosto de alguém!

- LILY! – disse Bruna, de repente, assustando a amiga e Daniel.

- Que foi criatura?

- Eu estava aqui ruminando esse seu poema... – começou a garota, tomando o cuidado de não dizer que se sensibilizou com o tema do escrito, ao lembrar de um certo maroto de cabelos negros... – e pensa bem... Ele fala que é custoso você não ficar com a pessoa depois de um _primeiro beijo_! Raciocina Lily! Só pode ser alguém que já te beijou!**(n/a: biiiingooo Balzac! Descobriu a América! ¬¬ ) **

- É... Faz sentido!

- Vamos enumerar... Quem foi daqui que você já beijou?

- Bruna! Do jeito que você fala até parece que foram muitos! – respondeu a amiga, corada.

- Ah anda logo Lily! Eu sei que não foram muitos, mas também não foi um numero desprezível!

- Bruna, será que a gente pode pensar nisso depois? – disse Lílian, indicando Daniel com a cabeça.

O garoto percebeu o movimento de Lily, e então disse, prontamente:

- Hum, se vocês quiserem eu saio pra vocês conversarem...

- Nããão! Não tem necessidade Dan! Vamos Lily, pode ir dizendo!

- Hum... Bem... Aquele da semana passada conta?

- Conta! Obvio que conta! – respondeu Bruna, curiosa.

- Acho que foram uns seis então! Vamos ver... O Derrick, no terceiro ano, o Evan e o Joey no quarto, o Mike, o David e o... – começou Lílian, porém no ultimo nome sentiu-se travada.

- Ta faltando alguém Lily... Ou você desaprendeu a contar? – perguntou Bruna, maldosa, sabendo de quem se tratava o ultimo garoto.

- Er, tudo bem Lily! Eu sei que você beijou o Potter! Foi por isso que você e o Mike terminaram não? – disse Daniel.

- Ah, é! Esqueci desse detalhe.

- Hum! Vamos pensar... Você acha que pode ter sido o Mike, Dan? – perguntou Bruna, virando-se para o namorado, abraçada a ele.

- Ah, não sei! Mas acredito que não tenha sido não Bruh! O Mike é do tipo romântico. Mas ele não correria atrás da Lily, depois do que aconteceu entre eles! Eu acho! Além do que, ele ta ficando com uma menina da nossa casa!

- O QUE? Digo... Sério? Ele está? – questionou Lily, tentando esconder seu desapontamento.

- Ahuauhauhahu Sim, ele está Lily! Mas nem venha fazendo essa cara boba de ciúmes! Foi você mesma quem dispensou ele! – respondeu Daniel, fazendo Bruna gargalhar da cara de espanto da amiga.

A garota interrompeu sua risada, quando reconheceu um "hem, hem" conhecido, e virou-se para ver o dono daquela voz.

E lá estava ele outra vez... Era incrível! Aonde ela ia sentia o olhar de Sirius sobre si, desde quando havia começado seu namoro com Daniel.

Não que ela não gostasse de seu namorado. Mas Sirius ainda a deixava de pernas bambas com menos de uma encarada.

E era realmente custoso não sentir falta dos beijos dele... Nunca havia sentido falta de algum garoto depois de terminar seu relacionamento com ele. Mas com Sirius as coisas eram diferentes.

Sempre foram, em todos os sentidos.

Olhou para ele com curiosidade, enquanto sentia Daniel ficar retraído em ciúme, às suas costas.

- Oi! – disse ele com sua voz um pouco rouca.

Bruna respirou fundo, e então respondeu, tentando não demonstrar o quão abalada estava pela presença do maroto:

- Oi Sirius...

- Hum... Bruna, eu precisava falar com você! É um assunto sério! Tem como?

Ela, assim como Daniel, fora pega de surpresa. O que será que ele poderia querer com ela depois de tanto tempo?

- Eu, hum...

- Claro que pode Sirius! Eu e o Daniel estávamos indo pro castelo, não é mesmo? – intrometeu-se Lily, olhando inquisidoramente para Daniel.

- Não! Você até poderia estar Lily! Mas eu, com toda a certeza, não estou! Prefiro ficar aqui pra esperar a minha _namorada_! – respondeu Daniel, encarando Sirius, ao dar ênfase a ultima palavra.

Lily revirou os olhos, e não disse mais nada.

Bruna ainda encarava Sirius fixamente. Tinha medo de ficar sozinha com ele, pois não tinha certeza se saberia se controlar, mas a curiosidade naquele momento falava mais alto que sua razão.

Voltou-se para Daniel, e tocando-o gentilmente na face disse, com um tom de voz suave:

- Pode ir Dan! Eu vou ficar bem, ok?

Daniel a olhou, com um pouco de desconfiança, mas depois sorriu para ela, respondendo:

- Ok! Eu confio em você! A gente se vê depois?

- Assim que eu terminar essa conversa! – disse Bruna, dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

Daniel se despediu dela, e depois de olhar Sirius de maneira mortal, seguiu para o castelo, acompanhado de Lily.

- E então? O que é que você quer falar comigo Sirius? – perguntou a garota, tentando parecer o mais séria possível.

- Hum, calma Bruna! Pode desarmar! Eu não vou te encher o saco, nem nada! É que eu to precisando da sua ajuda... – disse Sirius.

- Minha ajuda? – assustou-se Bruna.

- É...

- Pra que?

- Bom... É que sei lá! Eu acho que a Lily gosta do James, do mesmo jeito que ele gosta dela! Por mais que os dois sejam cabeças duras! E eu queria dar um jeito de ajudar os dois... – respondeu Sirius.

Bruna o olhou confusa, e então respondeu:

- Bem, eu tenho CERTEZA que eles se gostam muito! Você tem razão!

- É... E sei lá, eu acho chato duas pessoas que se gostam não poderem ficar juntas, por uma besteira de orgulho! Né? – perguntou Sirius, sugestivamente para ela.

Bruna assustou-se com a indireta que Sirius havia lhe mandado.

- É... Ok Sirius, mas aonde eu entro nessa história? Quero dizer, em que eu posso ser útil? – perguntou Bruna, tentando desviar o assunto.

- Hum, você entra com a idéia! Porque disposição pra juntar os dois eu tenho, o problema é que eu não tenho um_ plano_ em específico... E eu precisava de você pra isso.

- Compreendo! Uau! Vai ter que ser uma coisa MUITO bem bolada! Mas Sirius, porque é que o James tem evitado tanto a Lily? - questionou Bruna.

- Eu não sei... Ele disse pra gente que não está mais a fim dela! Eu duvido! Mas de qualquer forma, o Pontas ta se controlando pra caramba! Não vi o cara ficando com nenhuma garota, depois do que aconteceu entre ele e a Lily naquela festa.

- É... Eu também notei isso! – declarou Bruna.

E então um silêncio recaiu sobre os dois. Cada um envolto em seus próprios pensamentos, e Bruna, que até àquele momento fitava os pés levantou seu olhar, para encarar o maroto a sua frente. E para sua surpresa, constou que Sirius também a observava, porém, de uma maneira muito mais intensa.

Ela sentiu que ele tinha algo mais a dizer, e esperou por isso.

Entretanto, passados vários minutos, ela ainda não havia escutado nada da parte dele, portanto, resolveu acabar logo com a situação desagradável, antes que o olhar dele lhe levasse a fazer algo que depois ela tinha certeza de que se arrependeria.

- Bem, eu vou pensar em algo para você Sirius! Quando eu tiver uma boa idéia eu te aviso! Tchau! – disse, virando as costas, apressada para sair de perto do garoto, porém a mão dele em seu pulso a impediu de seguir o seu caminho.

Sentira saudades do toque da pele dele. E incrivelmente o contato com a sua lhe provocava ondas intensas de calor, e ao mesmo tempo apreensão.

Calor, porque mesmo fazendo muito tempo, a presença de Sirius ainda a preenchia por dentro. E apreensão, porque ela tinha consciência, do que viria a seguir...

Sirius a puxou para mais perto de si, e então a soltou, dizendo depois:

- Se a gente ta junto nessa, será que nós poderíamos pelo menos tentar ser amigos?

- Sirius, eu...

- Não, escuta Bruh! Eu sei que a gente nunca foi amigo! Mas eu curti cada momento que a gente passou sem brigar, naquela época, sabe? Sei lá... É horrível, o clima pesa toda vez que a gente se cruza, e poxa, vamos pensar bem: a gente nem tem porque se odiar como antes! – interrompeu Sirius, dizendo seriamente.

Bruna abaixou a cabeça, pensando.

Ela tinha vontade de poder falar com Sirius às vezes. Mas tinha medo de que estando tão próxima dele novamente, ela não pudesse controlar seus sentimentos.

Tinha medo de se _apaixonar_ por ele...

- Se é que você já não está sua pateta! – pensou, desolada.

Mas a idéia de ter Sirius por perto novamente invadiu sua alma. Seria realmente muito bom!

E sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes, ela olhou fixamente para ele, e disse:

- Sim! Você está certo Sirius! Não faz o menor sentido nós continuarmos assim!

Sirius sorriu para ela. Aquele sorriso com os dentes mais brancos, e brilhantes que ela já tinha visto na vida.

Se algum dia alguém lhe perguntasse o que mais fazia Sirius atraente aos seus olhos, ela com certeza responderia que era o sorriso. Talvez o olhar impactante em segundo lugar.

- Amigos? – perguntou Sirius estendendo sua mão direita a ela.

Ela fingiu pensar por um momento, e então sorrindo também, aceitou a mão do maroto, porém não imaginou que quando a apertasse ele a puxaria bruscamente para si, e lhe daria um abraço de tirar o fôlego.

Sentiu a respiração pesada dele em seu pescoço. E se repreendeu internamente por estar com o coração tão acelerado como estava.

Sirius afastou seu rosto do pescoço dela, e então aproximou sua boca dos lábios dela, mas sem tocá-los.

Ficou assim por um momento, apenas tentando perceber se ela estava ansiosa por aquele toque, como ele. E teve sua resposta, quando ela por antecipação fechou os olhos, e entreabriu os lábios, que pareciam chamar seu nome.

Sorriu internamente.

Bruna pareceu "acordar" de um sonho quando sentiu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

Então era isso?

Agradeceu mentalmente por Sirius ter mais consciência e responsabilidade do que ela, pois senão naquele momento estariam se beijando, na frente de toda a Hogwarts.

Ela o olhou envergonhada, e estagnada. Praticamente havia dito a Sirius, com aquele gesto, que o queria beijar.

Ela pôde ver que os olhos dele brilhavam, e que ele estava satisfeito com aquela situação. E quando constou que ele ainda estava com uma das mãos em suas costas, e a outra em sua cintura, para deixá-los extremamente próximos, ela deu um impulso para trás, e disse, gaguejando:

- Amigos, é... Claro! Hum, eu... É... Si-Sirius, to indo! De-depois a gente se fala! Tchau!

E saiu correndo na direção.

Sirius seguiu para sua próxima aula, extremamente contente.

Agora ele tinha certeza de que ela não era mais tão imune a ele.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

- E ai? Como foi? – perguntou ele, assim que ela saiu da sala.

- Tenho quase certeza de que fui super bem! Não sei o que teria sido se você não tivesse me explicado a matéria! Remus! Definitivamente: você é um anjo! – disse Yasmin, empolgada, passando os braços envoltos do pescoço do maroto, e depois lhe dando um carinhoso beijo em sua bochecha.

- Você não deveria fazer isso Yas! – respondeu Remus, enigmático.

- Isso que? – perguntou a garota confusa.

- Me tentar desse jeito! Você não sabe o que eu sou capaz de fazer! – respondeu Remus, passando sua mão pela cintura dela.

- Há há! Muito engraçadinho você senhor Lupin! Eu dou a mão e você já quer logo o pé não é mesmo? Eu aceitei ser sua amiga, somente! E sinto lhe informar lindinho, mas eu já tenho um namorado! – retrucou Yas, entrando na brincadeira de Remus.

O garoto fez um biquinho falsamente magoado, e então disse:

- Hunf! Como se eu pudesse me esquecer que você me trocou por outro não é mesmo?

Yas tentou ignorar o fato de que achava o "biquinho" que Remus havia feito, extremamente "sexy", e então, apertou suas duas bochechas, dizendo:

- Ouuun! Que bebezinho mais chorão!

- Arre! Vocês parecem um casal de namorados. Mas daqueles BEEEEM melosos! Ninguém merece! – ouviram Bruna, que chegava de mãos dadas com Daniel, e os acompanhava.

- Menos, quase nada! Sua tilanga! O que foooi? O que é que você quer dessa vez? – perguntou Yas, revirando os olhos.

- Não fale assim comigo sua horrorosa! Beeem, eu venho aqui porque preciso falar com vocês dois!

- Sobre? – questionou Remus, curioso.

- Sooobre a Lily e o James!

- O que tem os dois?

- Nós precisamos ajudar o Sirius! Com um plano!

- Sirius? Desde quando VOCÊ tem o mínimo interesse em ajudar o Sirius, Bruna? – disse Remus.

- Desde que nós voltamos a nos falar, e de qualquer forma, eu não estou ajudando o SIRIUS! E sim meus dois melhores amigos! Anda, vocês precisam pensar em algo! E rápido! Nós só temos mais essa semana antes das férias.

- Baby, meu cérebro não é de ferro! Só pra te lembrar eu acabo de sair de uma prova prática de transfiguração! Pelo amor de Merlin! Ele certamente não vai funcionar pra mais nada hoje! – disse Yas.

- Já era de se esperar, com essa sua cabeça de bagre!

Yasmin já ia retrucar, quando ouviram Remus, dizer pensativo:

- Férias?

- Sim! Férias! Daqui uma semana! Porque?

- Bem, porque eu pensei que... Não! Aauhauhuhauhaa jamais! Nunca daria certo!

- Fala Remus! O que foi que você pensou? – perguntou Yasmin, olhando para ele.

- Hum, ta... É meio patético, e totalmente improvável... Mas e se talvez os nossos amigos se encontrassem _por acaso_ nas férias? – perguntou Remus, sorrindo maroto.

As duas amigas trocaram olhares confusos, até que Yasmin, declarou empolgada.

- Em uma viagem, talvez?

- Ahá! Bem capaz que a Lily vá querer viajar com o James! Uhhh, MUITO provável Yas! – disse Bruna, entediada.

- A não ser que... CARA! Eu tive a idéia perfeita! O Pontas vai me agradecer pro resto da vida dele! Saca só! Vocês três podem fazer uma viagem, assim a Lily não estaria sozinha! E nós, por pura _coincidência_ vamos pro mesmo lugar! E lá a gente dá um jeito deles perceberem que são dois turrões, que se gostam e tem que ficar juntos!

- Remus! É brilhaaante! Ta ai! Fechou para mim! – respondeu Bruna, empolgada.

- Nem pensar! – declarou Daniel, que ouvia a conversa atentamente abraçado à namorada.

- Nem pensar o que Dan? – perguntou Bruna, virando-se para ele, confusa.

- Você não vai viajar com o Black! Nem a pau! Totalmente fora de cogitação! E eu sei que não tenho muito a ver com isso, mas duvido que o seu namorado também vá concordar com isso Yasmin!

- Como assim eu não vou viajar com o Sirius? – questionou Bruna, irritada.

- Ops! – exclamou Remus. – Acho que nós tínhamos um compromisso lá dentro não tínhamos Yas? Vamos indo! Falou pessoal!

Yasmin olhou revoltada para Daniel, porém seguiu Remus, e deixou o casal envolto no começo de uma briga.

- Como assim? Ah Bruna! Me poupe! Eu não vou deixar você passar sei lá quantos dias com esse cara! Não! Fala sério! Qualquer um menos ele!

- Há-há-há! Você não vai _deixar_? _DEIXAR_? Pera ai Daniel! Não força! Você é meu namorado, mas não é meu dono! – respondeu a garota, em um tom de voz desafiador.

Daniel bufou, revirando os olhos, e então resolveu apelar para uma fala mais carinhosa.

- Bruh, escuta só meu amor! Eu sei que não tenho o direito de mandar você fazer nada... Mas, olha! Eu estou te pedindo! Por favor! Não vai viajar com o Black! Ta? – disse ele, acariciando o rosto da garota.

- Daniel! Você não confia em mim? – perguntou Bruna.

- Eu totalmente confio em você amor! Não confio é nele! Poxa vida Bruh! Que que custa? Eu pensei que nós poderíamos passar as férias juntos, e coisa e tal! Esse é meu ultimo ano na escola! A gente vai se ver tão pouco ano que vem!

- Daniel, eu sei disso ta legal? Mas nós temos três meses de férias! Se eu for fazer uma viagem com os meus amigos vai ser por UMA SEMANA! Por favor... Não empata vai!

- Empatar? Empatar? Ótimo Bruna! Eu não vou "empatar" você! E quer saber? Vai pra essa viagenzinha! E aproveita bem pra ficar com o amor da sua vida! Eu não sei porque eu ainda tento fazer você gostar de mim! É impossível!

- Para de falar besteira Daniel! Ele não é o amor da minha vida! Eu só estou tentando juntar dois amigos meus! Será que é tão difícil pra você colaborar comigo?

- Bruna, eu não sou idiota ta? Eu vejo o jeito como vocês dois se olham! E eu to cansado de me sentir "o outro" da historia!

- Eu sinceramente não acredito que eu to ouvindo isso!

- É, mas pode acreditar! E vou mais longe ainda Bruna! Você escolhe: Ou essa viagem ou eu! Se você for a gente termina! Não que você se importe muito não é? – disse Daniel, sarcástico.

Bruna pareceu ficar em choque, e não respondeu nada, enquanto o garoto ao ver o seu silêncio, continuou:

- Pensa bem Bruh! Eu não quero te perder! Mas eu também não quero fazer papel de bobo! Quando você tiver uma resposta você vem me procurar ta! Tchau!

E então ele deu um beijo em sua testa e entrou para o castelo.

Bruna fechou os olhos, e depois de bufar irritada seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que Daniel, e depois foi para seu dormitório.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

- Você fala!

- Que? Eu? Porque eu?

- Porque você mente melhor Bruna! Se eu falar tenho certeza que vou dar com a língua nos dentes sobre os marotos! – respondeu Yasmin, revirando os olhos.

- O que você quis dizer com " você mente melhor" ? Eu não sou uma mentirosa profissional sua palhaça!

- Ah tatata Bruna, que seja! Fala logo! Se ela não topar, a gente vai ter que pensar em outra coisa! Anda! – disse Yasmin, empurrando Bruna na direção de Lílian, que estava sentada no chão do salão comunal, lendo compulsivamente um livro.

Bruna quase caiu com o "solavanco", quando tropeçou em um dos livros da ruiva, que estavam espalhados pelo chão.

Lílian levantou os olhos de sua leitura, e irritada disse:

- Balzac! O que você PENSA que está fazendo??

- Ahn? E-eu? – perguntou Bruna, gaguejando.

- Ora, não sabia que tinha outra Balzac aqui no colégio! Você tem uma irmã e nunca me contou?

- Não Lily, claro que não!

- Então é OBVIO que é você sua pata choca! Fala logo, o que é que você quer aqui?

- Lily, você fica tão agressiva quando está com um livro nas mãos! – declarou Bruna, olhando-a assustada.

- Mas é LÓGICO! Vocês sabem que eu ODEIO que me interrompam os estudos! Ainda mais em semana de exames! Qual é, o que custa vocês respeitarem o meu espaço?

- Hum, ta bem! A gente fala depois então, não é mesmo Yas? – perguntou Bruna, olhando preocupada para Yasmin.

- NÃO! Não é Bruna! Sabe o que é Lily, nós precisamos te falar uma coisa! Mas fica calma... Você vai ver que valeu a pena parar de estudar pra ouvir isso! – disse Yasmin, com um sorriso forçado.

- Hum boas novas? O que houve? O Potter morreu? – perguntou Lily, sarcástica.

- Arre Lily, quer parar de ser antipática? Qual é o seu problema com ele hein? – respondeu Bruna, enquanto ela e Yasmin sentavam-se à frente de Lílian.

- Ora, ele é um cachorro! Simples.

- Não. Ele não é um cachorro, você que é implicante demais! Pelo amor de Deus! Chega a ser irritante!

- Escuta aqui Bruna, você veio aqui me interromper para me criticar? Porque se foi isso, pode ir ralando peito daqui, porque eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Yasmin começou a rir, e Bruna e Lily a olharam de um jeito interrogativo.

- Que é? – perguntou Bruna, irritada.

- Ahuauhahuauhauauhahuuhaa esse "rala peito" da Lily foi ótemo! Aaahuauhauhauha

- Cala essa boca Yas! Bom Lílian, não... Eu não vim aqui pra te criticar, não que você não mereça, mas enfim. Eu vim aqui para te fazer um convite. – começou Bruna, confiante.

- Hum convite? – perguntou Lílian, empolgada.

- É... Bem, eu e a Yas pensamos em fazer uma viagem, agora nas férias. Você acha que seus pais deixariam?

- Hum, eu não sei! Mas acho que sim! O aniversário da Petúnia é na primeira semana! Meus pais não me deixariam viajar antes disso – respondeu Lílian, entediada. – mas depois com toooda a certeza eles deixam!

- Weeeeeeeeeeeee! Vai ser perfeeeito gente! – disse Yasmin, empolgada.

- Se vai! Mas vem cá, pra onde vocês estão pensando em ir? – perguntou Lílian, voltando-se para Bruna.

- Hum, ainda não sei! Mas relaxa, não é nada do tipo grandioso demais! Não quero sair do país, nem nada do tipo! Sei lá, pensei em um hotel legal.

- Hum, ótimo! Ei, Bruh, você não ta pretendendo chamar o seu amiguinho Potter não, né?

Bruna trocou um rápido olhar com Yasmin, que estava com os olhos arregalados. E então, respondeu rapidamente:

- Claro que não! Eu não faria isso com você Lily! Poupe-me!

- Ahhh obrigada amiga! Você é um anjo! Desculpa se fui grossa com vocês agora a pouco! – respondeu Lílian, puxando as amigas para um abraço.

Bruna e Yasmin se entreolharam, e então Bruna respondeu, sentindo-se culpada:

- Claro Lil! Amigas são pra isso! Agora para com essa coisa melosa!

Depois que Lílian soltou as amigas, com um sorriso, Yasmin ouviu alguém dizer em seus ouvidos:

- Hum, que momento mágico, mas será que eu mereço um abraço assim também?

Virou-se rapidamente para encontrar seu namorado encarando-a fixamente com um lindo sorriso em seu rosto.

- Hum, claro que pode seu bobo! É pra já! – respondeu, passando os braços pelo pescoço de John, e beijando-lhe rapidamente os lábios.

- Posso saber o porque dessa demonstração de amizade de vocês?

- Pode, mas vamos dar uma volta primeiro! Com licença meninas, agora eu vou curtir o meu namorado um pouquinho! – disse Yasmin, puxando John para fora da porta do retrato.

Depois de darem longos beijos, o casal parou para tomar um pouco de ar e então Yas disse:

- Nós vamos viajar!

- Viajar? Pra onde?

- Hum ainda não sei...

E então Yasmin começou um relato fiel do plano que havia feito com Bruna e Remus, inclusive a parte que incluía que os marotos as acompanhariam na viagem, e a cada palavra que dizia o queixo de John parecia projetar-se mais para baixo.

Quando ela terminou de explicar a situação, ouviu o garoto perguntar, estarrecido:

- O QUE?

Yasmin o olhou e com incompreensão questionou:

- Como assim o que?

- Yasmin, você vai viajar com um bando de garotos, é isso que você ta me dizendo?

- Bem... É... Mas eu não veria as coisas por esse ângulo John!

- Oh sim, e por qual ângulo você veria?

- Ora, eu vou sim viajar com um bando de meninos, mas tudo com a finalidade de juntar a Lily com o cara que ela gosta!

- Qual é Yas, eu sinceramente acho que ela vai ficar MUITO, mais muuuuuuito brava mesmo com vocês quando descobrir que vocês estão levando pra viajar com ela o cara que a garota mais despreza em toda a escola. – disse John, entediado.

- John, realiza meu bem! Você não conhece nem um terço da Lily! Eu posso te garantir, que se tem um cara que abala as estruturas dela, esse é o James. E ela pode até dar um piti daqueles no começo, mas depois ela vai aceitar... Sabe porque? Eu sei que ela tem um amor oculto pelo Potter! Simples assim! – respondeu Yas, sorrindo convencida.

- Hum... E você Yas? Já superou o SEU "amor oculto" pelo Lupin? – questionou John, tentando conter sua irritação.

Yasmin bufou com a pergunta do namorado. E revirando os olhos, disse com pouca convicção:

- Eu já lhe disse que o Remus não significa mais nada pra mim.

- Há... Acredito! Claro que eu acredito! Vai ver é por isso que você ficou assim, com as pernas bambas só de ouvir o nome dele, não é mesmo?

- John, eu acho extremamente desagradável, e totalmente irritante você ficar me instigando a pensar em outro cara! Será que dá pra você ser um namorado normal, pelo menos uma vez na vida? – disse Yasmin, rapidamente, e sem pensar.

John a olhou chateado, e então respondeu:

- Ah, um namorado normal? Ótimo Yas! Eu vou realmente fazer o que um namorado normal faria numa situação dessas: Você não vai nessa viagem!

A garota olhou-o descrente, e soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica, e respondeu, com confiança:

- Hum, certo babe... Se essa é a sua atitude, sinto muito em lhe informar que você não é mais meu namorado. Nem normal, nem anormal! Acabou! Em mim ninguém manda John. Você sabe MUITO bem disso!

Ela já havia virado as costas para ele, quando ouviu o garoto a chamar novamente:

- Yas... Ei! Espera! Volta aqui vai! Vamos conversar, por favor!

Olhou-o desconfiada, porém voltou-se para ele, que continuou, abraçando-a pela cintura:

- Olha só, me desculpa! Eu não tenho o mínimo direito de fazer isso com você! Me perdoa, ta? Eu só fiquei chateado... Sei lá, eu já tive que abrir mão de você tantas vezes por causa desse cara... É normal que eu me sinta inseguro, não é?

- John! O que foi que eu acabei de dizer? Eu não quero mais NADA com ele. – respondeu Yasmin, questionando-se sobre até que ponto sua afirmação era verdadeira.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Já te pedi desculpas meu anjo! Mas você promete pra mim, que não vai deixar ele se aproveitar de você? – perguntou John, preocupado.

Ela sorriu, dengosa, e então disse:

- Não seu bobo!

- Então, ótimo! Eu confio em você! Espero que você se divirta muito nessa viagem!

- Oun, John... Me responde só uma coisa? – disse Yasmin, tentando parecer séria.

- Tudo o que você quiser. – falou John, sorrindo maroto.

- COMO, você consegue ser tão fofo? – retrucou a garota, rindo dele.

- Fazer o que... Eu sei que eu sou irresistível. – respondeu John, beijando-a calorosamente em seguida.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

A escola estava perdida em expectativas.

As férias que marcavam o final daquele ano letivo começariam no dia seguinte, e todos os alunos, de todas as casas, agora faziam seus últimos afazeres, como arrumar malas, despedir-se dos professores, e amigos.

No dormitório masculino do sexto ano da grifinória, quatro marotos lacravam seus malões, enquanto Sirius que precisou sentar em cima do seu para conseguir fechá-lo, olhava intrigado para James e perguntava:

- Qual é Pontas? É só uma viagem irmão! Fala sério... Porque raios você não quer ir?

- Sei lá Sirius! Não to afim e pronto! – respondeu James, de má vontade.

- James cara, você sabe que eu aprovo você ter mudado, mas também não precisa esnobar a gente né? – disse Remus, entrando na conversa.

- Remus, eu não to esnobando vocês! Sei lá... Queria só ficar na boa essas férias! Mas se vocês quiserem ir lá pra casa, ta tranqüilo... Quer dizer... O Remus, porque o Pulgas já se apossou da casa né?

- Não reclama não Pontas! E quero só ver você me enxotar de lá! A MINHA mãe gosta mais de mim do que de você! – provocou Sirius.

- SUA mãe o cacete, Almofadinhas! – retrucou James, atacando um par de meias na cabeça do amigo, e arrancando gargalhadas dos outros.

- Mas é serio Pontas! Vamos, puta merda, o que custa? Se o problema for grana, eu te empresto! – ofereceu Sirius, solícito.

- Ah cara! Não é grana o problema! Você sabe que meus pais são meio que... hum... "bem de vida"! Mas eu to sossegado sabe? Além do que, a Bruh vai lá pra casa com a família dela todas as férias, pelo menos uma semana. Seria chato eu viajar né?

Sirius revirou os olhos e disse:

- Para de arrumar desculpinhas vai James! A gente vai em uma semana que ela não estiver na sua casa! E se for o caso ela vai junto com a gente, sei lá! Mas você PRECISA ir viajar com a gente!

- Bem que você ia gostar de ter a Bruh viajando com você não é mesmo Pulgas?

- Vai a...

- OOOPA! Chega vocês dois! E você Peter? Vai querer ir com a gente? – perguntou Remus, que já havia explicado o plano para Peter, olhando-o significativamente.

- Ah... Eu... É... Eu... Não... – engasgou-se Peter, ao que Sirius deu um tapa em sua cabeça, para que ele "desenroscasse".

- Eu... Não, não vai dar Remus!

- Porque não Rabicho? – questionou James.

- Ah... Eu vou viajar com os meus pais! É, é isso!

- Pra onde?

- Não... Não sei ainda!

- Ah ta... Que pena! Bom,tava aqui pensando... Não tenho nada a perder mesmo! Eu topo ir nessa viagem com vocês! Mas tem que ser OOO lugar que valha a pena!

- Aee, muito bem Pontas! Você não vai se arrepender! Te garanto! – disse Sirius, sorrindo maroto.

- Vamos então? – perguntou Remus, pegando seu malão.

- Vamos! – responderam os outros, que seguiam para Hogsmeade, afim de pegar o Expresso na estação.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

- Bruna? O que raios você ta olhando? Será que dá pra entrar nesse trem logo? – disse Lílian, encarando a amiga, irritada.

- Não, espera ai! Eu preciso ir até lá falar com o Daniel! Eu não posso ir embora... Não com essa situação assim! Me esperem aqui, ok? – respondeu a garota, deixando seu malão com as amigas, e seguindo até onde seu namorado se encontrava.

Ele estava sentado em cima de sua mala, com a cabeça abaixada, enquanto ao seu lado, seus amigos conversavam animadamente.

Bruna questionou-se se seria a razão daquele desânimo que Daniel aparentava sentir. E quando se aproximou, e tocou seu ombro, pôde ter certeza.

O olhar dele brilhou em esperança, e ele disse, empolgado:

- Ah Bruh! Eu tinha certeza que você ia voltar atrás!

Ela sorriu compreensiva para ele, ao que o garoto levantou-se e a abraçou pela cintura, dando-lhe um leve beijo em seguida.

- Você já disse pros seus amigos que não vai? – questionou Daniel, ainda abraçado a ela.

- Dan... – começou Bruna, empurrando o garoto com uma de suas mãos no peito dele – A gente precisa conversar...

- Que foi? Elas ficaram bravas com você né? Olha amor, fica tranqüila! Eu tenho certeza que elas vão entender. Eu tinha planos pra nós dois nessas férias... E ...

- Não, Daniel! Só me escuta ok? Olha... O que eu tenho pra te dizer... É que me dói muito ter que te falar isso, mas eu não vou deixar de viajar com os meus amigos por você! – declarou Bruna, sentindo-se péssima por ter que dizer aquilo a ele.

O garoto parecia ter levado um soco em sua face. E então, transtornado ele respondeu:

- Como assim?

- Daniel, eu juro... Amei cada momento que nós passamos juntos! Você me faz bem, eu adoro estar com você! Mas eu não posso simplesmente aceitar que você me imponha uma escolha como essas! Quer dizer, eles são meus amigos! Entende?

- Bruna, eu não...

- Não, espera ai! Olha se você quiser continuar comigo, tudo bem! Mas você não vai poder tentar me impedir de fazer as coisas que eu realmente quero!

- Posso falar agora? – perguntou Daniel, com dificuldade em digerir tudo o que a garota acabara de lhe dizer. E ao receber uma confirmação de Bruna, continuou: - Bruh, eu sei que se você for vocês dois vão ficar! E sabe, não tenta dizer que não... Eu sei que você gosta dele!

- Daniel, não! Para, é serio! Eu não trairia você!

- É melhor a gente ficar como está Bruh! É melhor pra mim sabe? Eu to apaixonado por você! Mas quer dizer... Isso não vai me levar a lugar algum! Você não sente o mesmo por mim!

Bruna abaixou a cabeça, e disse:

- Bem... Se você prefere isso a confiar em mim... Então acabamos aqui!

- Bruh, para com isso! – disse Daniel, segurando o queixo dela, e fazendo-a o encarar. – Eu confio em você... Eu não confio é no seu coração! Porque eu sei que ele é de outro cara!

Ela sorriu para ele, e então despediu-se, dizendo:

- Você é especial Dan... E você merece alguém que te ame muito, e que te faça feliz! E eu vou torcer por isso!

- Eu sei que você vai! – respondeu Daniel, dando um rápido beijo em seus lábios.

- Bom, a gente se vê!

- Bruh, você ta indo pra lá? – ouviu Mike, que estava ao lado deles dizer.

- To!

- Eu vou com você então! Quero apresentar uma pessoa pra vocês! – respondeu o garoto, puxando uma menina pelas mãos.

Bruna acenou tristemente para Daniel, e se encaminhou para as amigas.

Quando chegou até elas, escutou Lily brontolar:

- CARAMBA BRUNA! Não sobrou nenhuma cabine! Satisfeita agora?

Porém, ela se calou ao ver Mike, seu ex-namorado, de mãos dadas com uma garota, ao que ele as cumprimentou dizendo:

- Oi meninas! Eu queria apresentar pra vocês a minha namorada! Essa aqui é a Joicy Simons! Joy, essas são Lily Evans, Bruna Balzac, e Yasmin Sthendal. São grandes amigas minhas!

Bruna e Yasmin sorriram para garota e murmuraram um "prazer em conhecê-la", para a garota, porém olharam de soslaio para ver a reação de Lílian.

- Sua namorada? – perguntou a ruiva, confusa.

- Sim! Ela não é linda? – disse Mike, abraçando a menina pela cintura.

- É... Claro! Hum, nós precisamos ir não é? Bem, parabéns Mike! Que vocês sejam muito felizes. A gente se vê por aí! – respondeu Lily, dando um rápido abraço no garoto.

Eles se despediram e entraram no expresso, que já estava prestes a dar partida.

- Ótimo! Nenhuminha cabine vaga! E agora? Aonde a gente senta? No corredor? – perguntou a ruiva, novamente irritada.

- Relaxa Lily! A gente senta com os marotos! – provocou Bruna.

- Nem pensar!

- Oi meninas! Procurando uma cabine? – ouviram Sirius, que havia saltado de uma porta aberta bem a frete delas.

- SIRIUS! Claro que estamos! Você é a salvação dos nossos dias! – disse Yasmin, puxando as amigas pelo braço.

Quando entraram no compartimento, viram que Remus lia um livro, enquanto James encarava a janela ao seu lado com o olhar perdido.

Ao constar que as meninas lá estavam, o maroto voltou-se para olhá-las, e Bruna sentou-se ao seu lado, dizendo divertida:

- Ta brincando de gato e rato comigo, é Potter?

- Gato e rato? Porque?

- Sei lá! Eu é que te pergunto! Você não me procura mais! Só fica pra lá e pra cá com a Ana! Eu sinto a sua falta, sabia? – perguntou a garota.

- Bruh, deixa de bobagem! – respondeu James, abraçando-a. – É só que eu tenho resolvido uns assuntos importantes com ela... Mas você sabe que é minha melhor amiga, e nada muda isso!

- Eu bem posso imaginar que tipo de assuntos você trata com a Ana, Potter! – disse Lílian, com desprezo.

- Ah, você pode Evans? Bem, então guarde esse pensamento da sua imaginação fértil para si, porque o que eu trato, ou deixo de tratar com alguém não é exatamente um problema seu... – retrucou James, irritando-se.

- Estúpido! – murmurou a ruiva.

- Intrometida! Mas então Bruh... O que você me conta de novo? A quantas anda o namoro?

- Ah... Hum... Eu não estou namorando mais! – respondeu Bruna, com um tom de voz baixo.

Sirius que estava analisando os sapatos, levantou a cabeça rapidamente, fazendo com que seu pescoço estralasse, e então disse:

- Não está?

Bruna o encarou, curiosa, e pôde ver um estranho brilho em seu olhar, e respondeu:

- Não... Não estou Sirius...

- Ah... – disse o garoto, sorrindo maroto em seguida.

Lílian deu um "croque" em sua cabeça, e brincou:

- Tira esse sorriso safado daí Black! Minha amiga não é pro seu bico!

- Auhahuauahuhahua e eu por acaso disse algo Lil? – questionou Sirius, sarcástico, encarando fixamente Bruna.

A garota sentiu seu rosto ficar rubro, e ouviu Lílian dizer:

- E precisa falar alguma coisa? Parecia até que você ia comer a garota com os olhos!

- LILIAN! – gritou Bruna, envergonhada.

- Hum... Tudo bem Bruna... Se for pensar ela não está falando nenhuma mentira... – falou Sirius, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Bruna balançou a cabeça em negação, porém também sorrindo, e então se virou para Remus, e perguntou:

- Que é que você ta lendo ai Remus?

- Ah... Nada de mais Bruh! – respondeu o garoto.

- Hum maroto, se você diz que não é nada, então deve ser o livro do século! Deixa eu ver isso ai! – disse Yasmin, tomando o livro das mãos de Remus.

- Ei!

- NADA? COMO VOCÊ OUSA DIZER QUE ESSE LIVRO NÃO É NADA? Remus, desde quando você gosta de Shakespeare? – perguntou a garota, impressionada.

- Hum... Sei lá! Desde sempre, eu acho! Meu pai lia muito, ai um dia eu fui mexer nos livros dele... Abri, comecei a ler e me interessei... Acho que hoje os livros dele são os meus preferidos! – disse Remus, com simplicidade.

- Os meus também! – retrucou Yasmin, confusa.

- Uau... Será que algum dia já vocês já pararam pra pensar que foram feitos um para o outro? – perguntou Lílian, encarando aos dois.

Yasmin olhou fixamente para Remus, e então se levantou de um salto e disse:

- Olha só... Eu preciso falar com o John, ok? A gente se fala mais tarde! Tchau gente!

E saiu apressada do compartimento, deixando os amigos extremamente confusos.

- Você não devia ter dito isso Lily! – declarou Remus, sabiamente.

- Ora... O que foi que eu disse demais? Foi só um comentário... Eu não quis que ela levasse para um lado constrangedor! – defendeu-se Lílian.

- Eu sei que não... Mas EU sei... A Yas não! Acho que é constrangedor pra ela ainda... Bem, pra mim também é um pouco! Mas eu não quero que ela pense que estou fazendo algum tipo de pressão sobre ela. Sei lá... Se não deu certo não deu! Não adianta a gente forçar.

- Remus cara... Eu acho isso uma grande bobagem! Ta na cara que a Yas gosta de você! – disse James, entrando na conversa pela primeira vez.

Lílian revirou os olhos, e retrucou, impaciente:

- Claro Potter... Pra você é muito normal torrar a paciência de uma garota, quando você nem ao menos sabe o que ela quer não é mesmo?

- Olha aqui Evans... – começou James, que logo foi interrompido por Sirius:

- CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! Santo Deus! Ninguém merece!

- Exatamente... NINGUEM MERECE! Lily, quer parar de provocar ele? Oooo mas que saco! Mas por um lado eu concordo com a Lily, Jay! Não dá pra ter certeza se a Yas gosta do Remus ou não! Ela é extremamente confusa! Fica difícil de saber!

- Olha gente, na boa... Eu não me sinto confortável com esse assunto na boca de todo mundo! Sei lá... É um rolo do PASSADO, só meu e dela! Eu agradeceria se vocês respeitassem a nossa privacidade! – disse Remus, levemente irritado pela indiscrição dos amigos.

- Hum... Ok Remus! Foi mau cara!

- Ta beleza! Agora se vocês me dão licença... Eu vou ler um pouco!

O resto da viagem transcorreu em silêncio. Yasmin ainda não tinha voltado para a cabine, quando o trem chegou a King Cross.

Somente quando os três garotos, Lílian e Bruna desceram do vagão, foi que a viram de longe, parada com seu malão ao lado.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Bruna, assim que chegaram até ela.

- Ah... Tava com o John! – respondeu Yasmin, cabisbaixa.

- E por que essa cara Yas? – disse Remus, com a intenção de quebrar o clima ruim que ainda pairava sobre eles, devido à conversa anterior.

- Bem... É só que eu resolvi seguir o exemplo da Bruna!

- Como assim?

- Eu terminei com o John... E sei lá... Ele ta realmente chateado! Mas não era a minha intenção magoá-lo! Mas acabei magoando! Mas enfim... Agora já foi! – disse Yasmin, com as mãos levantadas, em sinal de rendimento.

Remus preparava-se para dizer algo, porém logo que viu uma mulher que chegava com uma garotinha, colocar as duas mãos nos ombros de Yasmin, se calou.

- Filha! Que saudades de você! – disse a mulher, que tinha incríveis olhos azuis.

- Mãe! Estela! – respondeu Yas, abraçando às duas.

- Olá meninas, como vocês estão?

- Tiaaa! Muito bem, obrigada! – responderam Lílian, e Bruna.

- Esses são seus amigos filha? – perguntou a Senhora Sthendal, apontando para os marotos.

- Sim mamãe! Esses são Remus Lupin, James Potter e Sirius Black! Meninos, essa é minha mãe! Sylvia! E essa é a minha irmãzinha, Estela!

- Prazer Senhora Sthendal!

- O prazer é todo meu! Bem, vamos filha?

- Vamos!

Yasmin abraçou a todos os amigos, e então cochicou para Bruna:

- Me mantenha informada sobre o plano!

E foi embora com sua família.

Não demorou muito a acontecer à chegada dos Evans.

Os marotos acharam os pais de Lílian extremamente simpáticos, porém consideraram Petúnia, a irmã mais velha da ruiva, totalmente desagradável.

- Cara! Que menina mala! – disse James, assim que eles tinham saído do local.

- Totalmente... Ela é uma ogra! Não sei como a Lily agüenta ela!

- Remus cara... Cadê seus pais?

- Logo ali James! – respondeu Remus, apontando para um casal que acenava para eles animados.

- Bem, eu vou indo! A gente se fala! Tchau gente! – disse Remus enquanto se despedia dos garotos. – Se vocês virem o Peter antes de ir, digam que eu lhe desejei boas férias!

- É verdade... O Peter agora dá umas sumidas com essa namorada sonserina dele né? – disse Sirius, com a testa enrugada.

- Relaxa Almofadinhas! Deixa o cara curtir!

- Você vai para a casa do James direto dessa vez Sirius? – questionou Bruna.

- É! Poxa! Não vejo a hora de chegar na MINHA casa! – provocou o garoto.

- Cala a boca Sirius! Não vou nem responder.

- BUBUUUUUUUUUUU! – ouviram alguém dizer atrás deles.

- Mamiiis! – respondeu Bruna, abraçando uma mulher de meia idade, magra, e com os cabelos bem pretos.

- Uau... A mãe da Bruh bate um bolão ainda hein Pontas? – disse Sirius, arrancando risadas de James.

- Tia! E ai, como você ta?

- Jaminho! Que saudades meu bem! Você vai embora comigo hoje! Sua mãe me pediu para deixar você lá na sua casa!

- Ah ta certo tia! Bem, você já conhece o Sirius não é?

- Conheço, claro! Como vai senhor Black?

- Muito bem Senhora Balzac, obrigado!

- Vamos então! Seu pai está nos esperando no carro!

Eles deram uma ultima olhada pela estação, que só veriam depois das férias.

E mal imaginavam que aquelas seriam AS FÉRIAS!

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**N/Autora:**

Olá crianças!

Podem levantar as pedras!

Eu sei que demorei absurdos!

Mas caraaamba! Esse capitulo ficou ENORME! 60 páginas de Word!

E com o vestibular chegando ta cada vez mais difícil achar tempo de postar/

Mas cá estou eu o capítulo 10!

Espero que vocês gostem!

Thaty – Ahuauhauhauha sim! Mas pra você ver... Acho que ele acabou ficando mais "mal" com ela do que o normal/ Mãs... fazer o que! O nosso cervinho é de lua! ) beijinhos fofa!

Jufuao – Nhaa, seja bem-vinda querida! Ounn que bom que você ta gostando fofa! ;D Puts, o Sissi é demaaais né? Hehehe Beijinhos querida!

Bem, é isso!

Quero comeeeents geeente! P

Beijinhos, e até o próximo capítulo!


	11. Cartas Préviagem

**Capítulo 11** – _**Cartas Pré-viagem...**_

_De: Bruna Balzac_

_Para: Yasmin Sthendal._

Amiga de Deus!

Não tivemos tempo de conversar!

O que raios foi aquilo na King Cross?

COMO ASSIM VOCÊ TERMINOU COM O JOHN?

Yasmin, vocês estavam TÃO bem, antes de nós sairmos de Hogwarts!

Simplesmente não consigo entender...

Bom... aqui em casa ta um saco!

Minha mãe ta louca para ir pra casa do James, passar uns dias por lá!

Você sabe, todas as férias é a mesma coisa!

Mas... Eu não sei se você vai entender o que eu quero dizer...

É que é complicado... Tipo... Antes eu tomava o cuidado de não ir quando o Sirius estava lá... Mas e agora? O que eu faço?

Ele vai estar lá TODA as férias!

Estou perdida!

Arre, responda-me! Dê uma luz pra essa sua pobre amiga desolada!

Beijinhos Tilanga!

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_De: Yasmin Sthendal._

_Para: Bruna Balzac._

AMIGA de Deus digo eu!

Arre, eu precisava tanto ter falado com você e com a Lily aquele dia!

Mas com os marotos ali empacados não dava!

Bruna, eu não consigo entender até agora o que tava se passando pela minha cabeça!

Você lembra aquela hora que eu vi o livro do Remus, e o comentário da Lily?

Cara, eu não sei o que me deu! Foi um desespero!

Eu senti que ela tava certa... E ai a principio eu sai de lá porque eu tava constrangida!

Beleza, fui atrás do John... E quando eu cheguei lá... Não sei! Eu estava sugestionada, e passei a prestar atenção.

Amiga, eu sou parecida com o Remus, na mesma proporção em que eu não combino em NADA com o John!

Quer dizer... o cara é um gato tremendo, beija super bem... Mas qual a função de eu ficar com ele se ele não tem nada a ver comigo?

E ai me deu um surto, e eu terminei!

Pronto foi isso!

Bem... Vamos pro outro assunto!

UAU! Passar duas semanas com o Black nessas férias?

Primeiro na nossa viagem, depois na casa do James.

Hahaha, duvido que você resista a ele Bruna Balzac!

Ah fica calma amiga! " Desencana que a vida é bacana!"

Hahaha!

Bom, quando você já tiver decidido pra onde nós vamos me avise!

Beijinhos!

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_De: Lílian Evans_

_Para: Bruna Balzac_

Bruh, queridíssima da minha vida!

ARRE! Primeira semana de férias com a Petúnia e eu já simplesmente não agüento!

Santo Deus! Como ela fala besteiras!

Não vou me prolongar muito, porque os preparativos pra festa dela estão a mil aqui em casa!

Segundo Petúnia, o evento tem que ser "mais que grandioso", porque ela vai apresentar para os meus pais o namorado dela.

Cara, acho que eu cheguei a uma conclusão: A coisa ta feia amiga!

Até a PETUNIA ta namorando! Aff!

Bem, vamos mudar de assunto, pra eu não me deprimir...

Ei amiguíssima, meus pais querem o roteiro da viagem, pra saber se eles aprovam!

E ai? Como vai ser?

Beijos, Lily!

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_De: Bruna Balzac._

_Para: Remus John Lupin._

Remus!

Como vai?

Espero que bem!

Remus, a Lily me mandou uma carta, dizendo que quer saber o roteiro de viagem.

E ai? Você e o Sirius já tiveram alguma idéia?

Aguardo sua resposta.

Beijos, Bruh.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_De: Ademis Sthertis._

_Para: Sirius Black._

_ Correspondência, ultra-confidencial._

Almofadinhas!

Aqui é o Remus!

Tomei o cuidado de inventar um remetente, e mandar a carta através da coruja do meu pai, para não levantar suspeitas do Pontas.

A comunicação fica mais difícil com você morando ai!

Cara, precisamos definir pra onde vamos!

E ai? Pensou em algum lugar?

Me responde logo, a Bruna ta esperando que eu diga pra ela!

Ah, e só pra constar:

Eu sei que não deveria dizer isso pra você que é um cara PRATICAMENTE comprometido[com a Balzac, é claro, mas você não faz idéia da garota que se mudou para casa ao lado!

Um arraso!

Bem, é isso!

Abraços.

Aluado.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_De: Sirius Black._

_Para: Remus John Lupin._

Cara, você não tem noção!

O Pontas é muito intrometido! Acho que ele já me perguntou umas quinze vezes quem é "Ademis Sthertis"!

Auhauhauhahua ele inclusive me perguntou se eu me correspondia com et's!

E olha que a pergunta não me espantou! De onde você tirou esse nome RIDICULO?

Bem, vamos ao ponto!

Eu andei conversando com o pai do Pontas!

O Tio Paul me deu a idéia de um acampamento legal, não muito longe de Londres.

Fica em uma cidade pequena, mas é muito freqüentada por gente da nossa idade. Porque tem umas casas noturnas legais.

O acampamento tem uns chalés.

Sei lá, eu curti a idéia!

O Pontas também!

E ai, que você acha?

E antes que eu me esqueça!

VAI A MERDA ALUADO!

Eu não estou comprometido com a Balzac! E se sua nova vizinha é gostosa, me chama pra ir na sua casa, que eu traço ela rapidinho!

Falou.

Sirius.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_De: Yasmin Sthendal._

_Para: Lílian Evans._

Lily my baby!

Que saudades de você!

E aii, o que me conta de novo?

Como foi a festa da Petúnia? O namorado dela é bonito?

Ahhh amiga, apooosto como você deu uns beijos naquele seu primo bonitão!

Ahahaha

Lily, vamos pro assunto importante:

A Bruh me ligou hoje de manhã, pra dar uma idéia! E eu topei, agora só falta você!

Nós vamos pra um vilarejo trouxa! É uma cidadezinha perto de Londres.

Ficaremos em um acampamento.

Vai ser bem legal!

E ai, topas?

Beijinhos.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_De: Ademis Sthertis._

_Para: Sirius Black._

Foi mau pelo nome!

Não consegui achar outro melhor.

Ta fechado então Sirius!

A Yas me mandou uma carta ontem, dizendo que a Lily e a Bruna também concordaram!

É pra lá que nós vamos!

Confirma ai com o Pontas!

Vejo vocês semana que vem!

Abraços.

Remus.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_De: Bruna Balzac._

_Para: James Potter._

JAY:)

Já estou com saudades de você!

E ai? Que me contas de novidades?

Aqui ta um verdadeiro tédio!

Eu sinceramente não tenho o que fazer!

E você e o Sirius?

Aprontando muito por ai?

Bem, mamãe está pedindo pra dizer a sua mãe que nós vamos na terceira semana de férias para ai.

Semana que vem eu estou indo passar uns dias com a sua amada Lily, e com a amada do Remus, a Yas!

Nos vemos daqui alguns dias então!

Com amor,

Bruh.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_De: James Potter._

_Para: Bruna Balzac._

E ai, amada do Sirius?

Ahuauhauhahua sua palhaça!

Bruh, ok então!

Por ai ta um tédio?

Poxa Bruh, aqui também não se tem muito o que fazer!

Estou com saudades!

Espero vocês daqui há duas semanas!

Amo você!

Meus pais estão mandando um beijo pra todos vocês.

E o lixo do Sirius está aqui do lado gansando. Acho que ele ainda não superou aquele ciúme platônico que ele sente de nós dois!

Beijos.

Jay.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_De:__ Bruna Balzac._

_Para: Lílian Evans._

AMIGA!

Os chalés estão reservados!

Eu fui lá ontem fazer a reserva com o meu pai!

O lugar é simplesmente perfeito!

Você não vai se arrepender de ir com a gente!

Arrume as malas baby!

E aii? Como foi a festa da Petúnia?

Beijos.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_De: Sirius Black._

_Para: Bruna Balzac._

Er, oi Bruh!

Como esta passando as férias?

Bem, eu fui com o pai do Pontas até o acampamento.

Demos um jeito de ele ficar em casa!

Sim, antes que você tenha um surto. Eu contei para o Tio Paul!

Mas entenda... Ele percebeu a mudança do filho, e quis saber o que estava acontecendo com o nosso "velho James"! E ai eu tive que explicar que era por causa da Lílian!

Mas que nós já estávamos com tudo sob controle, e ai contei o plano!

Que por sinal ele aprovou!

E deu total apoio.

Eu fiz exatamente o que a Yas combinou com o Remus.

Eu troquei as reservas!

Nós tínhamos pedido o chalé numero 05, mas o cara disse que já estava reservado!

Ai nós tivemos que usar a cabeça!

O pai do Pontas fez um feitiço pra confundir o cara! E ai pronto!

Estamos no mesmo chalé que vocês!

E quando a Lily chegar lá e fizer o maior escândalo, o tio o confundirá outra vez... Pra ele acreditar que uma vez que as reservas são feitas, não podem mais ser trocadas!

E ai ela vai ter que ficar no mesmo chalé que a gente!

Mas chegando lá a gente dá um jeito também de deixar ela no mesmo quarto que o Pontas!

Bem, é isso!

Hum, estou com saudades Bruna!

Espero que você esteja se divertindo!

Nos vemos daqui alguns dias!

Beijos.

Sirius.

Obs: se você for me responder, coloque seu nome como Andrômeda Black. Ela é minha prima... Ai o Pontas não vai suspeitar de nada!

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_De: Andrômeda Black._

_Para: Sirius Black._

Sirius...

Aqui é a Bruna!

Ei, minhas férias estão um pouco tediosas!

Mas daqui um dia nós vamos poder animá-la!

Hehehe, juntar esses dois vai nos dar muita coisa pra fazer!

Bem, que ótimo que vocês conseguiram!

Mas a história do quarto é praticamente platônica!

Haha, a Lily dorme na cozinha, mas não dorme com o James!

Ela e a Yas estão vindo para cá!

Logo devem chegar!

Bem... Nos vemos amanhã então!

E... Eu também estou com saudades!

Um beijo!

Se cuida...

Bruh.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_**N/autora:**_

Babies! )

Mais um capítulo!

Yes, ele foi bem bobinho, eu sei...

Mas eles tinham que fazer o plano, e o jeito que eu achei pra haver a comunicação entre eles foi por carta mesmo!

Mas minha intenção com as cartas foi passar o plano pra vocês! ;D

Se alguém não entendeu, vai no meu perfil do e lá tem o link do meu orkut, passa lá e me manda um scrap que eu explico melhor...

Pq eu achei que eu não soube explicar mto bem pelas cartas!

Bem, já tenho que avisar!

O próximo capitulo vai demorar um pouquinho!

Mas não se assustem, eu não desisti da fic, nem nada do tipo!

Ahuauhahuauh

**Miiss Maraudeer**Olááá querida! Seja muito bem-vinda aqui na fic! Que bom que você está gostando! Beijinhos, e continue comentando!

Bem, é isso!

Um super beijinho pra vocês!

Espero voltar em breve!

Bruh Black.


End file.
